Eternity lasts forever
by nih9409
Summary: Different one-shots with different pairings (Klaroline, Carlijah, Koroline and Steroline). Can be AU and AH.
1. Chapter 1

_**The truth**_

Caroline looked at Stefan. "I'm sorry Stef. I just can't do this anymore. It's not fair."

He frowned. "What's not fair, Caroline? That you can't be there for your best friend anymore? That you're just going to leave us to protect Elena alone now? What?"

"I can't do it anymore. I can't keep being second best. I don't want to be expendable. I have the right to be put first, and I realized that will never happen in this god-forsaken town and with Elena here. I can't do it anymore. I'm done. You're truly and well on your own." She said and packed the rest of her bags in a hurry. She knew where she was going. She was going to the one person who put her first. Who promised her the world and everything in between. The person who had always seen _her_ and not just her ability to protect and possibly die for Elena Gilbert.

"So you're just going to go to him? He's evil, Care." Stefan tried and moved towards her. "Don't go to him. Stay here."

Caroline scoffed. "He's not evil. He fought for what he believed in, much like we've done, Stefan. We killed people. Yes, Klaus may have killed many more, but if you'd lived for a thousand years, so would you. I'm going, and you can't do anything to stop me."

She packed the rest and threw her bags over her shoulders and walked out of her house and towards her car. "There's no more for me in Mystic Falls. My mom's dead, Stefan. I'm leaving." She said and opened the trunk of her car, throwing in the bags, before shutting it and turning to Stefan, who'd been joined by Damon, Elena and Bonnie.

"Care…" Elena started, and Caroline saw red.

"What?! What could the perfect and pathetic Elena Gilbert possible want now? Me dead? My mother wasn't enough?!" Caroline growled and let the veins appear under her eyes.

Damon stepped in front of Elena and Bonnie lifted her right hand, obviously ready to give her an aneurism. She snorted. "No need for that. I'm not going to attack that waste of space."

"You better watch out Blondie." Damon said, narrowing his eyes.

Caroline let out a bitter chuckle. "Right. 'Cause I'm so afraid of you Damon. You're just as pathetic and helpless as Elena. You can't do anything right. You would've died, like 100 times if it wasn't for your brother, me and Bonnie, so don't go and play high and almighty, because we both know you're not, you fucking bitch."

"Care!" Bonnie said. "What's going on?"

Caroline walked to her car and unlocked her door to the driver's side. "I'm leaving. I thought that was pretty obvious."

"But why?" She asked, looking at Caroline with a pleading look. If she thought it would convince her to stay, she would be disappointed.

Caroline shrugged. "I deserve so much better than this. My mom died for that little helpless bitch and I didn't get as much as a 'sorry' or 'it'll be okay, Care'. She killed my mom, Bon. I'm not going to forget that and just stay here and risk my own life for someone who doesn't care about anyone but herself. So screw her and her minions. I don't need you, because all you have ever seen me as was a way to keep your little backstabbing, two-timing bitch alive, and I'm not playing anymore. So that's why I'm leaving, before I do something that I can't take back, because I'm not a horrible person like her, and I don't want to kill her or her only family she has left. I'm bigger than that."

"You know that's not true Care! We care about you! And it wasn't Elena's fault that your mom died!" Bonnie cried out and took a step towards Caroline, who hissed and let her fangs descend and her eyes turn blood-red.

"Wasn't it though? Who were we, for the millionth time, trying to protect? Elena Gilbert! Who couldn't stick to the fucking plan, so my mom would've been alive now? Elena Gilbert! Who thought she could save everybody, but didn't have enough brain to know it was fucking stupid and would risk the one person on the planet I had left? Elena fucking Gilbert! So tell me again how it wasn't that fuck-toy's fault! And please… Do try to sound like the brownnoser that you truly are, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline said, her vampire features still on display, as she took a step towards the little group. She saw Elena shiver and hide behind Damon and Caroline smiled icily. "What? You don't have anything to say? None of you? Come on, you have never been afraid of me. Hell, you have never been afraid _for_ me." She laughed a humourless laugh and returned to her human features. "I'm leaving. Bonnie, you could do so much better and you're going to die for that bitch, who wont even think about dying for you. The same goes for you, Stef. Damon… I don't have anything nice to say to you, besides I sincerely hope you die, preferably a slow and painful death." She walked back to her car and opened the door and looked up again. "And Elena… You two-timing fucking whore… I'll be seeing you. You wont know where, but I promise, we'll see each other again, and I wont be as merciful as I was today. You get to live in peace for the next 46 years. Do you know why?"

Elena shook her head.

Caroline grinned widely her eyes icy and her voice monotone. "That's how many years my mother lived before you killed her. Be a good little whore and remember, that you can't hide from me. I will see you in precisely 46 years and you will pay me back for the loss of my mother, so if I were you, I would start living." With that she got into her car and drove off to New Orleans and the man who promised to be her last love, a little over six months ago at her graduation.

-X-

Caroline drove by a sign saying: "Welcome to New Orleans" the next morning and drives to the heart of New Orleans, where her future was waiting. She smiled to herself and kept driving towards Klaus and his mansion.

She reached the mansion half an hour later and parked her car, checking her make-up in the rear-view mirror. She smirked at herself, satisfied with her look and got out of the car and walked towards the house.

Caroline wiped off her clammy palms in her flowery summer dress and rung the bell, waiting for someone to answer the door.

She could hear footsteps inside the mansion and took a step back, and ran her hands through her hair one last time as the door opened.

Caroline looked up at him with a big bright smile. "Hi…"

"Caroline." Klaus said, looking slightly confused and very surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "I'm here. At your door for you."

"Klaus! Who is it?!" A female voice shouted from inside the mansion and Caroline heard footsteps come towards them.

Klaus looked at her, uncomfortable and cleared his throat as Caroline saw Hayley come around the corner and stop in her step when she saw her. Caroline glared at her, then at Klaus. "What's she doing here?!" She hissed.

Hayley smirked and walked further towards Klaus and her, and that's when Caroline saw it. Her eyes widened and she felt the hurt in her heart and looked at Klaus. "You impregnated that thing?!"

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that? The mother of your child, Klaus." Hayley said with a smirk and looked at Caroline, as she heard more footsteps and more people joined them apparently, because her humiliation in front of Klaus wasn't enough apparently. Kol, Elijah and Rebekah came into view and Rebekah stopped in her tracks, sending her a death glare.

"You can not talk to her like that Caroline." Klaus said and looked at her. "You're not allowed to. She's carrying the next Mikaelson and doesn't have to stand for it. I wont have it from the likes of you."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "The likes of me? What is that supposed to mean?"

He smirked at her with no humour. "That you're not special, love. You're expendable." With that he and his siblings turned around and began to walk into the mansion again, and Caroline stood there, letting it sink in, as Hayley began to talk.

"Oh. So sad. First I take Tyler from you and then a guy who you thought was in love with you. I mean… How pathetic can you get, Caroline? You should literally just kill yourself, because nobody wants you. They wont ever want a little pathetic girl like you."

Caroline hissed, her vampire features on display and saw red and took a step towards her and Hayley screamed for Klaus. Caroline took another step, before she felt herself loose a lot of blood and heard a round of gasps.

She looked down and saw a hole in her chest and her heart in Klaus' hand. She gritted her teeth and looked up at him and his siblings with narrowed eyes, her vampire features still on display. She hissed at him, taking a step back and looking down at the hole again, lifting her hand and pushing it through the hole and silently letting her eyes become their natural colour, all black, no blood-red for the vampire-side of her, no veins under her eyes. Just her all black eyes and snapped her head up at the group looking at Klaus.

"What did you just do?" She hissed angrily and let her hands hang at her sides. Hayley gasped, as did the rest of the Mikaelsons, Klaus still holding her heart.

"I-I-I…" Klaus stammered.

Caroline gritted her teeth, looking him deep in the eyes with her eyes all black. "You will regret this, Niklaus Mikaelson." She said and took her heart from his hand, placing it back into her chest and she felt her system work properly again and the hole close itself.

She looked at the other people observing her. "You will all regret this, you pathetic excuses for monsters! When I'm done with you, you'll know what a _real_ monster is!" She shouted and let her powers flow through her, creating a storm with thunder and lightning, making the mansions lights flicker and her hair turn back to silver, flowing in the non-existing wind.

She feels her powers more than ever before and get's all the information she needs from them. With this information she turns her head to Hayley.

"The child will not be what you wish. It will be clear Niklaus is not the father and that you have betrayed him. You will live the rest of your life an outcast, no family or pack you so desperately want. I will come for you on your child's 18th year of living and collect your debt." Caroline says in a distorted voice, sounding nothing like herself and more like a deep and dark monster. The one thing she truly is.

Hayley gasps and moves behind Klaus, using him as her shield, and Caroline let's out a deep dark chuckle at that. "The hybrid can not help you anymore, Hayley Marshall. You have been sentenced and you will be collected upon the end of the agreement."

At this Rebekah moves to get closer to Caroline and she snaps her head to the other blonde, hissing and showing her, her real teeth. All of them sharp as blades and a pair of elongated fangs, longer than her vampire fangs and her silver veins appearing around her mouth and down her neck.

"I would not recommend doing that, Rebekah. You may think of me as a helpless baby vampire, but I assure you that I will kill you without hesitating." She said, again in her real voice, the voice of her monster, looking as the blonde takes a step back and looks at her brothers, who're all looking at her in a mixture of being confused and perhaps fear.

She smiles icily at them all, her sharp teeth on display. "In fact… None of you should move if you wish to live, to see if the child Hayley carries really is a Mikaelson." Caroline said calmly, as she saw Hayley trying to get inside the mansion. "Those rules apply to you as well, Hayley. Just because you know when I'll be coming for you, does not mean you're allowed to leave!" She growled and felt her feet leave the ground and she felt herself float in the air, lifting her arm and pulling Hayley towards her, pinning her to the ground besides her.

She looked at the group and let her head back and laughed, before looking at them again with an icy smile. "I know. You don't know me or what I am. You haven't seen me before and must have a lot of questions. Just ask away. After all…" She trailed off and locked eyes with Klaus. "You should be allowed to know who's going to kill your bastard brother and making your life a living hell."

She came down to the ground and closed her eyes, willing her natural features away and letting her human features shine through before she opened her eyes and looked at the shocked group.

"Oh, come on." She said in her human voice once again. "You lot have never held back before. Come now… Just ask your questions."

"What are you?" Elijah finally asked, stepping forwards. "And could you let go of Hayley? She is pregnant."

Caroline smiled icily at the man, stopping him in his tracks. "That question will be answered in time, Elijah. And I can't let the wereslut go, just yet. I don't want her trying to run away from me right now. After all, we still have to have a conversation about the real father of her child and how she killed him." She said and looked down at Hayley with a smirk. Hayley looked up at her with fearful eyes, brimming with unshed tears.

"And who might you be darling?" Kol asked and walked towards her. Caroline saw the amusement in his eyes and smirked at him.

"I'm everything and nothing." She answered.

Kol walked to her, looking her in the eyes. "Care to elaborate, darling? Is your name Caroline?"

She laughed evilly. "I have many names. Caroline Forbes is what I have been called the last 19 years in this body."

"What is your real name?" Rebekah hissed and moved to her, as Caroline let her teeth out and hissed at her, making the blonde stop.

"My real name is Caroline Forbes." She answered with a smirk and looked at Kol. "Your brother asks the right questions, not you. You will not be allowed closer."

"You have lived as Caroline Forbes for 19 years, darling? Whom did you live as before?" Kol asked with a smirk and ran his hand over her cheek and down to her teeth, feeling her sharp edges with his thumb, cutting himself and hissing, pulling his hand back. "Those are some sharp teeth, darling."

Caroline licked the blood of her teeth and moaned, closing her eyes. "I like your blood, Kol Mikaelson. You should be more careful with it." She said and let her human teeth come through before looking at Kol again. "I was Anna Del Voir before I became Caroline Forbes. I do not live in people. I am people."

Kol nodded. "And for how long were you Anna Del Voir, darling?"

"486 years." She answered with a smile, looking at the stunned faces of the rest of the Mikaelsons.

"Why are you Caroline Forbes now?" Kol asked, again with the right questions. He was a smart one.

"I got bored, and chose to be reborn as Caroline Forbes." She answered him.

"How many names have you lived as?" Elijah asked looking at her. She smiled at him.

"14." She answered and felt Kol ruffle through her hair.

"How do you look in other names?" Elijah asked, as Kol began to talk as well.

"Why was your hair silver? And why isn't it silver now? I quite liked it." Kol said.

"The silver is my true colour. This is merely my human side shinning through, as to not scare the humans. And I always look like this. The Caroline Forbes you've seen is always me. That is my one human form for eternity." She said with a smirk.

"How old are you?" Klaus asked and Caroline snapped her eyes to his, and narrowed them.

"I'm 19." She hissed. "You should very well know that, Niklaus."

Kol laughed and put his hands on her cheeks; swiping his thumbs over her eyes, making her eyelids close and her black eyes come back as she opened them. "What my brother meant, darling, was how old you are, adding all your lifetimes together?"

She looked him in the eyes as he studied her all black eyes and smirked at him. "I'm old. Older than the oldest book. I have lived many lifetimes with many different names."

"So many riddles…" Kol said and smirked at her. "Can you show me?"

She nodded and let her natural features shine through. Her teeth sharp, silver veins on her neck and around her mouth and her hair silver and flowing in the wind, that wasn't there. "You will know who I am once I deem you worthy, and right now, only you, Kol Mikaelson, are worthy of perhaps getting that information."

"Don't I feel honoured, darling? Why am I worthy?" He asked and took in her features.

"You are the one asking the true questions."

"You're older than the Bible and have lived with many different names, correct darling?" Kol asked again, looking at her in amazement.

She nodded. "Correct."

"You're truly an amazing creature, Caroline. I have not seen someone like you before. So that begs the question. Which name are you mostly known as then, darling?"

Caroline stepped away from him with a smirk, pulling Hayley up besides her with her powers and looked at the Mikaelsons.

"Death." She answered and transported her and Hayley away.

-X-

The Mikaelson siblings stood in their spots, looking where Caroline and Hayley had just been, moments before.

"Death." Kol murmured. "Interesting."

"Kol. This is not interesting. Caroline has taken Hayley with her, and thus Niklaus child. We have to find them." Elijah tried, but Kol ignored him.

"'Lijah… The little blonde baby vamp, that Nik have obsessed with for the last year or so just transformed into a creature none of us have ever seen and revealed herself as death. Do you not believe that to be slightly more interesting than some little werewolf's illegitimate child, that may or may not be Nik's?" Kol said and walked into the mansion.

Elijah turned to Klaus. "Don't worry brother. I am calling Davina, and she will find them."

"I tore out her heart." Klaus said, looking at his brother. "I tore out Caroline's heart…"

"Yes yes, Nik. You're the big bad. Can we not talk about that bitch right now?" Rebekah said in a snotty voice.

They all walked into the Mikaelson mansion, Elijah busy with calling Davina and getting her to help them, as Klaus thought about what had just happened. How could he tear out her heart? Say those things to her? He loved her.

-X-

"Tea?" Caroline asked Hayley and sat down across from her on the couch.

Hayley shook her head, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Where am I?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

Caroline chuckled. "My home, Hayley. I've worked quite a lot with it, as to make it be not so… dead."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Caroline asked with a smirk. "Why are you here? Why are you lying to Niklaus? Why did you kill Tyler?"

"I-I…" Hayley said but didn't finish her sentence, as a bright light tried to fight it's way into Caroline's home and she did not appreciate intruders, so Caroline fought it back.

"Don't worry. It's only a locater-spell. I would guess that Elijah is trying to find you." Caroline explained and took a sip of her tea. "Now… Why are you lying to the Mikaelsons? You do know that the baby will not look anything like them, in fact, it will be a complete opposite of Niklaus."

"The witches…" Hayley muttered.

"The witches what, Hayley?"

"They said it would be his child and they would protect me from them." She explained.

Caroline laughed. "You should never trust witches, Hayley." She said and stood up, taking a seat besides Hayley. "Now. Why did you kill Tyler?"

"I didn't!" Hayley said and looked at her.

Caroline let her eyes become black again and looked her in the eyes. "I do not tolerate lies! Remember that I am death. I know each and every soul that dies and goes to me! Granted, I have dealt out the work for the last 19 years, but I always have the information and ability to talk to them! And Tyler told me! Now you are to tell me why, and I may tell you about your family."

"He couldn't be there anymore. If he got to know that I was pregnant, he would try to make me come with him and the witches said it was crucial I was with the Mikaelsons." Hayley admitted.

Caroline nodded. "It certainly sounds like I have to visit some witches. Which ones was it?"

"Sophie Deveraux and her coven."

Caroline touched Hayley's cheek lightly. "You have been good, but unwilling to help in all aspects. You will return to the Mikaelsons now."

"You said you'd tell me about my family!"

Caroline smiled icily and chuckled. "I said I might, and considering it, I don't think I will. To think… That a little pathetic girl like me has that power, huh?" Caroline shrugged and put her fingers together. "I will see you in 18 years Hayley." With that she snapped her fingers and Hayley disappeared.

-X-

Hayley appeared in the Mikaelson mansion instantly after Caroline had snapped her fingers. She was met with the shocked faces of all the Mikaelsons, except Kol. Well, the Mikaelsons still alive.

"Hayley…" Klaus said and moved to her. "How?"

"She send me here."

"We could not locate you. Davina tried a many times." Elijah said and Hayley nodded.

"She deflected the spell."

"What did she do?" Rebekah asked snarling.

Hayley looked down at her hands and shook her head. "Offered me tea and talked to me."

"That's it? I would have thought that she would've done something more… Violent." Kol said with a smirk adorning his face. "Well… I'll just be off then. Got to charm some witches and what not."

"She said she would visit the witches." Hayley said looking at Davina. "Your coven, to be exact."

Davina nodded grimly and hurried out of the door, as Kol smiled wickedly.

"Definitely going to see the witches now." He said and flashed out the mansion.

-X-

Caroline sat at the bar, having arrived just after she sent Hayley home.

"What can I get you?" The brown-haired woman asked.

"Sophie Deveraux?" Caroline asked.

The woman looked suspiciously at her, but slowly nodded her head. "Yes?"

"Great!" Caroline exclaimed. "We need to have a conversation. Preferably with your coven in attendance too."

"Who are you?" Sophie asked as Kol flashed into the bar.

"Darling…" Kol said and took a seat besides Caroline and nodded at Sophie. "Witch."

Sophie glared at him. "What do you want Kol?"

"To watch." Kol said with a happy grin.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could say anything, Caroline spoke.

"Do go and call a meeting with your coven, Sophie." She said impatiently. "Now, please."

"Who are you?!" The witch exclaimed.

"I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Better do as you're told witchy." Kol said with a smirk, as Davina ran through the door.

"Sophie!" She said loudly and looked at Caroline with wide eyes. "Watch out!" She managed to scream before Caroline rendered her unconscious.

"Davina!" Sophie shouted, trying to move to her, but Caroline froze her in the place.

"Do not test my patience, Sophie. The young Davina will be alright, as long as you contact your coven and get them here within the next half hour." Caroline said calmly.

Sophie glared at her, but went to call her coven together.

Caroline looked to Kol. "What do you want, vampire?"

"Darling… Here I though we got along so well." He said with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't test me, Kol. I will and can kill you."

He laughed. "If anybody could, it would be you."

She smirked with amusement in her eyes. "I know. But you did amuse me until very recently and I am therefore considering ending the vampire-race."

"Now darling. Don't you think that is a little of an overreaction on your part?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Your brother tore out my heart. Granted, I didn't die, but it did hurt for a second and you all let him. He was supposed to love me and he tore out my heart!" Caroline screamed and all the furniture floated in the bar, smashing to a wall.

"Nik have never known what he had, darling." He said with a smirk and leaned closer to her. "I however, have always appreciated beauty and rare things."

Caroline leaned closer to him with a deathly smirk, her black eyes having come forth. "Really now? What makes you think I want anything to do with a little vampire like you, Kol Mikaelson?"

He traced his finger over her cheek with a smirk. "You like me. I understand you, darling. I understand your small riddles, understand that you didn't wish for Nik to love you, you just wished for someone to care for you."

She let her teeth out and grinned evilly. "Really now? I admit I do like you, because you're not as stupid as you look. However…" She trailed off and bit into his finger and drank a little of his blood. "I wish for someone to care for _me_ , not for what I am, Kol. And I know you only want me because you've never seen anything like me before. You're a collector of rare things, but I don't let myself be misused. I have lived a long time and will live for an even longer time, when everything you know and ever will know has been dead and gone for eons of years, including you. So do not think you can tempt me with your words, vampire. If I have you, it's because I wanted an original in _my_ collection."

As they sat there and looked at each other, Kol with amazement and Caroline with consideration, Sophie came back and saw her.

"What are you?!" The witch hissed and tried to incapacitate Caroline, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Not something you can kill, witch. Now I wont kill you if you stop with trying to hurt me. It's rather annoying." Caroline said in a bored voice, as the door to the bar opened and 10 witches walked in.

"Sophie…" An old lady said and looked at Caroline with wide eyes. "Voir…" She hissed and threw magic at her.

Caroline laughed darkly, letting her hair become silver and flow, her veins decorating her throat and mouth. "Agnes… I should've known, that it would be you trying to resurrect them. However, I don't go as Anna anymore. You're now looking at Caroline Forbes."

The older witch hissed. "What are you doing here? You have no business here, demon!"

"Not a demon, Agnes, we settled that the last time, did we not?" Caroline asked and stood up, piercing each of the witches to the floor, rendering them motionless. "Now… Do tell me why the little werewolf have been placed with the Mikaelsons and why you're using her to resurrect Esther and Mikael, and trying to do it without my knowledge… Which." Caroline tsk'ed and waved her index finger back and forth. "Not nice. I know everything happening after death…" She trailed off and walked closer to the witches, staring at her in fear. "And no one takes what is _mine_!" She growled and let two of the younger witches fall to the floor, dead.

"The werewolf carries the hybrid's child and will be sacrificed to resurrect Esther and Mikael, so we can rid the earth of the vampires!" Agnes shouted, her anger apparent on her face.

Caroline nodded. "And that would be all fine and dandy… But the child is not Niklaus'."

The witches looked at her with wide eyes in surprise.

"The hybrid is the father!" One of the witches exclaimed and Caroline rolled her eyes and moved to her.

"Is he? According to whom? Agnes?" She asked the witch and smiled icily at her. "Because I'm sure he's not the father, and I happen to be the one responsible for every soul!"

With that, Caroline grabbed the witch and latched her mouth to her neck and drained the witches' blood and soul.

"Darling…" Kol said and stood from his stool. "Can I join you?"

Caroline looked at him with amusement and nodded. "There's enough to share and they'll all be going to the same place. And I'm in charge down there." She said and walked to Agnes. "And we're going to have so much fun, Agnes!" Caroline said in a cheerful voice.

-X-

When the rest of the Mikaelsons arrived at the bar, they were met with 12 dead witches and Caroline and Kol covered in blood. The stench of blood and violence hanging in the air.

"Caroline…" Klaus said and moved to her, and she reacted by hissing at him, looking at him with her black eyes and sharp teeth.

"What do you wish, hybrid?" She said in her monster's voice. "And do make it quick so I can eat you."

"You will do no such thing, Miss Forbes." Elijah said diplomatically.

Caroline cocked her head to the side and let her human features return. "And why not, Elijah?"

"Because we have something that you want." Rebekah said with a smirk.

Caroline let her head back and laughed. "Hayley? I can find everyone I wish to find with a snap of my fingers. I'm connected to every soul on earth. Every soul that ever walked the earth and every soul that will walk the earth. They respond to me, and only me."

"It's not Hayley." Rebekah said. "It's something closer to home."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "What did you take from me?!" She growled and walked to the other blonde. "I would be careful if I were you, because you can join your parents down in my basement!"

"We have Miss Elizabeth Forbes." Elijah said in a snobby voice.

"Really?" Caroline asked with amusement in her voice.

They all nodded.

Caroline laughed again. "You have my mother in your possession?"

"She's being brought to New Orleans as we speak and if you wish for her to live, you will let Niklaus and Hayley live." Elijah said with conviction.

She nodded and smiled. "My mother is dead. Have been for the last week. In fact I helped her to her final resting place and made sure she is well off at _my_ home."

Kol let out a barking laughter. "Really brother? You threatened death with her own mothers death? How could you not make sure you actually had her in your possession before making demands?"

Caroline grinned evilly at them and let her monster forth. "I do believe it's time for my meal now." She said and moved towards Klaus, who looked at her. "Come here, Niklaus." She commanded. "Don't make it harder than it needs to be."

Rebekah moved to her and threw her to the wall and Caroline stood up quickly, touching her forehead so the blonde collapsed on the floor. Caroline looked to Elijah.

"Do you wish to also try to stop me?"

Klaus flashed to her, his hybrid features on full display. "You will get Rebekah back. Now!"

Caroline chuckled darkly. "She's taking a nap, Niklaus. It's not permanent; I'm not nearly finished with your little sister. She will have nightmares for years about what she's seeing and experiencing at this moment… Now, are you ready to hand yourself over to me?"

"I only protected my child!" He growled and grabbed her neck, holding her in the air.

She looked down at him, her eyes black, teeth bared, her mouth and neck covered in silver veins and her silvery hair flowing wildly. "I would _never_ hurt an unborn child! No matter whose child it is! I may be death, but I am not heartless!" She growled and threw her hand into his chest. "You however, will soon be _heartless_. Isn't that ironic? You pulled out my heart and now I'm going to eat yours, before sending you to my home for the time being, to think about what you did to me! Maybe I can arrange a meeting between you and your parents. Would you like that, Niklaus?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "Or would you prefer to be tortured in private?"

With that she pulled out his heart and watched Klaus crumble together on the floor, grey veins covering his entire body. She looked at his heart and took it to her mouth, sniffing it before she opened her mouth, unbelievably much and swallowed his heart whole.

Caroline looked to Elijah. "Do you wish to join your brother and sister at my home? Or will you wait for their return here?"

"You will return them?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded slightly. "I don't wish to contain them in my home for eternity and it would be a shame to kill them permanently at this time in history. They will enjoy a vacation with me for the next week." She said diplomatically.

"And then they will come back?" Kol asked, suddenly standing besides Elijah, looking down at his brother and sister lying on the floor.

"Yes. However, for them it will not feel like a week. It will feel like a century. You will only miss them a week up here, but down at my home, they will have been at my mercy for a century." Caroline said and lifted the bodies with her powers and looked to Kol with a smirk. "Did you wish to come with me Kol? You will not experience the same things as your siblings, but something much more enjoyable."

"I didn't think you would let yourself get misused, darling." He said with a smirk and walked to her, his face only inches from hers.

"I wont. But you will be added to my collection."

He grinned evilly. "Can I go about your home? Visit some friends?"

She nodded. "But be warned. Once you agree… I do _not_ share with anyone. You will belong to me. My claim will be etched on your skin for all eternity and I can call on you when I wish. You do not want to betray me, Kol."

He smirked. "If I belong to you, you will belong to me. You might be possessive, but so am I, darling."

She grinned evilly. "Of course."

He caught her lips with his and forced them open with his tongue. They kissed, their tongues moving roughly, dominating, before he pulled away and looked at her with a smirk.

"Take me to see your home then, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Discipline**_

"Go fuck yourself, Elijah!" She screamed and continued to throw books after him. "I told you I was going out with the girls!"

He ducked another book and stared at her intensely. "You did not tell me any of the sorts, Caroline."

"I did! It's not my fault you fucking never listens to me when I tell you things." She screamed and took a deep breath and looked at him. "You can't just come and pull me from my friends."

"Not one of your friends was with you. Another man was." He said calmly and walked to her.

"Yeah! We were talking!" She exclaimed tiredly. "I told him I had a boyfriend. You didn't need to come and throw me over your shoulder like a freaking caveman!"

He reached her and grabbed a hold of her arms, forcing them down her sides as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, walking to his bedroom. "I did not act as a caveman, Caroline." He said simply and sat on his bed, pulling her down on his lap. "I however do think you need discipline."

She scoffed and tried to get up from his lap. "I don't need discipline, you do after how you acted."

He shook his head and situated her on her stomach, her face hanging in the air as her ass was right at his face. "You will stay still and be forgiven when we're done." He said and quickly pushed her dress up to the middle of her back before pulling her panties down her legs, leaving her bare on his lap.

"What do you think you're doing, Elijah?" She asked loudly and once again tried to get up from his lap, only for one of his legs to go over hers and hold her down.

"I'm simply trying to discipline you, Caroline." He said and caressed her naked ass.

She turned her head, trying to glare at him but couldn't manage to turn her head properly. She squirmed, trying to see if he would loosen his grip on her but wasn't in luck.

SMACK!

"Owww!" She screamed as she felt him spank her once and she tried to kick her legs. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Ahhh!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Stop!" She screamed, feeling her ass burning as he spanked her.

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Ohh! Stop! Stop! Stop!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes. She hadn't ever been spanked before and he was not going easy on her. Her ass was burning at the moment and he just kept going.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

She cried harder and writhed on his lap, just wanting to get away from him.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Elijah! Please stop! It hurts!" She screamed, her hands trying to go to his arms and stop his spanking, only for one of his hands to capture hers behind her back.

SMACK!

SMACK!

She sobbed harder, tears running rapidly down her cheeks, her makeup ruined.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

She laid on is lap, a sobbing mess when she felt him let go of her hands and move his leg from hers and she scrambled away from him, pulling her dress down her back, not thinking about her burning ass and hissed in pain as the material hit her ass.

"Come here, my sweet." He said calmly and looked at her expectantly.

She shook her head and wiped some of her tears. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" She asked in a pitched voice and briskly walked to his bedroom door and out into the hallway, hearing him get up from his bed and walk after her. "Don't follow me right now, Elijah! You just hit me!"

"I did not! I spanked you, Caroline." He said behind her and she snapped to look at him with a glare.

"A spanking is the same! You can't just do that and think everything is okay!"

He quickly walked to her and took her in his arms, softly running his hand over her back in a soothing manner. "Shh, my sweet. You got disciplined and are forgiven."

She tried to pull away from him. "Forgiven?! Forgiven for what? I didn't do anything wrong, you did!" She cried and felt tears fall from her eyes again.

He shushed her again, pulling her closer to him and subtly let them back to his bedroom, pulling her onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, her knees resting on either side of his body and her ass hanging in the air as he parted his legs, not letting her sore and naked ass rest on his legs.

He pulled up her dress again and let his hands softly run over her burning ass and she flinched. "You are forgiven, my sweet. No more discipline." He said and continued to try and sooth her burning ass. She felt him move and suddenly felt something very cold on her ass and whimpered, hiding her face in the crock of his neck.

"Shh, sweetness. It's only lotion for your pretty red behind." He said and continued to spread out the lotion, his hands soothing her for the next ten minutes as she fell calm and breathed into his neck.

She felt her eyes close, tiredness overtaking her as one of his hands lifted her chin from his neck and he kissed her softly on the lips. "We will discuss this in the morning, sweetness." He said and she nodded.

He laid them both on the bed, her back against his chest as he buried his head in her hair, inhaling the smell of her soft hair deeply and closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips as he heard her breath even out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Luck**_

I groan and pick up the documents I'd dropped. It's not an easy task for me at the moment to bend over and reach the floor. Hell, I had trouble even seeing my own feet. I struggle gathering all my documents as people keep walking around me, some bumping into me and complaining about me.

I reach for the last document as the door opens and lets in a gush of wind and blows it from me.

"Ugh!" I groan and stand up, seeing a hand offer me my document. I look further up and see _him_. I reach to take the document from him as he smirks at me, before his eyes travel to my stomach. I quickly snatch it from him and thank him silently and begin walking towards the elevator and the room I'm supposed to meet my client in.

As I stand in the elevator with two other men, he joins us and looks at me with furrowed brows and a frown. I roll my eyes and scoff as the elevator stops and the two men walks out. I close my eyes, hoping for a quick ride. Anything to get out of this small box with him.

"You're pregnant." He says, stating the obvious. I snap to look at him.

"I'm aware." I deadpan.

He looks me up and down before settling on my eyes, staring at me intensely. "How far along are you, love?"

I shrug and look away. "What does it matter to you?"

"You look pretty far along."

"I am." I state and beg any and all gods to make this steel-trap move faster.

"Your boyfriend's the father?" He asks and I turn to glare at him.

"Sure." I say calmly.

"If not your boyfriend, then who?" He asks with a harsh voice.

I shrug. "I fail to see how it matters to you."

"It matters if it happens to be mine."

I look at him. "Don't worry. You made it perfectly clear that we just fucked, nothing else."

"How far along, Caroline?" He asks tiredly and rubs his chin. "Eight months?" I look at him, not offering any answer and he nods. "Is there a possibility that your child is mine or not?"

I shrug again and I can see the tightening of his jaw. "Why? It's not like you'll stick around either way."

He sighs. "Just bloody tell me!"

"The possibility that you're the father of _my_ child is about 100 percent." I say in a bored voice.

"Dammit, Caroline!" He shouts and the doors open. I quickly make my way out of the elevator and towards my meeting. "We're not done talking." He says and pulls me to an empty hallway.

I look at him, seeing his frustration as he runs a hand through his dark blonde curls. He sighs.

"Why have you not told me?"

"I look at this as artificial insemination. I'm in this alone." I say and look at my wristwatch. "I have a meeting in five minutes. I have to go and meet my client." I say and walk from him and back to the room, smiling at my client and briefly catching him up on what's going to happen at the meeting.

We walk into the room and see his soon to be ex-wife… sitting next to _him_. I roll my eyes inwardly. It just had to be him, didn't it? God really, really hates me. I nod at him and his client, as I sit on the other side of the table with my client.

"We're here today to finalize the divorce between Stefan Salvatore and Elena Salvatore. According to the pre-nup-" I say and lay the contract on the table. "-Elena will not be getting any settlement or alimony, nor will she get any of the properties my client have bought or brought into the marriage. My client is willing to hand over the car he bought her and let your client stay in his penthouse for the next six months, where she will have to find another place to live."

Elena gasps and looks at Stefan with wide eyes. "You're leaving me with nothing?"

I nod. "You signed the pre-nup Mrs. Salvatore, you knew the consequences. The car will still be yours and you have six months to find another place to live."

"My client has not broken the pre-nup. She is entitled to her settlement and monthly alimony." He says and looks at her. "The pre-nup only states she will not get any properties or access to Mr. Salvatores company."

I shake my head. "Not in case of infidelity." I say and pull out pictures of Elena with another man, kissing him passionately before going into his house. I lay them in front me and push them across the table. He picks them up and sighs. He looks at his client and leans in to whisper in her ear, Elena's eyes going wide as she gasps again.

He nods. "My client can agree to forego the settlement, but your client will pay her alimony and child support."

I raise a brow and look at Elena, before looking Stefan who grits his teeth. I turn and smile at him. "No alimony and I will need proof of the child, and a paternity test before child support can be discussed."

"You're accusing me of having another man's child?!" Elena screeches at Stefan who glares at her.

"Mrs. Salvatore." I say calmly. "Do you have any proof of pregnancy?" She huffs and pulls out a sonogram, handing it to me. I check the corner for the name and nod, handing it to Stefan. "Thank you. Now we just need a paternity test. If my client is not the father, I suggest you seek out this other man and claim child support from him." I say and stand up.

"How can you do this to me?" Elena asks with tears in her eyes.

"Until your client agrees to the paternity test and it proves that my client is indeed the father, your client will not be paid anything. I suggest you get the test done fairly quickly, Mrs. Salvatore." I say and Stefan stands up and walks with me out of the room.

I turn to Stefan and smile, explaining that Elena's lawyer will contact me when the time for a paternity test is near and I will go with him to have it done and we will meet up with Elena again when the results are back. He smiles at me and thanks me as he walks to the elevator and out of the building.

I sigh and sit down on a bench in front of the elevator, holding my swollen stomach as the baby moves around. I lean my head back to rest on the wall and take the pressure off of my hurting feet. I hear footsteps walking towards me, before I feel someone sit down next to me and I inhale. At the scent I know it's _him_. "What do you want?"

He clears his throat and I open my eyes and roll them before sitting properly and looks at him. "Like your client I want a paternity test." He says and I snort.

"Not necessary."

"I believe it is, Caroline." He says shortly.

"And I'm telling you it's not." I say calmly. "I don't need you to be there. I've handled eight months without you. I think I can handle the next 18 years without you."

"You are not going to do it alone." He hisses and grabs my arm. "You will get the test and if I am the father I will be there."

I shake my head. "I don't want you there. I'm not getting a paternity test. I've not slept with anyone other than you in over a year. I am more than capable of taking care of my child."

"This is not up for discussion Caroline."

I sigh and stand up. "Just pretend you don't know I'm pregnant. Hell just do as you did eight months ago and disappear." I say and walk into the elevator.

He stands before me as the doors begin to close. "I will get what I want, sweetheart." He says and I sigh in relief as the doors close and I start my journey back to my own firm.

-X-

"We have received the results of the paternity test." He says and gives me an envelope I quickly open and look over. I turn to smile at Stefan and hands him the letter.

"My client is not the father of your clients unborn child." I say and see Stefan scoff in anger and push the letter from him. "No child support or alimony. My clients offer of his penthouse for the next six months are still available." I say and look at _him_. "Shall we sign the documents?" I ask and pull out the correct document and lay it in front of Stefan, who quickly signs and push it to Elena who sits with tears in her eyes.

She grabs the pen slowly, with shaking hands and sign the document and looks at Stefan. "I-I'm sorry, Stefan." She cries and Stefan scoffs.

"Save it for the poor bastard who has to pay for the child, Elena." He says and stands. "You have five months and two weeks left in the penthouse before you have to be out."

"You're going to kick me out?" She asks with wide eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"Move in with your boyfriend." He says harshly and I feel a pain in my back. Stefan shakes his head and walks out of the office and I try to stand when I feel another pain shooting through my pelvis.

I groan and hold my stomach as Elena sits and cries quietly. I shake my head and stand straight as I feel water fall between my legs and I groan again. "Shit."

"Caroline?" He says and looks at me with furrowed brows. "Are you okay?"

I bend over and slam my hands in the table as a contraction shoots through me. I pant harshly as they both look at me. "My water broke." I say sit down again. "I need to get to the hospital."

His eyes widen and he quickly stands and appears in front of me as he is shouting for his assistant to call an ambulance. Elena looks at us with wide eyes before excusing herself from the room and walk out quietly.

"What can I do, love?" He asks and I pant, holding my stomach, before handing him my purse.

"Call Bonnie and tell her it's happening now. And I need to get to Chicago Central. My doctor is there and I wont go anywhere else. Tell Bonnie to go to my place and get the baby-bag and meet me there." I say and close my eyes, huffing through the pain as his assistant come to inform us that the ambulance is on its way.

-X-

I lay on the hospital bed, resting after 18 hours of labor. My eyes heavy and sleep in reach. I'm too exhausted to do or say anything.

"Before I fill out the birth certificate, we need a paternity test." I hear him say but I can't object.

"Of course Sir." The nurse says. "We'll have the results before you're released. We do need the mother's name though." She says and I hear him scribble down. "Thank you Sir."

I mumble and try to tell the nurse that I don't want anything for my daughter, but it only comes out as a low groan.

"Try to get some sleep, love." He says and strokes my cheek and put some of my sweaty hair behind my ear. "We'll have the results in a day or two and discuss this further." He says soothingly and I feel darkness overwhelm me. 18 hours of labor is the freaking worst.

-X-

"Here little baby girl Forbes is." The nurse says as she rolls my daughter in my room. I smile at her and quickly lean over to take my daughter in my arms. I look down at her in my arms and smile before kissing her forehead, holding her close to me. "Do we have a name for her yet?" The nurse asks and I shake my head. I had some in mind but I hadn't decided on one yet. "That's okay. I'll leave the birth certificate with you and you can write your daughters name down when you're ready."

I nod and the nurse leaves me with my daughter. I smile down at her as she begins to open her eyes and gently kiss her nose when I see her big blue eyes. "Hi baby." I whisper. "I'm your mommy." I say and she grabs some of my hair, tangling it in her small fingers and I giggle. "You have mommy's hair, baby." I say and stroke the small blonde curls on her head.

I hear a knock on my door and gentle tells them to enter. A male nurse smiles softly and walks into my room. "Caroline Forbes?" He asks and I nod. He lays an envelope on the table besides me. "The paternity test." I frown.

"I don't want that. Take it away." I say and look at my daughter. "I had her with artificial insemination." I quickly lie and he frowns at me.

"But there was an order." He says and I shake my head.

"Must have been a mistake." I say softly as my daughter closes her eyes and snuggles into my arms. I smile softly. "You can take it with you again. I don't need it."

A throat is cleared in the doorway. "Now we both know that is a lie, Caroline." He says and looks at the nurse. "I'll take the test." He says and walks to the table and grabs the envelope and the nurse quickly leaves my room. "Let's see if my suspicions are right, shall we?"

I roll my eyes and continue to look at my sleeping daughter as I hear him pull out the paper from the envelope. I softly plant a kiss on her head, her small hairs tickling my nose and I giggle.

I notice his silence and look at him. He stares at the paper in his hands before looking at my daughter, and then the paper again. I raise a brow.

"It-it… I have a daughter." He stammers and I scoff.

"I told you there was about 100 percent certainty you were the donor."

He scowls. "I am not a donor to my own daughter, Caroline." He says and leans forward to look at my baby. "I'm her father." He says and quickly grabs the birth certificate.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a frown. "You're not going on that."

He nods and hums as he scribbles down his name. "Too late."

I huff. "Just stop it. I told you I don't want you involved. Leave us alone."

"What should we call you, my baby?" He asks and strokes her tiny cheek softly. "What about Hope?" He asks me and I scoff.

"What makes you think you even have an opinion on what I call my daughter?" I ask and roll my eyes. "And if you had, it certainly wouldn't be some cheap name, like Hope." I scoff. "Do you want my daughter to become a stripper?"

He huffs. "Our daughter, Caroline. And what's wrong with Hope?"

"It's tacky and cheap and I'm not naming my daughter that." I say and look at her, ignoring him. "Her name is Josephine Elizabeth Forbes."

"Mikaelson." He says shortly and I shake my head. "I'm her father. She takes my name."

"No. She's a Forbes, not a Mikaelson." I say his name with disgust. "And don't you dare put your name on the certificate! I will strangle you if you do."

There is a knock on the door and a tall suit-clad man enters my room. He looks at me and notice the pink bundle in my arms and his face softens. "Niklaus." He says and moves closer. "Is this the little one?" He asks as a blonde woman and dark haired man walks through my door. I look at them confused and hold Josephine closer to my chest.

"Yes brother." The other man says with a smirk. "Is this the faulty one-night stand with your child?"

I look at them in anger. "Leave." I say strongly and look at him and snatch the certificate from him. "All of you. I don't need you and I told you I didn't want you. You went behind my back and integrated yourself in _my_ daughter's life without permission. I will file for sole custody once I'm out of here and you'll hear from my lawyer. Goodbye, Klaus." I say in anger before rocking Josephine softly.

He scowls at me. "Now Caroline. You can't cut me out of my daughter's life. I am her father."

"I can and I will." I say stubbornly and look at him. "You are nothing more than the donor, just like I was nothing more than a one-night stand. Now take your family and leave me and Josephine alone, Klaus."

He opens his mouth, anger evident in his eyes. "Niklaus." The suited man says and looks at me softly before looking at his brother. "Let's give your daughter and Caroline some time alone, shall we?" He asks and grabs his arm, nearly pulling him out of my room, the rest of his siblings following right after.

-X-

I stand in front of the nursery and watch Josephine. She's the most beautiful little baby and she's all mine.

"Miss Forbes?" A voice says and I turn to it and look at the suited man. Klaus' brother.

I nod. "Just Caroline."

He nods. "Caroline." He says and looks through the window. "Its easy to see which one is my niece."

I smile. "She's so beautiful." I look at Josephine and mutter lowly, mostly to myself but I hear him agree with me.

"I have the understanding that you and Niklaus have had some-" He says and stops to think. "-issues over your daughter." I nod. "Niklaus is very willing to be involved in your daughters life, Caroline. He is very torn up, about the fact you simply deny him this."

I turn to glare at him. "I told him I didn't want anything from him."

He nods. "I understand that. And I understand that neither of you expected a daughter out of your night together, but she's here now and Niklaus wants to be in his daughter's life."

"Josephine." I mutter.

"Yes, Josephine." He says and looks back at my baby with a smile. "My brother loves Josephine. She is his daughter and he wants to help raise her. See her grow up. Niklaus have never talked about wanting children, but when he called me and told me he had a daughter yesterday he was the happiest I've heard him."

"He didn't know yesterday." I mutter with a frown. "The paternity test wasn't back yet."

He smiles at me and nods. "I know. Niklaus only took that to have proof of his paternity, not because he doubted your statement. He is very happy about being a father, even if it wasn't expected. He is however saddened about the fact you didn't tell him before. He would've loved being a part of your pregnancy and become prepared for Josephine, like other fathers."

I look at him and nod. I can understand that but it was him that left in the middle of the night, not me. "He and I had nothing more than one night. I didn't think he'd be okay with me having his child so I chose to not tell him anything. I don't need his help. I make more than enough money for me and Josephine and I have had her room ready for three months."

"You see the bear Josephine is clutching?" He asks and I look at her and nod. "Niklaus bought that and told me to bring it with me to her. He has bought plenty more stuffed animals and toys for her, over the last two weeks. Even after you told him you did not want him to be in Josephine's life he collected them anyways. I am not telling you to marry my brother. I'm simply asking you to give him a chance at fatherhood. Niklaus will be a great father for Josephine."

I blink back tears, looking at the bear and my daughter. "Fine. Klaus can be a part of her life." I grumble. "But I want an apology and a promise."

"Apology?" He asks confused and I look at him and nod.

"Your brother, the dark haired one." She says.

"Kol." He supplies.

"Yes, Kol. He referred to my daughter as a fault. A slip-up. A mistake." I say and I feel my nostrils flare. "My daughter is not a mistake. No matter how she came to be. Josephine is the most important person in my life now and I love her more than anything. The fact that your brother told me straight to my face, while I was holding my daughter that she was a mistake, is something I will never forgive. He is never to be with her. Even if someone else is there with her. He can't call my daughter a faulty one-night stand and then be part of her life. He is to apologize to me about insinuating my daughter is a mistake."

He nods. "Of course, Caroline. I will tell Kol to come apologize for his comments." He says and takes a step away. "Would Niklaus be able to hold Josephine? And me and my sister meet her finally?" He asks and I smile and nod.

"Just go to my room and I will bring her with me." I say and walk to the door of the nursery with a smile on my lips.

-X-

I open the door to my room and see Klaus and his siblings gathered in front of the hospital bed. Klaus looks at me and walks over, smiling down at Josephine and I hand her over to him, carefully and supporting her head.

"Watch her head." I say and he nods, not looking at me, just smiling down at the now awake and gurgling Josephine.

I look at him holding Josephine for a moment and smile at her, softly running a finger through her short blonde curls.

"Kol." I hear behind be and turn to see the suited man raise his eyebrows at Kol.

"Yes yes, Elijah." He says and steps towards me. "I apologize for my first comment, Caroline. I was merely teasing Nik and I meant nothing bad towards you or your daughter. She is my first niece and I would never say my niece was a mistake and I apologize if that is how it came out."

I look at him and nod. "I accept your apology but I do not forgive you for calling her a mistake. I realize that Josephine is your niece, but I do not want you here at the moment. I am sure Klaus will introduce you to her, but not now."

He frowns at me. "Bu-"

"Kol." Klaus says and finally looks up from Josephine. "If Caroline says you will meet her later, you will. But you did insult our daughter and Caroline has the right to throw you out."

He huffs and walks closer to Klaus and quickly looks down at Josephine. "She's beautiful, Nik." He says and leaves the room.

Klaus looks at his other siblings and smiles at me. "Caroline, this is my older brother Elijah and younger sister Rebekah." He says and walks to them slowly, bouncing Josephine softly in his arms and smiles down at her.

I smile at them. "It's nice to meet you both. Formally."

They smile at me, before looking down at Josephine now in front of them. "You too, Caroline." Rebekah says and looks at Klaus. "Hand over my niece, Nik." She says and he slowly hands her over to Rebekah who coo's and tickle Josephine's nose.

I watch them all standing around Rebekah and looking down at my daughter, and I smile at the sight.

-X-

 **6 years later:**

"Josephine!" I shout at my now six-year old daughter as I for the third time this week spit out my coffee because she switched the sugar with the salt. "Come here right now!"

She runs to me in the kitchen and looks at me with big innocent eyes. "What is it mommy?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "You know what you did. Stop switching the salt and sugar."

She giggles a little but quickly stops as I glare at her. "I'm sorry mommy."

I huff. "I don't think your uncle Kol is a good influence on you."

"He's my bestest uncle mommy!" She whines. "I'm really sorry. I will never do it again!"

"Do what again, little rascal?" Kol asks as he walks into the kitchen. Josephine screams and runs to him, jumping in his arms and giggling as she whispers in his ear. Kol laughs with her and looks at me. "Really darling? Three times you fell for it?" He asks with a smirk and Josephine giggles and nods.

"Mommy is stupid."

"Josephine." I warn and she turns to look at me. "Apologize."

She looks at me with big eyes. "Sorry mommy. You're not stupid. But uncle Kol and me are the cleverste."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose and hear the two walk out of the kitchen, talking and coming up with more annoying ideas to torture me with me.

"Erik is down for his nap, love." Klaus says as he walks into the kitchen. "What happened now?" He asks as he sees my frustrated state.

"She switched the sugar and salt again and Kol keeps encouraging her to do these stupid pranks!" I hiss at him. "Your brother is a bad influence on our daughter."

He chuckles. "Let's hope Eric turns out better then." He says and kisses me softly. "If not, we could always try for a third one. Three times is the charm."

I huff and roll my eyes. "Down mister. Let's celebrate Eric's second birthday before we even talk about a third one."

"Of course, my love." He says amused and envelops me in a tight hug.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Inner monster**_

Once I was worshipped. Feared by all. My wrath wished upon people with evil in their hearts. Summoned through prayer and fire. I was a goddess. A woman to be desired and worshipped. My beauty enthralling men and women alike. They thought me to be tamed. They thought me to be a house-pet.

I let my wrath fall over all that dared to try and capture me. Keep me in a cage for their pleasure. Many men driven to insanity. Women cursed with death. They thought me to be merciful. Begging on their knees for their lives. Promising to never utter my name again. I felt amusement. Anger. _Hatred_. How dare they try to bargain with a goddess?

I was the most feared on earth. In the sky. In hell. I was the one to walk earth for eternity. Bringing death to those that deserved it. To those that tried to use me for their own gain. I was the Queen. _Their_ Queen. Until the witches united. They summoned me. Spelled me. Captured me in a spell. Locked me in a cage. Sealed me inside a cage to be thrown away. Never to be released again.

I've been in my cage, thrown away, forgotten about, for a long time. Never to see daylight again. Never to be able to use my powers again. The witches were clever. But so was I. They may have caught me, but nothing would be able to hold my powers for long.

I was awakened. My cage shaking. Small strips of light entering and I smiled, reaching out to them for the first time in what feels like forever. I never forgot who put me here. How long I had been captured. I knew it was a question of time before I was found. Before I once again would be feared. Would be prayed to. I _am_ a goddess.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before transforming. I quickly snuck out of the holes in my cage. Ran to freedom and sunlight. I could feel the air. The sunlight. The slight buzz in the air. I was finally free. I could get my revenge on those who dared lock me way. I would once again walk the earth and be worshipped.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" A loud female voice screeched and tried to wave me away.

I opened my eyes and took in the room I was currently in. It was big. Filled with remarkable things I'd never observed before. I drifted off and looked at the voice.

Stopping right in front of the woman and three males. I took them in. They wore peculiar things on their bodies. One of the males reached forward and tried to touch me. I didn't let him. Last I did that I was locked away. Never again will I let that happen. I might have been locked away, but I have had plenty time with my powers and myself. I am more now.

"I do not know, Rebekah." The male that tried to touch me said, his eyes locked on my form. "We must consult the witches."

I grew angry at his comment. The room suddenly having a darker tone to it. The fire in the wall flaming up. I calmed myself. Closing my eyes and focused on my other form. The one designed to let me walk the earth. To let me be more human. The form of a goddess.

I stood with my back to the people responsible for my escape. The people that let me out of my cage. I looked at my hands, stretching my fingers and smiled. I could finally feel my body without restraints. I could feel my long blonde hair reaching my behind. I looked further down to my toes and wriggled them with a smile. I let my hands feel my naked stomach. My naked side. I let my hands comb through my hair, before feeling the top of my head for my crown of black roses with thorns. I grew angry when I felt nothing. How dared they take away my crown?! The symbol of my status?!

I heard a male clear his throat and I once again turned to look at the people in the room. I saw them stare at me and my form. I stared at them, my head cocked to the side. They were not what I expected the human-race would be like after so long.

I looked at the woman and noticed her eyes avert mine. I frowned and looked down myself, remembering I was naked. Of course the humans in this time would be just as scared of nudity as when I was last free. I swung my hand in front of me, my loose long black dress with my trail appearing on my body, before I circled my head, producing my crown.

I do not know how long I stood and watched the strange people that had let me free. I could feel something in the air. Something that was not present in my time. Something that called to my powers. I curled my hand to a fist, before slowly opening it and looked down at the small lightening in my palm and between my fingers. I smiled. This was something knew. I could harness lightening.

"Interesting." A male voice muttered and I looked up from my hand. "And who might you be, darling?"

I looked at him, my eyes wary. "I do not understand." I say and look around the room. "I might not be. I _am_." I say before looking at the people again. I notice the woman holding a little wooden box with engravings. I look her in the eye and put out my hand. She looks at me with a strange expression. "This is what held me prisoner?" I ask and she slowly lays the box in my hand. I take it and look at it. Look at the engravings and snarl. Those witches had me captured in a small box filled with their magic. Their spells keeping me dormant.

"Who are you, darling?" The same male asks again and I look up from the box. "And how did you get in there?" He asks and points to the box.

"I am Caeltoris." I say and look at them all as they stare at me. "I was locked away. Banned by witches to this prison. This _box_." I snarl and tighten my grip on the box, making it shatter between my hands. "How may you have come to my prison?"

"It was said a great power was held in the box." Another male answers and I lock eyes with him. "We have searched for the box for centuries. We found it hidden with a witch."

I close my eyes and breath to calm myself. I was with a witch. I would not rest before they were all dead. "I thank you for releasing me." I say and open my eyes. "Kindly tell me how long it has been and which village I am residing in."

I hear a chuckle and look at the male that wishes to refer to me as darling. "When were you locked away, darling?"

"Long ago."

"2016." The woman says and I look at her.

"What is it you speak of?" I ask, not comprehending what she's trying to tell me.

"The year. 2016. And there are no more villages like you know them. You're in New Orleans." She says and looks at me with wary eyes.

"I do not understand."

"What year are you from?" A blonde male asks, speaking for the first time. "What village?"

"I was captured long ago. There were no such thing as 'year'; only humans could be 'year'. I travelled the villages. I do not stay at one village." I tried to explain.

"This makes things more complicated." The blonde male says. "What do you remember from the villages?"

I look him up and down, not confident I could trust him or the other people. "Trees. We lived in trees. The humans wore animals skin to cover their bodies." I say and look at their feet. "And we did not have those-" I say and point at their feet. "-cases for our feet."

"Shoes?" The woman asks.

"Shoes?" I ask and look at their feet again. "You call the cases 'shoes'?"

"Ever heard of Jesus Christ?" A male asks with a smile.

"Kol!" The woman screams and hits him in the neck. The male that likes to call me darling is a Kol?

"Kol?" I ask. "Is that what your mother and father gave you?"

"It's my name, darling." He says and smiles at me.

I nod. "Strange." I look at him. "What is a 'Jesus Christ'?"

Kol laughs and I look at him confused. He stops as the woman hits him again. "Bekah." He says and looks at her.

I turn to her. "You're a 'Bekah'?" I ask.

"Rebekah." She says with a nod. "This is Elijah and Niklaus." She says and points at the other two males. I look at them and nod.

"You have strange giving's from your mother and father." I say and look at Kol again. "Is a 'Jesus Christ' like you? A strange new human?"

He waves a hand at me. "What about Thor and Odin? Heard of them?"

I let my confusion show on my face. "I do not know of what you are speaking."

He lets a whistle. "You're an old bird, darling."

I nod. "I have been a prisoner in a box for a long time."

"How long exactly?" Niklaus asks with a scrounged up face.

"I would say three thousand snows." I say and they look at me in shock. "Do you not know what snow is?"

"You mean winter?" Kol asks and I look around the people.

"I do not know this 'winter'. I have been captured for three thousand snows."

"Right." He says and takes a step to me. "Snows are called winter now. There is a winter each year and we are currently in the year 2016."

I nod, finally understanding some of which they are speaking. "What do you know of the villages? Origask? Ylevin? Thyruom?"

"Those were before our time, Caeltoris." Elijah says and I look at him. "Where were they placed?"

"On land. In the trees. Away from animals."

"I'm guessing Europe, brother." Kol says with a strange smile. "You are in America now. New Orleans, darling."

I cock my head to the side. "I do not know this 'America'. Is it your village?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "It's a country."

I sigh and look at my hands before looking up at Kol again and I smile, my intentions hidden. "Would you help me?" I ask wanting to try a new thing I have worked on while I was held in the box. "I just need your hand in mine, Kol." I say and hold my hand in front of me, waiting for him to take it.

He looks at my hand for a moment before grasping it and I let my powers flow through me, into him and search his mind. Gaining his memories of his life.

He screams in pain as I look through his history. He has more than he should. Small huts of clay on the ground. Vikings and Gods. Stranger clothes than what they are currently wearing. Blood and death. Witches. So many witches.

I feel a hand on my throat and I look into the eyes of Niklaus, my powers flowing through him as well. He screams in pain and I see what I saw in Kol. I push him from me with a flick of my hand and look at them all again.

"Have the humans found ways to gain immortality?" I ask as Kol and Niklaus rub their heads. "You have lived longer than humans are allowed."

I hear a snarl and look at Rebekah. Her eyes bloodshot and black veins covering her cheeks. Sharp teeth in her mouth. I cock my head at the sight of her. "You are not something I have observed before. Are all human's like you now? Sharp teeth and red eyes?"

"We are not human, Caeltoris." Elijah says and steps towards me. I look at him in question. "We are vampires."

"I have not heard of something of the sorts before, Elijah. There are no humans anymore? You… vampires are the new humans?" I ask and eye him warily as he comes closer.

He shakes his head. "Humans still exist. But there are other species now. Like us. Vampires."

"What makes your species special then?"

"We drink blood to survive." He says simply and looks at me intensely.

I nod. "You eat humans." I state. "And you are immortal?"

He nods. "We have lived a long time."

"How long?"

"A thousand years." Niklaus hisses at me. "You have no right to go through our minds."

I look at him. "I had to understand." I say and I do. I understand some of what they are speaking. I still do not understand all that's happened, but I will soon. "Is there one of your kind older? One I could gather history from to try and understand further?"

Elijah shakes his head. "We are the firsts of our kind. The oldest."

I nod. "Where can I find Ocralis?"

They look at me with confused faces. "Who is Ocralis?"

"My brother. The one ruling the other realm. Where is the portal?" I ask. I don't want to go to my brother and have him tell me that I deserved to be locked away for my actions, but I will to gain understanding of my new world.

"We do not know who Ocralis is or where the other realm is, Caeltoris." Elijah says softly and I look at him solely.

I walk to the fire in the wall and sit on my knees, sticking my hands in the flames and grasping the burning wood. "Ocralis?" I ask, trying to contact him but get no answer. "Ocralis? Brother?" I ask and hear nothing. Feel nothing. "Brother? I require your help."

I gasp and throw down the burning wood at what I saw. Darkness. Nothingness. Ruins of the other realm. I blink my eyes, trying to understand. I crawl into the fire and sit down on my knees, facing the people in the room. My hands stroking the flames. "Ocralis!" I scream, making them all cover their ears and groan in pain. "Brother! Show yourself!" I scream and once again see the darkness of his realm. His kingdom. "Ocralis." I mutter lowly and they all stare at me as I look at the fire, seeing my brother's realm destroyed. Ruined. Laid in darkness.

I close my eyes and slump together. My brother was no more. The other realm was no more. What was I to do now? The only one I trusted to help me through this and understand my new earth was gone. "Ocralis, my brother." I mutter and see the darkness again, feeling anger flow through me. "I will avenge you, brother." I say and open my eyes, seeing the people having moved closer to me sitting in their fire.

"You will hurt yourself." Elijah says and tries to get me out of the fire.

I shake my head and caress the flames, not able to forget what they showed me. "Ocralis is no more. The other realm in ruins. Leave me to grieve." I say and lean down to lay in the flames, letting them lick my skin, surround me like a cocoon of safety.

"Get out of the bloody fire, woman!" Niklaus hisses and grabs my arm, pulling me out of the flames. I stand and glare at him as they all look at me in wonder. "How are you not hurt?"

"I am Caeltoris." I say they should know me. Know my powers. "I am from fire. Fire and prayer summons me. I am one with the flames."

"That's quite something, darling." Kol says and I look at him. "But we can't have you laying in our fireplace. People might think it's strange."

"Do human's not warm themselves about fire in this time?" I ask confused. How else would the humans get warm?

"That's besides the point." Niklaus says. "We freed you. You will help us."

I snap to glare at him. Anger is the first I feel at his words. I feel the fire grow in their wall. I feel the need to transform to my lighter form, but I know I can't do that at the moment. I hear a gasp and look down at my hands, seeing them all grey with black smoke coming from them. My legs and feet look the same as my hands and I can only guess I'm grey and smoking now. "You think yourself my master?! I am no one's house-pet! I am a goddess! I will lay your world in ruins, little human!" I shout in a strong voice. "I am to be feared! To be worshipped by lower beings such as you. I am your Queen. The most feared goddess in all the realms. Earth is mine and I will not let a mere human try and tame me! I am not some common house-elf you can tame! I will never let humans use me. I have driven men to insanity! Cursed women with death! Only for muttering my name and wishing my wrath on their enemy! I am a _goddess_! Not a tamable pet!" I shout and let my fists fall, opening my hands as flames stand in them tall and proud. I take a step towards Niklaus.

"You think me tamable for you? You think of using me, my powers for your gain?" I ask and the flames grow taller and Rebekah gasps. "I am _not_ something to be played with. You should fear me. Beg for mercy. Beg for your life!" I snarl and release the flames around the room, enveloping them and myself in a ball of fire.

They hiss in pain and scuffle to the middle quickly. I cock my head to the side, taking them in. "You still think me to be ordered around? To be used by you?" I ask and caress the flames around us. "I am Caeltoris. Goddess of fire and ashes. My wrath will rain upon those who are pure evil in heart. Those that try and wish my wrath on others for petty reasons. I am a desired and worshipped goddess. I do not take orders from mere humans." I say calmly and look at them, letting my human form through. "I am surprised you do not know me. I was the most feared being on earth, in the sky and down below. I ruled this earth for eons before witches united and captured me. I will walk this earth again and be the rightful ruler of this realm."

"We apologize, Caeltoris." Elijah says and looks at me. "We do not endure as well in fire as you do. Would it be possible for you to let us out?"

I wave my hand and the flames quickly disappear and they all take a breath of relief. I look at him. "You said you looked for me. That the box was known for its power. Why did you search for my powers? For me?"

"We searched for the powers to use them." He says and I feel anger again, my nostrils flaring. "However, that was before we knew you were in the box." He quickly adds.

"What did you want my powers for? Use them against what?" I ask and look at him sternly, silently telling him not to lie to me.

"To defeat our father." Elijah says and I nod, encouraging him to continue. "He hunted us for a thousand years, trying to kill us."

"And you wish for me to kill your father?" I ask with a raised brow. "I will. For a prize."

"We have defeated Mikael." Niklaus hisses at me. "We face something else now."

"What?"

"Silas walks again." Kol says and looks at me intensely. "Do you know of Silas?"

I shake my head. "I do not know this Silas."

"He is a very powerful witch. Over two thousand years old. He wants to burn the earth in search for death." Kol explains and hatred flows through me.

"A witch?!" I snarl and curl my hands into fists. "A witch thinks himself fit to rule the earth? To destroy what's _mine_? If earth burns, it will be by my hands!"

"You will help?" Elijah asks and I nod.

"Where is this witch?" I hiss and look at Kol. "Take me to him and I will burn him. Doom him to down below."

They all nod, except Niklaus and walk out of the room. I follow them out of the house and into areas filled with humans, talking and walking. Eating strange foods. I look around, trying to observe everything, when Kol stops walking and I look at the building we're standing in front of.

"He is the most powerful witch, darling." He says. "He was released from his prison and have raised hell ever since."

I nod. "He is in there?" I ask and point at the building. "Take me to him and I will show him whose controlling hell."

Kol nods and opens the door. We walk in and I look around. It's not as filled as the room where I was freed.

"Ah!" A voice says. "The Mikaelsons reconsidered my proposition!" I look at him. I can feel his powers. He is strong, yes but not on my level. "And you brought me a gift? How considerate." He says and walks towards us.

I look at him with my head cocked to the side. He is as old as they tell me. I can see the eons in his eyes. His need for something clear in his green eyes. "You are the one they call Silas?"

He smiles at me with a glint of mirth in his eyes. "Yes I am. And who are you? My peace-offering?"

I look at him with raised brows. "I think not. I am here to take what's rightfully mine."

He laughs. "And what is that, hmm?"

"Your life."

He laughs harder. "I will destroy you."

I smile and quickly move flames from the fireplace to strike his cheek. He hisses at me and wipes his bleeding and smoking cheek.

"You will regret that." He snarls and tries to spell me.

I laugh and walk closer to him. "You think your pathetic powers to be able to subdue me?" I ask and feel myself transform to my grey and smoking form. "Never, witch!" I snarl and stand in front of him.

He looks at me stunned and in shock. "C-Caeltoris." He stutters and I smile widely.

"Ah." I say and produce flames in my palm. "You know of me. I would have assumed since you are old."

"You're dead." He says with wide eyes.

"I was imprisoned." I say calmly, before flicking my wrist and capturing his wrists in my flames, making him scream out in pain. "By witches like you! Witches who thought themselves keeper of the balance. Of nature. You thought me too dangerous to walk earth and captured me for eons!" I snarl and feel the hatred for him and his kind flow through me. "I will find and annihilate every witch's bloodline that captured me! Not one is safe from my wrath!" I let flames capture his neck and he screams louder.

"O-Ocralis!" He screams and I let my flames wash away. He lays panting on the ground, his skin burned and bleeding.

"What are you screaming my brother's name for?!" I hiss and step up to his wheezing body. "My brother is no more. The other realm laid in darkness. He will not show you mercy, witch."

"You must follow the rules cursed upon you by your brother." He pants. "I was told stories when I was a little child. When his name is spoken, you will have to call for him and let him decide my fate."

I hiss. "Ocralis is no more. There is not a being in this realm or the other, that will save you, witch. My curse stopped the moment Ocralis stopped being. I am free of calling him to decide human's fate. I will decide your fate." I say calmly. "And you wanted to burn earth. Wanted to burn what is _mine_! If earth burns, it is because I wanted it so!" I snarl and feel myself transform to my final form and the witch gasps when he is enveloped in my black smoke, getting suffocated before I let flames surround us and let him burn up before I condemn him to eternity down below.

He screams in pain and anger when he is grasped by my flames and taken down below. Where no one is good. Where no magic but mine lies.

I turn to look at, the Mikaelsons, Silas called them? They stare at the burned spot on the floor. Where the witch formerly known as Silas had been doomed to hell for eternity. "The witch is no more. I have paid my gratitude for freeing me." I say and look at them as they finally look at me again.

Elijah nods. "What will you do know, Caeltoris?"

"I will hunt the bloodlines of the witches responsible for my imprisonment and I will kill them." I say and take a step to them. "Do you know of the witch Solvious?"

He shakes his head. "Witches now have covens. That's what they are known for."

"I will feel when I am near one of their bloodline." I say more to myself then them. "Where is their leader?"

"The witches leader?" Kol asks with a strange smile. I nod. "They have no leader. As 'Lijah said, they are covens now. They don't stick together often."

"That will make my task slightly more difficult." I say and hum.

"You are welcome to stay with us, Caeltoris." Elijah says and I look at him with wary eyes. "To learn of the time you missed. To understand this time."

I nod. "Thank you. And what do you wish for in return?"

"Your help when needed." He answers and I smile.

"That's a good bargain. I accept." I say and walk out of the building, hitting a human who stops and looks at me in confusion. I look down myself as he is and look up at him, as I feel a hand on my bare shoulder. The human shakes his head and walks away.

"Your clothes are not normal in this time." Elijah says. "Rebekah will help you find clothes suitable for this time."

I look back at Rebekah and scan over her body, before waving my hand in front of me, producing clothes that look like hers. "Is this suitable? This is what human's think clothes is in this time?" I ask her and she looks at me with anger. "Is it not right?"

"You stole my outfit!" She accuses and I look at Kol who is laughing loudly.

"You made your own clothes? I can change back to my dress." I say and lift my hand to change back, but Elijah stops me.

"No." He says and looks at Rebekah. "My sister is just not used to wear the same as anyone else."

I nod. "Every human wears different clothes?" I ask confused.

He nods. "They wear what they want to. There are many choices now."

"But I can't wear the same as you?" I ask Rebekah and she nods. I look around me and find another woman, wearing a short blue dress. I wave my hand and produce the same dress. "Is this better?" I ask and she nods, before pointing to my crown.

"Your roses have to go." She says and I shake my head.

"No. My crown stays. It shows my status over humans." I say and take a step away from them, only for a loud noise to sound and a hand pulling me back.

"Those are cars. Do not walk out on the street." Elijah says and offers me his arm. I snake my hand around his elbow and begin walking with him. "If you simply make a necklace of smaller roses to wear on a chain you will still show your status, Caeltoris." He says and I look at him.

"What is that?" I ask and he smiles, before pointing to a silver-string around Rebekahs neck. I nod and take my crown, forcing its size down and produce a silver-string to put my crown on and around my neck. "This is better?"

He nods and looks at my feet. "You need shoes."

I look at him confused for a moment before remembering. It's their cases for their feet. I nod and look at a woman in front of me. Her shoes are pretty. I snap my fingers and stop walking to look at my feet in the black shoes. I take a step and nearly fall. I look back and see my heel not touch the ground. Its elevated by a thin contraption. I try taking another step, and Elijah quickly supports me.

"What is this?" I hiss and point to my feet. "Are you trying to humiliate me with these shoes?"

I hear laughter behind me and see Kol bent over. "Those are heels, darling. They make women taller in this time."

"I promise we are not trying to do any harm, Caeltoris." Elijah says and walks slowly, helping me walk in the shoes. "Perhaps you should try shoes without heel first?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I can walk in these things. I am a goddess, Elijah. I will not have you try to deny me what I want." I say calmly and focus on getting used to the heels on my feet. I smile to myself when I feel confident enough to let go of Elijah's arm. "Now that I can walk these shoes, where are the woods? I would like to eat."

"We don't hunt or eat in the woods anymore." Rebekah says and I look at her.

"Then were do the humans get food?"

"Supermarkets or restaurants."

"I would like a deer then." I say and look at her. "And berries."

Kol laughs again and Rebekah shakes her head, looking at her brother annoyed. "You'll get food when we're home." She says and we walk in silence until we reach the hut we left for killing the witch.

"You have a large hut." I say as I walk in.

"It's a house." Elijah says and I look at him. "It's called houses now, not huts."

I nod. "You have a large house then. Where do you hang the deer?"

He smiles at me. "Lets find the kitchen and our cook and get you some food." He says and pulls me through the house to a room filled with tables and a man standing and chopping a vegetable. "Pierre, this is…" He says and looks at me. "We need to find you a more modern name, Caeltoris." He says and looks at the man who smiles at me. "This is a friend. She is in need of something to eat."

Pierre smiles widely and places a meal in front of me. "What is this?" I ask confused. This is not deer or berries.

"It's veal with a summer salad." Pierre says smiling and Elijah looks at me, encouraging me to eat the strange food. I nod and grab the meat in my hands and bite into it, before grabbing some of the salad and swallowing that.

"Use this." Elijah says and hands me two pieces of silver.

"What is this?" I ask as I hold them in front of my face. "This is not edible, Elijah."

He laughs softly and shakes his head. "You take the fork," he says and holds up the pointy silver stick, "And stab it into the meat." He says and hands me the sharp silver stick." And you cut a piece with the knife." He says and shows me how it's done with my own hands.

I nod and begin using the fork and knife as he has showed me. I must admit this way of eating is much cleaner than my hands.

I quickly finish my food and look at Elijah. "Why would I need a new name?"

"Caeltoris is a very unusual name in this time. If you want to blend in with the humans, you need a more modern name." He says and smiles at me. "You can decide what you want to do, but I would find another name to go by. Of course you'd still be Caeltoris, but you'd just be known as a human with another name."

I nod. "I see sense in that." I say and stand up from the chair. "How do I find this new name?"

"There are books filled with names you can choose from." He says and shows me to a room filled with books. "You do know how to read?"

I look at him and nod. "I do. But I only read my language." I say and grab a book. "And I don't think you have any here that is in that."

"What language would that be?"

"Eolivich." I say and smile at him. "Ee oles souim easlesyil."

He looks at me. "I must admit I have never heard of it before, nor of what you said."

"I said it is very beautiful." I smile at him and open the book in my hand. I look down at the book, forcing myself to stare at the pages filled with letters I don't understand. I close my eyes, taking a calming breath and look at the book again, seeing the words having transformed into something I understand. I smile and begin reading. "Elizabeth?" I ask Elijah. "That is a name?"

He nods. "It is, however I was thinking your modern name should at least start with a C, like Caeltoris does."

I nod. "What names do you know of with C?"

He chuckles. "There are many. I will find you a book with names." He said and took the book from my hands and put it back. He placed a hand on my back and led me further into the house and showed me all the rooms and what their use was.

-X-

I walk down to the kitchen with a smile a month later. Every one had been very good at showing me how the new world worked and what to do and what not do.

I see them all sitting at the round table in the room. "Caroline." I say and sit down besides Elijah and grab a plate of food.

They look at me. "What?" Niklaus, or Klaus as he insists on me calling him says.

"My modern name." I say with a smile and begin eating. "Caroline."

They all nod and go back to what they were doing before I came and joined them.

"It's a very good name, Caroline." Elijah says and I smile at him.

"I think so." I say and turn back to my food.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hollywood is knocking**_

"Hey! I'm Caroline and I'll be your waiter today." She said and pulled out her little notebook. "Can I start you out with something to drink?" She looked to the people in the booth with a bright smile and nodded as they prattled off what they'd like to drink. "Great! I'll get your drinks right away."

She turned around and lost the smile. She was so behind on her reading, and didn't need someone in her section that late in her shift.

She sighed and got them their drinks and walked to the booth with a smile, while putting down the drinks. "Have you decided on something to eat or do you need a moment?" They all nodded and gave her their orders. "I'll put in the order. Anything else you need?" She asked politely, getting a 'no' and walking to the kitchen to put in the order.

"Could you shout when it's finished, Will? I need to get some reading done before tomorrow." She said and walked out of the kitchen and to the counter, pulling out her textbooks for her online classes.

She was deep into the latest theorem when she felt like she was being watched. She shrugged it off and finished the chapter quickly, as Will shouted her order was up. She got the order and walked to the booth and put down the food. "Here you are. Can I get you anything else?"

All shook their heads and began eating except one lady. "Actually…"

"Yes?" She asked with a smile, internally rolling her eyes. This was going to be a pain in the ass.

The lady pulled out a business card and wrote something on the back before handing it to Caroline, who looked confused at her. "I'm looking for an actress for a part in a movie and I'd like you to audition."

Caroline furrowed her brows. "Uh… I-wai-what?"

The booth laughed. "This is Hollywood. You're a waitress. I'm guessing you're trying to break through in the industry?"

"Oh… Actually I'm here for college. Trying to get into UCLA, ma'am." She said politely. "I'm not really an actor."

The lady raised a brow. "Really now? What do you want to study then?"

"Mathematics."

She nodded. "It wont hurt trying to go to the audition, will it? Worst case scenario, you get rejected and can go study math."

Caroline raised a brow at her attitude, but nodded with a smile anyway. "Alright then. What time is this?"

"9."

"Thanks for the card, ma'am." She said and walked away from the booth.

 **XXX**

She made her way to the building the guard had pointed her to and open the door, watching at least twenty girls sitting in a waiting area. She saw a desk and walked to the girl sitting there looking bored.

"Hi! I'm here for an audition with…" She trailed off and found the business card. "Jenna Summers?"

The girl nodded. "Write your name and take a seat. You'll be called in."

She nodded confused but wrote down her name and sat down, taking out her phone to look at the clock. 8:55. She could wait the five minutes.

 **XXX**

Caroline sighed but continued to scribble down notes and trying to figure out how to prove the theorem, when her name was called. She looked up and quickly put her books and notes in her bag and walked to the door, many girls before her had. She'd been there for four freaking hours and was about to walk out at least twenty times, but as the lady, Jenna, had said. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Ah, I see you came, Caroline." Jenna said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled back. "Well, yes."

A woman handed her three pages of a script and she looked at them.

"You will read Eleanor's line's and I'll read the other." The woman said and sat down besides Jenna.

Caroline nodded and read the first line, scolding her face to sadness. "You think a 'sorry' is going to fix it? Going to fix that you lied to me the whole time?"

"Just tell me what I have to do, El and I'll do it." The woman said bored.

Caroline shook her head and forced tears down her cheeks, quickly wiping them. "I don't care what you do, Lucas but _nothing_ is going to make me forgive you. You lied, you ruined us. Why can't you accept that we're over?"

"Because I love you, Eleanor."

"No!" Caroline said vehemently and shook her head with a scowl. "Don't lie to me again. I don't want to hear your lies." She sniffed lightly, her lip quivering. "You told me you loved me once before only to throw it in my face that you never actually did love me."

"I never meant wha-"

"Stop it!" Caroline interrupted as the script said. "Just stop. Why do you think you can do this to me? When I finally got over it? When I moved on from you. You don't get to do this to me, Lucas and I would like for you to leave now."

"Alright. Just know that I do love you, El." The woman said.

Caroline sniffed again. "Yeah? Well, it's a little late to say that now." She said and looked at Jenna for guidance, since there were no more lines on her pages. She wiped her cheeks and smiled nervously, before walking up to the table and laying the pages there again.

She stepped back and watched the three women and one man whisper to each other.

"You only looked at the script twice during the dialog." The man stated and raised a brow.

"Oh, yeah. I have photogenic memory." She said sheepishly.

They all nodded and looked at Jenna, who cocked her head and looked at Caroline. "Do you have an agent?"

She furrowed her brows and shook her head. "No, as I said I'm here for college."

"Well, you need one." She said and beckoned Caroline closer to the table and pulled out another business card. "Call Katherine and tell her I sent you, because of a role."

She took the card and looked at Jenna confused. "I don't under-"

"You got the part, Caroline." Jenna said and smiled. "Now you need an agent to make sure everything is in order and all that. Katherine will do that for you. Call her when you get out of here and I will call her tomorrow with the details and you'll set up a meeting."

She only nodded and pocketed the card, walking back to the door and grabbing her bag, before looking back the people behind the table. "Thank you for seeing me. I guess." She said and walked out of the room.

 **XXX**

"Forbes!" Katherine called as she walked towards her with her bag full of textbooks. "You have a costume-fitting in half an hour!"

"Okay?" She asked and looked around the big lot she'd just arrived on. "Do you think I have time to read a little?" She asked Katherine who rolled her eyes and pulled Caroline towards a building.

"You just need to do what the costume-freaks tells you too, then you can do your precious reading."

"Alright." She said with a nod as she was pulled into a room full of clothes.

Katherine ripped her bag from her shoulder and pushed her to an older lady.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She said and offered the lady her hand, but was ignored as she began looking her up and down scrutinizing and pulled her further into the room.

"Let's just hope we don't have too many changes to make, darling." The lady said and found short summer-dress and held it up to her body. "Try this on."

Caroline looked around the room and nodded. "Where can I change, ma'am?"

The lady looked at her bored before looking behind her to Katherine. "Where did you find her?"

"Jenna found her. She's completely new." Katherine answered bored. "Just change here, Caroline."

"Oh… Okay." She said and began undressing and put on the dress and looked at the lady, who looked her up and down again, turning her around.

"I think you fit perfectly, darling." She said with a smile and pushed more clothes to Caroline for her to try on. "Try all these and then you have to go to make-up."

 **XXX**

Caroline sat in Katherine's office, going over her contract and what would happen when they began shooting later that week.

"Alright. Your check have cleared, and I'm taking 20%, as agreed." Caroline nodded; she remembered that and took the check Katherine held out to her. She blinked at the amount on it and looked up at Katherine.

"Is this serious?"

Katherine frowned. "Well yes, you're a first tim-"

"I mean, I get $75,000 for saying some lines and crying a little? Holy shit!" She said and smiled.

Hearing Katherine chuckling lowly. "Yes, I have taken my fee. The check is all yours, Forbes."

"Oh my… I don't think I've ever had so much money of my own before!"

"Right…" Katherine trailed off. "You're at a little disadvantage here, because they already had the table-read, and with another actor for your part, but she had to back out. So you're practically going to meet everyone for the first time when you're shooting."

Caroline nodded and put her check in her wallet carefully. "Okay. Why is that bad?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. Have you read the script?"

"Yeah." She said and pulled it out of her bag. "I know it."

"Yo-you know it already? You've had it for a week."

She nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"You can't know it already, you need to memorize it, Caroline."

She frowned. "But I do know it, Katherine. I have photogenic memory. I only need to read it through once or twice and I'll be able to remember it all."

"Right." She said. "Of course you have photogenic memory." She muttered before looking at Caroline again. "I'll meet you outside the lot half an hour before you need to be there and give you a quick walk-through. Don't be late!" She said and dismissed her.

 **XXX**

"And… This is your trailer." Katherine said with a smirk and Caroline frowned.

"My what?"

She sighed. "You can go here if you don't have many scenes and relax and someone will come and get you once it's your scene, okay?"

She nodded. "Oh, right." She said and looked at it, before walking in. "Katherine?"

"Yeah?"

"How big is the part I'm playing? Because I thought I was like, some little part of this."

Katherine looked at her incredulously. "You're the female lead, Forbes."

"Oh…"

Katherine shook her head. "Right. You're going to costume and then hair and make-up." She said and pulled her out of the trailer and towards the costume-lady, whom she'd learned was Sheila. "You just put on what they tell you, let them put on your make-up and whatever and then I'll lead you to the set. I'm here all day today, but you're going to have to do this alone tomorrow."

Caroline nodded and smiled at Sheila. "Okay. Do you know if I'll be able to read between… filming?"

"Scenes, Forbes."

"What?"

"Between scenes. And I guess so, just bring your bag with you to the set, you have a chair you can sit in between scenes or when you're not in on." Katherine explained as Caroline put on the flowery summer-dress and heeled sandals Sheila gave her.

"Hair and make-up now, darling." Sheila said with a smile. "Good luck today."

"Thank you Sheila." Caroline said as she grabbed her bag and followed Katherine to her appointment with hair and make-up.

 **XXX**

She sat in the chair Katherine had pointed to, with her name on it and all, and tapped on the keys of her keyboard, finishing her paper on the theorem and how it could be proven. She'd been in the chair for a good two hours before her name was called.

She looked up and saw Katherine waiting and hurriedly saved her work and shut down her laptop and walked to her.

"Okay." Katherine said and pulled her to a set that looked like some expensive apartment. "The director will tell you what scene you're doing and so on, you'll catch on quickly. You're shooting alone today."

She nodded. "Alright." She said and walked further into the set and smiled at the man sitting down and looking through the script.

"Okay Caroline." He said. "We're just shooting act three, scene 5 okay?"

"Okay." She said and looked around the set. "Where do you want me to stand and go?"

"See the red crosses?" He asked and pointed to the floor. She nodded. "That's your path."

"Okay." She said and remembered what they expected from her. She was going to walk around the place, looking in slight wonder at the many things.

"Great." The director said. "Are we good to go?" He shouted and received a round of yesses. He looked at Caroline. "You ready?" He asked her and she looked down, seeing she stood on the first red cross and nodded. He nodded again. "Action!"

 **XXX**

Caroline sat in her chair the next morning, working on the last page of her paper before shooting began an hour later. She was a little early, but Katherine had told her to always come before and she would follow her advice.

She'd had her hair and make-up done and was in the prescribed clothes from Sheila, when she heard a man shouting.

"Who the hell is Caroline bloody Forbes?! I agreed to work with Camille."

She shrugged it off and finished her paper with a small smile and sent it in before closing down her laptop, and went to grab an apple from the buffet.

She took a bite as the director, Alaric she'd learned, called for her. She threw the apple out and walked to him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Meet your co-star, Klaus." He said bored and pointed at the man. She turned and smiled, offering her hand.

"Hello, I'm Caroline."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes and scoffed. "She's replacing Camille?" He asked Alaric and ignored her completely. "You couldn't find someone experienced?" She furrowed her brows. "She doesn't look like she'll be up to it."

Well, wasn't he just a pleasant man? Such good manners and all. She smiled at him again. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know I was replacing someone before after I auditioned. I'm sure we can figure this out."

He looked at her bored. "Do you know who I am?"

She looked at Alaric before looking back at Klaus, was it? "Alaric said you were Klaus?" She asked with furrowed brows.

He roared out a laugh. "Oh dear!" He said and looked scowling at Alaric. "You found the one girl who don't know who I am, Alaric!"

"I'm sorry…" She said and looked at him confused. "I don't really watch many movies. You're…"

"Klaus Mikaelson." He said and raised a brow, apparently waiting for her to remember him.

She shook her head. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Klaus Mikaelson. I'm Caroline Forbes."

 **XXX**

"Katherine! I didn't agree to this!" She said as Katherine walked on to the set. "This wasn't in the first script I got."

Katherine looked at the new pages Caroline handed her and looked up at her. "It's just a scene, Caroline. You've been shooting for a month now, and sometimes the script changes in the middle of shooting."

"But-"

"You can do it. You wont be naked."

Caroline looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'll make sure you're not naked, don't worry." She said and walked over to Alaric and Jenna.

She sat in the chair with her name on it, as Klaus came over to her with a smug smirk. "Ah. I heard you have some problems with the new additions, Caroline?"

She glared at him. Klaus hadn't been nice to her once while they were shooting this movie. "It just wasn't in the first script I got."

"Too bad you can't back out now." He said and walked away as Katherine came back.

"Okay. You get pasties for your breasts and a nude thong."

"What?!"

"You wont be naked. Wasn't that your biggest concern?" Katherine asked with raised brows. "It's a sex-scene, not the end of the world Caroline."

She bit her lip before sighing and nodding. "Fine."

"Great, 'cause it's your next scene." She said and Caroline scoffed before going to Sheila to get her 'costume'.

 **XXX**

She walked onto the set again, holding her robe tightly as she walked to Alaric to hear his instructions.

"I want passion. Lust. Love. You can do it as you like, we'll try different things, alright?" He said and sat in his chair.

Caroline nodded and dropped her robe, handing it to one of the woman working on the set and walked to the bed, as Klaus joined her in a pair of boxers.

"Nervous?" He asked with a smirk. She glared at him. "I'm sure a newcomer like you will do marvelous." He said sarcastically as she laid down, Klaus hovering over her.

"Action!" Alaric shouted and Klaus kissed her roughly, like he'd been doing the entire movie. His hands on each side of her head, as his hips grinded into hers, making it look real. She let her hands travel to his shoulders and down his back, clenching and her nails digging in a little. Klaus kissed down her jaw to her neck, keeping the pace of his hips. "Cut!" Alaric shouted and she moved away from Klaus, breathing deeply. Alaric walked to them. "Caroline, you need to move with him. Show some love and passion, alright?" He said and she nodded, as he walked away, leaving a smug looking Klaus.

"Action!" Klaus kissed her again, his hips grinding on hers again, her hands clenching on his back and she let out a breathy moan as he kissed her neck, before she brought up her legs to his hips and rolled them over, situating herself on top of him and she rolled her hips, leaning her head back and moaning again before she leaned down to Klaus and kissed him, her hips still moving. Klaus gripped her hips tightly and ran his hands up her back as he sat up under her, kissing her shoulder as she moaned again, their hips working together to create the best possible fake sex. "Cut!" Alaric shouted and she tore away from Klaus, looking over at Alaric who nodded. "That was good guys! We'll just review it and see if your underwear is visible, alright?"

She nodded and climbed off of Klaus and felt his hardening member. She quickly covered herself in some of the sheets from the bed as Alaric turned to look at them with a smile. "It's good. We don't need another take." She nodded and got off the bed.

"What's next then?" She asked Alaric.

"That's it for today." He answered and walked back to review today's scenes. She sighed and began walking to her trailer, not caring that she only wore a sheet around her. She needed to get in her own clothes and go home and soak in a long bath.

 **XXX**

"What do you mean, Katherine?" Caroline asked after shooting was over. They'd finished the movie in a little under four months and she was glad it was done. She just wanted to focus on school for now.

"It's a big-budget movie, Forbes." She said bored. "Alaric and Klaus are big stars and there is some promo you need to do for the movie. The premiere and interviews and so on."

"Why? Can't Klaus do it?"

"You both need to do it. You can't get out of it, Caroline. I'll be at your apartment tomorrow with a dress and make-up artist, all the shit. Then you're going on the carpet with Klaus." Katherine said and hung up the phone, leaving Caroline to scowl at her cell phone.

 **XXX**

"I still don't understand why I need to do this, Katherine?" Caroline said as a very nice man was applying her make-up and another curling her hair.

Katherine sighed. "You just do, alright? Now, we have a dress for you, from Sheila, so it should fit you perfectly. Shoes too." She said and gave Caroline a black lace dress and a pair of very high black stilettos.

Caroline nodded and went to change as soon as the men working on her hair and make-up let her go. The dress was tight and stopped mid-thigh, showing a little cleavage. She put on the stilettos and walked out of the bathroom and looked at Katherine who smirked.

"We're so going to award shows with this movie." She said smugly and Caroline frowned.

"What?"

"This movie is a frontrunner for many awards, Forbes. And we're going to be at everyone of them to get you out there."

She blinked. "B-but-"

"No buts. This is going to be good, all right? Trust me." Katherine said as she pushed her out of the door to her apartment and down the stairs, into a waiting car.

 **XXX**

Caroline stepped out of the car, getting blinded by the many flashing lights on her and felt Katherine pull her towards the big blue carpet that covered the road.

"Okay, you're walking in with Klaus." She said and pushed her towards him. "Try to look happy, Forbes."

Caroline nodded and stumbled towards Klaus. He smirked at her and wrapped a hand around her hip as they posed for some of the photographers, people shouting questions at them. She smiled widely and wished for it to end sooner rather than later.

 **XXX**

"Caroline Forbes, right?" A man behind her asked and she turned around. Katherine had dragged her to another award show, which one she had absolutely no idea.

She nodded warily at the man. "Yes. And you are?"

He chuckled. "Stefan Salvatore." He said and shook her hand.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Stefan."

"I enjoyed you in 'Selfless'." He said and stepped up besides her. "Your first roll, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, my first and probably only."

"Why the only? You're very good."

She bit her lip. "I'm really just here for college, to be honest. The movie was… just something I did for fun."

He raised a brow at her as Katherine came up to her. "You have to go in now, your category is up."

"What?"

"The award you're nominated for." Katherine said matter-of-factly.

She frowned. "I'm nominated? For what?"

Stefan chuckled besides her and she looked at him. "Best New Actress, Caroline. You should go with Katherine." He said and walked away from them.

Katherine huffed and pulled her into a room filled with tables and sat her down besides Klaus, before sitting down on her other side. "When you win, you have to thank everyone." She whispered and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to win anything, Katherine." She said bored and looked around the room on the many faces as one of her scenes from the movie showed on a big screen. She looked at Katherine, before looking around again, locking eyes with Stefan who smirked at her. She was sure she'd seen him before, somewhere.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Katherine elbowing her in the arm as people clapped loudly. "Go up there!" She whispered harshly and Caroline stood, looking around the room confused before she began walking to the stage and the man up there helped her up and handed her a trophy and pushed her gently to the microphone.

She cleared her throat. "Oh… I didn't expect this. I mean there are so many other talented people here right now. Um… Thank you for this, really. It's… Wow. Thank you to Jenna for giving me chance to be apart of the movie. And Alaric for the great directing and advice he gave along the way. And Klaus for being a great co-star. And everyone else who worked on the movie with us, you helped a lot and I wouldn't have gotten this without you. And of course, thank you Katherine, for helping me along the way and showing me how things are done here… Uh, thank you so much for giving me this; its unbelievable considering who else was in this category. So many talented people. Oh, it's blinking red now, so I guess, just thank you and have a good night." She said and looked at the man who smiled at her and lead her off the stage, where Katherine was waiting for her.

"Now you have to give a small interview and then you can relax and party." She said and pulled her to a room, full of cameras and people. She walked to the microphone in front of everyone and people began shouting her name and raising their hands. She pointed at a woman, who stood up.

"Hello Caroline. Congratulations on winning." She said and Caroline smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"How was working with such a star-filled crew and cast, for you? For a first-timer in the business?" She asked and Caroline smiled warmly, before answering her question and many other questions for the next ten minutes before the next winner came out and Katherine dragged her back to the table to sit down.

 **XXX**

She walked down the street, going to buy groceries when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Caroline!" Katherine nearly shouted. "I've gotten you six auditions! There are a lot of directors wanting to work with you."

"What? Why?" She asked confused. She thought it would be a one-time thing.

"Stefan have already offered you a lead role in his new movie." She said, ignoring Caroline's questions. "He's very insistent on getting you to do the movie, so you have a meeting with him. Tonight. Dinner at Salphina's at 7. Don't be late for the meeting." She said and hung up; leaving Caroline to look at her phone like it offended her.

 **XXX**

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked with a bored expression on her face and Caroline smiled politely and nodded.

"I'm meeting Stefan Salvatore." She said and the hostess nodded and quickly lead Caroline to a table, Stefan sitting there already.

"Caroline!" He said and got up, shaking her hand. "Let's sit and talk, hmm?"

She nodded and took a seat, looking at him. "I don't really know what this is about, to be honest."

He chuckled. "I'm directing a new movie, a drama."

"That's nice."

"And I want you to be the lead-role."

She chuckled nervously. "Really? Why? There are a lot of other girls more talented than me. More experienced in this whole thing."

"You are the perfect fit for the role and you have passion, that much I know from watching 'Selfless'. You did a good job on it, considering Klaus was your co-star. He can be… difficult to work with and you managed to create chemistry between the two of you." He said simply and shrugged. "What do you say? It would be a great opportunity for you."

She hummed and nodded. "When would the filmi-shooting, sorry, start?"

He laughed. "As soon as possible. I've been waiting for the perfect lead-actress and you are it."

"What makes you so sure I'm a good fit for the role?"

He smirked slightly. "Don't be offended, but the sex-scene you did with Klaus was magnificent. I can with 100 percent certainty say that was what made the movie so popular. It was very real and passionate, especially for a newcomer like yourself."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "So you want more of that? I mean sex-scenes?"

He nodded. "There will be some of those in my movie, yes."

She hummed and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me about your movie then, Stefan and I'll talk to Katherine. That's how you do these things, right?"

He chuckled and nodded, and began telling her about his movie, while they ate and discussed details about what she would and could do.

"I just have one question."

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"I have finals while shooting. Will you give me some time off for them?"

He grinned. "Really? Finals?" She nodded. "That could be arranged for you to study for them and take them. What are you studying?"

"Mathematics." She answered and smiled at him. "I would really appreciate it if I could take the finals. It's my first year and I want to get into UCLA on a transfer."

He laughed and looked at her surprised. "I must say I'm surprised about your choice of major, but I'll make sure you can have the time for your studies."

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "Then I would love to be in your movie, it sounds really good and exciting. Will you or should I call Katherine in the morning?"

He smirked. "I'll call her and set up a meeting. Let's celebrate!" He said and motioned the waiter to their table.

 **XXX**

Three years later:

"So, Caroline. What's next for you?" The interviewer asked and the crowd got silent in waiting for her answer. "You've worked with some of the brightest in the industry. You've won several awards, gotten nominated for both a Golden Globe and an Academy award, both when working with Stefan Salvatore. Can we expect to see another collaboration of yours?"

She laughed. "Well. You know I don't like to talk about my private life that much, but right now I'm about to graduate college. And for another collaboration between Stefan and I? We are actually beginning to shoot a movie when I graduate, so you'll see at least another movie with him as the director." She said with a smile.

"Congratulations on graduating!" The interviewer said. "What can we expect from your new movie then?"

"Oh, I don't know how much Stefan wants me to reveal about it…" She trailed off and the crowd aww'ed. "But, it's set in the roaring 20'es and I'm really excited about it."

The interview nodded. "Alright, we wont get Stefan too mad then. What about your love life? Do you have anything to share about that? You've been caught with Stefan many times in public."

She laughed loudly. "If you're asking if I'm dating Stefan, the answer is no. We're just really good friends. He's an amazing director and he helped me a lot along the way."

"So there's nobody special in your life?"

She smirked. "I didn't say that."

"So you are dating?" The interviewer asked intrigued.

She shook her head with a smile. "Like I said. I like to keep my private life private. You'll know when I'm dating someone, don't worry."

 **XXX**

Caroline stepped out of the car, grabbing his hand and began the walk down the red carpet, his arm around her waist as they stopped in front of the cameras, people shouting questions at them as he slid his hand down her waist, letting it rest right on her ass and swooped down and kissed her sweetly. The flashes went crazier than before, as did the shouts and they smiled at each other and walked further down the carpet.

 **XXX**

 _Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson revealed to be in a relationship at the Oscars! Inside sources explain the two have been dating for over a year, and wanted to take it slow and keep out of the public._

 _Many have dreamt of the couple since their first movie together, 'Selfless', and the steamy sex-scene they had._

 _The couple was seen at the after-party, Klaus sweetly hugging and kissing his now, Academy-award winning girlfriend. What could be in the future for this sweet couple?_

 **XXX**

 _The 'IT'-couple, Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson, have after many speculations and more than two years after their famous kiss on the red carpet at the Oscars, finally announced that they are expecting a child together._

 _There have been many rumors of Caroline's pregnancy, because of her absence from the public, but she and Klaus stepped out on the red carpet tonight, Klaus sporting a proud smile and Caroline a big belly._

 _Do we hear wedding-bells in the not so far away future for this adorable couple and soon to be mommy and daddy?_

 **XXX**

 _Klaroline (i.e. Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson) are finally parents! Caroline gave birth to a little baby girl, a week ago according to her agent and close friend, Katherine Pierce._

 _Katherine could also announce that the couple have finally gotten engaged. Klaus dropping to one knee after the birth of their daughter._

 _We await the pictures of the newest Hollywood-baby and hopefully an amazing wedding._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Revenge**_

" _She's coming child. Coming for you all."_ The spirits whispered.

"Who's coming?" She murmured with her eyes closed, trying hard to focus on the whispers she heard.

" _The one wronged. The Queen. The doomed Queen."_ The spirits whispered in union. _"She's coming."_

She saw visions of death, of torture and hell. Little tidbits of pale hands covered in blood. So much blood. A dark laughter and blood raining from the sky.

" _She's stronger now than ever. Lost in blood and power."_ The spirits whispered once again and she shuddered at the visions she kept seeing. _"The one you wronged will make the skies red, rain with blood. She's close."_

"Who is it?" She asked in a stronger voice.

" _She was wronged. She was doomed. She is the Queen."_

She gasped and nearly fainted as she came out of the trance, her candles blew out, as the room was quiet.

Elena gasped and ran to her. "Are you okay, Bon?" She asked and helped her to stand. "What happened?" She looked frantically around the room, seeing them all and letting out a sigh of relief. "Who's coming?"

Bonnie snapped to look at Elena. "What do you mean?"

"You kept asking, who's coming." Stefan said with a concerned frown.

Damon looked at her in concern. "And then you nearly fainted coming out of the trance. You got any leads on why everything is acting so weird?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "She's coming."

"Who?" Damon asked confused.

"The one wronged. The doomed Queen." Bonnie said, remembering the whispers and warnings from the spirits. "She's stronger now. The skies will be red and rain with blood."

"Who is it?" Elena asked scared.

"The one wronged." Bonnie said and shook her head. "The spirits weren't making much sense. They kept telling me she was coming, for all of us. The one wronged. She was wronged. She was doomed. She is the Queen."

"Nothing else?" Stefan asked softly.

Bonnie furrowed her brows. "There was so much death. So much torture and blood."

Damon huffed. "Great time for the spirits to be vague. _The one wronged_. They could at least give a name."

"She's close. And she's coming for us all." Bonnie whispered, knowing they would all hear with their enhanced hearing. She watched them all deep in thought, trying to figure out who the hell was coming for them. The one wronged? It wasn't much of a lead to go on.

"The one wronged. The doomed." Elena gasped. "Who was doomed even before she was born? Who was taken to be part of Klaus' sick games?"

A look of realization sunk in on their faces.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"She was doomed before she was born. She was with the originals before she turned, just a human girl who was hunted for her blood. She was wronged." Bonnie said in agreement.

"But Katherine's dead." Damon said. "Don't tell me she's coming back."

"If we're right, she's already close." Bonnie said and looked at him.

"How can she be back? We destroyed the other side?" Stefan mumbled out loud, frowning in confusion.

"It's Katherine." Damon snarled. "She always has a way back. The bitch will never die."

"Maybe we can find a way to kill her again." Elena said unsure.

"It better be for good this time." Damon hissed and went to the bar, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"Maybe I ca-" Bonnie said as thunder rumbled loudly, the lightening striking down violently across the sky. They all looked at each other in complete silence, the only one breathing was Bonnie and she was sure her heartbeat was rapid and loud.

Thunder rumbled again, followed by a lightening striking outside the glass-door of the Salvatore house. Bonnie gasped as the sky turned a pale pink. "She's close." She said and looked at the sky.

Elena gasped. "What do we do?"

"You sit back and welcome your punishment." A very familiar voice said behind them. They turned, both the girls gasping while Damon growled at the familiar face. "Missed me?" Katherine asked with a smirk and walked closer to them and looked out at the sky. "She's close."

Silence fell around them, and the thunder rumbled again, the sky turning redder and Katherine smirked once again.

"What do you mean 'she's close'?" Elena murmured scared as she stood behind Damon.

"The one wronged. The one doomed. The doomed Queen." Katherine said and grinned widely. "That's what the spirits said, isn't it Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie nodded lightly. "You're not her?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, it's someone worse. Someone who knows you. Knows all your secrets and weaknesses. Someone much closer to home." Katherine looked around the room with a smirk and inhaled loudly. "She's been waiting ten long years to return and she's closer now than ever. When the skies are red, blood will rain."

"Who is it?" Damon growled and went to attack her. "Tell us who it is!"

She began laughing mirthlessly, thunder rumbling constantly outside as the sky grew redder for each second. "Who have you wronged? Who have you doomed? Who knows you better than anyone out there? Who knows all your weaknesses? Who has been waiting ten years on revenge?"

Bonnie gasped, her eyes wide. "No."

Katherine smiled menacingly. "Yes." She said and laughed. "She sent me as a greeting for you all."

"Who is it, Bonnie?" Stefan asked hurriedly, as a red sheer landed over them all. They looked outside, only seeing a completely red sky. "Who Bonnie?" He asked again and she looked at him alarmed and gulped.

"The one we killed. We tortured her, doomed her to death. Wrongly accused her." She whispered and the rumbling of the thunder became higher, lightning striking all around the house. "Caroline." She whispered with wide eyes and looked back at Katherine with a panicked look. "She's here."

A dark menacing chuckle was heard throughout the room. "Indeed she is." A voice they hadn't heard in over ten years said and they all looked to the fireplace and gasped.

"Caroline." Elena whispered scared and Caroline grinned widely and looked around the room, before resting her eyes on Bonnie.

"I'm disappointed you couldn't figure it out sooner, Bonnie. I left enough clues as did your precious spirits." She said in a low, calm voice and looked at Katherine. "Ready to have some fun?"

Katherine nodded at her with an evil smile, before locking eyes with Damon. "You should have left after killing me." She said in a growl and flashed to him, her vampire-features on display as she snarled at him, lifting him by the throat before biting into him, quickly draining him and leaving him grey on the floor.

Stefan went to move to her, when Caroline laughed again. "Do not even try that, Stefan." She said and looked at him with a frightening smile. "Damon deserved that and so much more, as do the rest of you. So let's get to it, shall we?" She asked and snapped her fingers, and the world went dark.

 **-X-**

" _No! Wait! Stop it please!" She begged as he continued 'asking' her questions, the rest standing in front of her, looking at her with blank faces. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried out as the sun burned her already weakened body from the vervain they'd injected her with and tied her up with._

" _She's clearly not going to talk." He said and looked back at the people behind him. "We should end it now. Make sure she wont get the chance to do as she wants ever again."_

 _She sat in the chair, not being able to fight back, not even say anything in her defense anymore. She was so weak right now because of their treatment of her. She didn't even know what the hell they were talking about!_

" _Just do it quickly." A voice she previously thought belonged to her best friend muttered low and with hate. "Then we can get this all over with once and for all."_

" _Wha-?" She managed to squeak as she felt his hand in her chest, holding her heart and pulling it out roughly, leaving her in the darkness._

 **-X-**

She woke up to a pained scream, panting and looking around her, only seeing darkness. She tried moving but couldn't even feel her legs. She breathed loudly, panting really as the same scream was heard again and she shuttered. Where was she? What happened?

"Hello?" Elena said. "Who's there?"

Bonnie sighed in relief. "It's me, 'Lena. Where are Damon and Stefan?"

"I can't see anything." She stuttered. "It's so dark, Bonnie."

"I know, I know." She sighed. "Try listening for them or something."

Elena was silent for a moment. "I can't hear anything else than screaming." She whispered. "It's so loud."

"Can you move?" She asked and heard scuffling.

"No." Elena answered in a defeated voice. "I had a dream…"

"You saw us kill her." Bonnie said and breathed deeply. "I had it too. It was her memory. I could feel her dying."

Elena whimpered. "Me too. It was so scary and horrible."

"Try and get out of whatever's holding you down." Bonnie said and tried to wriggle around herself, when the room light up, revealing the all white room with Stefan and Damon hanging from a wall, looking frantically around, their mouths gone. Bonnie looked at them terrified and tried to wriggle harder.

"You wont get out of these, Bonnie." Caroline said coldly as she walked through a door she hadn't noticed. "In fact, none of you are leaving here."

Elena cried. "What do you want?" She stuttered and Bonnie looked towards her. "Just let us go, Caroline."

Caroline hummed and walked to Damon and Stefan, running her hand down their chests as muffled screams came from them. "I want the last ten years of my life back. I want to not know what hell is like. I want you to know what it was like to die and be sent to the other side, able to watch everyone but never be able to talk to them, to touch them. I want you to know what hell is really like."

"We're sor-" Elena began, when Caroline snarled and turned to look at her.

"You're not sorry!" She growled and slapped Elena across the cheek. "If you were you'd never have tortured me! Wouldn't have killed me and doomed me to hell!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Bonnie with a calm smile. "You are just sorry that I was able to get to you. You didn't even remember killing me, dooming me. The girl you once called your best friend. You forgot about me but I never forgot about you." She said and walked towards Bonnie, running a finger over her cheek, leaving a burning feeling on her cheek.

"Wh-why are y-you doing t-this?" Elena cried and wriggled harder. "Just let us go."

She chuckled darkly. "I'm doing this as a reminder. This is my revenge. Your punishment for having wronged me. Having doomed me. Although-" She trailed off and walked to a wall filled with knives, swords and other weapons you don't ever want to see. "-I guess I should also thank you."

"Why?" Bonnie asked in a strong voice and she turned to smirk at Bonnie.

"You made me discover my true calling." She said and took down a long dagger, looking at it admiringly, running a finger over the blade. "You made me what I am today. The doomed one. The wronged one. The Queen."

"Queen of what?"

"The doomed Queen. The Queen of hell, the afterlife, whatever you want to call it. I rule over all of it." She said and walked to Damon, running the dagger down his cheek, drawing blood and licked the dagger with a smirk as Damon tried to say something, but only making muffled sounds. "At first I didn't understand what happened but I soon remembered what you did to me. I began discovering the ins and outs of the rules and gained powers. Powers you'd never know existed and when I gained enough, I tracked down Katherine." She said and went to lay the dagger on a steel-table, picking up a pair of pliers and walked to Stefan. "And we worked. We tortured. Killed to gain powers and to master them. You've seen it Bonnie. How did you like my work?" She asked and grabbed Stefan's cheeks, making his mouth appear and open, as she looked him the eye and his fangs fell down. "I wasn't a fan of my methods at first, but it was necessary. I want my revenge. What's owed to me and I could only get that by taking powers from others." She said and grabbed one of Stefan's fangs in the plier and pulled it out quickly, leaving him to scream and try to close his mouth, but she forced it to stay open and placed the plier on the other fang. "And finally, after ten long years, I could come visit you again. Taking you with me to my home." She said and ripped the fang from his mouth, blood spurting out as she pulled her hand from his cheeks and his mouth disappeared again.

"We know it was wrong. We were wrong." Bonnie tried to reason with her. "And I'm so sorry about it Care."

She chuckled and threw the pliers to the other side of them room. "Save your pathetic words for someone who'll actually believe you, Bonnie." She said and snapped her fingers, Katherine appearing in the room. "You can take the Salvatores and have your fun before killing them. But they are both going to die, Kat. Stefan too, no matter what."

"I got it, Forbes." She said snarky. "It's not like there's anything left for him in my heart. He chose to kill me over the pathetic Elena." She said and grabbed both Damon and Stefan's hands before Caroline snapped her fingers again, making the three of them disappear.

Caroline turned to her and Elena clapping her hands once with a big grin. "Now lets have some real fun!" She said and Elena began screaming, her skin going red before big open wounds opened up with a 'pop', blood spattering all over the white room. Bonnie gasped at the sight and Caroline chuckled as Elena kept screaming. "There's so much you don't know about me. So much has changed." She said and looked at Bonnie.

She felt her heartbeat slow down, almost non-existing, her lungs not taking in enough air. "Wh-at are y-ou doi-ng?" she gasped brokenly.

"I never knew how much fun it would be to be a real monster. Have the power to lay everyone at my feet. I could so easily take your powers and kill you but I have other plans for you, Bonnie." She said with a cold smile. "Elena however, she has outlived her usefulness." She said and a sickening crunch and fleshy sound was heard, as she felt blood drip down on her face. She looked up and gasped. "That's your dear Elena's heart, Bonnie. Want a taste? Her blood is delightful, even as vampire." Caroline said and the heart floated to her. She grabbed it and licked her lips before biting into it.

Bonnie felt nausea flow through her. She just wanted to empty her stomach at the sight. "Wh-at do you want fr-om me?" She stuttered out before feeling Caroline lift her magic, making her take a loud breath.

Caroline walked to her with crazed eyes, blood around her mouth and running down her throat. She smirked menacingly. "I thought it was obvious." She said and stroked her cheek soothingly. "I want your soul. I want your powers." She said and grabbed Bonnie's throat, squeezing. "I want your life!" She snarled and Bonnie felt Caroline's lips on hers as she faded into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Master**_

I stand in front of the mirror, looking myself over and smile at my reflection. My blonde curls are styled to perfection and my make-up is light and natural. I shrug off the see-through robe and smirk at the sight I make in my see-through lace thong and sky-high stilettos. I puff up my hair one last time before I walk out of the bedroom and down to the door, waiting for him to come home any minute now.

I hear his car driving up to the house and bite my lip in anticipation of the night. He closes his car-door loudly and I stand taller on the lower steps of the stairs, my naked chest puffing out, inviting him to, hopefully, fuck me hard. I smirk and he opens the door, looking down at his phone before putting it back in his pocket and he looks up, his eyes widening for second before lust settles on his features.

"What's this?" He asks huskily and lets his briefcase fall to the floor with his jacket. I smirk wider and he walks to me. I grab his tie and pull him to me, kissing him quickly before I turn around and pull him up the stairs with me, by his tie. I feel his hand slide over my back and down my barely covered ass, before he quickly squeezes a cheek and two of his fingers goes to my crack and lower to my soaking pussy and he pushes against the white lace.

I moan loudly and he chuckles as we reach the top of the stairs. He stops walking and pulls me to him, my back against his clothed chest and he slaps my pussy through the lace, his other hand roughly squeezing my breast and pinching my nipple. I arch into him and moan.

"I did not expect such a greeting." He whispers huskily into my ear and I feel my knees buckle. He quickly slaps my breast once and moves his hand to my throat, squeezing lightly. My head rests on his shoulder as his other hand roams my body. "Let's move this along, shall we?" He asks and I know it isn't a question. I nod slightly and he pulls me to our bedroom, slamming the door behind us. "Kneel." He orders and I quickly go to my knees in front of him.

He smirks down at me and takes off his suit-jacket and lays it over the bed and goes to our 'special' closet, finding the wooden chair and one of the larger dildos. I look at him as he settles the chair in the middle of the room and slams on the suction of the dildo on the chair. "Sit." He says pointing to the chair and I crawl to him, standing when I reach the chair and I begin to pull of my thong. "Stop. If you can greet me at the front door dressed like a dirty whore, you can be fucked like a dirty whore. The panties stay on. Move them out of the way and sit on the chair."

I slide my thong to the side and grab the dildo, lining it up to my soaked entrance but he stops me again.

"Not your tight little cunt, whore." He says sternly and I look at him. "Take it in your ass."

"Bu-" I begin and he cuts me off.

"You were desperate enough to risk everyone seeing you naked. You can take it in your ass, my desperate little slut." He says amused and I nod silently, lining the dildo to my other hole, sitting on it slowly but I know it won't give.

"Master." I say and his eyes snap from the dildo to my face. "Can I please have lube?"

He chuckles and spits in his hand, grabbing the dildo and spreading his spit on it before spiting on his fingers and wetting my hole. "Sit now!" He demands and I sit on the dildo, pushing it into my ass. "All of it, little slut." He says, as I'm halfway down the dildo.

I sigh as I finally feel the wood against my cheeks, the dildo deep in my ass and I look at him under my lashes. He steps closer to me and slaps my breasts repeatedly. I moan loudly and he pinches my nipples hard and pulls, making me arch my back.

He hums and lets go of my nipples. "Such a dirty little whore should be punished, don't you think?" He asks as he walks to the closet again, finding nipple-clams with weights. He smirks at me and quickly clams them on my hard nipples and I feel them being pulled by the added weight he's put on the chain. He slaps my soaking pussy hard and I whine, squirming on the chair before I remember the dildo in my ass and I stop moving. He chuckles and strokes my cheek lovingly. "You like feeling your little dirty ass filled with a big dick, my little whore?"

"Yes Master." I moan and he shakes his head. "Please Master."

"What do you want, slut?"

"Whatever Master thinks is right." I answer dutifully.

"Are you desperate for my cock? Pumping inside you, my little wanton whore? For me to fuck you hard and let you come all over my cock?" He asks and I nod.

"Please Master. Please fuck me with your big dick and let me come all over it." I beg, knowing its what he wants to hear right now. He shakes his head and rolls up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt.

"Bounce on the chair. I want to see all of that dildo impale your ass." He says sternly and I lift myself, my legs quivering as I feel the dildo nearly leave my ass before I let myself drop down on it and repeat the action, his eyes trained on the sight. I moan and grab the seat of the chair in my hands. "Faster!" He demands and I comply quickly, the sound of my flesh hitting the hard surface loud in the room.

I whine as I feel the weight on the nipple-clamps pull harder for every time I bounce on the chair. I look at him, seeing him unzipping his dress-pants and pull out his very hard cock and begin stroking it. I moan at the sight and he snaps to look at my face. I lick my lips, imagining his taste, the feel of his cock ramming into my mouth and down my throat.

"Such a dirty little whore." He says and walks closer to me. "Taking all that dick in your tight little ass and still craving more in your mouth." He says and grabs my chin roughly. "You want to taste my cock? To feel it down your throat?"

I nod, still bouncing wildly on the chair. "Yes Master." I pant and he chuckles, shaking his head. He wraps my hair around his hand and pulls me towards his cock and I willingly open my mouth wide for him, forgetting to bounce on the chair. He smacks my ass hard. "Bounce slut!" I nod as he pushes his cock into my mouth and I bounce in the uncomfortable position.

He pushes my head further down his cock, making me gag and he thrusts into my mouth. "Take it all, you dirty whore." He says and I feel myself get impossibly wet at what he's doing to me. I moan around him and he stops thrusting, his cock down my throat not moving. "Swallow around me. Show me how much you want me to fuck you." I hum and swallow as he keeps still in my throat and he grunts.

He pulls my head from his cock by my hair roughly, making me look up at him as I continue to bounce on the chair, panting and moaning loudly. He smirks down at me. "You want to be fucked now, whore?"

I nod fervently. "Please Master. I want your big cock ramming into me hard, making me come all over you. Please fuck me, Master."

He chuckles and pushes me down on the chair by my shoulders and he quickly pulls at the suction of the dildo and pulls me to my feet, the dildo lodged in my ass and he forces me on the chair on my knees, my ass in front of him. He grabs the dildo and begins pumping it in and out of me at a punishing pace and I moan louder.

"Please Master!" I pant. "I need your cock in me!"

I feel him sheath himself inside me right away and he begins pumping into me roughly and I moan, feeling my orgasm closing in on me, my walls fluttering around him and he begins pumping the dildo again, and I quiver, taking in big gulps of air as he thoroughly fucks my ass and pussy. He slaps my ass twice and quickens his pace.

"You want to come, my little slut?" He grunts and I nod.

"Yes!" I scream. "Please Master. I've been good. I want to come all over your cock."

He groans and slaps my ass again. "Come for me, my little whore."

As he utter the words I feel my orgasm wash over me and I shiver hard, my body pulling away from him at the intensity of my orgasm but he holds me in my spot with his hand on my hip as he jerks violently inside me, the pumping of the dildo in my ass forgotten about as he fills me with his seed.

He continues to pump into me slowly as his dick softens and he steps back, packing his dick away in his dress-pants. I pant loudly, staying in the position and I feel him slowly pull out the dildo. I whine and moan as it leaves my ass and he slaps my cheek once, bending down and kissing the sting, before his hands releases me from the clamps and the weight on my nipples.

I stand slowly, feeling utterly spent and tired. He chuckles at the look of bliss on my face and pulls my thong off me and leads me to the bed, sitting me down and taking of my stilettos while he kisses my thighs. I sigh and close my eyes.

"This was a lovely welcome home, my love." He says softly and kisses me deeply. I grin at him and slide onto our bed and look at him from my pillow.

"I made dinner before you came home. It's on the stove. You just need to heat it." I say and he nods, kissing my forehead. "Let's eat in bed."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'll let you take a nap before were eating dinner at the table."

I huff. "It's just once, Elijah! Let's eat in bed." I whine.

"That's not what I want to do in bed later, my love." He says softly and caresses my cheek, my eyes fluttering. "I expect you well-rested when I make love to you later, Caroline." He says and walks out of our bedroom slowly, closing the door behind him softly and I feel sleep overtake me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**To contract or not to contract**_

 _"You'll never be a good girl if you can't even do this, Caroline." He said and hit her with his belt on her already red and burning ass._

She woke with a deep breath and sat up in bed, a light lair of sweat covering her body. She sat up in bed and turned on her lamp on the nightstand, breathing harshly. It was just a dream. She closed her eyes, trying to relax herself from her part aroused, part scared body.

She looked around her new bedroom, sighing to herself before looking at her alarm. _5:43_. She could just as well get up now and get ready for work. She wasn't going to get anymore sleep and would be up in half an hour anyways.

She walked to her bathroom and showered quickly, drying off her body and hair before slipping on her work-attire and walked to her kitchen and fixed herself a light breakfast. She needed to get out of her apartment and get some fresh air and think about anything else but _him_.

She locked the door behind her and began walking down the three flights of stairs, balancing her purse, travel-mug with coffee and herself on her stilettos. She was a pro at it after so long, but still didn't want a broken ankle because of her insistence on taking the stairs rather than the little unstable elevator in her building.

She walked out of her building, quickly flagging down a cab and drove to her office, while looking at her phone, checking her e-mail and responding quickly. She sighed and looked at the last e-mail she sent _him_.

She knew it wasn't the right way to do it, but she just couldn't do it in person and left right after she'd sent it to him. She was a coward, but so was he. He couldn't or wouldn't give her what she wanted, so she had to leave him. There was never another option for her.

She paid the cab driver and got out in front of her office, greeting the security guard and swiping her card to gain access to the building, walking to the elevator and going to her floor. She walked out and greeted her assistant, April with a smile and settled in her office.

She was new to the firm, but had been received well by everyone. She felt… comfortable there and more like herself than she did before. She turned on her computer and looked at her schedule for the day when April came into her office.

"You have a meeting with representatives from Saltzman Housing in an hour." She said and Caroline frowned, looking back at her calendar.

"It's not on here?"

"It was very last minute and Mr. Holtz wanted you to handle this, so I moved your lunch with Katherine another hour. She was not happy about it, but I had to." April said nervously and Caroline chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, April." She said softly. "Katherine can wait for an hour. She wont bother you about it, okay?"

She nodded and went to walk out of Caroline's office. "Oh, April?"

"Yes Caroline?"

"Who is the representative from Saltzman Housing?"

"Oh." She said and frowned. "It's Mr. Salvatore."

Caroline nodded and April walked out of her office to her own desk.

Caroline sighed and took out her phone, sending Katherine a quick text that she would meet her at their restaurant an hour later and not to throw a tantrum about it, before she looked over the Saltzman-case and forgot the time.

"Come in." She said, not looking up from the file and April cleared her throat.

"Mr. Salvatore is here Caroline."

She nodded and smiled. "Send him in. Did you offer him coffee?"

She nodded. "I did. I'll come with it in a moment."

"Alright." She said and April walked out and Damon appeared in her office a moment later.

"Blondie." He greeted and sat in a chair across from her.

She smiled. "Damon."

April walked in with two cups of coffee and put it on her desk, before scurrying out of there.

Damon grabbed a cup and took a sip. "She's very nervous that one."

"She's fairly new."

He smirked. "I liked the other one."

She sighed. "And she had to leave because you liked her a little too much, Damon." She deadpanned and took a sip of her coffee. "What can I do for you?"

He nodded. "Alaric is in the making of finalizing a deal with Mikaelson Hotels and we need you to manage the marketing of it all. You know the deal… make it well-known and all."

She froze for a moment, hearing _his_ last name. She nodded. "Alright. I'll work with Saltzman Housing for the project."

"And Mikaelson Hotels."

"They have their own marketing-team. I'm sure they can handle their side of it themselves." She said calmly.

He shook his head. "We want one person to do the job and I knew you were the right one for the job. Nobody is as anal about stuff like you are, Blondie."

She sighed. "Why not use Mikaelsons team then?"

"Because 'Ric and I insisted on our choice for the job and you're it. Suck it up, Forbes."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright. Just have the information send to me by the end of the day and I'll work out a plan and present it to you."

"We're having a meeting in a week and we expect you to be there to present your plan." He said and stood. "Don't fuck it up."

She snorted. "When have I ever fucked anything up, Salvatore?"

He chuckled. "Right." He said and put down the cup, before walking out of her office, leaving her to try and think of anything else than the meeting next week. Why was the world so cruel to make her work with him on his newest project? She didn't want it, but knew her boss would come and yell if she didn't accept the project and she actually liked her job.

 **XXX**

Caroline hurried out of the room after she'd given her presentation and answered any of their questions to her plan about how to market the project, with the excuse that she was running late for another meeting.

She had been nervous about seeing _him_ , but put on her calm face and forced herself not to look at him, only if he asked her a direct question and she was nothing else but professional. She was proud of herself for keeping it together and practically ran out of the building to find a cab and go to the office.

"So this is where you've been." _He_ said behind her and she froze in the lobby, practically one foot out the door. She didn't offer him any words, nor did she turn to look at him. "Aren't you going to answer the question, sweetheart?"

She bristled at the use of the nickname and turned to him. "What do you want, Klaus?"

He looked at her grabbed her arm, pulling her to a corner in the lobby, before she pulled her arm from his grip. He stared at her, not saying anything and she rolled her eyes, taking a step away from him. "You left."

She looked at him and nodded. "I did."

"You didn't say anything."

She shrugged. "I sent you an e-mail."

He glared at her. "Yes. An e-mail, stating you were done and nothing else. No further explanation."

"What do you want, Klaus? I'm running late." She said shortly and looked at him expectantly.

He ran a finger down her arm. "I want a reason."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "No." She said and pulled away from him and walked to the entrance, and out into the street, trying to wave down a cab.

"No?" He asked harshly and she turned to look at him.

"Yes." She said simply. "I don't need to give you anything. We were not in a relationship, so I owe you nothing."

His jaw tightened. "You signed the contract."

She nodded. "And that was my mistake."

"A mistake?" He asked angry. "That's how you view our relationship?"

She sighed. "You made it perfectly clear in the contract and in person, that we were not in a relationship, Klaus."

"You broke it." He said and she frowned confused.

"Broke what?"

"The contract." He said and smirked. "It clearly stated that if you wanted our relationship to end, it would be in person and with a good reason."

She sighed. "Fine. I don't want to see you anymore, Klaus. Are we good now?"

"No." He said shortly. "What's your reason for ending it?"

"I can't do it anymore. There's no other reason. I want something you don't and I know you'll never give it to me, so I have to find another to give it to me."

"What? Tell me and I'll think about it." He said and cupped her cheek.

She shook her head. "You can't give me what I want."

"Tell me."

"I want a real relationship. A partner I can talk to about my day. Someone I can think about the future with and that's just not you, I know that and so I left." She explained and looked him in the eyes. "It was time to move on."

He sighed. "That's what you desire?"

She nodded. "It is. I don't want to be afraid to talk freely or do what I want to do."

"I never forced you to do anything, Caroline."

She shook her head. "No, but the contract did and I can't live like that. That lifestyle is just not me and I don't want to do it for someone that won't even think about what I want or need."

He looked at her in silence and she sighed, taking a step backwards.

"I get that you need to live like that, but I don't Klaus. And most importantly, I don't want to. I want a normal life. A job, a partner and kids."

"You signed the contract." He said again and she sighed.

"I know. I thought I wanted to try out what you proposed and I did at the time. But a year of living like that is enough for me. I don't regret trying it, but I realize it was a mistake never the less. I'm not cut out to live like that." She explained and walked to a waiting cab. "I hope you find someone that can give you what you need, Klaus." She said and got into the cab and driving away.

 **XXX**

" _Have dinner with me."_ He wrote in an e-mail a week later and she shook her head, deleting the e-mail, trying to complete forget about him.

" _I'll pick you up at 7. Be ready."_ He wrote later and she sighed, closing down her computer and walked out of her office, telling April she could leave for the day.

She walked out of the building, seeing a black town-car outside and sighed.

"Miss Forbes." Jeffrey, his driver greeted her and she smiled.

"Jeffrey." She said and walked in the other direction, when the car drove up to her.

"Get in, love." Klaus said from the backseat and she shook her head.

"I'm going home, Klaus not to dinner with you."

"We need to talk."

"No. I've said all I needed to say."

"Then you need to listen." He said shortly and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm done listening to you and talking me into things I don't want. I'm going home and ordering take-out." She said and lifted her hand, waving at cabs.

"Get in the car, Caroline." He hissed and opened the door from inside and she sighed.

"Only because I'm starving." She said and got into the backseat, not looking at him.

"I'm glad you see reason, sweetheart." He said with a smile, his dimples on display.

"Again, I'm very hungry." She said and looked out of the window, as the car came to a stop in front of a restaurant and they got out and walked through the doors.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked bored.

"Table for Mikaelson." Klaus said sternly and she nodded and led them to a table in the back, away from most of the other guests.

She looked the menu-card over, trying to decide what she wanted, when the waiter appeared.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked and Klaus spoke up.

"Yes. Two grilled Salmons and waters." He said and the waiter began writing down the order.

"Actually…" Caroline said and smiled sweetly at the waiter. "I'd like the grilled steak, red and a glass of white wine." She said and handed over the menu to the waiter as Klaus looked at her unimpressed.

The waiter left with their orders and she looked at him with raised brows. "Why this impromptu dinner?"

He sighed. "Have you been drinking and eating unhealthy since you left?"

"I fail to see how that is relevant for you."

"You have acquired quite the attitude the last four months, Caroline." He said with clenched teeth and she smirked at him.

"No, I'm just being myself, Klaus."

The waiter came and placed their drinks on the table and walked away again. "Now, what is it you want to talk about?" She asked and took a sip of her wine.

"I've thought about your proposition."

She frowned. "What proposition?"

"About the contract."

She sighed. "I don't remember anything about a proposition."

"I've reviewed our contract and I am willing to give you what you want." He said and looked at her intensely.

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant with what I said. I don't want a relationship based off of a contract."

"I want you back, Caroline." He said simply. "The contract can have all the things added you wish."

"You're not listening to me, Klaus." She sighed. "I don't want to be with you because of a contract. I want dates, cuddling and talking, you know. Romance. I want it to be natural and not something you're forced to do because it's in a contract."

"You don't want a contract?" He asked confused and stayed silent for a minute. "I can do that for you."

"And I don't want to be on my knees. I don't want to be punished with the whip or your belt. I don't want to be denied my orgasms because I did something you don't like. I want to eat what I want and drink if I feel like it." She said and looked at him. "You can't give me these things and you love your contract too much to let me not have it."

"I've had time to think about what I want in your absence and I found that I need you, Caroline." He said and smiled at her. "I want and need you in my life. In any way I can get you. If I need to discard the contract for that, I will. For you."

She looked at him uncertain. "And what about your… you know, needs?"

"I can have a pet without the sex."

She frowned. "No."

"No?"

"Would you let me go on dates with other men even if I didn't sleep with them?" She asked with a raised brow.

He scowled. "Never."

"That's how I feel about what you just said." She said softly. "I'm not saying I don't like everything we did, but some of the things you did to me are not okay. I don't ever want to be whipped or caned or hit with a belt again. I don't want you to pass judgment on me when I drink on a night-out with the girls and not let me come for a week."

Klaus was about to speak when the waited came with their food and Caroline quickly began eating her steak and practically moaned at the taste.

"Caroline-" He said and she interrupted him.

"I know." She said and took a sip of wine. "You're a sadist. You get off on hurting girls like me and then have sex with them. Why? I don't know, but I can't be what you need Klaus, what you desire and I'm sorry for that."

"I wouldn't put it so bluntly." He said unfazed by her words. "This time it will be your rules, love."

She looked him in the eyes. "Why are you doing this? You could easily find another and more willing girl. You did before me."

"I want you." He said simply, as it would answer her questions.

She raised a brow. "But why?"

"Because you're you and you're special to me."

She looked at him for a moment, trying to determine whether or not he was sincere. "No contract?"

He shook his head. "No contract. You tell me your limits and what you wish for and I will abide by them."

She nodded and hummed in thought, continuing to eat her meal and drink her wine, not asking any more questions about his wishes.

 **XXX**

 **5 years later:**

Caroline laid tied on her stomach, her wrists tied to the headboard and her ankles locked into the spreader bar as he flogged her ass. She moaned into the mattress and tried clenching her ass together, only for him to chuckle and flog her again, hitting the butt-plug currently lodged in her ass.

She gasped and tried to pull away, and she felt him run his hand softly over her red ass, kissing one of her cheeks before biting down into it and she moaned, as he found his way between her thighs and felt his member rest between her cheeks, as he kissed her neck.

"Have you been a good girl, sweetheart?" He asked huskily and she moaned and nodded. He softly slapped her ass. "Use your words, love."

"Yes Sir." She said and closed her eyes as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "Please."

"Please what?" He asked and grinded into her ass.

She moaned and tried lifting herself up to meet his member. She whined. "Please fuck me Sir."

He nestled between her thighs and sheathed himself in her quickly and sat a punishing pace, making her moan and pant louder. He grabbed her ass roughly massaging her cheeks and she lifted her ass slightly, meeting his thrusts better and felt him hit her spot, making her pant and moan louder.

"Please." She panted, her eyes closed as she felt herself get closer to the edge. "May I come Sir?"

He leaned in to breath in her ear. "If you come now, I will finish in that pretty little arse of yours. The choice is yours, sweetheart."

Caroline moaned at his words and felt herself let go and milk his member as she came moaning and he chuckled, slowing down his pace and prolonged her orgasm, before he pulled on the butt-plug slowly, taking it out of her ass. She felt him kiss her neck as he lined his member up to her hole and pushed into her, making her hole stretch and she moaned.

"Fuck." She panted as she felt him all the way inside her, his balls slapping against her core as he thrust in and out of her, seeking his own pleasure, one of his hands going to her core and flicking her clit.

"I think you like being fucked in your pretty little tight arse, Caroline." He whispered huskily, thrusting faster. "Such a little desperate naughty girl. Wanting to be fucked in the arse."

She moaned as she felt another orgasm coming, and he sat a faster pace. "Come with me, love, as I come in your tight red arse." He said and rubbed her clit harder, making her clench around him as he grunted and buried his member deep inside her with every thrust as he came.

He laid on top of her for a moment, managing his own breathing before she felt him release her hands from their restraints and did the same with her ankles, before laying on their bed, pulling her to is chest, kissing her forehead softly and enjoying the afterglow.

Caroline sighed in content, but stood up from the bed, grabbing his shirt and began putting away their toys. Klaus looked at her amused as he put on a pair of boxers and went to their bathroom, wetting a towel and laying her on the bed, cleaning her up before throwing the towel in the laundry basket.

He pulled her to him and threw her on the bed again, joining her. His chest against her back as his hand stroked her naked stomach under his shirt. She closed her eyes and felt unconsciousness nearing her.

The door opened abruptly. "Daddy!"

Klaus pulled away from her and caught their three-year old daughter in his arms. She turned around and smiled at her. "What is it, angel?" Klaus asked and settled her in between the two of them.

"There's a monster in my closet!" Lily cried and hugged Klaus tighter.

Caroline chuckled. "Sweetie, I'm sure there's no monsters in your closet."

"You don't know mommy!" She said muffled as she hid her face in Klaus' neck. "It was a scary stupid monster."

"Then you must stay with us, angel." Klaus said and stroked her hair. "No monster will come in here."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but settled in beside her daughter and smiled at Klaus, who grinned back with a wink, setting a hand on her hip as she closed her eyes and listened to their daughters steady breath.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Class in session**_

She squirmed in her seat, looking at Mr. Mikaelson in front of her, looking at her sternly. She should've worn panties today, because she was sure her plaid-skirt was soaked in her juices.

"Is my lecture and inconvenience to you miss Forbes?" He asked with a raised brow and she quickly shook her head.

"No Mr. Mikaelson. I apologize." She said softly and down at her book, waiting for him to return talking. When she heard nothing she looked up and was inches away from his face.

"I think you need a course in proper etiquette during class, miss Forbes."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "If you think so."

He smirked at her. "I do believe so." He said and walked behind her, letting his hand rest on her shoulder for a second before sliding it down her crisp white shirt and squeeze her breast.

He tsk'ed. "I think you forgot something this morning." He said and pulled her nipple through the shirt. "Or maybe you wanted to be noticed, hmm?" He asked and kissed her neck, as she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access.

She moaned. "I was running late, Mr. Mikaelson." She said and felt him smirk into her neck.

"Is that so?" He asked huskily, his other hand on her thigh, running under her skirt. "Let's see how late you were." He said and found her bare and wet core. He hummed and ran a finger through her folds. "I think you were hoping to catch my attention with your attire, miss Forbes."

"I really was late, Mr. Mikaelson." She tried again and moaned as he let a finger enter her.

"You're a naughty little girl." He said, biting her neck softly. "Coming to school without underwear and soaking your skirt with your juices."

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "Make me believe you." He said and pulled away from her, leaving her whimpering from his touch. She turned around and looked up at him.

"How can I make you believe me, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked innocently and he smirked down at her and ran a finger over her cheek and to her mouth.

"You can use your pretty little mouth to do something useful."

She nodded and sunk down to her knees and began unbuckling his belt and quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down his legs with his boxers. She looked up at him from her knees and took a hold on his half-erect member and began stroking him, kissing his tip before she opened her mouth and took him between her lips, making him groan.

He grabbed her head and forced her lower on his length, as she sucked him, her head and hand moving over his member. She looked up at him, his eyes closed and his head tilted back as she continued to work her mouth over him.

He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her from his member, and leaned down to her. "I'm still not convinced miss Forbes." He said and pulled her up from the floor and bent her over the desk, pushing her skirt over her hips and slid a finger through her folds. "Such a naughty little girl you are miss Forbes." He said and lined his member up to her entrance. "All wet and ready after sucking my cock."

She moaned and pushed back onto him, trying to get him to thrust into her and he chuckled. "Such a desperate little slut. Spreading your legs for me in the middle of class." He said and teased her, running his member through her folds before quickly sheathing himself inside her and she moaned louder.

He ran a hand over her ass, squeezing once before grabbing her hips and began thrusting into her. "You like being fucked over your desk, baby?" He asked panting and she moaned.

"Yes daddy." She panted and met all his thrusts. "Fuck."

"Such a wanton little slut." He said and smacked her ass once. "Whose little wanton slut are you, baby?"

"Yours daddy." She panted and moaned as he thrusted harder.

He pulled on her ponytail and leaned over and into her ear. "My what?" He growled.

She gasped as he hit her spot. "Your wanton little slut, daddy." She panted and closed her eyes, her mouth opening in a silent scream. "Shit."

He chuckled huskily. "Does daddy's little slut wanna come?"

"Yes daddy!" She cried out and he thrusted harder. "Please!"

He slipped a hand to her core and rubbed her clit roughly. "Tell me what you want, baby." He panted into her ear before letting her ponytail go and he stood up again, letting her rest on the desk as he thrusted in and out of her.

She moaned. "I wanna come daddy! Please!"

He pinched her clit. "Come on daddy's cock, my little slut." He growled and she felt her walls clamper around him, milking him as her orgasm hit her and she cried out.

"Oh fuck! Yes daddy!" She screamed. "Fuck me daddy!"

He groaned. "Spreading your legs like a wanton little slut and milking my cock with your tight little cunt." He panted. "Daddy's gonna come in your little cunt, baby." He said and buried himself deeper inside her with every thrust as he came and she moaned. "You like being daddy's little slut, baby?" He asked panting, thrusting still, waiting for his member to go flaccid.

She moaned and nodded. "Yes daddy. Your cock feels so good in my cunt."

He chuckled and smacked her ass once. "Such a little slut. Talking dirty to daddy."

She gasped and nodded. "Your dirty little slut, daddy."

"That's right, baby." He said and felt his member soften and pulled out of her.

They both breathed loudly for a minute, before she stood and turned to look at him. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, squeezing her ass before pulling away.

She looked at him. "I'm going to take a shower." She said and began undressing. "Can you move the desk back in place?" She asked and turned away from him as her shirt fell to the floor, followed by her skirt.

"Can daddy come with you, my little slut?" He asked with a smirk and walked behind her naked form.

She turned to glare at him. "Don't be crude, Kol." She said and walked into their bathroom. "Clean it up or you wont get another role-play, _daddy_." She said sarcastically.

He frowned and looked at the closed door but began pushing the desk to its rightful place. "Such a little tease." He muttered to himself and picked up her clothes, throwing them in the hamper before he walked into the bathroom. "Can daddy join you now?"

"No. Kol can join me, daddy will not get anything else tonight." She said bored and washed her body, leaving him with a frown as she chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Darkness within**_

She walks towards the gym at the local high school. A place she never got to experience first hand. A place where she was supposed to have the greatest days of her life, but was abruptly taken from her. She exhales lowly. No use of thinking about the past now. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was older, four years to be exact, and would've been a senior here now, if she hadn't been sent away. She knows her mother made the right choice. She needed to get to know herself. Her powers and how to control them. She knows she probably will regret coming here, but her mother had been desperate, trying to appeal to her once human-side and plead Elena's life. She really didn't care either way, but she still held a form of affection towards her mother and agreed to come and help the town she grew up in.

Her mother had briefed her on the situation and she wanted to roll her eyes. Why couldn't they just let Elena die and let the problems be gone? One simple life for a whole town? It didn't seem like such a bad deal to her. She knew of Elena - the doppelgänger, Bonnie - the witch, the Salvatore brothers – the vampires and mostly, she knew of the originals. She knew about everything, all the backstory and still she wanted to help her mother out. She had changed from the once sweet innocent girly Caroline she once was, to the young woman, growing into her powers and responsibilities. She knew what she was, what she could do but her advantage was that no one else in the pathetic little human school knew about her.

She heard voices shouting, screaming and crying before opening the doors. She fixed her lips into her well-known smirk and walked into the gym, gaining everyone's attention. She saw the look of shock and confusion flash across Elena and Bonnie's faces, while the Salvatore brother's looked at her resigned. She smirked wider, feeding on their ranging emotions, feeling her strength increase. She looked at the two blonde originals with a gleam in her eyes, telling them she wasn't a friend.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said with shock lacing her voice and Caroline showed off her pearly whites and nodded with a wicked gleam in her eyes before walking further into the room. She walked to Bonnie, biting her lips, trying to conceal her excitement of what she would do. She watched her once best friends stand in their places, not moving and she chuckled.

"Oh… Not going to say hello to me, Elena? Bonnie, what about you? You guys don't have anything to say?" She asked with amusement, before sensing the older Salvatore brother flashing to her, getting in her face and she smirked wickedly and inhaled. "Hello Damon."

He frowned at her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her in the air. "Who are you?!" He hissed and she licked her lips, trying so hard to contain her laughter. She flicked her wrist, making him hit a wall, suspending him there, with him trying to get out of her invisible grasp. She rolled her neck, cracking it slightly and grinning at him and hummed.

"I will get to you later, Mr. Salvatore." She said and looked at the two young girls again. "Just you hang in there." She said and laughed.

She heard the hybrid clear his throat and she turned to him, smiling widely, biting her lip. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot my manners. I'm Caroline Forbes, you must be the infamous Niklaus and you must be Rebekah." She said and looked at the blonde original who glared at her. "Great! Now that the introductions are over…" She trailed off and released her powers, pinning everyone to the walls, trying to get out of her grasp. She chuckled and spun around once, looking at all the people hanging from the walls. "I'm sorry to take such harsh measures in use, but I do need you all to stay calm and tell me about the situation we're suddenly finding ourselves in. I mean, I get a frantic phone-call from my dear mother, telling me that vampires are back in Mystic Falls, pleading with me to come save some human girl and here I find not one, but _two_ originals. Must be my birthday."

She looked around the gym, trying to figure out whom to start with, finally settling on the hybrid. She walks to him and smiles sweetly. "Hello Niklaus." She says politely. "Would you like to tell me what's going on here?"

He growls at her, his eyes turning golden and his double-fangs fall and she winks at him. "I see you have broken your curse. I wonder what you're still doing here then?"

When no one says anything, she squeezes them all harder, turning her head to Bonnie and smiling. "Bonnie… Be a dear and tell me the reason for Niklaus residing in this town."

"He doesn't know how to make his hybrids." She says automatically and Caroline grins, letting Bonnie control her own mind.

"Thank you, little witch." She says and turns to Niklaus again, cocking her head to the side. "You wish to make more hybrids? Wish to make more beings like yourself, Niklaus?"

He snarls at her, but doesn't utter a word and she grins, squeezing his dear sister for the information. "Yes! He wants an army!" Rebekah speaks and the hybrid snaps to her, looking betrayed and Caroline tsk's.

"Don't blame your dear sister, Niklaus. She can't help it." She said and looked at the door to the gym, hearing another set of footsteps. "Now who could be here other than you? Another original perhaps?" She asks as the doors open and Tyler Lockwood walks in and stiffens at the sight of her. She sighs, disappointed. "Oh… Its just Tyler." She says and pins him above the door. "What a pity."

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" Elena finally speaks. Caroline's smirk widens at the fear in her voice and she laughs, throwing her head back, before locking eyes with her former best friend.

"I'm here to safe your life, Elena, if my mother would have any say in it. I haven't really decided on that part yet." She says offhandedly, turning to the younger Salvatore brother, walking to him with calloused steps. She reaches him and runs a finger over his cheek and hums. "You've got a delicious darkness in you, my friend. I haven't myself seen one of your kind before, but my temporary host have. Such a messy eater, aren't you, ripper?" She smirks and crinkles her nose as the Salvatore glares at her hatefully. "Oh, don't be angry now. Own what you are, you're so much more powerful when at your full potential."

"Caroline, please!" Elena shouts and she locks eyes with the youngest Salvatore, smirking at him and winking, before sauntering towards Elena. She reaches her and lets her down from the wall, but pinned to the floor.

"What is it, Elena? What do you wish from me?" She asks with a serious face. She cares not for the human doppelgänger. She knows her value, but still can't seem to care much about that.

"You said you where here to help. Please let us go. Klaus and Rebekah are evil." She pleads and Caroline runs her tongue over her lips, pretending to think it over, when Elena speaks again. "Save my life."

This makes her smirk wickedly and cocking her head to the side. "What about your friends lives, Elena? Don't you want them to live?"

She nods frantically. "Yes! Please, Care! Just let us go!"

Caroline nods, humming. "What's in it for me?"

Elena stiffens. "W-wh-what?" She stutters.

"What's in it for me to let you live? You only get to live if you make a deal, that's how I work." She says with a smile. "The way I see it though, I give you to Niklaus and the whole town is saved. So you better make the deal really sweet."

"Please Caroline! Help us!" Bonnie cries and she smirks, feeling and feeding on all the different emotions in the room, feeling herself getting more powerful.

"Is one person really so important to you, that you want to risk an entire town for a face that will show up again in five centuries?" Caroline asks. She knows humans and their thoughts, but can't seem to get a firm grasp on it. It's illogical in her mind. "Niklaus, what would you offer me for your precious doppelgänger?"

He looks at her with a glare, but seems to consider her words. "I have anything your little heart could desire. Money, art, jewellery."

She laughs at this. He thinks she wants mere wealth? "I don't want your material possessions, Niklaus. I want something much more valuable."

"What?" He asks with a smirk. "I have many valuable things, love."

She nods. "I'm sure you do. But I have no need for material things." She says with a smirk and looks around the room. "Maybe I should tell you a little about myself?" She asks the room, receiving silence. "In exchange for your deepest and darkest secrets and desires, of course. Fair is fair." She says in a chuckle and strokes her chin. "Now… Where to start off?" She says and looks around her, her eyes landing on Tyler. "You haven't said a word, little wolf. Why don't we start with you, hmm?"

Tyler widens his eyes and she feels the fear coming from him and revels in it, before forcing her powers into him. "I revel in my kills and only want more power." He says in a monotone voice and she smirks, letting his mind go.

"So power-hungry. It's not healthy, Tyler. Let me tell you a secret…" She says and smirks at him. "You will never be powerful. You will forever be the bitch of the pack." She turns around again, her eyes landing on Bonnie. "Bonnie, tell us what you keep hidden." She says and the witch shakes her head and she sighs, letting her powers take over.

"I loathe Elena for choosing to be with an abomination." Bonnie says and Caroline lets her mind go, the witch slumping down, not meeting the shocked eyes of Elena and Caroline giggles.

"Of course the little Bennett witch would think that. The spirits telling you the vampires are abominations. Should I tell you a secret too, Bonnie?" Caroline says, looking warmly at her. "Vampires were created by your ancestor. The Bennett witches are forever tied to the thing they hate the most. Ayana understood that nature must be balanced, and thus, vampires were born. Without vampires, nature would not be in balance, because of wolves, like Tyler. They balance each other out. The hate you feel isn't against your ancestors' creation. It's against yourself, for not being able to control them." Caroline says cheerily. "Isn't this fun? We're all learning so much tonight, aren't we?" She says and looks at Rebekah. "I think it's time you share, Rebekah."

"I told Mikael where Nik was, because he didn't approve my relationship with Marcel." The original girl said and looked down, not meeting the eyes of her angry brother and Caroline laughed. "Oh dear. That was good. But you must know, Rebekah, you will not find the love you seek by betraying the people you love. You are selfish, and that shows. People will use you for your stupidity. I would hold on with falling in love for a while… If I were you, of course." Caroline says with a smirk, before pointing at Stefan. "Ripper! Tell us something we don't know!"

"I enjoy killing. Enjoy ripping human's apart. I never regret killing, even when my humanity is on. My guilt is an emotion I force, so I can look myself in the eye." He says with a scowl on his face and she laughs at Elena's horrified look.

"Don't tell me you actually believed he would change for you, Elena? He's a vampire. A ripper. It's in his nature to rip people apart. To spread mayhem wherever he goes. Nothing will change that. Certainly not your little doe-eyes." Caroline says with a wide smirk.

"Niklaus…" She says and lets her powers work him over. "Tell me a secret." She says with a glint in her eyes.

He clenches his jaw tightly shut, before snarling. "I want ever lasting love and loyalty given freely to prove Mikael wrong."

Caroline hums and nods, becoming serious for once, knowing that the hybrid is more emotional than what other's think. "And I promise you will find what you seek. You will find your ever lasting love and loyalty when you least expect it, given to you freely by your one true love." She says and Damon snorts, but she ignores him. "You will show Mikael he was wrong to make you believe you weren't worthy of love. And it's with this girl; you will finally defeat and kill him. You will just have to be patient a little more, and your love will show herself."

Niklaus looked at her intensely. And she smiled sweetly at him. She could see herself, the human Caroline, in him and wanted to reassure him his desires would be fulfilled. She nodded to herself, remembering her little game and turned with a smirk to Elena. "Now… Little sweet Elena." She says and walks to her. "What secrets could you be hiding?"

Elena looks panicked for a second, trying to resist her powers and Caroline only smirks. No one will be able to withstand her powers and she sees Elena finally give in and look empty at her. "I'm in love with Damon. I can't settle for one guy, I want everyone at my feet, giving me their attention." She says and Stefan looks hurt, while Damon looks intensely at Elena. "I will sacrifice everyone of my friends and family for me to live. I hide my true self, by being sweet and loving, but I can relate more to Katherine than I let on."

Caroline chuckles at the shocked looks on everyone's faces, but the originals. "I think that's enough for now. You've got plenty of secrets, don't you Elena? Always the little attention-slut later turned slut for real." Caroline says with a wink and turns to Damon. "Damon! Take us home!" She exclaims and forces him to talk.

"I'm in love with Elena, but only because of her face. I want her because of her resemblance to Katherine and I will get her, even if I have to betray Stefan." He said and glared at her and she cocked her head with a smile.

"Really? That's your darkest secret and desire? Tell us something we don't know." Caroline says smugly.

"I was the one helping Rose and Trevor in finding Elena, hoping to save her and make her love me." He said through clenched teeth.

Caroline laughed as his brother and the two girls looked at him horrified. "Somehow, that does not surprise me, but well enough."

"Now I believe the deal was you would tell us about you, love." Niklaus said with a smirk and she turned to him and nodded, before walking to the middle of the gym.

She stood completely still, closing her eyes, willing her natural features forth. Her eyes going silver, her hair turning a pale purple as her fingers became covered in light purple veins, her claws coming forth and her loose dress appearing around her, instead of the human-clothes she was wearing. She opened her eyes with a wide smirk and heard gasps from her former friends, but silence from the two originals.

"This is my true form. My true face and body." She says and lets her powers work over the gym, making the walls crack, the floor blow up and the windows break violently. "I can create chaos wherever I go. I can destroy everything with my powers. I was the first. Giving birth to the night, the darkness. Do you know who I am?"

She looks around the room, her natural features still on display. She chuckles. "I'm Chaos. I have walked the earth since it's birth. Have created magnificent cities, countries even, only to tear them apart. I feed from your feelings. Something you can never hide or put away. I will always have a food source and will always be able to lay the earth in shambles."

"And what, Chaos," Niklaus says. "Is your prize for the doppelgänger and the recipe to making hybrids?"

She smirks at him, walking towards him slowly, letting him go from her power, so he can move around her. "I will tell you all you need to know about making your hybrids Niklaus. I will even kill the rest of this group for you, if you agree to my deal."

"Tell me the deal then, sweetheart." He says and walks around her, admiring her new form.

She turns to him, a wicked smile on her lips. "I want your darkest brother." She says, making him stiffen. "I want you to give him to me – forever. I want his monster on full display; I want to teach him his true nature. His true destiny."

Niklaus looks at her questioningly. "And what is my brother's true nature, love?"

"He is to be my consort. The one thing that will walk the earth with me for eternity. The one man that will own my heart and will be able to lay countries at his feet."

Niklaus hums, seemingly considering the deal. "And you will not kill him, nor any of the other Mikaelsons? You will give me what I desire for my brothers eternity?"

Caroline nods and smiles sweetly. "Of course. That is the deal, Niklaus. If you choose to take it, we will make a blood-oath, making the deal forever, unless you betray me."

He hums. "Let Rebekah down, love." He says and she complies, showing her willingness to show good faith. "I do believe we have a deal then, Chaos." He says and puts his hands forward and she mumbles the spell for their oath, putting in their specific details and cuts her palm, before cutting his and shaking his hand, letting the blood-oath set in. He looks at her with a smirk. "Now tell me how to make my hybrids."

She chuckles. "Firstly, I want my consort, Niklaus. I will show you how to make the hybrids when he is by my side."

"Kol is cur…" He begins but she cuts him off with a loud laughter.

"I want nothing to do with Kol. Kol is amusing, but he's not the one I seek. Not the one Eros has appointed to me. I require your big brother. Your, at times, moral compass. I will have Elijah." Caroline says and looks him in the eye. "He is the darkest of the originals. The one to fall the furthest, but rise the highest. The one to roam the earth with me and slay millions upon millions of people and ruin cities. His darkness will battle mine." She says with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Elijah is destined to be my consort."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Helping myself**_

Here she sat, alone in her house, once again. Nobody caring enough about her to check up on her, asking if she was all right, if she needed to talk about it. No one was there, because Elena was once again more important, even if it was her that tired to kill her mother and tried to stake her. She just wasn't important enough for anybody to care about, not even her own mother cared enough to ask if something was wrong.

She, Caroline Forbes, was so utterly alone and unimportant, to everyone around her. Elena was right. No one cared, she was just a shallow little insecure girl, and not the tough vampire she'd made herself be. It would be _so_ easy to just shut it all out. To turn it off. Elena did, and she didn't care about anything. Not what other people thought of her. Not if she finally would be appreciated for all her efforts.

She sat on her couch in her dark and empty house. She was constantly fighting a battle, that wasn't even hers! Why? Because she wanted to be appreciated. Wanted to feel like she wasn't some replaceable part of her friends lives, but she saw the truth now. Elena wanted to kill her, Bonnie didn't even care enough to try and pretend she was important to her, Damon was… well, that should be pretty self-explanatory, Stefan saved her yes, but left right away with Damon and Elena, not even checking if she was okay, her mom didn't even care and Tyler had left after cheating on her with that were-slut, and then there were Matt. Sweet human Matt, that tried so hard to help, but couldn't seem to let go of Elena, not even when they were together… Then there was Klaus. The one who actually put her first, who acted like she mattered had _fucked_ the were-slut. She shuddered, remembering her surprise when she arrived at the Mikaelson mansion to give Klaus his dress back and she heard the sounds. She heard _her_ moans… And she ran. She ran for dear life, not wanting to hear another betray her… Not again, never again…

She looked down at her phone, unlocking it. It had been more than three hours since her almost-death and nobody had bothered with even _trying_ to contact her. She frowned and a small tear made it's way down her cheek. She was always an after thought, never on someone's mind. She would always just be Caroline Forbes, insecure, neurotic control freak, who never experienced love, friendship or care. She would never. She wasn't Elena Gilbert. She wasn't special, she never would be. She helped and gave everything she had in her, to her friends, but when she needed them, where were they? With Elena, because she was special, she was every man's dream and every girl's friend. And what was she? What was Caroline? She looked around her dark living room, hoping to come up with just one good answer, just one, but she couldn't. Her mother hated her because of her turning, something she couldn't control herself. Her friends took advantage of her. She thought Bonnie had come to terms with her being a vampire, but no. She still hated her. Elena was just… She was a bitch right now, and _so_ not her friend. Stefan, one of her apparent close friends, her vampire-teacher, she helped him through everything. Elena leaving him for Damon. Elena shutting off her emotions. His ripper-tendencies. But when she needed him, he was nowhere to be found, because Elena was more important.

She nodded to herself, having made her decision when someone knocked on her door. She looked to her front door, wondering who it would be. Who could be her one friend? The one person coming to her when she needed it the most. She stood up and made her way to the door and opened it, only to be met by a crazed looking Stefan.

"Elena escaped, we need to look for her." He said in frenzy and Caroline stared at him. Couldn't he see she had been crying? Couldn't he see she was sadder than she had ever been before, even after her own father had tortured her and called her a monster? She looked at him, not saying anything, not moving. "Caroline, come on! You need to help us! She is vulnerable right now and needs all her friends help." He said as he saw she didn't move. He looked at her confused. "What are you waiting for? Everyone is out looking, and you're just at home, not helping. She's your best friend, you have to help us!"

She looked him in the eyes. _Click_. It really was easy. She looked at Stefan's appearance and didn't care. She didn't care about how much he needed her help. How desperate he looked right now. She was completely relaxed. At ease. Nothing bothered her right now. She couldn't care less what happened to Elena. What happened to her friends.

' _They weren't your friends anyway, darling_.' A voice inside her head said, and she couldn't agree more. They weren't her friends tonight. They weren't her friends when she was kidnapped and tortured by Jules. They certainly weren't her friends when Damon had abused her so badly.

-X-

Stefan frowned and looked her in the eyes. He couldn't understand why she didn't move? Didn't she understand how dangerous it was having Elena out on her own? He looked at her again, _really_ looked at her. Then it happened. Right in front of him. Her eyes went dead. He wasn't looking into Caroline's eyes anymore. They were completely empty, not showing any sign of life. Any sign of _emotions_. What did she do?

"Caroline?" He asked tentatively and she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes Stefan?" She answered in a cold emotionless voice. Her eyes never leaving his and he shuddered. She shouldn't sound like that, she never did. She was always bright and bubbly. Helpful and sweet. Not like this, not without emotions.

He widened his eyes and shook his head. "What have you done, Caroline?"

She smiled icily. "I've just gotten rid of those pesky emotions I had so many of. This is much better. Everything is so much more clear now."

Stefan looked at her and took a step towards her, but stopped when her icy smile widened. "I wouldn't come closer, _Stef_ ," She said sarcastically. "Now is really not the right time to start to care."

He frowned confused. "What?" He asked and looked carefully at her. "Care…"

She hissed. "You don't get to call me that! Only people who love and care about me has the right to do that!"

He took a step forwards and grabbed her arm. "And I do. I do care about you, Caroline. That's why I know this isn't you! That you don't want to do this!"

She pulled her arm from his hand and glared at him, her smile so icy. "That's what you all would like me to believe so you can use me in your schemes and risk my life." She said emotionless and walked out onto the porch, making him turn around to face her. "But tonight has been a real eye-opener. Not one of my so-called _friends_ could care enough to see if I was okay? If I needed someone to talk to? Not even my mother cared enough to check if I was alive. So really, you and every one else, has no right to call me 'Care'."

He opened his mouth, about to say something back. To tell her he cared, he saved her! Of course he cared! She was his best friend! But he remembered he never even asked if she was okay, he just took of right after with Damon and Elena and left her alone. He shut his mouth.

Caroline laughed mirthlessly, no emotion showing in her eyes and nodded. "That's right. Not one of you stayed back. Not one of you called. So how much can you all really care?"

"Elena was…" He started, but Caroline flashed to him, being right in his face with a scowl.

"Always Elena, never Caroline. I've been close to death more times than her, and no one bothered with me. The only thing Elena was… was right. I should have turned it off _so_ long ago. Then maybe I wouldn't have been used by the people who were supposed to be my friends."

"We all care about you, Caroline. You have to stop this! It's not you." He tried again, knowing it was a _very_ thin argument.

She chuckled darkly, before shaking her head. "No. The Caroline you knew is gone. She was weak, pathetic, searching for approval. Not anymore, I'm better now. I don't have to feel sad and alone anymore, because the people around me doesn't love me, isn't that what you want? For me not to hurt?" She asked with a deadly smirk. "Don't you _care_ about me, Stefan?" She asked sarcastically before her arms moved so fast and his world went black.

-X-

Caroline stood on her porch, looking down at the body of Stefan. He laid there and still, nothing. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders and walked into the house again. She had gotten her message through. She was done. Done with helping those people. Done with being used. She wasn't about to stick around in this hick-town.

She flashed to her bedroom and quickly threw some clothes, make-up and other essentials into a bag and flashed to the fridge, taking all the bloodbags and putting them in her cooler. She stood by the kitchen-island, contemplating if she had anything else she would like, before she smirked to herself. Vervain, it was essential. Someday, maybe in a day or two, an original would come looking for her and she wasn't about to get compelled to turn it on, no thanks.

She raided her mother's vervain stash and put it in a plastic bag, not wanting it to contaminate her clothes. She flashed back to her bathroom. She nearly forgot, she couldn't leave anything with her DNA. She took her toothbrush, hairbrush, everything they could do a locater spell with. They might have thought she was stupid, but she wasn't that stupid. She was number one in all her classes for a reason. She knew they could possibly use her mother, but shrugged. Her mother wouldn't care; she wouldn't even let a drop of her blood go to waste, just to find her vampire-daughter.

She flashed outside. She could take her own car, but she would have to change it out, it was to easy to track. She nodded and threw all her bags and cooler on the backseat and got into her car with a smirk. She would just switch cars in Richmond. She started her car and drove away from her childhood home, not even bothering to close the front door or stay until Stefan woke up.

-X-

Stefan groaned, the pain in his neck still not something he was used to, even after having it snapped countless times. He opened his eyes and frowned. He was in his own bedroom, but he was at Caroline's? Then it hit him. She had snapped his neck! She had turned of her humanity.

He got up and walked downstairs, hearing voices coming from the living room. Damon's, Bonnie's and Liz's?

He walked into the room and every one turned to look at him. Bonnie widened her eyes and hurried to him.

"What happened? Are you okay? When you didn't come and help we went to look for you and found you with a snapped neck!" She asked.

He frowned. Didn't they find him at Caroline's? Didn't they look for her? Were they really so bad friends to her as she claimed? "Where did you find me?"

"At Liz's. On the porch, the door open." Damon said with a shrug.

Liz looked at him confused. "Why were you at my house, Stefan? No one was home."

"What about Caroline?" He asked confused. Where was she? What had they done to her?

"Wasn't there." Damon said nonchalantly. "Now why don't you tell us who snapped your neck, so you had to let me and witchy find Elena."

He widened his eyes. "Where's Caroline?!" He asked loudly, flashing to the basement, hoping they'd found her and put her down there, trying to get her humanity back on, but to no luck. She wasn't there. He flashed to the living room again. "Where is she?"

Damon frowned. "Why are you so worried about Blondie?"

"Caroline's probably just with Tyler." Liz said and looked to Damon. "I have to go to the station and report Elena's animal attacks from last night." Damon nodded.

Stefan looked around all the people in the room. "You don't care that Caroline is missing?"

"She's not missing. She's just at Tyler's. Call him." Bonnie said and sat on a couch. "Then ask her when she's coming to help and why she couldn't be bothered to help us finding Elena."

His eyes widened. "You don't know?" He asked, as Liz was about to leave the house.

"Know what, Stefan?" Damon said in a sigh.

"She turned it off."

"We know. She turned it off a while ago, Stefan, try to keep up." Damon said sarcastically.

"Not Elena! Caroline." He said with a frown. "She snapped my neck last night! She turned off her humanity."

Liz gasped and looked with wide eyes at Stefan. "Caroline?" She asked and shook her head. "No. She wouldn't do that, she knows that's not good."

Stefan nodded. "She turned it off right in front of me, Liz. Trust me, she's turned it off."

"Call her!" Bonnie said and stood.

Stefan nodded and took out his phone and called her.

"Hello Stefan." Came her reply and Stefan put the phone on speaker.

"Care, where are you?" He asked concerned.

She laughed mirthlessly. "Not in Mystic Falls, that's for sure. I told you last night I was done with you people."

"Care, tell us where you are." Bonnie said with a frown.

"I don't think I want to, Bonnie." She said in a cold voice. "Why would I tell you people anything?"

Damon scoffed. "We can't be bothered with your tantrums right now, Blondie! Elena is…" He said but Caroline cut him off.

"Actually Damon, I don't really give a shit about what you want or what Elena needs. You of all people, have no right to demand things from me." She said in a hiss. "I wish I had stayed back just a little longer, so I could kill you."

"Caroline!" Liz said in horror.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth. I see you're with Elena too." She said in an uninterested voice.

"Caroline sweetie, tell me where you are." Liz said concerned.

"Hmm… No thanks. I don't think I will let you play the concerned mother right now, when everybody knows you're not. Why don't we just drop the act?"

Liz looked hurt and looked at Bonnie, who looked in sympathy at her.

"Are we done here? Because I have things to do, people to eat." Caroline said with a tiny chuckle.

"You have to come back, Care. We need you." Bonnie said and Caroline chuckled darkly.

"You don't need me, you have never needed me, Bonnie. You have used me, yes, but not needed me other than to sacrifice myself for your precious Elena. I'm not going to let you people use me anymore. I mean, how long did it take you to realize I wasn't even in Mystic Falls anymore?"

The room went quiet and she laughed mirthlessly. "That right there should tell you how much you really need and care about me. You didn't even wonder where I was. But don't worry, as long as you have Elena, you should all be just fine, so I hope you have a good life, considering it will be short because of your best friend."

"You're my best friend!" Bonnie exclaimed, wide eyed at the phone. "Come back and let me help you."

"But I don't need help, Bonnie." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "And we were never really best friends, right? I mean… You hate me, what I am. It's fine that you hate me, I really don't care, but don't say I'm your best friend, because we both know that is so far from the truth as anything can be."

"I don't hate you, Care." Bonnie said in a small voice.

"Oh, you don't? My bad, I must have misunderstood you, when you hated me turning, when you made my daylight-ring… What was it you told me? Right, _'the witch that makes the ring can take its powers back'_. Did you say that to Elena? Did you hate her as much as you hated me when I turned? Did you avoid her? No, you didn't, because it's Elena, your best friend and I was just the annoying little girl you had to put up with." Caroline said without emotions. "Now, I have to leave you to think about what I said, and don't try to call me again, I'm getting rid of my phone as soon as I hang up. Can't have you trying to find me, even though I know you wont. Goodbye."

With that she hung up and Stefan looked at the other people in the room.

-X-

Caroline smirked to herself and threw her phone out of the window of her 'borrowed' car. She was finally done with all things related to Mystic Falls and turned up the radio and sung along to the songs. She had a lot of way to go, but she couldn't take a plane, it was too easy to trace and she had already switches cars twice now.

Yes, she was on her way to new places. She would see the world, but for the time being she had to lay low, make sure they wouldn't find her if they decided to search for her. After a while they would give up and she could go to Europe. She grinned at the thought, she had to research where she wanted to go, but she could go anywhere, so what did it really matter? She could just go where she wanted. There were no restrictions on her.

She would have to stop driving soon, but that shouldn't be a problem, she would just compel herself a motel room. She had plans and no one or nothing was about to ruin them.

-X-

Klaus waited in his sitting room. She should have been back with the dress by now, but he hadn't heard anything from her. She should have thanked him for letting the mutt, Tyler Lockwood come back to Mystic Falls to give her, her perfect prom. He scowled, where was she?! Did she just think she could take advantage of his kindness towards her?

He growled and stood up, deciding to seek her out and get his thank you, from her. He drove to her house and knocked, waiting for someone to answer the door, but no one ever came. He opened it himself and walked in, the house silent. It almost looked abandoned. He flashed to her room, finding her bed neatly made, her schoolbooks stabled on her desk her notes placed besides them. He looked around. The dress wasn't here. He looked in her closet and noticed it was half-empty. He went to her bathroom, finding it completely bare, the only thing in there was her shower-products. He frowned. He knew Caroline used other products than shampoo and conditioner. Where were her things?

He walked out of her bathroom again, seeing her laptop on her desk, her phone charger on her bed-table. Everything seemed to look normal, besides the missing clothes and beauty-products.

He flashed out of the house and to his car, driving to the Salvatore boarding house. Not bothering to knock, he walked right in and saw the Bennett witch and the ripper hunched over a map. The other Salvatore was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" He said, gaining the two's attention. The witch looked at him with wide eyes and Stefan narrowed his glare at him.

"Who?" The ripper asked, lifting a brow and Klaus smirked.

"Caroline. She loaned a dress for prom yesterday, and I was expecting her to bring it back, but she has not delivered it."

"She's not here." The witch quipped.

"I can see that." He growled. "Which is why I'm asking you where she is."

"She… left." Stefan said hesitantly and Klaus scowled.

"Left? To go where ripper?" Klaus said with a glare.

The two people in front of him exchanged worried glances and he growled. "I will compel you to tell me, Stefan!"

"I'm on vervain."

"Tell me where she is!" He said and flashed to him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against a wall. "Or I will have to use other methods to get the information."

"Stop! She left town!" The witch said quickly. "She turned off her humanity and left." She added quietly and looked down.

Klaus froze. Caroline had turned it off. His bright and beautiful Caroline had turn off her emotions. She snuffed the light that she held. Why would she do this?

He glared at Stefan, who gulped. "Why would someone like Caroline turn off her humanity? It was the thing she held on to the most."

"She… She just turned it off last night, after Elena…" Stefan said and widened his eyes.

"After the doppelganger, what ripper?" He asked in a growl.

"Tried to kill her mother and then stake her." He said in a low voice. Klaus let go of his throat and stepped back.

"And where is the doppelganger now?" He said in a vicious voice. "She will die for what she did to Caroline."

The witch widened her eyes and shook her head. "You can't! Elena is not herself, not after turning it off! She didn't mean it!"

He growled. "She will die for making Caroline turn off her humanity."

Stefan took a step towards the map. "We're trying to find Caroline now, but it's not easy. We'll find her and bring her back, Klaus. You don't need to kill Elena."

"I don't care, mate. The doppelganger is of no use to me anymore and she will pay for what she did." Klaus said simply. "Do a locater spell witch."

"Don't you think I tried that?!" The girl snapped at him. "She left nothing of hers back. No DNA, no beloved items to track her with."

"Track her phone or car." He said and glared at them.

"Her mother is doing that, but she said she would throw away her phone after her last call, and her car was found in Richmond, nothing in it." Stefan said and got a text and sighed. "And her phone is offline, last online a little outside of Virginia, over 4 hours ago."

Klaus paced around the room. "Use her mother."

"Liz?" The witch asked. "To what? She's doing what she can."

"For the locater spell, witch!" He snapped. "Use her blood to locate her daughter."

"We can't." Stefan said quietly.

Klaus snapped his head to him. "And why not?!"

"Liz can't give blood." The witch said. "She's a bleeder."

Klaus growled and paced again, before taking out his phone and calling one of his minions.

"Yes sire." His hybrid answered.

"I need you to and the others to find Caroline Forbes. Last heard from outside of Virginia." Klaus said harshly.

"Yes." He said and hung up and Klaus looked at the two people.

"Tell me exactly why she turned off her humanity." He ordered and saw the two gulp before nodding.

"As we said, she was almost staked last night and her mother almost killed by Elena. I saved her, but didn't think more about it and left with Damon and Elena, thinking she would just go home…" Stefan trailed off.

"And I thought one of the others were with her after, but we all met up here, not thinking much about her absence or who was with her." The witch continued. "Elena needed us."

"And Caroline didn't?" He hissed and glared at them.

They nodded. "I went to her house when Elena escaped and asked her to help find her, but she just turned it off, right in front of me and snapped my neck."

"We called her as soon as Stefan woke up and told us she turned it off! We just thought she was with Tyler. She said she didn't need our help, that she was better off without her emotions." The witch said and looked down. "That we didn't care about her, that I hated her. That we used her and she was done with being used and she didn't need us or her mom."

Klaus scowled. "And do you?"

"Do we what?" Stefan asked confused.

"Care about her? As I have observed you, her friends and family, only use her when it's convenient for you, only care for her when she is of use to you. I wonder what you did to keep her loyalty, because I certainly do not understand why she let you use her in the capacity that she did. You were no friends to her! You only noticed her when the doppelganger required it. So did you really care about her or do you hate her like she stated?" Klaus asked, calmly, his anger bubbling under his calm exterior.

"Of course we care about her! She's my best friend!" The girl snapped and Klaus grinned without emotion.

"Is she really? If she was your best friend, as you claim, then why did you not check on her after she almost died? Why did you not think to look after her when you noticed she was not here with you? Why did not one of your little gang question where she was or if she was all right? Where in this lies your friendship with Caroline?"

Stefan gulped. "Elena…"

"If I hear one more word of the doppelganger I will most certainly go and find her right now and tear out her heart, ripper!" Klaus growled.

"W-we didn't think! Caroline is always okay! She doesn't need…" The witch said, but he interrupted her.

"What doesn't Caroline need? Because clearly she needed _one_ friend last night, that would be with her and not worry about the doppelganger! I agree that Caroline is strong, but neglect can break even the strongest minds, and you, the people she loves, have not shown her any attention or care or love, when she has needed it the most!" He shouted angrily before walking out of the house and driving to his mansion.

-X-

Caroline walked down the walk of fame, smirking with her sunglasses covering her eyes. She'd been in Los Angeles a month, and nobody had found her yet. She was quite pleased with herself and her ability to evade _those_ people. She had been careful not to draw to much attention, starting rumours about a vampire on the loose and was certain she would be able to travel on within the next week.

She had compelled her way to a new identity, _Julia Ross_ , and had gotten a new passport and every other thing she needed as Julia. Now she only needed to pack her things, raid a blood bank for the trip to Europe, she couldn't get hungry on an airplane and she would be good to go and explore the world.

She walked back to her hotel and opened the door to her room and found a smirking Kol sitting on her bed. She looked at him, not caring that he was there or what he wanted.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked walking to her bed and put her bags down.

He grinned. "You've gotten my brother in quite the position, darling. He's very desperate to see you."

She shrugged. "And I should care because…"

"Oh, that's right. You don't care about anything right now, do you love?" Kol said and flashed to her.

"I don't care what your brother wants right now, Kol. I only care about what I want, and I want to stay away from Mystic Falls and everyone there." She said and looked at him with her cold and void eyes.

He nodded. "Your friends are desperately trying to find you, mind you, they are not having much luck, but then, they're not me." He said with a grin.

She sighed. "Can you get to the reason you're here, because I need to pack and compel myself a seat on a plane out of here."

"And where would you be going?"

She lifted a brow at him. "I might have turned off my humanity, but I'm not stupid. I'm not telling you where I'm going."

He laughed. "Of course not, darling, we'll just go back to Nik."

"I'm not going to come back with you to your obsessed brother and the people responsible for me turning off my humanity. I'm going to leave L.A., and you're going to let me." She said simply, not bothering to discuss the matter further.

"I believe you will come back to your little town, darling." He said with a smirk and mischievous eyes.

"And why would I ever do that?"

"Nik will start killing those pesky little friends of yours soon, darling. Starting with the doppelganger." He said and grinned.

She shrugged. "And I should care why? They were the ones that forced me to make this choice, I don't care about them or if they live. But please tell your brother to give Damon an especially painful death."

He frowned. "Your mother is losing her mind, trying to find you."

She chuckled. "Really? That's the best you have? Elizabeth is playing the doting and loving mother, trying to find the daughter she hates?" She said with a smirk. "Don't think so!" She sing-songed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Nik will torture your friends slowly, making sure they feel the most amount of pain, not being able to heal, which your little witchy friend can't even do on a normal Monday. He will kill them slowly, maybe bite them and slip into their minds during their hallucinations, making them think you're the one killing them. They will blame you for their deaths."

She gave him a wide grin that didn't reach her eyes. "Tell him to say hi to them for me, and that they brought it on themselves. They deserve nothing less of what your brother wants to do to them. Including Bonnie, I hope he turns her before killing her, making her loose her magic and connection to nature, just to show her how it is being turned and how it is living with the knowledge that her own friends, family and other witches hates her for turning, even though it wasn't her choice."

He stared at her. But she continued. "I hope he does his mind-witchy thing on Elena, making her realize that the Salvawhores didn't actually love her, but the woman she looked like. That she isn't the centre of the universe and that not every man in the universe wants her. I want her to feel like I felt for my entire life. Overlooked, unloved and uncared for. I want her to go insane and then loose her heart, right in front of the Salvawhores, just because it would be so funny to have them witness their eternal love, lose her heart because of their behaviour towards me. I hope Stefan goes ripper again, losing his faith in humanity and himself, because that's what he made me feel. I hope he looses himself so much, that he will be begging Klaus to kill him." She said and walked to her closet, finding her suitcase and began packing it. "And I wish I could be there to kill Damon, but sadly, I have other plans. Plans that doesn't include me going back to Mystic Falls and being forced to turn my humanity back on. I sincerely hope Damon gets the worst death of them all; he's earned that much from me. I hope he gets used as a bloodbag, a sex toy and compelled to enjoy every minute of it. I hope he dies in the most gruesome way your brother can think of."

He looked at her intensely and she arched a brow. "What?"

"Your friends are certainly not your trigger. You wouldn't wish or even say things like that if they were, but if they can't get you back, then who or what can?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, really don't care either." She said and continued her packing. "Elizabeth can just rot in hell, go bat-shit crazy or something. I really don't care about that hypocrite. Tell Klaus he can kill her too if he needs to let out some steam."

Kol laughed. "You would sentence your own mother to that?"

"Why not? She has ignored me my entire life. She hates me and what I am, I know. She's more interested in Elena than her own daughter, her own blood. So why should I care what happens to the woman who gave birth to me, but never acted like a parent? She is nothing more than an incubator I lived in for nine months and couldn't wait till I would leave her alone to fuss over her work or Elena Gilbert, the perfect little girl. You can understand, right? I mean, your mother tried to kill you, mine never acknowledged me or loved me, only Elena." Caroline shrugged and turned her back to him. "Now, are you going to go back to Klaus and tell him what I want or what?"

"I think you should come back yourself and tell him, darling."

"Mhm… No, but thanks for the offer, though. I would love to kill them and all, but as I said before, I have different plans." She said and packed the rest of her things, frowning when she had to leave some her stuff. She shrugged; it was only things from her former life. She saw the vervain-bomb she always had ready if she needed it, and grabbed it discretely and closed her suitcase and lifting it, making sure she had all her important documents on her. She looked at Kol. "Are we done with this conversation now or do I need to tell you more of how I fantasize my former friends and human incubator dies?"

He walked closer to her, his pupils dilating. "You will come with me."

She snorted and cocked a brow. "Do you really think I would let myself be that vulnerable? I'm vervained up to my fucking eyeballs, Kol."

He smirked at her. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She shrugged. "Nope, but I really must leave, because I don't intend to stay here when you know I'm here, and I don't intend on going back with you, so bye." She said and walked past him, but he flashed in front of her, and she threw the vervain-bomb at him, making him hiss. She dropped her luggage and used the fact the he was temporarily neutralized and snapped his neck.

-X-

Klaus roared into the phone as he heard a neck being snapped and the other occupants in his sitting room looked up at him, scared. "KOL!"

No answer came and he huffed, frustrated he ran a hand through his hair. He knew he shouldn't have let Kol go alone to her.

"She's smarter than she gets credit for." Damon said with a smirk. "But she could have been a little nicer about our deaths."

Klaus glared at him. "Just be glad that she would regret me or her killing you when she gets her humanity back."

The doppelganger looked scared and hurt at the phone, he had now hung up. He smirked at her.

"What is it little doppelganger? Can't stand to hear how much Caroline hates you? How you ruined her life?" He asked and turned to an equally disturbed-looking witch. "Or how she wishes you would get to go through the same she did, and have your friends and family hate you, for something you were forced to do? Much like you did to her? Or is it the fact that she knows she's not important to any of you and isn't hurt or annoyed by that? That you won't have her to sacrifice when things gets tough for you?"

Stefan and Damon glared at him, before turning to the two girls. "She didn't mean any of it, she's not herself." Stefan said and Klaus laughed.

"Really mate? That's what you think? Tell me doppelganger, when you were without your humanity, did you mean what you said? Did you want to teach Caroline a lesson? How did you feel about her before you turned it off?"

She remained quiet and looked down on her hands in her lap, making him smirk. "Exactly. She might not have her humanity, but she very much means what she says. That doesn't change just because you don't care; rather it makes you realize things you suppressed. So no, she meant every last word of what she said and who of you can blame her? You have neglected her, used her for your gain, letting her be tortured, made her feel unwanted, unloved and uncared for, as she said. She is not just going to come back to you, even with her humanity on, you lot made sure of that yourselves, by not being there for her."

Klaus called one of his hybrids closest to L.A.X. and told him to go to LAX immediately and see if he could catch her, and not to underestimate her.

-X-

Caroline groaned at the pain in her neck and her massive headache. She opened her eyes and found herself lying in a bed that was definitely _not_ hers. She looked around the room and tried to get up, but couldn't move her arms. She looked at her hands and saw the chains. She growled.

"What the hell?!" She shouted. "Who ever you are, I will kill you!"

At this Klaus came into the room with a smirk on his face. He walked to her and took of her chains and dragged her with him around his mansion. She rolled her eyes; of course, she should have known she was there.

"What is the meaning of this Klaus?" She asked bored. "I'm pretty sure I killed your dear brother, is this your revenge or something?" She asked as they walked into his living room, where her former friends and mother sat and looked at her nervously. She rolled her eyes. "Really? This is what you think will make me turn it back on? Seeing a group of people I don't know in your living room?"

He smirked at her and shook his head as he made her sit on a chair and tied her to it with chains. "We're just going to try different things, love." He said and she looked around the room, seeing Kol coming in.

"Darling, you're faster than you look." He said with a smirk and sat on a couch. "I underestimated you, but I forgive you for snapping my neck."

"Gee, thanks. It was touch and go for a moment, whether or nor I could live with myself after doing it." She deadpanned and looked back at Klaus. "What do you think you're going to accomplish by doing this?"

He shrugged and took a step back and turned to the rest of the people in the room. "You can begin your things now."

They nodded and looked at her, all of them with wearying expressions, before Elena stepped forwards and looked at her with sympathy. Caroline looked expectantly at her, raising a brow.

Elena took another step towards her and opened her mouth. "Care…"

"Yes." She sighed. "That's something you don't do." At that Kol chuckled but shut up as Klaus hit the back of his head.

"You know that's not true, Caroline. I care about you; you're my best friend! You don't want to do this, trust me! I know it's not something I could live with. Take it from me, you can't keep doing this, it will only be worse when you turn it back on." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really? Even me turning off my humanity becomes about you, Elena. I'm not your best friend, hell; I'm not even your friend. I'm just some girl you can afford to loose. When have you ever cared about my well-being? Was it when Damon used me as a bloodbag and sex toy? Was it when you knew he was going to kill me? Was it when Jules and the werewolves were torturing me? Was it when you, yourself, tried to kill me? When did you care? Because as I see it, you never did, you only saw me as a way to keep yourself alive, while I, the stupid pathetic weak Caroline Forbes, tried to be your best friend." She said in boredom, she just wanted this to be over so she could leave again.

"Besides, I can control myself, I'm not you. I haven't killed any humans and I drink from bloodbags. I know how to control myself, unlike you. You were never good at controlling yourself, not even as a vampire. You're so emotional and predictable, so pathetic. I realize I was pathetic, but at least I don't need 10 people just to keep me fucking alive! I'll bet that if you were left on your own, you would turn it off again, because then there would be no one to give you attention, which you so desperately crave, it's sickening really."

Caroline watched Elena shed a few tears with a smirk on her face. "Oh, did I hurt your precious feelings? Quick, run to your Salvatore for the week and cry on their shoulder before screwing his brother, it's what you do best after all. I'm actually excited to see who it is your fucking right now? Stefan or Damon? The ripper or the rapist? Which one is it Elena?"

At this Elena turned her back to Caroline and went to stand besides Bonnie, who hugged her tightly. Caroline rolled her eyes at her antics. "Really? Now you're embarrassed that you're a slut? Not really the right time for that, Elena."

"Okay, enough of that Blondie." Damon said and walked to her and Caroline grinned at him, cocking her head to the side.

"What? Can't the scary Damon Salvatore handle when someone tells his doppelganger the truth? Are you afraid she'll choose Stefan again? Don't worry, she'll come back to you when she gets tired of your brother, I'm sure." Caroline said in a mocking voice.

Damon walked to her with a smirk. "I'm not the one who should worry here Blondie. You're the one without any humanity, which we have to force back, that isn't always fun."

Caroline shrugged. "Give it your best shot, Salvatore, you already have, remember? Don't you remember when we first met? When you compelled me to be your personal little bloodbag? When you compelled me to stop screaming? To let you do whatever you wanted to me? When you used me as your own little slave? When you confirmed the worst thoughts I had about myself? When you basically told me I would be better off dead? I do. I remember it so vividly and you have no idea how much I want to kill you for what you did to me, and now I have nothing standing in the way of doing that. I don't have to care about if Stefan and Elena get hurt because of your death. I just get to kill your pathetic ass. You can't even get a girl without having to compel her first. How desperate are you? Not even Elena chose you herself; her sire-bond did that for her. You're never the choice, always getting your brothers scrappy seconds. With Katherine, with Elena, hell I wanted Stefan before I wanted you. You are eternally the second choice, like me, welcome to the club!" She said with a smile as Damon scowled at her and flashed to her, grabbing her by the throat.

"I don't care what I have to do to make you turn it on, Barbie, I'll do it. Elena, Bonnie and your mother haven't deserved this from you." He hissed in her ear and she laughed.

"Really? They haven't deserved it? From where I'm standing they deserve so much more, Damon. They, much like you and your brother, used me. Elena doesn't care about anyone but herself, Bonnie cares about no one but Elena and Elizabeth is just the biggest hypocrite on earth. She loves Elena, is your friend, but when it comes to her own daughter, her own blood being a vampire; she's disgusted. She can't get away from me quickly enough, she never could. Not even when I was a little girl. Always chose everything else above me, never a second thought about me, so why should I care now? I tried. I tried being the best I could, and not one of you in the room appreciated that. I don't even know why you're doing this? What do you stand to gain from me turning on my humanity? You never cared before, so why now? What's happening to the precious Elena that I need to sacrifice myself for your cause?"

Damon scoffed and stepped back to the group, looking at Stefan, who nodded slightly. Caroline looked to her mother. "What is it Elizabeth? You don't like seeing what your parenting created? What your neglect turned out? What did you expect? That I would be the loving and caring daughter? That I would actually think of you as my mother and not a human incubator?"

Liz shook her head as her eyes became watery and turned to Damon. "I can't do this, call me when Caroline is back." She said and began walking out of the room.

"This is Caroline! This is me; I'm just honest for the first time in a long time! It's not my fault you failed at being a mother! That you couldn't even keep your attention on me for a second to show me love and care like any other parent is not my fault! You better begin accepting this Caroline, because the weak and pathetic excuse for a vampire you knew before is not coming back! That girl is dead! She died the night Elena tried to kill me! The night I finally realized I didn't matter! That everyone was more caught up with Elena Gilbert, yourself included Elizabeth, so you better say your goodbye now, because your little girl is never coming back." Caroline shouted after her mother and heard the front door close and turned to smirk at the group of people in front of her. They all looked at her in horror, she shrugged. "What? I just told her the truth."

Stefan walked to her, hunching in front of her, laying a hand on her arm. She looked down at his hand. "This isn't you, Caroline. You're not one to loose your own emotions, you're always caring for everyone, always helping everyone you love, never giving up on us, so don't give up now."

She continued looking at his hand on her arm, finally trying to shrug it off, but the chains kept her arm on the armrest. She shrugged and looked him in the eyes. Not offering any talk or response to what he said.

"We were all so worried about you. Where you were, if you were still alive, if you were okay. You know we all care about you, Caroline. You're my best friend, my sober buddy and my link to my humanity. You're the one helping me when the ripper comes forth, and the one to help me through everything. _I_ need you, Caroline. Please come back." Stefan said vulnerable.

Caroline looked at him, not feeling anything. That was new. She always felt her heart swell when Stefan would say something like that to her. Make her believe she _was_ important, but not now. "How long have you rehearsed that speech, Stefan?" She asked and received a laugh from Kol. "You're right, though. The pathetic Caroline is your best friend, your sober buddy and all, but I'm not. You made sure of that. To think that I wouldn't have turned off my humanity that night, if you would've come for me, not for Elena. If you would've knocked on my door to be there for me, for once, instead of Elena. I always listened to you, helped you through whatever problems you had, but the one time I needed help, where were you? With Elena! Helping Elena. Always her, never Caroline. I gave you everything, helped you whenever you asked me and it still wasn't enough, was it?! Never enough for you to notice me! Never enough for you to just stop with the Elena-talk and listen to what I had to say. I must admit, you were excellent at manipulating me into thinking you cared about me, that you wanted to help me but you always end up showing your true intentions, Stefan." Caroline said with a shrug before continuing. "Now I'm telling _you_ that the old Caroline, the helping Caroline, will never, ever happen again. I'm done with being this group's doormat. I'm done with being taken for granted. I don't need any of you, not even you Stefan. You're the one that needs me, your sober buddy, but she's gone. You made sure she wasn't available to you when you always think of Elena, who doesn't care about anyone but herself. I'm not going to turn it back on, because you tell me I'm your best friend and that you need me, that's still not about _me_. That isn't going to help me at all Stefan."

Stefan looked shocked at her before taking his hand away from her arm and going back to the group. Caroline smirked and looked to Klaus. "Are we done now? Can I get back to my earlier plans of leaving?"

He smirked back at her and walked to her. "Not quite yet, love."

She sighed. "Seriously? You think you can make me turn it back on? You? Klaus, the original hybrid? The man who literally doesn't care about anyone but himself?"

He shrugged. "I could always wait for the vervain to get out of your system and compel you, love."

Caroline nodded. "You could, but I would never forgive you for compelling me and I know you don't want me hating you. Ask Damon why that would be a bad idea, he has done it before."

Klaus seemed to think about what she'd said. "I know, love. I'm not going to compel you to turn it back."

"Great, then lets get these chains off and I can return to my plans of leaving." She said in mock-enthusiasm.

Klaus shook his head with a smirk. "Not quite what I had I mind, Caroline." He said and grabbed her hand; making her close her eyes and find herself back in the old Lockwood cellar, sitting across from Tyler. It was back when his witches had taken her and Tyler for his stupid sacrifice.

"This is the first time I saw you… In my own body, not the hunter's." Klaus said and walked into the room, looking down at her.

"I don't remember you being here, Klaus. In fact, I'm pretty sure you weren't here and that we met for the first time when you turned Tyler to a hybrid." Caroline said and pulled on the chains.

He chuckled and walked to her. "I was here. I had to see whom it was I was sacrificing." He said and stopped in front of her. "The chains won't break, love."

She huffed but instantly relaxed her arms. "I still don't get how this is supposed to make me turn it back on."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She wanted so badly to lean into his touch, but he didn't deserve that. Didn't deserve her forgiveness. "I'm showing you that you're important. That you're cared for. When I saw you down here, you caught my eye, love. Your strength, your soothing words to the Lockwood-boy. Even when you were in an impossible situation, you never stopped trying to make others feel better, never stopped trying to help other people. You drew me in, love. And every other time I got to see you, was merely a bonus."

Caroline closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him anymore. She could feel those annoying emotions, the need to be needed come back and she wasn't about to let that happen.

"This is not real. It's not real. Not real." She kept chanting, believing it, because she knew and she opened her eyes again, finding herself back in the Mikaelson mansion, everyone's eyes at her. Klaus had taken a step back. She looked around the room before smirking. "Did you really think that Klaus was my emotional trigger?"

Kol walked to her and brushed his thumb against her damp cheek. She frowned. When did that happen? "You're crying. My brother must have done something right."

Caroline glared at him. "Don't count those traitorous tears for anything. Klaus didn't do anything right, but simply remind me why I did what I did. Not even he could choose me. He merely reminded me of why this is so much better than what I was before."

Klaus looked at her confused. "What do you mean, love?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You sent me back to a memory where Tyler was there, the guy who cheated on me. Who left me here all alone with no one. He cheated on me with the same girl you fucked at prom. The were-slut. So why would our little trip down memory-lane spark anything in me, when you're just reminding me that everyone leaves me? That I will never be someone's priority." She said and looked at Klaus, who was obviously uncomfortable. She smirked at him. "Oh… Yeah, I knew about you screwing Hayley. I actually came here that night, before I turned it off. I wanted to return your dress and maybe have some company, but when I got here I could hear you, so loudly. It was heart breaking. The pathetic Caroline actually cried over you. She ran away so fast from this house because, even though you said you wanted me, you still couldn't seem to choose me."

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Kol said and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stay awake while he searched her mind. He went to every memory. Every emotion she had ever had.

"Get out of my head, Kol!" Caroline shouted and shut her eyes. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

She heard him chuckle and felt him release his grip on her hand and she opened her eyes, glaring at him. He smirked at her. "You have some dark thoughts in there, darling."

Caroline only glared at him, not bothering to say something, she knew he was going to do the talking anyway.

"Tell me something, Caroline." He drawled and walked to refill his whiskey-glass. "How did a bright, little baby vamp like you get so dark thoughts? About her friends? Her family? Herself?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and shrugged. "When you go your whole life not being noticed, not being appreciated, you tend to become bitter, Kol, you should know the feeling. Didn't your brother lock you in a coffin for like a million years? Don't you want revenge for his disregards of your feelings? Your life?"

Kol turned to her and chuckled. "You might be able to get to your friends, darling, maybe even make my brother feel ashamed, but not me. You don't know me at all, little one."

"But why would you, Kol Mikaelson, the fun original, want a baby vamp to turn on her humanity? I promise, I'm not nearly as fun with it on, as I am right now. I think you and I could have fun, after all, you are the one with the baseball bats, right? I always loved to destroy things." Caroline said with a smirk. "All you have to do is get these chains off me and we can destroy or kill anything you want to, Kol. Come on, it'll be fun!" She said and laughed.

Kol smirked at her and walked closer to her. "Afraid not, darling. We can have our fun sometime else, right now I have to do as Nik says or he'll dagger me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously afraid of a little dagger? Come on. Aren't you originals supposed to be the mightiest vampires on earth and here you are. One sulking because he thought I didn't know about his little slut and the other afraid of his big brother. Are you really that pathetic? Where's Rebekah? At least she has some balls, unlike you two. You know, with my humanity off she is actually someone I could enjoy. She's a bitch, sure, but she's honest about being a bitch unlike other people. At least Rebekah hates me enough to want to either kill me or set me free, just to spite Klaus."

"Ah…" Kol drawled and smirked. "Dear Bekah. She's not home at the moment, being busy with your little cheerleading team and all."

"Squad." Caroline said.

"Beg your pardon?" Kol said confused.

"Cheerleading squad, not team."

"Yes, our dear sister had taken over your posse and is now the supreme Blonde at your pathetic little school." Kol said and rolled his eyes. "Why she bothers with all that I will never understand."

"She's alone. Her only company for the last thousand years has been her asshole brothers, who don't give a shit about her, other than using her in their schemes. She want's a place to belong, and she fits right in at high school, being the stereotypical mean cheerleader." Caroline said and looked at Klaus. "Now that we know I won't turn my humanity back on, either by those people or you trying to show me you care, can you let me go? I really want to go explore and you're kind of keeping me from doing that."

Kol laughed. "You really think we're letting you go now that we know how to get your humanity back?"

"What?" Caroline hissed and snapped her head to glare at Kol. "You don't kn…"

"I was in your head, remember darling?" He said with a smirk. "And you do act like Bekah, so I'm guessing what you just said about my dear sister must apply to you too. You want to find a place to belong, or what you just said. It's only a matter of time now darling, either you turn it back on willingly, or I will start using the information I gathered from your pretty little head."

"And if I say no, you're going to what? Tell me how miserable I am? How pathetic I am? Newsflash, I know." Caroline retorted with a smirk.

Kol looked to Klaus and nodded before they both grabbed her hands and she felt herself being pulled into her own memories.

She stood besides them at her front porch, watching her father leave. Seeing her eight-year old self cry, telling him not to leave her, to stay and be her daddy. She watched her father get into his car and drive away, not even looking back. Not saying goodbye. She watched as her mother came and took her hand, dragging her inside the house, telling her to stay inside until the babysitter came and leaving without another word. She watched the little girl cry herself to sleep. Nobody trying to comfort her.

"Not even your father loved you enough to stay for you, Caroline. Didn't even care enough to say goodbye." Kol said and looked at her. "Your mother blaming you for your father leaving. Putting her work before you. You were never important enough to either of them. They didn't love you. Not then, not now."

Caroline glared at him, feeling her cheeks getting wet, but quickly ran her hands over them, wiping the tears away. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "I know this already! I was never good enough to anyone, not enough to make them stay! I'm not stupid! I remember it!"

The scene changed and they ended up at her 7th grade science fair, where she won first place. She watched her younger self look for her mother in the crowd. For someone she loved to congratulate her. She watched Elena get placed second, her whole family and friends coming to her and smiling, telling her how proud they were of her, hugging her. She watched as no one came to say those things to her. Her younger self just standing there, her diploma in hand, alone, tears in her eyes, alone and forgotten, yet again.

"Your mother didn't even care to come and see your project, did she? Didn't care to come and congratulate you. No one came for you, Caroline. You weren't important enough, not even Bonnie or Elena came and congratulated you, even though they were 10 feet away. Did your mother tell you later how proud she was you won first place? Did she hug you when you got home with the diploma?" Kol asked with a smirk before continuing. "No, she didn't, did she? She never came to get you from the school; you had to walk home, alone. Get home to an empty house and make yourself dinner because once again you weren't a priority for your mother."

"Stop! I don't care!" Caroline shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks and the scenery changed again, as they ended up at the carnival, the night she turned. She stiffened as she watched herself kill the carnival-worker. She closed her eyes. "I don't want this! Please just stop!"

Kol chuckled and Klaus took her hand and she found herself opening her eyes. She saw herself sitting alone, again. Always alone as Damon came to her, telling her it would be okay. That he could help her. She watched as he hugged her and raised the stake at her heart, ready to stake her, but Stefan intervened. She watched Bonnie's disgust with her, how her and Elena stood together, always those two together against her. She watched Stefan taking her to the bathroom, trying to wash away the blood as he tried to reassure her that she wasn't a monster.

"You were alone when you turned. Didn't have any clue about what was going on. You couldn't control yourself and sought safety at your sire, but even he didn't see your worth, did he Caroline? Damon tried to kill you, not believing you to have what it takes to be a vampire. You weren't strong enough, not good enough. Not even Elena and Bonnie cared enough about you to help you through your transformation, looking at you with disgust and anger. Angry that you couldn't control yourself. That they had to deal with you and your bloodlust. Angry that you now knew what happened around you, that you were needed know, instead of happily oblivious about everything around you." Kol said and looked at her with a smirk. "Do you know why Stefan saved you from Damon that night?"

Caroline kept quiet, tears streaming down her cheeks now. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Kol walked closer to her, an evil grin on his face. "Do you, Caroline? Why did Stefan save you? Why did the boy, who rejected you, suddenly care about whether you lived or died? Why darling? What happened?"

Caroline took a step back, releasing Klaus hand from her grip and shook her head. "I… It…" She trailed off and looked up at Klaus, hoping to gain something from him, but he just stood there, looking at her with longing in his eyes. She shook her head and cried, feeling her emotions return full force as she shouted. "Because of Elena! Always because of fucking Elena Gilbert!"

Caroline opened her eyes and found herself in the Mikaelson mansion, still chained to the chair as Kol and Klaus let her hands go and she bowed her head and sobbed quietly. "Get me out of these!" She cried and felt Klaus removed the chains as the group walked towards her, Stefan reaching her first and taking her hands in his. She sobbed harder, all the abandonment, the manipulation coming back to her.

"You're okay, Care." He whispered, trying to comfort her as Elena and Bonnie walked closer to her.

"We're here now, Care." Bonnie said in a soothing voice, but none of it helped her. All she remembered was how they didn't care about her, how she wasn't a priority, how they had looked at her when she turned.

"Get away from me." She said quietly, hoping they would leave her alone. They didn't listen and continued trying to comfort her, manipulating her again, trying to make her believe she mattered in their eyes. She got angry, how stupid did they think she was? She pulled her hands from Stefan and quickly stood up, taking a step back, making the chair fall over. "I said get away from me!" She hissed and looked at their shocked faces.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked and looked at her confused, but she shook her head, crying. She needed to get away from here. She couldn't be here anymore. She looked at Klaus, who flashed to her, enveloping her in a hug and she let herself cry into the crook of his neck.

"What did you do to her?!" Elena asked angrily and Kol laughed.

"I showed her the truth, what she needed to see and realize to turn her humanity back on. And she realized where she would find what she needed."

Caroline didn't say anything for a long time, just standing in Klaus' arms, mourning herself, mourning for the friendships she never had, mourning for her mother's absence. Before she pulled back and smiled weakly at him. "I can't stay here."

"What? Of course you can, Care! You have to stay!" Bonnie exclaimed and walked towards her.

Caroline snapped her head to the group of people. "No, I really can't because I'll kill you if I do. You might not love or care about me, but I don't want to kill you, so I have to leave because seeing you will always remind me of how little you think I'm worth, how little my own mother thinks I'm worth. So I'm leaving."

Klaus ran his hands up and down her back soothingly, making her relax. He nodded and smiled at her. "I'll take you wherever you want, love."

Caroline nodded and laid her head on his shoulder as her former friends looked at her confused and angry.

"You're picking Klaus? He's evil, Caroline! He doesn't love or care about you!" Elena hissed.

Caroline glared back at her. "I'm choosing me, Elena! For the first time in my life, I'm choosing the one person here who hasn't hesitated choosing me first! Klaus never used me like you have! He never asked me to sacrifice myself! I'm choosing the person who wanted me for me. He hasn't judged me for being what I am. Hasn't tried to change me into something I'm not. He may not love me, but he cares a hell of a lot more about me, than you do, Elena."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Watching**_

The first time she sees him, he's with his brother. Sitting at the bar drinking. She automatically knows which brother he is. The wildcard. The one with nothing to lose.

She knows she shouldn't be staring at him, but she can't help it. It's like she's drawn to him, to the power he so obviously shows off.

She walks towards her friends, catching his eye and he smirks at her. She dismisses his brother, but hears them talk about her and she smiles slightly as she leaves them.

-X-

The second time she sees him, she's sitting alone on her porch, trying to get the torture she endured out of her head. He sits besides her, not offering any explanation to why he's there. She looks at him. "What are you doing here?" She says, meaning to sound hostile, but it comes out softly, like a whisper, showing him how broken she is at the moment.

"I heard what happened." He says, still not looking at her, only looking out onto the street.

She doesn't understand what he's doing here, why he came to her. She was nothing to him. She's a baby vampire who his brother has taken a liking to. She hasn't even talked to him before tonight. "So you decided to drop to see if I was alive or what?!" She asks harshly. She knows he wants something or he wouldn't be there. "What do you want?"

He shrugs and leans further into her, finally turning to look at her and he smirk. "I came to see if you'd broke yet, darling."

She stares at him, not understanding his words. Well, she understands the words but not the meaning of those. She turns to look at the street before getting up and walking into the house.

-X-

The third time she sees him, they're at the school. He's torturing and playing with her friends, getting information about their latest adventure and search for the cure. She knows he's not happy or willing to help them in their quest. She's not happy about this, but it's the only way for Elena to be happy.

He looks at her with a malicious smirk. "Are you ready to talk, darling? Or do I need to kill your friends?"

She looks at him, tears in her eyes and nods. "They're looking for the cure. For Silas. He can bring back the dead." She says, not meeting her friends betrayed eyes, but she can't do it anymore. Can't watch them be tortured. Can't watch him revel in it. She knows she shouldn't be drawn to him, but she is. Shouldn't admire him, but she does. Shouldn't feel like she does, but she can't help it. She thinks he feels it too. Feels drawn to her, wants to help her. Why else would he only torture her friends? She thinks he feels the same too, but she can't ask him. Can't admit to what she feels, so she just watches him.

He tsk's and turns to her friends. "I can't allow that. Silas will bring hell on earth." He says and continues to rip off Jeremy's arms and therefore the map to Silas. "Let it be a warning. Don't look for Silas." He says and flashes out of there.

-X-

The fourth time she sees him, she's actually searching for him. Searching for the little comfort she thinks he can provide her. Hell has come. They didn't stop looking for Silas and they released hell on earth. She watched her mom die. Her friends thereafter, one by one, by the hand of Silas.

She finds him in New Orleans. Finds him sitting in a witch bar, drinking alone. She walks to him and sits beside him. He doesn't acknowledge her. Doesn't speak to her. She knows that he knows. Knows that he knows she released hell on earth for Elena and her desire to be human again, only to die.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" He asks after a while, not his usual smugness in his voice.

She looks at him, tears in her eyes. "My mom's dead. My friends are dead. I don't have anyone left." She says as an explanation. She knows its not. Knows he won't accept that as reason for her finding him. He turns to look at her. She can't see any emotion on his face. She doesn't know what to do, so she speaks again. "I-I came here to see you. To see if you'd help me."

He looks at her intently. "Help you with what?"

"To accept it. To get over it. To forget it." She says quietly. She knows she asks too much for a man she barely knows, but she feels the illogical part of her take over. The part that's drawn to him, telling her that he will help her, keep her safe from the world.

-X-

The next time she sees him, he's walking through the door to their cabin. The cabin he'd taken her to all those years ago when she asked for his help. He'd been with her for the last century, helping her deal with her guilt, her sorrow, her anger. She stares at him as he puts down a thick book on their table.

"This is the one darling." He says simply smiling at her. She's gotten used to his warm smiles over the years. So different from his smirks, but she is still drawn to those. She knows what he's talking about. They'd discussed the topic or the last decade and he'd been searching ever since.

She smiles at him lovingly. "Are you sure?" She asks, and she knows he can hear the double meaning of her words. She understands if he isn't ready for that, but she also knows he would do anything for her. He nods and moves to her, kissing her softly and she sighs into the kiss.

-X-

She watches him rush frantically through the door to their cabin. She doesn't understand what's got him acting like this and she softly rocks their daughter back to sleep. She lays her in her crib and moves to him. "What's wrong?" She asks, as the door is slammed open and his siblings' strolls into their house. She stares at them with wide eyes and shock, an expression that is present on their faces as well, but soon hidden.

She hears a cry coming from the crib and rushes to their daughter, picking her up and whispering softly in her ear. She turns to their guests and sees them look at their daughter. She hugs her closer to her, ready to protect her with her life, as she knows he is.

She watches his siblings take a step towards them and she stiffens, not able to move but she doesn't need to, as he is right in front of her, growling and snarling at his siblings, protecting them.

"Kol?" Rebekah says, looking at him with an expression of confusion and hurt. He doesn't move away from his stance in front of them and she's thankful for that. Thankful that he loves their daughter more than anything. More than his own siblings.

"We mean no harm, brother." Elijah says, looking at her and their daughter with an emotion she can't decipher. She sees him relax, but he stays in front of her. She's unsure of the situation, but willing to trust nothing will happen to their daughter and relaxes instantly. "The child…" Elijah says and walks closer to them, observing their daughter waking up. "It's your child?"

She watches him nod at his brother's question and she lets his siblings get a good look at their niece. She watches Rebekah look at her in awe, Elijah softly smiling down at the toddler and Klaus staying in his spot, looking between her and Kol.


	13. Chapter 13

_**White she-wolf**_

Caroline ran through the woods alone. The wind was hard against her as she ran. It was freeing to be able to run. She'd missed it. Well, she missed it every time it was close to the full moon. Everything was just more… vivid when she turned and ran.

She stopped and looked up at the moon, howling. She liked to do that, you know, the cliché wolfie-thing. Howling at the moon. She thought it was fun to live out some of those clichés, which had been quite the irritation for her human mother when she was younger and still lived at home.

Caroline had turned on her 16th birthday, like every other werewolf would, inheriting the gene from her absentee father. Her mother had explained things to her. How she was, was she was. How she would begin to feel different. Experience an increased in her strength, not only when she turned on the full moon, but generally. How she would be able to hear better. How she would be faster than the average human.

Her mother, Liz Forbes, sheriff of the little town Mystic Falls, had explained all of this to her and helped her through the first transition as best as she could and for that Caroline would forever be grateful to her workaholic mother. But she'd felt all alone in Mystic Falls, never meeting anybody else that happened to be a werewolf and when she'd finally gone of to college, she'd accepted that she might never meet any werewolves other than herself. Liz had explained that werewolves were pack animals and that Caroline would come to feel the weight of not having a pack. Caroline could attest that she missed a pack, but she instead focused on her friends and family, and the longing after a pack, somewhere to belong slowly drowned as she became older and lived alone longer.

Now she was 21, finishing her senior year at the University of Chicago. When she'd first gotten in, both she and her mother had been concerned about her transition and where she would be able to do it. They'd taken a trip to Chicago, before she started her freshman year and found woods where she would be able to turn, without any curious eyes or endangering herself.

She'd found some of the best friends she'd ever had at college, scared that she wasn't going to fit in or find something to find her peace in and become restless, but as soon as she'd arrived at her dorm the first day, that thought had been gone. She'd met her new roommates, Katherine and Bonnie. All three girls were nervous and they'd hit it off instantly. The three girls had met the rest of their group, Enzo and Stefan; a week into the semester and the group was incredibly tightly knit together.

Caroline was brought out of her own mind when she heard a twig snap behind her and turned around, growling that someone was trying to sneak up on her. She hadn't moved forward, thinking it could be a person out camping, having heard her howls. She looked around in the dark, her sight better in her wolf form, especially at night.

She couldn't see anything, the reason of the snap of the twig still hidden and she growled again, showing her teeth, trying to frighten whoever it was that had tried to sneak up on her. Another twig snapped and she quickly turned her head towards the sound and got a glimpse of something running in the wood.

She stood still for a moment but when nothing else could be heard, she took a step towards where the sound had come from. She looked around her, trying to read the situation she was currently in. Was it a human? An animal? Was she in danger? Should she fight or run if she was? She'd never been in a situation like this, and tried to remember what her mother had told her about other werewolves and territory. She remembered that werewolves were very aggressive when someone entered their territory.

She scolded herself inwardly. She'd never been so far in the woods before and it could be someone else's territory.

Caroline heard steps behind her and quickly turned and growled, her teeth on full display, her eyes shinning a bright blue as she prepared to attack if necessary. She made sure to show it was a threat. That if they came closer, she would attack. She would protect herself, like her mother had made her promise to do, if she ever found herself in a situation she didn't know.

She searched the area for the sound and saw eyes looking directly at her, hidden in the woods, but glowing just like hers. Werewolf. She would've been excited about finding another werewolf, if she didn't feel threatened, as she did right now.

She growled louder, trying to scare the other wolf and make it go away. When the wolf did nothing but look at her, she huffed and took a step towards the other wolf, trying to communicate that she wasn't up for any games and it should leave, immediately.

Just as she took the step, the wolf slowly ran towards her and Caroline retracted, growling again in warning, but the wolf came closer to her and fear shot through her body. She'd never even met another werewolf, hadn't fought anything other than a freaking dear and the occasional normal wolf, but those were weaker than her and she'd never had to use much of her strength to scare those wolves.

This wolf, that was currently stalking closer and closer, was a werewolf. As strong as her, maybe even stronger and she didn't particularly want to fight it. Then again, the wolf in her did _not_ want to run away from the possible fight. It was a battle of wills inside her. The logical side of her wanted to run, but the wolf wanted to fight. Show the other wolf she wasn't scared and that she didn't want company. She was alone, she always had been during the full moon, and neither side of her wanted to change that.

The wolf growled back at her and stepped forward, letting her get a good look at it. It was bigger than her. She couldn't tell if it was male or female, she'd never learned how to sniff that out, not having anybody to tell her how to figure those things out, since her mother didn't know that. She'd only been told the basics and the rest she'd learned on her own, some she obviously hadn't learned. But she'd guess it was an older wolf, well older than her because of it's size, but then again, that wasn't really sure either.

Caroline growled again as the wolf began to run to her and she took a step back and the wolf jumped her, growling and showing it's teeth.

She landed on her back on the ground, the other wolf on top of her and she growled back at the wolf, snapping her jaw at it and getting up again, facing the wolf, that only growled louder and more aggressively back at her.

She realized she was in over her head and went to run away, but the other wolf sensed it and jumped on her again, locking it's jaw in her neck, biting down on her hard and she whined. It seriously hurt like a bitch, and she wanted nothing more than get free of it's grip on her and run home to the apartment she currently shared with Katherine and Bonnie.

The other wolf forced her down to the ground once more, only this time her face was forced down to the earth, the other wolf on top of her, growling slowly into her neck and fur. She just stayed in the position, and the other wolf slowly softened its grip on her, only to bite again, lower on her neck and she whined as the pain shot through her body. Her survival instincts kicking in, and she tried to squirm her way out from under the other wolf, as it kept biting her and she found her strength again, tired of just accepting the bites and quickly rolled around, growling at the other wolf, biting it's throat, hard and she heard the low growl from the other wolf.

She quickly let go of its throat and ran away, as fast as she could in the direction of where she'd left her clothes. She heard the other wolf taking off after her, and she only ran that much faster. She wasn't about to get murdered by some psycho-werewolf.

-X-

Elijah kept running through the woods all night, trying to find the little white wolf he'd encountered earlier in the woods. The little she-wolf was faster than she looked and he'd lost her track after about 10 minutes of running, trying to sniff his way to her through the woods, but to no luck.

He growled as the sun started to rise and ran to his family's cabin in the woods, where he and the rest of his siblings were to meet after the night. He saw he wasn't the last to arrive at the cabin and quickly turned and found his clothes and walked to the cabin, where Rebekah was waiting with Kol.

"Nice to join us, dear brother." Kol said with a smirk. "Got lost?"

Elijah glared at him. He hadn't gotten lost in the woods, rather than lost the she-wolf. "No Kol. I did not get lost."

"Then why didn't you come earlier? You don't usually get in so late, 'Lijah." Rebekah said with a narrowed glare. "What happened?"

He squared his shoulders and looked at his little sister. "Nothing happened, Rebekah. I was just out running."

"For what?" She asked as Klaus came into view behind him.

"For a little pretty white wolf, dear sister." Klaus said with a smirk and Elijah quickly turned around to glare at his other brother. "Isn't that correct, Elijah?"

Elijah growled lowly. "Niklaus…" He said, but Kol cut him off before he could continue.

"A little white wolf?" He said with a smug smirk and mischief in his eyes. "Perhaps a little white she-wolf, 'Lijah?"

Elijah growled and huffed. He loved his siblings, but they could be excruciating sometimes. He didn't want to share the news of the little she-wolf with his brothers and sister just yet and how she'd called to his wolf, drawing it forward like never before. How her scent had appealed to his senses and seemed to calm him and his wolf. How she'd laid under him as he'd tried to force her to submit as he tried to claim her. How he knew… the little white she-wolf was his mate.

"Did you find her again?" Klaus asked as they walked into the cabin for their traditional breakfast after the full moon.

He shook his head. "I lost her and her scent was everywhere, like she knew I would go after her scent and making sure I would have to follow a hundred different paths."

Kol laughed loudly at that, as Klaus smirked at his brother and Rebekah shot him a sympathetic smile.

"You'll find her again, 'Lijah." Rebekah said in a reassuring tone, and Kol chuckled.

"Doesn't sound like the little wolf want to be found, nor claimed by you dear brother!" He said with amusement.

"I'll find her again. Her scent was… talking to the wolf and me. She will not be able to hide for long." Elijah said with conviction. He was going to find the she-wolf and claim her as his mate. Claim her for himself and his wolf.

His wolf clawing to get out and claim its mate as he thought of the little wolf. He wanted her. His wolf wanted her, needed its mate to calm him. He was going to find her again and claim her, and when he did he would not let her run away from him again. She would submit to him and his wolf, and she'd let him claim her.

-X-

Caroline groaned and woke up, when an annoyingly cheery Katherine kicked the door to her room open. She hid herself under the covers, trying to signal the cheery brunette to leave her alone, at least for the next hour or so.

"You can hide all you want. I know you're awake, Care." Katherine said and walked to the windows, drawing back the curtains and letting the sun into the room.

"Why are you doing this, Kat? I need sleep!" Caroline said annoyed at her friend's antics and threw the cover to her side and sat up in her bed.

"You came in early last night." She simply said and sat on Caroline's bed, looking expectantly at her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "There wasn't much to do at the shelter, so I came home earlier than usual, is that a problem?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. Caroline hadn't told either of her roommates about her being a werewolf. Only her and her mother knew, well, and her father, but he'd not wanted to help her with that aspect of her life, only staying in touch with her when he'd have to pay tuition for college and buying her the apartment for her and her friends.

"You didn't look good last night? Did something happen at the shelter?" Katherine asked, getting straight to the point as she always did. "I saw your neck when you came home."

Caroline closed her eyes, remembering that she'd been bit in the neck during her time in the woods and it hadn't healed when she'd come home. She moved a hand to her neck to feel if the wound had healed, and found nothing but her soft skin. "It was nothing, really Kat. Must have been the lights or something." She said and turned around to prove that there was nothing wrong with her neck.

Katherine huffed. "Fine… But I know what I saw! Just tell me if anybody did this, and I'll make them pay, Care!"

Caroline laughed at Katherine's antics. "Will do. Nobody wants to get in a fight with the bitchy Katherine Pierce."

"Damn right." Katherine said as she moved to walk out of the room, but turned around before walking out the door. "We're going out tonight. All of us, so you better be presentable!"

Caroline groaned as Katherine closed the door to her room behind her. She wasn't in the mood tonight, but when Katherine Pierce had an idea, everyone better damn well follow that idea, or she'd turn into the biggest bitch alive. She was glad Kat was her friend, but she could be quite dominating, and she and Caroline had, had several fights, as Kat always liked to be in charge, which didn't always sit well with Caroline's wolf. They'd been bitchy to each other, more than usual, but they'd gotten over it quickly as they realized they both were dominating people and found a way around the problem.

Caroline groaned and got out of bed, checking her phone for messages. Her mother had called two times, and she groaned again, knowing she was in trouble for not having answered her mother's calls. Her mother always called after the full moon, needing to make sure that Caroline was all right and wasn't dead in the woods in Chicago.

She dialled up her mother and waited for her to answer the call.

"Caroline!" Liz said, more like shouted into the phone and Caroline winched and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Hi mom." She said meekly.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? I thought something had happened to you! I was close to call Bonnie or Katherine to get them to go looking in the woods after you!" Her mother said angrily.

She sighed. "Sorry, but I was really tired when I got home, and I only woke up now."

"You need to take my calls. I worried about you lying in the woods all alone!"

"Well…" She trailed off.

"What? Did something happen? Are you okay? Do I need to come?" Her mother asked quickly.

Caroline groaned. She really didn't want to tell her mother the story about her latest full moon, but she couldn't talk to others about it, and her mother might have knowledge about why the hell the other wolf only bit her, instead of doing so much more damage. "I met another wolf last night."

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Liz asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I had to run from it, for a long time. It wouldn't leave me, and it didn't really attack me to kill. It was really weird. It bit me a couple of times, but didn't do any lasting damage. I'm all healed up now, but I was really tired from all the running. It just wouldn't leave me alone, even after I ran, so I had to run around the freaking woods, leading it in 100 different directions before I could go to my spot and turn and go home." Caroline explained and waited for her mother to say something.

When Liz said nothing, Caroline spoke up again. "Mom? Are you okay? You know I'm not dead or anything right? I got away."

"Yeah… Yes, I know, I'm just processing, Caroline." Her mother answered. "It's not everyday your only child gets attacked by a werewolf, so I need to process it."

"So… You don't have an idea of why the other wolf didn't do any more damage? I mean, it was pretty big, much bigger than me, but it didn't attack to kill. More like maybe, to warn or something? But then, why would it follow me almost out of the woods? It can't be it's territory all of the woods, you know." Caroline said and stood up from her bed.

"I… I don't know, Carebear. I'm sorry…" Liz trailed off and Caroline was about to speak, when Liz began again. "But next full moon you wont go as far into the woods, alright? Or you go to one of the other places we discussed. I know it's further away from the apartment, but if there's a bigger wolf looking for you, it's maybe safer to drive the extra miles."

Caroline nodded, but realized her mother couldn't see that. "Right, but I don't think it wanted to harm me, just warn me maybe, so I wouldn't go into it's territory and I wont next time. I'll keep to where I always am. But if I don't feel safe, I will go to one of the other places, I promise mom."

"Good. I need to go back to work now, but you call me if I need to come to Chicago to stay with you or anything, alright?" Liz said and Caroline smiled.

"I will. Love you." She said with a smile on her face as she walked to her closet.

"Love you, Carebear." Her mother said and hung up the phone.

Caroline sighed and threw her phone on her bed and turning to her closet in the pursuit for the outfit of the day.

-X-

Elijah sat in his personal library and office in his family's mansion, thinking about the white wolf and how he was going to find her again, as Rebekah slammed open the door.

"We're going out." She stated and looked expectantly at him and sighed when he didn't move to get up. "Move it, 'Lijah! We're celebrating the last week before our last semester of university!"

Elijah sighed but stood up and buttoned his blazer. "Is it really a celebrating matter, Rebekah?"

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because you and Nik graduated, and now are old and boring, doesn't mean that we can't celebrate as a family, that Kol and I are almost done."

"I do not find myself in a celebrating mood, dear sister." He tried, but only received a smirk from his sister.

"Maybe you'll find the little white wolf out in public, 'Lijah." She said and scoffed. "You wont find her by sitting in here and brood."

"I do not brood. I was thinking how to go about and find the wolf." Elijah said and sighed. "I will go out with you for _one_ drink, and then you will have to help me track down the wolf."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Alright." Elijah nodded and walked to the door. "I would've helped you anyways." She said with a smirk.

-X-

Caroline sat at the bar, waiting for the drinks she'd ordered for herself and her friends, when Enzo walked over to her.

"Something wrong, gorgeous?"

She looked up at him and shot him a small smile. "No… I'm just tired, but you know Kat. Not many people says no to her." She said with a shrug. "Besides, it's the last free week we have before we're going back to school, so we better make something of it, right?"

Enzo smirked at her. "I'm sure we can find something to do, just us. We'll ditch the losers and make something of this week." He said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Caroline laughed. "When have you ever had any luck with one-liners and me?" She said as the bartender came and sat the drinks in front of her on a tray. "Now, get the drinks and if I get drunk enough we can definitely dance." She said with a smirk.

Enzo just smirked right back at her and grabbed the tray, following her to their table.

"Finally!" Katherine said and quickly downed a shot and took a sip of her drink. "What the hell took you so long?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at her antics. "There was a line, you know."

"You should've just pulled down a little on your shirt and we'd have been on our second drinks right now." Katherine said, grinning at Caroline.

Caroline snorted. "Next round, you go Kat."

Katherine only nodded with a smirk and mischief in her eyes, as she drank the rest of her drink. "I'm getting more now then… So finish those off and we'll have a new round in a second." With that she stood up and pulled her shirt down, exposing more of her cleavage. "Watch and learn, bitches." She said with a sultry smirk as she walked to the bar.

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed, as did Bonnie. Enzo and Stefan sat and talked quietly between themselves, and Bonnie looked at Caroline.

"You came home early last night. Did something happen at the shelter?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shot her a smile and shook her head. "Nothing happened, there just wasn't much to do, so I went home earlier than usual."

Bonnie slowly nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of Caroline. "Sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry so much." Caroline said and finished off her drink. "You and Kat worry too much. I can't stay at the shelter all the time, you know."

Bonnie smiled. "Just making sure, Care."

"Enough about me!" Caroline said and took her shot of tequila. "Tell me about your secret boy-toy, Bonnie Bennett!"

At this Enzo and Stefan was brought back and Enzo smirked at the girls.

"Yes, Bonnie. Do tell." He said and smirked at her. "All the sultry details too."

Bonnie glared at Caroline, who merely smirked and shrugged.

"I don't think he'd like me ratting him out." Bonnie said looking at Enzo. "And I don't want to share the details with you, Enzo."

"Ugh…" Caroline said and looked at Stefan. "She's no fun. Tell me, Stef. Have you found a girl yet?"

"Caroline…" Stefan said tiredly. This was routine by now. Caroline questioned them all about their love lives, because nothing was really happening in that aspect of her life.

"Oh, come on, Stefan!" She said and grinned at him. "Are you a monk or something? When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"You know, gorgeous, we could very well ask you the same question." Enzo cut in. "When was the last time you had mind-blowing sex? When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't need a boyfriend… Or mind-blowing sex. This year is about school and looking for internships, I don't have the time for it, Enzo."

At this, Katherine placed the tray with drinks on the table and sat down, snorting at Caroline's words. "Please, Care. We all know you need to get laid to loosen up a bit. This is supposed to be fun! It's senior year! This is the last time we can just slack and do absolutely nothing!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You do that, Kat. I know for a fact that neither Caroline or me are going to do that."

Katherine put shots in front of each of the friends, taking a hold on her own shot. "That's it! No more school talk! Tonight, we drink so much we'll die tomorrow! Bottoms up, bitches!"

Caroline looked at her friends and smirked, before taking a hold of her shot. "Bottoms up!"

With that, she took the shot, one, she knew would be one of many that night, it was after all, a celebration.

-X-

Elijah and his siblings walked into the bar, Klaus and him finding a table right away, as Kol and Rebekah took the task of getting their drinks. They found a table in the corner of the bar, giving them some resemblance of privacy. The two brothers sat down and Klaus turned to Elijah.

"So, brother. How are you going to find your little runaway wolf?" Klaus asked, a smirk adorning his face.

Elijah simply arched an eyebrow. "I'll search the city if I have too, Niklaus. And our dear sister has offered to help me in the task of finding her."

Klaus smirked and took a deep breath, before narrowing his eyes and looking at Elijah. "There's another wolf here." He whispered.

Elijah looked around the room and took a breath too; letting his senses take over. At this intake of air, _her_ scent hit him. His eyes widened slightly and he looked franticly around the room again, his wolf clawing, demanding he find his mate. Klaus looked at him amused with raised eyebrows.

"She's here, Niklaus." Elijah simply said and Klaus looked around the room again.

"Where?" He asked as his eyes roamed the room, as did Elijah's.

"I don't know." Elijah growled, his wolf getting more aggressive and restless. He needed her, _now_.

"Do get yourself under control, Elijah." Klaus said with narrowed eyes, pointed at him.

Kol and Rebekah came to their table with the drinks and placed them on the table before taking a seat. Kol looked at his brothers and smirked.

"What's got you in this mood, brother dear?"

Klaus laughed and looked at Kol and Rebekah. "Take a sniff."

They both inhaled, Rebekah's eyes widening, as Kol's smirk grew.

"Wolf." Kol simply stated. "Where?"

"What does this have to do with Elijah being in such a mood?" Rebekah asked finally, taking a sip of her drink.

Klaus threw her a dimpled grin. "The little white she-wolf."

Kol laughed. "Really? She's the wolf here? Must be frustrating being so close, yet so far, brother."

Elijah growled and glared at him, before Rebekah slapped the back of Kol's head.

"Do shut up, Kol." She said and turned to Elijah and rolling her eyes. "Which direction?"

Elijah closed his eyes and sniffed again, locking in on her scent, and opened his eyes again, looking at the place where her scent was coming from. Surveying the group of young people sitting, laughing and drinking at the table.

"There." He simply said, and Rebekah followed his line of sight, as did Klaus and Kol.

The siblings watched the group of friends, before Kol spoke.

"Which one of them is it then, 'Lijah?"

Rebekah stood up and glared at Kol. "I'll walk to the bar, getting us more drinks. Stay here."

The brothers looked at her retreating back as Rebekah walked to the bar, ordering more drinks and walking past the table, with the wolf, with the tray of drinks, slowly stopping at their table and taking an intake of air, looking at the table out of the corner of her eye, before walking back to her brothers.

She put down the tray and took a seat again, taking a sip of her drink, as her brothers glared at her.

"Well?" Kol said.

"All are human…" She trailed off with a smirk. "Except the blonde."

They all turned to the table, looking over at the group and watching the blonde girl. Elijah locked his eyes on her. He studied her, her amazing smile, her laughter, how she seemed to be so happy in her group of human friends. He felt his wolf calm down slightly, but not nearly enough. It still wanted to be close to his mate. To touch her, have her near him.

As the Mikaelson siblings sat and studied the blonde girl, she suddenly went stiff and looked around the room with a frown on her face.

-X-

Caroline had drunk many shots and a couple of drinks, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and laughed with her friends, as she suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. It felt like someone was studying her and she went stiff, looking around the bar, trying to find the offending pair of eyes.

Stefan looked concerned at her, putting a hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

Caroline ignored his question and continued her search around the bar, but couldn't find the offending person, and sighed, laying her hand on Stefan's.

"Nothing. Just felt like someone was watching me, but it's just my imagination." She said with a small smile and downed the rest of her drink and stood up. "Next round?" She asked her friends. They were already slightly buzzed and she enjoyed spending time with them. The group nodded and Caroline smiled and walked towards the bar.

-X-

Elijah watched her friend; her _male_ friend laid a hand on her arm, and his wolf clawed against his skin in protest. Nobody was to touch his mate, not when he, himself, hadn't gotten to touch her. To touch her skin, to smell her. He growled lightly and Rebekah glared at him.

"Get yourself under control, Elijah." She scolded and nudged his arm. "She's going to the bar."

Elijah nodded and stood up, walking towards the bar to talk to the beautiful blonde. Elijah walked up besides her, taking a breath and letting her scent wash over him, waiting for her to notice him. When she didn't seem to notice him, he slowly walked closer to her, waiting for any reaction.

He saw her get stiff again and look to her sides, her eyes finally finding him and he smirked at her and walked closer, invading her personal space.

Her eyes widened, her heart beating slightly faster, and he sent her a smirk, knowing he affected her. Just as quickly as she'd looked at him, she had turned her back on him, confusing him and angering his wolf. His mate wasn't supposed to turn their back; they would stand by him, forever.

"Excuse me Miss…" Elijah said and again gained her attention.

"Yes… Excuse you." She said, looking him right in the eyes. "Could you back away, please?"

Elijah nodded and took a step back, hearing his brothers laughing at his predicament.

"Have we met before?" He asked, fully well knowing the answer and the lame attempt at conversation with her.

She arched an eyebrow and looked him up and down, before locking her eyes with his, not showing any emotions on her face. "No… We haven't."

Elijah frowned slightly at her dismissing tone, but soon again smirked at her. "What were you entertaining yourself with yesterday?"

Her eyes widened for a brief second, and he heard her take a sharp intake of air and her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Oh, but you see, I think it is."

"How so?" The blonde said, not noticing her drinks being placed in front of her. "I don't know you, therefore my personal life is absolutely none of your business."

Elijah took a step closer again invading her personal space and leaning down to her ear. "I met a white wolf in the woods yesterday and tracked her here."

The blonde placed a small hand on his chest before pushing him away slightly, using her improved strength. "That must be very exciting for you, but what does that have to do with me? I was nowhere near the woods yesterday."

Elijah arched an eyebrow and grinned at her. "That's peculiar, since you carry her scent and the group of friends you are with are all positively human."

The blonde deflated a little and sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine… What do you want?"

"You are confirming you were in the woods last night?"

"Yes." She said impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor. "What's it to you?"

"I searched for you, for hours." He simply said and grabbed her hand, his wolf humming in content at the touch.

Her eyes widened and she scowled at him. "Why did you do that?" She hissed and pulled her hand from his, emitting a low growl from him and she arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"You're denying me contact." He said and looked at her, as it was a simple matter.

"Well, I don't normally hold hands with guys I just met." She said and narrowed her eyes and glared at him, lowering her voice. "Especially not those who attacked me, only to run after me when I ran away from them." She hissed.

"I did not attack you." Elijah said slightly confused. Was she really the one? Why would she say it was an attack? He was showing her interest and was in the process of claiming her when she ran off.

"Well… You did bite me twice and only let go as I bit back. Why did you follow me? I quickly left your territory! There was nothing more in it than that!"

"I didn't grant you attention for entering our territory." He said confused and looked at his siblings, who wore similar smirks. "I granted you attention because your scent appealed to me. To my wolf."

"What are you talking about?! You attacked me! And now you're saying what? That my scent is appealing? That's creepy." She said.

"You are a werewolf, correct?" He asked and received a nod. "Then you know about our kind?"

The blonde shrugged. "My father left me before he could teach me about it, and my very _human_ mother told me everything she knew. I had to learn many things on my own."

"What about your pack? Didn't they help you? Teach you about traditions and our kind in general?" Elijah asked, getting an idea about why the girl thought he'd attacked her last night.

She arched a brow and shook her head. "No. I don't have a pack, never did. You were the first werewolf I met, other than myself, and then you attacked me, so I don't really think I need a pack if that's how things are going to be in packs. Besides, I've done pretty well on my own since I turned. So I don't need a pack or other wolves in my life, it that's what you're thinking about."

"I didn't attack you. And I did not come here to get you to join my pack." He stated, taking her hand again, hoping she wouldn't pull it away again, and that she maybe, just _maybe_ , could feel the same he did.

"Then what do you want?" She asked and frowned, looking down at her hand being held by him. "And I have no intention of fighting you. You're obviously more experienced in the werewolf-world, and I'm not, so it wouldn't be very fair, right? I'll never go to that part of the woods again and you will not attack me again. Deal?"

Elijah frowned and pulled her closer, letting his hands rest on her hips. "That is not acceptable, Miss…" He trailed off, wanting her name.

She rolled her eyes. "Well… Then I'll just go to another wood and turn, and you'll never have to deal with me again."

At this Elijah growled loudly, his wolf _not_ happy that she threatened with him never seeing her again. "Why would you do that to me? To yourself, little wolf?" He growled as the young blonde looked at him, slightly scared, but mostly confused.

"I just said that I wouldn't go to your territory, isn't that what you wanted?" She hissed and pushed him away again. "And why are you holding me? I don't even know you!"

"I want you with me always. My territory will always be yours."

"Why?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"You are my mate." Elijah simply stated and watched as the blonde widened her eyes and looked at him.

-X-

Caroline looked at the man in front of her with wide eyes. Had he just said she was his _mate_? What the hell was that supposed to mean? It didn't look like he was joking! What the actual _fuck_?

She looked him in the eyes before shaking her head, causing the man to look confused at her. At this she laughed at him. He had to be kidding her. A mate? Please… Like she'd ever be stupid enough to believe that load of bull-crap.

"What is so funny?" The man asked her with a curious look in his eyes.

Caroline kept laughing and shaking her head, before looking at him again. "That was funny, mister, 'you're my mate'. Well done." She said, imitating him and using air quotes.

The man arched an eyebrow, still looking seriously at her. Caroline looked at him, slowly her smile faded.

"Because it definitely was a joke. There's no such thing as mates, or whatever you'd call it." She said, desperately wanting to believe it herself. No, it was what she believed.

The man didn't say anything, nor did he make a move and it freaked her out.

"Right…" She trailed off and took a hold on the tray with the drinks. "I'm just going to join my friends, and we can forget all of this… Whatever the hell it is you are doing."

As she took a step away from him, she felt a hand on her arm, and he took the tray of drinks, walking to their table and putting the tray in front of Enzo, who looked up at the man with a raised brow.

"And who might you be mate?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and stepped up to the table, standing besides the strange man and her friends looked at her, all with raised eyebrows. She smiled tightly at them, before grabbing the man's arm and pulling him with her to the dance floor.

"We were just going to dance, guys." She said back to her confused friends.

The man chuckled and she glared at him, as they stood at the dance floor, him grabbing her hips and pulling her close, as she rested her arms on his shoulders. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose in her hair, sniffing.

"Are you seriously sniffing me right now?" Caroline asked.

He straightened up and smirked down at her. "Yes. Your scent relaxes my wolf, and we don't want to cause a scene, do we?"

"Alright. What do you mean with this whole 'mates'-thingy? Why does my scent calm your wolf and why the hell did you follow me last night? And please… Do try to be the least amount of creepy you can manage, because I will kick your ass if I find out you're some stalker or something." Caroline said with narrowed eyes.

"Such fire." He said with a smirk and she sent him a dry look. "Right, of course, you don't know much about our kind, correct?"

Caroline nodded stiffly, willing him to continue with her prolonged silence.

"Like wolves, werewolves have mates. We find our mate and stay with them for our entire life. Once you've found your mate, your wolf will crave them. You'll feel aggravated, restless and like you are missing something in your life, if your mate is not with you. The more time that goes when you haven't seen or touched your mate, you will slowly go insane. The male will have the insatiable need to claim his mate, while the female will have the urge to submit to her mate. Your mate, the male wolf, has the instinct to protect his mate over anything else." The man explained, his grip on her hips tightening.

"Right. How do you know I'm your supposed mate, then?" She asked, looking him the eye.

He pulled her to him, her head now resting on his shoulder, making her inhale his scent. She closed her eyes and revelled in his scent, her wolf suddenly satisfied and sated, just being near him and she relaxed into his touch, letting him control their moves and her body. She shot open her eyes and pulled away from him, glaring.

"What did you do to me?!" She hissed and moved to gain more space between them.

He smiled at her and took a step towards her. "Your wolf recognizes me as your mate. My scent appeals as much to you as yours does to me. That's how you find your mate."

"No! I did not feel anything before! You did this to me! Undo it! _NOW!_ " She growled and her eyes glowed for a second, as her rage simmered through her veins.

"I did not do anything, little wolf." He said and grabbed her again. "Your wolf recognizes the bond between mates, even if you don't. Nothing can undo the bond between mates."

Caroline huffed. "Right. 'The bond between mates'. My wolf doesn't know what it wants! And I definitely know I'm not your mate!"

He growled at her, grabbing her tightly and lowering his head, their foreheads touching. "We are mates! The only thing missing is the claiming, which you interrupted by running from me last night!"

She looked to the side, rolling her eyes and scoffing. "Right. And the claiming is what? Attacking your supposed mate or what? And why the hell were you trying to claim me last night? You can't just do that to people with asking them if they're alright with it!"

"The claiming is as it sounds. You will submit to me, let me take you and we'll be mated for our lives." He explained, and continued before she could say anything. "And I tried to claim you last night, because I knew you were my mate, the first time I got a hint of your scent and that is how our kind goes to claim their mate."

Caroline glared at him, before her face turned into a scowl. "I will not submit to you, or anybody else! You will not 'take' me, as you so pleasantly explained! And… You can't just go around and try to have sex with every wolf you meet!"

He growled at her again and she lost her temper. "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? I'm not scared of you and your growling… I'm a werewolf, too, remember?! Now… You need to find another woman to make your personal slave or whatever, because this…" She said and motioned between the two. "So not happening. Nobody is making me submit to them. Not even another wolf."

-X-

Elijah stared at her. Startled by her words and her unwillingness to believe him.

"You will note be a slave when you mate with someone. The wolf in you craves to submit to her mate, and I happen to be your mate, so you will submit to me and let me claim you as mine, for the rest of our lives." He tried to explain, but only received a glare and huff in response.

"You will find that your wolf can not be satisfied before you're with me. You will crave my touch, your wolf will claw against your skin, wanting to be close to me. You will have the deep need to submit to me and let me claim you. It's in our blood."

"And why can't the male submit to the female? A woman can be just as strong and clever as a male. Why don't you submit to me if you want me as a mate?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Because that is not in our wolves instincts. The female submits to the male and stands by him. Only loyal to him. Your wolf will not let anything else happen." He said with a smirk.

She shrugged. "Well… My wolf can crave it all she wants. I'm not submitting. I never have, and I never will. That is not in my DNA to cover before someone, who thinks they're better than me because they have the Y-chromosome, instead of the X-chromosome."

"You will drive both of us to insanity if you do not accept the truth."

"Hmmm… I'll think about it, but I think I speak the truth when I say: NO." She said and walked away from him.

He looked after her and began walking to her again, catching up to her.

"When you are ready and willing to accept how our kind works, do come to me so we wont be lost to insanity." He said and handed her his business card, writing his private number on the back. "And I'll claim you, making us both feel much better."

She rolled her eyes, but took the card from his hands and put it in her purse without looking at it and joined her friends, as he joined his siblings once more.

"Well, that went well brother." Kol said with a smirk.

Elijah glared at him. "She does not know much about our kind and does not believe in mates, making her harder to get."

"What will you do then, 'Lijah?" Rebekah asked and received a smirk from him.

"I will wait for her. Her wolf recognized me as her mate. It's only a matter of time before she can't withstand me and the mating bond."

-X-

Caroline rolled around in her sheets. Her wolf was restless and aggressive. The smallest things annoyed her and she hadn't gotten a good night sleep in a week. It'd been almost two weeks, since the creepy guy at the bar claimed to be her mate, and she felt all the things he'd warned about in the last week.

She huffed and pushed her blanket away from her sweaty body. She was always restless and she had been incredibly horny the last week, wanting nothing more than to find a one-night stand, but her wolf always willed her away from the thought.

She laid and looked at her celling before looking at her alarm clock. 02:43. She growled. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. It was all _his_ fault. He'd done this to her and he was going to fix it. She had started her senior year and couldn't afford to be distracted.

Caroline sat up and got out of her bed, finding her purse, hoping that the man's business card was still in her possession. She found the card and sighed in relief. She turned on the lights and read the name. _Elijah Mikaelson_. She'd heard that name before, Mikaelson, she just couldn't remember where.

She shook her head and grabbed her phone, sitting on her bed again and turned over the card, finding his private number and dialled. She waited for a moment, not caring that it was in the middle of the night. If she didn't get any sleep because of him, he wouldn't get any sleep either.

"Mikaelson." A tired voice answered and Caroline felt her wolf relax slightly at his voice, her stomach coiled with arousal. She frowned. This was not happening. She was not aroused only by his voice. She felt her anger shine through.

"You've done something to me!" She accused, not bothering to present herself.

There was a silence on the other line.

"The little white she-wolf." He said in a smug voice.

She scoffed. "Great deduction-skills there, Sherlock. You've done something to me and you need to undo it!"

He chuckled lightly. "I haven't done a thing, my little wolf."

She growled. "I haven't slept in a week and my wolf is getting more and more restless and aggressive. You have done something, and don't say it's the whole 'mates thing' again! Because I know it's not a thing and you did something! Did you poison me? Curse me or something?"

"The 'mates thing' as you call it, is very much real. And I would never do anything to harm my mate. But I can make it go away." He answered and she smiled and sighed in relief.

"Great! What do you have to do?"

"Claim you."

She scowled. "I'm not having sex with you."

"If you want to be able to sleep and not bite your friends' heads off, you will come to me and submit. It's the only way your wolf will be sated." He said in a smug voice, yet again.

Caroline smirked. "If this is about sex, then I'll just find someone else. I have been extremely horny the last week, and a one-night stand would do just fine. Thanks for the answers."

With that she hung up and threw her phone besides her and closed her eyes, but soon her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered her phone, knowing it was him.

"You will not be with anybody else." He growled into the phone, making her smirk.

"Oh? I don't think you're the boss of me, and that I will do whatever I desire. And if I want some rando to fuck me, I will find a rando."

He growled again and she could hear the sound of fabric being thrown around. "Your wolf will not let you."

She huffed. "You see… My wolf might be stubborn, but so am I. And fortunately for me, I'm in control for now, so what my wolf wants is really nothing to be concerned with."

He sighed. "You will not be sated. You will never be sated again by any other man, than me, simply because your wolf knows you don't belong to them, you belong to me. I can help you, you just have to be willing to let me claim you."

"And what exactly will happen after you claim me?"

"We will be together. We wont have the desire to be with any one else than our mates." He answered tightly.

"So… We'd be dating?" She asked, trying to relate it to something she knew.

"We'd be married, if you want to put it in human terms." He said.

"What?!" She screeched.

"Once you submit to me, we'll be together. We'll still crave each other, but not the same extent as now."

She nodded. "Alright. If, and I say _if_ , we have sex, it will be better?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I believe you." She said, her wolf getting the upper hand. She really was horny and needed to sleep.

"You believe me now?" He said with a smug voice, she could almost hear his stupid smirk through the phone. "May I ask your name then, my little wolf?"

Caroline hummed. "Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. "But you can send me your address and I'll come over."

"Now?" He asked.

"Well, yes. I can't go a day more feeling like this. Send it, and I'll come." With that she hung up and went to get a shower, before finding some clothes and saw he'd send her his address.

She smirked and walked out of the apartment and down to her car.

-X-

Elijah had sent her the address to his home. The home he shared with his siblings, in the suburbs of Chicago. None of his siblings was up now and he'd made his way down to the front door, waiting for her.

He saw the headlights in the driveway and waited for her to knock on the door. The second she'd knocked he swung the door open and looked at her. Her blonde hair almost glowing in the dark. Her scent overwhelming him and calming his wolf. Her eyes wide as her body relaxed slightly.

He moved to the side and she walked into his home. She looked around the hall before turning to him.

"Where's the bedroom?"

He looked her in the eyes and growled, stalking to her, taking her in his arms and crashing his lips to hers. She responded to him immediately, and he felt himself harden. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip, encouraging her to open her mouth for him, as she did and he let his tongue explore her mouth. Her tongue battling his for dominance.

He pulled away and looked at her. Her lips red and puffy from their kisses. Her breath heavy from the loss of air and he quickly rid her of her jacket before grabbing her hips again and kissing her again. He slid his hands under her shirt and felt her silky smooth skin against his hands. She moaned at the contact and arched into him.

She pulled away this time and looked at him with dazed lustful eyes. "Bedroom?" She asked again, huskily.

Elijah nodded and took her hand, pulling her up to his bedroom. He was unbelievably hard and wanted nothing more than to thrust himself into her heat. He pulled her into his room and closed the door behind himself. She moved to him and palmed his erection through his sleepwear, making him groan.

He quickly pulled her shirt and pants off of her, smelling her arousal fill his room and he growled. His wolf wanted his mate now. Wanted to claim her. Wanted to mark her as his. He slid his hand around her back, his lips finding her neck and kissing it. He unclasped her bra, freeing her perfect breasts, her nipples hardening as air hit them.

He backed her over to his bed, laying her down slowly and worked his way down from her neck to her breasts and sucking a nipple into his mouth.

She moaned and arched into him. Her hands finding their way to his hair as he switched breasts and his hands pulled down her panties, finding her slit.

"So wet already, little wolf." He said with a smirk and she huffed.

"Don't be smug." She said breathlessly and moaned loudly as his fingers found her clit and rubbed it lightly.

Elijah quickly turned her around and she gave a little squeal.

"Hands and knees, my wolf." He growled and shed his own clothes quickly and finding his spot behind her perfectly round ass.

He groaned at the sight of her on her hands and knees in front of him. Only for him. He stroked his member and placed it at her entrance, licking his own lips before he sheathed himself in her in one quick move, making her moan.

"Ohhh…." She said, panting.

He quickly began to thrust in and out of her, the need to claim her to great to make sure she was okay. He groaned at the feel of her. She was so tight and warm. He continuously filled her, feeling she was made only for him. They fit together like no one else.

"God… Please…" She said and let her arms fall around her head, that was know buried in his sheets, muffling her voice.

Elijah grabbed her hips and slammed into her harder and more relentlessly. Feeling his own orgasm approaching, as he felt her walls clamp around him and her body going stiff.

"Oh, yes, yes, _yes_!" She screamed as she came around him.

He continued thrusting into her through her orgasm and he increased his speed. His rhythm shot to pieces as he searched for his own release. With one last hard thrust he emptied himself into her, marking her with his seed. His scent for her to carry around.

He pulled out of her slowly and laid on his back besides her, as she lay on her stomach, her hands under her head with closed eyes. He let his hand slowly go up and down her spine, before tucking a piece of damp hair behind her ear, making her look at him with her big beautiful blue eyes.

"Can I have your name now, my wolf? You did after all submit to me and let me claim you as mine."

She was silent for a moment, before she shuffled to her back, her glorious breasts free to his eyes once more. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Caroline."

"Caroline." He said, her name rolling of his tongue and she shivered. He pulled her to him, her head on his chest, his hands on her hip and drawing random patterns on her back and shoulder blades. " _My_ mate." He said possessively and closed his eyes and felt sleep overwhelm him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The past and the present**_

Caroline let herself into her apartment after a long and hard day at work. Sure, she had an apartment with a view over Central Park, lots of designer clothes and shoes. She really didn't need anything. As the best divorce lawyer in New York, she was paid generously. She knew she didn't _need_ anything, but something was missing, and she knew exactly what it was, she just couldn't get it. She wouldn't ever be able to get the thing she so craved to have.

She let out a loud sigh and threw her purse and keys on a table at the door and clicked her phone to play any messages she might have gotten while she was at work. She continued to her kitchen, in search for some food, as her phone beeped loudly.

"Hey Care." Her best friends voice sounded through her apartment and she smiled. She'd been friends with Stefan since high school. They'd kept in contact through college, not having gone to the same school and were now both living in New York. "I finally did it! I proposed to Bekah!"

Caroline frowned slightly. She had never been a big fan of his girlfriend, now fiancée, neither had Rebekah been a fan of hers. "I need to talk to you about something important, so call me back, yeah?"

She took out her mobile and dialled his number. After a ring or two, he answered.

"Hey Care!"

"Hi Stef." She said smiling. "Congratulations on the engagement!" She said with excitement, if Stefan was happy, she would be happy for him. "What's up? You said you had something important to say?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be my best man-woman? I know it's tradition that it's a guy and Damon would do it, but I really want you to stand up there with me!" He said in a happy voice.

Caroline squealed. "Of course, Stef! When have we ever been following the rules? I would be honoured to stand besides you at your wedding!"

"Good. I'm glad you want to! I have to go, Bekah and I are celebrating. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Course! Congratulations again, Stef! Love you!" She said and heard an "I love you" back before she hung up the phone, and threw herself into her couch.

"27… And the biggest excitement in life is Stefan getting married to Rebekah…" She muttered to herself and went in search of some wine and ice cream.

-X-

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Caroline was just arriving home. Not her New York apartment. Her childhood home, where Stefan and Rebekah had chosen to have their wedding. She drove through town, finally ending up at her mother's house, parking the car in the driveway.

"Mom?!" She shouted as she walked through the door.

"Caroline!" Her mother's voice sounded and Liz came into view from the kitchen and almost ran to her daughter. "It's so good to finally have you home, sweetie!"

She laughed at her mother's antics, and hugged her mother. "It's good to be here! I missed you!"

"Well… You could visit more, then we wouldn't miss each other so much." Her mother teased and let go of her. "But my daughter is a big fancy lawyer in New York, so I think I can settle."

Caroline laughed. "Thanks mom. I'll just head up and unpack, then go to Stef's. He and Rebekah needs some help to set up or something, so I volunteered."

"Alright. I'll be at work most of the day anyway." Liz said and walked to the kitchen, grabbing her thermos. "But we'll eat dinner?"

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

"Great. I'll see you later, honey!" Her mother said on her way out, and Caroline heard the front door close.

She walked to her childhood room and looked around. Not much had changed. Her mother had kept her room, as it was when she left for college. All her cheerleading and dance trophies were still there. Her desk stood unmoved. She smiled to herself and shook her head. To be 18 and not have a care in the world again.

She quickly unpacked some of her things and drove to the Salvatore boarding house. As she drove up the driveway, she saw several cars parked there and parked hers. As she walked towards the house and was about to walk in, the door flung open and she was met with a tired looking Damon Salvatore.

"Thank god, Barbie!" He said and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. "This is madness! I need you to get everyone under control, and preferable within the next 10 minutes!"

Caroline laughed and smirked at him. "What Damon? Can't handle your own brother and his fiancée? Here I thought you were some big scary lawyer!"

"It's not just Stefan and Rebekah, who by the way, not a big fan. It's her 1000 siblings and their kids too, Blondie!" He growled. "Just… I need you to be the neurotic control freak of a girl I know you to be! And do it know!"

"Fine, fine. Don't go and have a heart attack on me now, Salvatore." Caroline said and moved into the living room, being met with a screaming Rebekah, a silenced Stefan sitting in his chair and drinking bourbon, a smirking dark-haired man and a handsome suit-wearing man, trying to calm down Rebekah.

"Stef…" She said loudly, and the room went quiet and Stefan looked up, locking eyes with her and smiling wide, before he stalked to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Alright, kind of need air to live, Stef."

Stefan nodded, but didn't let her go, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Please help Bekah."

Caroline rolled her eyes but nodded and he lot go. "I'm so glad you're here Care!"

She grinned. "Of course. I wouldn't be doing my best man-duties if I wasn't here, Stef." She looked around the room, and waved at everybody. "Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes, the best man-woman."

The dark haired man smirked at her and walked to her. "You're the one my sister is throwing a fit over. I'm Kol, darling."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kol." She said, ignoring the fact that Rebekah was less than happy with her being the best man. She looked at Rebekah. "Is there anything I can do to help, Rebekah?"

The other blonde frowned, but moved to her. "The florist cancelled and my wedding dress haven't arrived yet, Caroline! I don't think you can do anything!"

She smiled sweetly at her. "I've known Bonnie since I was a child. She's a florist in town, she'll do the flowers, and we'll call the dress-shop and threaten them if the dress isn't here within 24 hours, alright?"

Rebekah looked sceptically at her, but nodded and shot her a small smile. "Thank you Caroline."

Caroline only nodded in response, and turned around to face Stefan again. "Was that it? Or is there more catastrophes I need to get under control?"

Just then, a little blonde girl ran into the room, giggling and jumping into Kol's arms.

"Uncle Kol! Daddy is after me! Safe me!" She squealed and Kol grinned down at her. Caroline looked at her. She couldn't be more than 6 or 7. She was cute.

"Can't have that now, can we Em?"

The little girl, Em, shook her head, as a mans shouts was heard.

"Emily! Where are you, little one?"

Caroline froze. She knew that voice. She remembered it like it was yesterday she'd last heard it. She turned around, hoping to god she was wrong, but when she turned she looked straight at the man who broke her heart. The man who broke her so deeply, and she could feel the tears threatening to come forth. She willed them away, not wanting to show that man any kind of weakness.

The man stopped in his tracks and looked at her. His eyes wide and the entire room quiet.

"Caroline…" He muttered lowly. This shook Caroline out of her state and she looked at Stefan again.

"I… I better be going Stef. Call me later." She said quickly and made her way out of the boarding house and jumped in her car, driving away from the man.

-X-

The living room in the Salvatore boarding house was quiet and Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"How do you know Caroline, Nik?"

"Yes, do tell Mikaelson… How do you know, Blondie?" Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan turned to look at Klaus, raising a brow at his silence.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Well… We dated briefly in college."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his friend and his fiancée's brother, having an idea about where the story was going. "When did you date?"

Klaus snapped his eyes to Stefan's. "Caroline's freshman year…" He said hesitantly and Stefan's jaw tightened.

"Are you okay, baby bro?" Damon asked, as he watched his brother's jaw tighten.

Stefan turned to Damon, anger in his eyes. "No. I'm going to Caroline's. Don't expect me back until tomorrow." With that Stefan walked out of the house and drove towards his best friends house, leaving his soon-to-be family alone with his lunatic brother.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "Care to tell me why my baby brother got so worked up about you and Barbie dating, Mikaelson. And remember… She may be annoying and controlling, but she's like the little sister I never wanted."

"Yes Nik… What did you do, to make _my_ fiancée run after her?" Rebekah hissed.

Klaus looked down at the floor, before regaining his composure. "As I said. Caroline and I dated briefly. Now, Emily, love. Come here."

"Are you sure, Niklaus? It rather looked like, Miss Forbes was in a hurry to get away from you." Elijah finally said, not having said anything else through the conversation.

Klaus glared at his brother. "Quite sure, Elijah!" He snapped and collected his daughter.

-X-

Stefan reached the Forbes house and quickly got out of his car, moving quickly to his best friends house, letting himself in and found her in her room, crying.

"Care…" He said and moved to her, enveloping her in a hug. "It's okay." He said, trying to soothe her, his hands moving in circles on her back as she cried on his shoulder.

"H-h-he told you?" She said through her tears.

"He didn't have to. I knew as soon he said you dated in college." He answered and she cried harder.

"He has a child now, Stef…"

Stefan nodded. "I know Care. I know."

"He wanted that child, but not mine? Why Stef?" She cried and buried her head in his neck.

Stefan stayed quiet for a moment. "I don't know Caroline, it's something only he knows."

"It hurts Stef…" She said in a low voice.

Stefan nodded but didn't say anything, only letting her cry at his shoulder, trying to comfort her. His mind drifting to the boarding house.

-X-

Stefan walked into the boarding house later that night, well early morning after he stormed out, in an attempt to comfort his broken best friend. He reached the living room, seeing Klaus sitting in the couch with a glass filled with bourbon. He walked to him, pouring himself a glass and sat besides him.

"She told you?" Klaus asked without looking at Stefan, already knowing the answer to the question.

Stefan nodded. "She did. Long ago, not right after it happened, but not long after."

"How is she?"

Stefan turned to him and glared. "How do you think she is? She's broken, Klaus. In more ways than one."

Klaus nodded silently and gulped the rest of his bourbon. "I… I never intended to do that to her, Stefan."

Stefan shrugged. "Well… You did, now you have to take responsibility for what you did, Klaus. I hope you can live with yourself, especially after you had Emily, what, a year after?"

Klaus remained silent and Stefan gulped his bourbon and stood up and walked to his and Rebekah's room for their stay in Mystic Falls.

Klaus sat in the living room, looking down at his hands as Elijah came into the room.

"What was that conversation with our brother-in-law, Niklaus?"

Klaus looked up at him and sighed. "How much did you hear, brother?"

Elijah walked to pour himself a glass of bourbon. "Everything."

He sighed again, not looking up at his big brother, knowing he wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Caroline and I dated for 8 months in her freshman year, my junior year."

"She was the reason you transferred to Oxford?" Elijah questioned and sat down in the chair across from Klaus.

"In some ways, yes, but in other's I was the one running from her."

"What happened, Niklaus?"

"I loved her, Elijah. I truly did, but I wasn't ready for it."

Elijah looked intensely at him. "You weren't ready for what?"

"Caroline fell pregnant."

The brothers sat and looked at each other in silence, before Elijah spoke.

"And where is the child?"

Klaus looked down again. "It's gone. I made her terminate the pregnancy and after that, I ran, transferred to Oxford and didn't talk to her again."

Elijah sighed. "You and Camille had Emily about a year after, Niklaus."

Klaus nodded. "I know, brother."

"Why terminate Miss Forbes pregnancy and not Camille's, Niklaus?"

Klaus gulped. "I don't know, Elijah."

"You have to speak with her, Niklaus. Explain yourself to her." Elijah said and stood up. "I will not have our sister's wedding ruined because of this."

"I know, Elijah, but Caroline wouldn't ruin it, she's not that kind of a person." Klaus said and looked up at his brother.

"Well… Let's hope not."

-X-

It was the rehearsal dinner. The day before Stefan and Rebekah's wedding and Caroline was getting dressed. She'd avoided the boarding house as much as she could in the last week, only talking to Stefan, Damon and Rebekah when she had to. She really didn't want to run into him again, but knew that he'd be at the rehearsal dinner and wedding; he was the brother of the bride, after all.

She got ready and drove to venue, dressed in her 50'es inspired Chanel dress and nude Louboutin stilettos. She was ready to face him now, she'd thought everything through and wouldn't let him interfere with her enjoy Stefan and Rebekah's wedding. She wouldn't show any emotions towards him that time was over. Sure, some may say she'd turned cold after what happened in college, but she'd rather say she got a wake-up call and entered the real world.

She arrived and let the valet take her car and walked into the ballroom, looking for a familiar face in the crowd, finding Damon and walking over to him and Elena.

"Care!" Elena said and Caroline smiled brightly and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again! How are you?"

"Hi 'Lena! I missed you! I'm fantastic, what about you? How's life with Damon?" She said with a smirk and looked at Damon.

Elena laughed. "He can be a pain in the ass, but we're managing. How's work? You look amazing!"

Caroline laughed. "Thanks, you look fantastic in that dress. Work is work, not something I want to bore you with. I'm sure Damon already bores you with all his lawyer-talk."

Elena scoffed. "Please… If I didn't know he was a lawyer, I wouldn't ever know, you know? He doesn't act like one and doesn't talk like one. It's a miracle he even became one!"

"Hey!" Damon said. "I resent that! I'm a great lawyer, Blondie!"

Caroline chuckled. "I'm sure, Salvatore." She said sarcastically. She looked around the room. "Where's Stef?"

"Him and bridezilla should be coming soon." Damon answered.

Caroline arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to retort, but was cut short when she felt someone poking her thigh. She turned around and looked down, to see Emily, _his_ , daughter. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She said and looked down at the girl, who smiled brightly at her.

"You're pretty." The little girl said and Caroline smiled briefly.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at her. "You look like a princess." Okay, so sue her, she was nice to kids. They couldn't be faulted for who their parents were.

"Daddy said the same thing!" She exclaimed and smiled brightly. "You look like my mommy."

Caroline's smile faltered, but she quickly shot her a smile again. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy is home and Daddy is talking to uncle 'Lijah!" She said brightly.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Should we go find your daddy?"

The girl nodded and grabbed Caroline's hand. The two walked around, trying to find Klaus. Emily's hair kept getting in her face, and she pulled her hand from Caroline's trying to get it out of the way. Caroline smiled down at her.

"Is your hair in the way, Emily?"

The girl nodded and stomped her foot. "Yes."

Caroline chuckled and stopped walking, hunching down to her level. "I can fix it. Do you want me to do that?"

Emily smiled brightly and clapped. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Can you make my hair look like a princess?"

Caroline nodded. "I can make it look like Elsa's hair. Would you like that?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Can you?"

Caroline chuckled. "I can."

She beamed. "Yes! I want hair like Elsa!"

Caroline nodded and straightened up, taking Emily's hand and leading her to a table, sitting down and taking her on her lap and began to braid her hair.

-X-

Klaus stood, talking with Elijah, looking around the room for his daughter.

"Have you talked to Miss Forbes yet, Niklaus?"

He turned to look at him. "Not yet, Elijah. She hasn't been around the house and I do not know where to look for her." He said simply and returned to looking for Emily. "Have you seen Emily?"

Elijah sighed. "No, I have not." He said and looked around after his niece too. "You have to talk to the woman, Niklaus."

Klaus nodded and hummed, when he saw his daughter and Caroline walking around, hand in hand. Elijah looked at him, before following his line of sight. "I do believe that is Emily and Miss Forbes walking around, hand in hand, Niklaus."

"I know, Elijah!" Klaus snapped and began walking towards them, Elijah right behind him. As he neared the two, he overheard their conversation.

"Can you make my hair look like a princess?" His daughter asked and Caroline nodded with a smile.

"I can make it look like Elsa's hair. Would you like that?"

His daughter's eyes widened. "Can you?"

Caroline chuckled. "I can."

"Yes! I want hair like Elsa!"

Caroline nodded and took his daughter to a table, sitting on a chair, with her on her lap and began braiding her hair.

"She's very cordial towards Emily." Elijah said, looking directly at Caroline, Klaus not taking his eyes off the two.

He nodded and walked closer, not wanting to interrupt and make Caroline run away. Elijah walked with him.

"She certainly is good with Emily."

"Yes." Klaus answered as the two brothers listened to the conversation.

"You have very pretty hair, Emily." Caroline said as she braided it to look like that ice-queens hair.

"Thank you!" Emily beamed. "Yours is very pretty too. Like Cinderella!"

Caroline chuckled. "My name actually starts with a C."

"Really? Just like Cinderella!" Emily said and tried to turn to look at Caroline.

"If you don't sit still, we have to start over, and then you can't have hair like Elsa, Emily. And you should have hair like her, because you are much prettier than Elsa." Caroline said with a smile and Emily sat still again.

"Yes. I want to be prettier than Elsa. Is your name Cinderella?" His daughter asked, making Klaus and Elijah chuckle lowly.

"No, my name is Caroline, princess Emily." She said with laughter, as she finished the braid and put in a hair elastic. "Now… You have hair like Elsa!"

"Is it pretty?" Emily said and turned around, looking at Caroline who smiled.

"So pretty." Caroline affirmed with a nod, before taking the hairpins from her own hair, letting it down in her curls. "Let's make it look even prettier!" She said and Emily squealed, turning around again, letting Caroline place the diamond pins in the braid.

"Now, you're done! Your hair sparkles now!" Caroline exclaimed and Emily giggled.

"Thank you, Car-o-line! It's very pretty!"

"But you haven't seen it yet, Emily. Do you want me to take a picture so you can see?" Caroline asked with a chuckle.

Emily nodded eagerly and let Caroline take a picture of her new hair, and she squealed when she saw it.

"It's so pretty! Just like Elsa, but prettier!"

"I think so too." Caroline said and let Emily down, before standing up herself. "Now, let's go find your daddy so you can show him how pretty it is."

"I do believe you have a chance to speak with Miss Forbes now, Niklaus." Elijah said and walked towards the two girls. "Miss Forbes." He said as he reached them. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah's brother."

Caroline smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. You can just call me Caroline." She said and looked down at Emily. "Is it fine if your uncle Elijah gets to see how pretty your hair is, so I can find my friends again, Emily?"

Emily smiled and nodded, taking Elijah's hand and walking with him beginning to tell him about her hair, and Klaus walked forward and stopped, face to face with Caroline.

"Thank you for finding Emily, love." He said.

"Do not call me that!" She hissed looking at him. "And your daughter shouldn't be punished just because you're an asshole. Now please, excuse me." She said and tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"We need to talk, Caroline."

She glared at him. "I have nothing to say to you, Klaus."

Klaus winced. She'd always called him Nik, just like his family, never Klaus. "I want to explain, lo-Caroline."

"What could you have to explain?" She said and pulled her arm from his hand.

Klaus looked down for a second before looking up at her again. "I'm sorry."

She glared at him, her eyes cold, her smile just as cold. "Sorry for what?"

"You know what, Caroline. I shouldn't have forced you to do it. And for that I'm eternally sorry."

She huffed. "Well… What's done is done, nothing can change the past, especially not your dumb excuse."

"I wish I could take it back, but I can't Caroline. Just know I would have done it differently if I could." Klaus said and took a step back.

"Why?" He heard Caroline ask and stopped in his tracks.

"Why what?"

She snapped her face to his, glaring. "Why did you have a child, what, a year after you forced me to abort mine?!" She asked in a whisper. "What is so special about her that you wanted her child?"

Klaus stood, looking at her, gulping. "I don't know Caroline. I was older then and…"

"And what?" She hissed.

"Emily was expected after graduation… It felt alright." He tried to explain.

She nodded. "You felt okay with having a child with a woman you'd known for what 3 months or something, instead of me? We were together for eight months, Klaus!"

"I know."

"So then you must know what was so much better about her, than me? I loved you! I did what you asked and you just left me! You left me broken in so many ways!"

Klaus nodded. "I know, and I will be sorry for what I did to you for the rest of my life, Caroline. But there wasn't anything special about Camille. She wasn't better than you, it was just better timing."

Caroline nodded and looked at him with ice in her eyes. "Well… You took my child from me, I can never forgive you for that, nor can I forgive myself for being so weak and letting you push me to do it, but the fact that you had a child with another woman, a year after, is something else completely, Klaus. That is so cruel. Especially for you."

"I know." He said and she began walking away from him. "Thank you for helping Emily, Caroline."

She scoffed. "I didn't do it for you." She said and walked away towards Damon and his girlfriend.

Klaus turned and looked at her walking away from him, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Stefan said and Klaus turned to look at him.

"For what?"

"For saying you were sorry. She's been wanting that apology since it happened, whether she'll admit it or not, but it wont fix her."

"I know, Stefan and I don't expect her to forgive me for making her do it."

Stefan nodded. "Good. Because she never will, nor will I Klaus. I will be your friend, but for what you made Caroline do, my _sister_ do, I will never forgive you. She's never been the same since then and she'll never be quite the same. She lost more than her child when she aborted."

Klaus frowned. "I know I shouldn't have run away from her, but I was young and dumb. I didn't know what I was doing would break her."

"It's not just you running from her, Klaus. You have another child, Caroline doesn't. She's hurt because of that." Stefan said and Rebekah walked up to them.

"Another child? What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at Stefan.

"Just Klaus and Emily, nothing to worry about, Bekah." He said and walked to his brother and Caroline.

"Okay, Nik. Nobody is telling me what is going on, and I'm sick of it! You're telling me, now!" She demanded and Klaus nodded, knowing he had to tell his sister or she would never leave it alone.

"Caroline and I was together for eight months during college and she fell pregnant."

Rebekah gasped. "She kept the child from you?!"

Klaus shook his head. "No… I made her terminate the pregnancy and then I transferred to Oxford and stopped all communication with her. I made her abort her child, Bekah. Our child."

Rebekah glared at him. "Why? How could you do that to your own child? To Caroline? I know I don't like her much, but that is cruel, Nik. Her own child."

Klaus nodded. "I know, but I was young and dumb, not ready to be a father and I didn't know what else to do and then I ran from her, when she needed me the most."

Rebekah nodded. "But you had Emily not a year after with that harlot."

Klaus sighed. "Camille is not a harlot, sister."

"Caroline would've been better than her, brother."

"I know, and I will always regret what I did, but nothing can undo it now, Rebekah."

"Have you apologized? Talked to her?" She asked.

He nodded. "I just did. She wasn't very happy, but I apologized for forcing her into it. We were just so young. Her 19 and I barely had hit my 21st birthday. Neither of us were ready for a child."

She nodded. "And I understand that, Nik, but know that something like that changes a woman forever, especially young women."

"What do you want me to do, Bekah? I can't redo it!" Klaus snapped. "I know I made a mistake, and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"I only want you to acknowledge that she may have had it hard and that she isn't how you used to know her after that. She shows her friends and family all the love she has in her, but she's cold, Nik. All the years I've known Stefan, she hasn't acted friendly towards me, before he proposed, then she changed, because I'm marrying her best friend, practically her brother. She's ruthless in her work and Stefan's told me about her, before she changed. Hell, when I met her the first time, I was sure Stefan would break up with me, simply because she didn't like me and she made it abundantly clear, to both of us!"

Klaus nodded. "That's not how she was…"

"I know that!" Rebekah interrupted. "But that's how she turned out, and it's who she is now. She puts all she has in her carrier and she does it well, but I expect she isn't the same person she was in high school and when you were together. She isn't fond of new people and she'll let you know what she thinks about you, and I don't want that to happen at my wedding! Do you understand me? Do not talk to her anymore. Leave her alone Nik. She needs that, not you trying to apologize for something happening eight years ago and changed her to be a cold person."

-X-

Caroline stood in the middle of the dance floor, talking to Stefan, Damon and Elena, when Rebekah joined them.

She smiled at the other blonde. "You look good, Rebekah."

"Thank you, Caroline, so do you." She said and grabbed Caroline's arm, pulling her away from the group. "I know what Nik did."

Caroline frowned, before she scolded her face in an expressionless mine. "Does everybody know now, or what? This is not something I want to discuss on you and Stefan's happy day's, Rebekah."

"I understand that, Caroline, but I feel like I should apologize on my brother's behalf. He can be a total wanker sometimes."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"And I told him not to talk to you anymore and leave you alone."

She nodded. "I appreciate that, Rebekah. And now when we're already apologizing, I feel like I need to apologize for being a bitch to you when I first met you, and well, up until Stef proposed. I'm just protective of my family, and Stefan comes under that category."

Rebekah nodded. "Thank you."

"I know you make him very happy and I'm really sorry for being like that towards you, it's just… I woke up in college and found out the real world isn't as sugary as I wanted it to be, so I stopped being nice to people who has the option to hurt me or my family."

"I understand that, Caroline. And I accept your apology and I apologize for being a bitch towards you myself." Rebekah said, which made Caroline laugh.

"We really are two bitches, aren't we?"

Rebekah laughed, feeling like Caroline finally accepted her. "I guess… But I don't think Stefan would want us any different."

"I think you're right, Bekah." Caroline said with a smirk. "Want to go annoy Damon?"

Rebekah smirked right back, not saying anything to her use of her nickname. "Oh definitely, sister."

Caroline grinned wide. "That's the spirit!"

-X-

Caroline stood at the alter, besides Stefan the next day in her Dior tux. She had, had the option to go for a dress, but she'd never ruin Rebekah's planning and opted for a similar tux as the rest of Stefan's groomsmen. She could always change for the reception.

She looked to the groom. "Excited?"

He looked at her and smiled wide. "Happy."

Caroline grinned. "I'm happy for you Stef. You and Bekah are good together, and I hope you get a ton of children so I can be aunt Caroline!"

Stefan chuckled. "We'll work on that for you, Care."

"I can't wait to babysit!" she exclaimed as the first bridesmaid walked down the aisle and people rose for the bride.

-X-

Caroline walked into the reception after changing into a dress and sat down besides Stefan.

"It's an amazing wedding, Stef."

"Thanks. Bekah worked hard on it. Nearly drove me crazy in the mean time." Stefan said with a chuckle. "Aren't you going to dance?"

She shook her head. "I don't have anyone to dance with. No date, remember?"

Stefan stood up and offered her his hand. "Let's."

She grinned at him and took his hand and they walked to the dance floor and began dancing slowly.

"I'm glad you didn't bail on me after the whole Klaus-fiasco."

Caroline smiled. "Of course not. You're my brother! Where would I be if I weren't at your wedding, Stef?"

He chuckled and felt someone pocking his hip and looked down. "Can I help you Emily?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Can I dance with Car-o-line? She's a princess like me, and princess dance together."

Caroline chuckled and nodded at him.

"Of course, princess Emily." Stefan said and bowed, as Caroline grabbed Emily and lifted her to her hip, taking her hand and swayed to the music.

"Where's your daddy?" Caroline asked.

Emily shrugged. "Don't know, he was talking to uncle Kol."

"Well… God thing we princess can dance together then."

Emily beamed. "Yes!" She said and squirmed, getting Caroline to put her down and spin her around on the floor. "You dance good!"

"Thank you." She said and spun Emily around again before taking her hand and hold her still. "You are a good dancer too, princess Emily."

"She is rather good at dancing, wouldn't you say Emily?" Caroline heard a voice behind her say.

"She's like a princess, uncle 'Lijah!" Emily beamed.

"Would you mind if I danced with your fellow princess? I see Rebekah right over there and she is also a good dancer." Elijah said and motioned towards his sister and Emily smiled.

"Yes! I'm dancing with aunt Bekah! Bye bye Car-o-line!"

"Bye princess Emily." She said with a smile as she felt Elijah take her hand and place his other on her hip, making them sway to the music.

Caroline looked up at him. "Can I help you with something?"

Elijah looked down at her, his eyes showing sympathy. "I just wished to converse and give you my deepest apology on the behalf of Niklaus."

She huffed. "I don't need your pity or your stupid apology! Can you people just please stop talking about it?"

"I apologize, Caroline. It was not my intention to make you angry or uncomfortable."

"Well, you did. I know Klaus probably told his whole fucking family about it, but you have to respect that I don't wish to talk about it, or talk to him for that matter." She said in a matter-a-fact tone.

Elijah nodded. "I understand. Also I wanted to thank you for being cordial towards my niece. I know it must not be enjoyable to spend as much time with her, knowing she is Niklaus child."

Caroline stiffened. "Well… It's not her fault Klaus is her father and I love kids, so it's really a no-brainer."

He nodded. "I thank you nevertheless. Emily can be a bit of energetic and you handle her with care."

She frowned. "Of course I handle kids with care! They're kids, Elijah! I would never fault Emily for her being Klaus' kid! I'm not the terrible and irresponsible person you're making me out to be right now."

"I'm merely speaking of what I observe. You were very hard against my sister and Damon Salvatore and I got the impression you're not easily nice to people." He said, as if that would help the situation. "And I have not seen you with other children than Emily, so I would not know how you would react to my niece."

Caroline stopped dancing, staring at him in the middle of the dance floor. "I might not be the nicest person at this party, but I'm nice to the people I love and I know for a fact that Damon can handle himself, it's our relationship, which you have absolutely no business interfering with, Mr. Mikaelson. Besides, I haven't interacted with many children, but I'm not an evil person. If kids need my help or something, I will help them, no matter their parentage. Now, I don't want to dance or talk to you anymore, since you obviously have no manners, since you're saying all these things at your sister's wedding. God day, Mr. Mikaelson." With that she walked away from Elijah and of the dance floor and towards the garden, leaving Elijah looking her way before following her.

"Caroline…" Elijah said as he followed her out and gained her attention.

"I think it should be Miss Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson. I do not wish to be familiar with you, since you can not be cordial towards me." Caroline said with ice in her eyes as they met his.

He nodded. "I apologize for the things I said, Miss Forbes, but I was merely stating what I observed between yourself and my sister."

"And the fact that I wasn't a monster towards your niece. Which I wonder why you would think of me? Just because I terminated my own pregnancy does not mean I can't love kids."

Elijah nodded. "I realize that, however I did not see you with any kids and the fact that Emily is Niklaus' daughter drove me to conclusions."

Caroline nodded. "You did and I don't appreciate that. It's not very nice of you to do that. And I once again explain that you might not have seen me with other kids, than Emily, but that does not mean I'm not a kid-person."

"Please accept my deepest apologize for my misconceptions of you, Miss Forbes." Elijah said, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded stiffly. "Fine. But I still don't like you."

He chuckled. "That's fine. As long as you're nice towards Emily, I will not bother you again."

Caroline nodded again and turned to walk back into the party. "I just have one question, that might be a bit personal."

She sighed and turned to him again. "What is it? At this point you probably know more about what happened between Klaus and I in college, than me."

"If you're so fond of children, which I can see when you speak to Emily, why did you not have some with another man? Niklaus can't be the only one you would have children with?" He asked and she stiffened.

"That is personal, and not something I wish to discuss with the brother of the man that forced me to abort my own child." Caroline said.

He nodded. "I understand. Niklaus is rather sorry for what he did, but you can not wait for him, Caroline."

She scoffed. "Believe me, I'm not waiting for him or any other man. I do just fine on my own. I stopped loving your brother when he left me."

"You sound very sure about yourself."

She nodded. "I am. I'm not having children and it doesn't matter which man is in my life, not after college. I got a wake up call and I've been like this ever since. I work very hard for everything I have in life, and I don't like that a man, that doesn't know me or my situation, coming and asking me very personal questions and telling me to get over his douchebag of a brother, because he wont come back to me and impregnate me yet again. I'm not some stupid little 18-year-old girl anymore, Elijah. I'm a grown woman and I know what I want in my life and a kid isn't one of those things."

Elijah nodded, but looked at her weirdly. "Then why are you not cordial towards my brother? If I hear you correct he did the right thing eight years ago, or you wouldn't be where you are today."

She scowled and moved closer to him, poking him in the chest. "No matter how much I state that I don't want kids now, might not have been the case eight years ago! Just because your brother got over it and had another child, doesn't mean I'm over it! You can't compare Klaus and me. Either him or you know what I went through; so don't pretend that you do! And I'm not nice to Klaus because I don't want to. I at least have the fucking right to treat him like he treated me back then, so you can't tell me to be nice to him, because it 'sounds like he did the right thing'. What he forced me to ruined me! He made me like I am today, and for that I thank him. If it weren't for him, I would still be a gullible, naïve little girl."

-X-

Klaus stood in the corner of the room, watching his sister dancing with his daughter. He saw Stefan coming towards him, while Caroline was making her way outside with his brother close after her.

"Hey man." Stefan greeted him and stood besides him.

"Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with my sister by your side?"

He smiled and nodded, looking to his bride. "Definitely."

Klaus nodded. "Good, or I'd have to hurt you badly, mate."

Stefan laughed. "I get it. Don't hurt Bekah or you'll go crazy on me."

He smiled. "Caroline is very good with Emily. I didn't think she would be so good to her, after all."

Stefan frowned and turned to him. "Why not? She's just a kid. Caroline would never be mean to a kid, she loves them to much."

"I just thought as I'm her father she would be… colder towards her." He said, which was the truth. He wouldn't have been as nice towards her child, if she had one only a year after terminating theirs.

"As I said, Caroline loves kids. She practically ordered me and Bekah to get a ton, so she could be aunt Caroline and babysit them at all times."

"Why haven't she just had her own kid if she wants one? Surely I was not her last relationship."

Stefan was quiet for a while, looking around the room, before his eyes rested on Klaus again. "She hasn't found the right guy to have one with. It's a long process for her, and she can't have one alone. She was engaged once, but ended it."

"I know she can't have a child on her own, Stefan. I do believe I know how children are made." Klaus said and rolled his eyes. "Why did she end the engagement?"

Stefan shrugged. "He couldn't handle the process and wasn't willing to accept that she wanted to have a kid that way."

Klaus frowned. "What way?"

"Oh… This is not something I should be talking about. If Caroline wants you to know, she'll tell you." With that Stefan walked over to Caroline, who had just emerged from the garden, looking rather angry.

"Niklaus." Elijah said and stood besides him.

"Elijah." Klaus nodded and looked at Stefan and Caroline, deep in conversation, before she looked up at him, her eyes angry and made her way towards him and Elijah.

"What did you do know, Niklaus?"

"I merely asked Stefan some questions."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Questioning Stefan about my private life? You, of all people, have no right to do that!" She said as she stood in front of him and Elijah.

Klaus arched an eyebrow. "I just said that I didn't expect you to be nice to Emily, not in the extend you are, and Stefan mentioned your previous engagement."

"Yeah, and that was his fault, sharing _my_ life with you, but if you have any questions, you can just ask me, and then I can tell you no." She said and walked away, as Rebekah made her way towards them, scowling.

"What did I tell you about talking to Caroline, Nik?!" She whispered angrily.

Klaus shrugged. "She came to me, Bekah. I did nothing wrong, but merely ask Stefan some questions about her engagement."

She frowned and slurred. "Don't mention that wanker to her! I was told about him and how she ended things between them because he couldn't accept… something about her private life." She said and her brother's turned to her.

"What couldn't he accept?" Klaus asked with narrowed eyes.

Rebekah took a sip of her champagne, before answering in a slightly slurred speech. "That she wants to adopt if they were having kids."

"Adopt?" Elijah asked with raised eyebrows. "She said she didn't wish for kids."

"Why are you talking to Caroline about that?" Klaus hissed.

"I apologized for your behaviour and my thoughts on her, Niklaus. That's all."

"How do you know she wants to adopt, Bekah? I didn't think you two were close?" Klaus asked.

She shrugged. "Her and Stefan talked about it. That's just how she wants to build her family, what's so bad about that?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Interesting."

"Not really." Rebekah said, as Damon made his way to them.

"Hello new brothers!" He said with a smirk. "What's with the gathering in the corner? It's a party! There's free bourbon!"

"I'm just telling them about Enzo and Caroline." Rebekah said with a shrug.

"What about Enzo?" Damon said. "She ended things with him two years ago, she's over it."

"About why they ended it." She clarified and walked away, mumbling about champagne.

"Oh… Why so interested in Caroline's life, Mikaelsons?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Just because you dated in college doesn't mean she wants to get back with you, Klaus."

"We were told she ended their engagement, because her fiancée did not wish to adopt." Elijah said.

Damon nodded. "That's right. Enzo wanted to build their own family, but she just said no. Well, considering what happened, I don't know why she didn't just tell him the truth."

"You know too?" Klaus asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah. She told me, right after their engagement ended. Apparently something happened in college, and she can't have kids. Elena knew though, right after it happened, but Caroline swore her to secrecy." Damon said with a shrug, not noticing the surprised faces of the Mikaelson brothers. "If she'd just told Enzo that, he wouldn't have been so adamant on them having their own kids, but that's just how she is. She doesn't want anyone pitying her because she can't get pregnant."

"And this happened in college?" Elijah asked.

Damon nodded. "Yeah. Something or other happened. Not exactly sure about what happened, she wasn't clear on that. But I know she was injured and lost the ability to have kids. It's a shame. She loves kids. Hell, she practically tries to force everyone of her friends to have them, just so she can be 'aunt Caroline' and babysit and shit."

"Really?" Klaus said with a gulp.

Damon nodded. "Yeah…" He said and looked to Elena. "I'm going to find Elena. Later brothers." He said and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"She can't have kids…" Klaus said, looking at Caroline. "Do you think…" He trailed off.

Elijah nodded. "I do believe that it could be because of her abortion."

"I ruined her."

"You could not know it would happen, Niklaus."

"I took her child from her, and ruined her chances of getting a family of her own, Elijah."

"It is not your fault, brother. It's very rare something like that happening and she was just unlucky." Elijah tried to reason, but Klaus was not buying it.

"She loves kids, but can't have them. That's me. I did that to her and then I had Emily not only a year after her abortion, but finding out she can't have kids again. I ruined her one chance of having a child on her own, Elijah." Klaus said and walked towards her, wanting to apologize.

"Niklaus, I don't believe it to be smart to talk to her right this moment. She made it clear she doesn't want you to know about her life." Elijah said and walked after his brother, ending up a little away from Klaus and Caroline.

-X-

"Caroline…" She heard behind her and turned, only to come face to face with Klaus. She sighed.

"What know Klaus? Want to tell me how I would've made a bad mother? How I messed up your daughter's hair yesterday? How I'm the most evil woman to walk the earth? What could you possible have to say? That it's my fault I'm not married what now? What? Don't you have enough knowledge of my private life yet?" She asked, finally giving up. She just wanted him to leave her alone, and she'd admit to murder if that meant he'd do just that. Leave her alone.

He walked closer to her. "I'm sorry for what I thought about you and how you would be towards Emily. I understand you love kids and I don't think you're evil, Caroline. Quite the opposite."

She arched a brow, silently telling him to continue. "I'm sorry for what I did. I know it must be hard, seeing Emily."

She nodded. "Yeah… Didn't we cover this yesterday?"

"Yes, but if I were in your situation I would be more upset about you having a child."

She narrowed her eyes, watching Elijah standing in the distance, clearly listening in on their conversation. "And what situation would that be? I know I'm alone and don't have a child, I'm not stupid, Klaus."

"Your… inability to conceive. I'm sorry for that, love."

Caroline's jaw tightened and she glared at him, murder in her eyes. "I don't know who told you, and it doesn't matter now. I don't want your pity, Klaus. I know what happened to me after the abortion and I've had to live with the fact for the last eight years. Just because you apologize, doesn't give me back my chance at having my own kids, it just pisses me off to no-bounds."

Klaus was about to say something she knew, but she cut him off. "I don't want your apologies or your sympathy, Klaus. I want you to leave me alone. I want you to not think about how your forced abortion caused me to not be able the get pregnant. I don't want your family coming up to me all the time and telling me they're sorry, because I simply don't care. I don't want you anywhere near me right now. I like your daughter, and I'm happy for you, but knowing you had a child so soon after my abortion, and the fact that I can't have one, is just… heart-breaking, Klaus. So please excuse me, for not wanting to have a civil conversation with you right now. Who knows, maybe one day I can talk to you without wanting to yell." With that she walked away, passing Elijah, stopping besides him and looking at him.

"I hope you got your answers as well, Mr. Mikaelson. I expect you and your brother to leave me alone for the rest of this wedding."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Unexpected**_

"Forbes." Carolines answered her phone late at night. She was getting ready to go out with her friends to some club, Kat had pushed on them, claiming to know the bouncer and skipping the line.

"Carebear!" Came the happy and slightly slurred speech from the other end of the phone.

She sighed. "Kat… Why are you calling me from an unknown number? Where's your own phone?"

"I need you! I'm in prison!"

"You're what?" Caroline asked as calmly as she could. "Where are you?"

"Some stupid cop took me to a police station and I need bail." She explained and Caroline nodded.

"Alright. Which precinct?" She could hear Katherine yell, asking where she was and how much her bail was.

"11th. Bring lots of money. See ya!" She said happily and hung up, leaving Caroline to quickly find her purse and run out the door and into the night, finding an ATM to withdraw some extra cash for her friends bail. She sighed as she made her way down the busy streets of New York. She worked as a criminal lawyer, one of the best at her firm, and her friends, well mostly Kat, took advantage of that. She had… Well, she'd call it a different approach to her job.

She reached an ATM and hailed a cab, arriving at the 11th precinct 10 minutes later and walked to the front desk, smiling sweetly at the officer sitting there.

"Hi, officer… Mikaelson." She said after reading the man's nametag. "I'm here for Katherine Pierce."

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly. His blue eyes looking suspiciously at her.

"I'm her lawyer. Caroline Forbes." She said and extended her hand to him.

He huffed, not shaking her hand, before asking her to follow him. They reached a room, with Kat sitting in a chair, looking at her nails and two men sitting on the other side, asking questions. The door was opened and the officer motioned for her to go inside.

Katherine looked up and smiled, walking to her and drawing her in for a hug. "Carebear! You came fast! You got the money?"

Caroline smiled. "I do, Kat. Now shall we get you out of here and get on with our night?"

"Excuse me Miss, but Miss Pierce is not going anywhere. She is being interrogated." One of the men, the one in a suit said.

Caroline looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Caroline Forbes, Kat's lawyer."

The men looked her up and down, arching their brows, clearly taking in her outfit for the night and not believing her to be a lawyer.

"Please take a seat, Miss Forbes. And we'll continue our questioning."

"Alright, Mr…" She trailed off, fishing for the name.

"ADA Mikaelson."

Caroline nodded, she'd heard of him, but hadn't had the chance of ever meeting him in person. This would be fun. "Of course ADA Mikaelson."

She took a seat, as did Kat and looked at the two men, before sticking out her hand for the other man. "Caroline Forbes." She said with a smile and the man shook it.

"Detective Mikaelson." He said with a smirk.

She arched a brow. "Are you all Mikaelsons? You're related? You two and the officer at the front desk?"

The detective nodded. "Indeed. Law enforcement runs in the family."

Caroline smiled and nodded. "What are the charges towards Kat?" She said, purposefully not speaking 'fancy' as Kat would call it.

"Your friend was picked up in front of a bar, trying to get in and getting in a fight with the bouncer, before she resisted arrest and used slurs towards the officers who tried to calm her down." ADA Mikaelson said.

"And you, an ADA, were brought on to a case like that? It's a minor offence." Caroline said, confused as to why the hell it would grant the attention of the ADA.

"This is not the first time your friend was picked up for fighting or resisting arrest, Miss Forbes." The detective said. "Besides Elijah was here anyways."

Caroline nodded. "Alright. And you're pushing for conviction?"

The ADA nodded sternly, and she was sure she saw him roll his eyes and she smirked inwardly. Many men only saw her as a sweet, naïve, and dumb blonde and didn't take her seriously when she'd walk into the room, declaring herself a lawyer. This was something Caroline used to her advantage, before switching to her lawyer-self.

"Go a head and question my client." She said and looked at Kat, sending her a knowing look and nodded with a grin. Kat smiled evilly at the two men, before looking down at her nails again, uninterested.

"We will ask again, Miss Pierce, what were you doing at the club?" The detective asked.

"Well… I was obviously trying to get in."

"And why did you push the bouncer of said club?" ADA Mikaelson said.

"I didn't."

"We have witnesses saying you did."

"Excuse me, detective…" Caroline said and gained the attention of the two men. "But where did you find these witnesses?"

"In front of the club, Miss Forbes." The detective said annoyed.

Caroline nodded. "And at what time did the incident happen?"

"Around an hour ago."

She nodded again, looking at Kat and smiled. "Who did you bring with you to the club Kat? I was supposed to meet you guys there, right?"

"Yes babe. I brought Bon-Bon, Stick-in-butt and the Salvatores. We were waiting for you, but Damon got tired of waiting and wanted to go in, so someone went to talk to the bouncer and he lashed out." Kat said with a smirk before going back to play with her nails again.

"How is any of that relevant for the case, Miss Forbes?" The detective asked, his lips in a straight line.

"I'm just getting all the information, detective." She answered sweetly.

"You pushed the bouncer, when he didn't let you in, saying he didn't want to split up your group and let in your last guest alone." ADA Mikaelson said.

"I didn't push anyone." Kat said with a sigh. "I was merely in the vicinity of the bouncer, but I didn't push him."

"Again, Miss Pierce, we have witnesses stating that they saw you push him."

"And when the officers came, you refused to calm down and called them a number of slurs and resisted coming to the station." The detective said.

Caroline cleared her throat and the two men looked at her annoyed and sighed. "What now Miss Forbes?" ADA Mikaelson asked.

"I just need to understand this, 100 percent." She said and motioned to Kat. "Kat, evidently, pushed the bouncer of some club, wanting to go inside, but was refused entrance, and your officers came and arrested her for, evidently, pushing him. And this is based off of the witnesses from the line at the club?"

The detective huffed. "Yes." He said gruffly before looking back at Kat. "The witnesses…" He said before Caroline interrupted him.

"And my client was informed of her rights at the scene?"

"It's procedure."

"And she was informed of her right to counsel once more when you started the interrogation?"

"She was informed it was an interrogation, yes Miss Forbes." ADA Mikaelson said.

"But did you make sure, that she in her state, understood what that meant? She was clearly drunk when I received a call from her, stating she only needed bail and not that she was to be interrogated, so it seems she must not have understood what happened?" Caroline asked and the ADA glared at her.

"I was pretty drunk when we were at the club and when I called you, Carebear." Kat said and looked at the men. "And I was not reminded that I could have my lawyer with me during this pleasant talk."

"It was not necessary at the time, the ADA hadn't arrived, Miss Pierce." The detective said.

"Did you ask Kat questions during the time the ADA wasn't here?" Caroline asked.

"He did, Care." Kat said.

Caroline nodded. "Alright. Just to get everything in place. Please continue gentlemen."

The men nodded. "We have you resisting arrest on camera, Miss Pierce."

Kat shrugged. "I resisted arrest because I did nothing wrong."

"The witnesses state otherwise."

Caroline cleared her throat again and Kat looked at her with a smirk, as the men glared at her and huffed.

"What now, Miss Forbes?" The detective asked.

Caroline smiled sweetly and cocked her head to the side. "You arrested my client, for something that is only supported by witness accounts. Witnesses that was standing in a line to get into a club, with many other people, most likely drunk or have had something to drink. These witnesses is your entire case against my client, which isn't much, because of their drunken state, unless you took samples from them to prove they were not under the influence of alcohol. Besides is the street of the club not brightly lit and they could have seen another person pushing the bouncer of said club. My client does have a twin sister that could've just as easily pushed the bouncer. How do you expect drunken witnesses, standing on a dark street to be credible?"

The men looked at her with blank faces, clearly not expecting her to go lawyer-mode and Kat giggled.

"I know. She is quite good, right?" She said and looked at Caroline. "I love your act, Carebear."

Caroline smiled and looked at the men. "When we take out the fact that your whole case is very, _very_ , unstable, we only have my client shouting slurs at officers, that tried to arrest her, for something she did not do, nor can you without a doubt prove that she did it, so the resisting of arrest charge will not hold in court. I realize that yelling slurs at police officers is against the law, but it's merely a fine for my client, not an arrest, and certainly not something the ADA is needed for. And let's not forget the fact that my client was not informed of her right to counsel when you, detective Mikaelson, started the interrogation. That is a direct breach of her rights and we could sue, so I suggest that you fine my client for using slurs towards your officers and release her."

"Miss Forbes…" The ADA said, but Caroline cut him off.

"Did you have any witnesses that, without a doubt, was sober at the time of the, so called fight with the bouncer? Do you have a statement from said bouncer, stating that my client pushed him? Did your officers take this into account when arresting my client? Because from where I stand, this will not be enough to convict my client, and you know it ADA Mikaelson. So I suggest you release her, or I will be filing a lawsuit against the precinct, for violating my clients rights."

The ADA huffed and looked to the detective. "Give her a fine for using slurs against officers and release her."

Caroline smiled sweetly at the two men, who glared at her; clearly not happy with how it turned out.

-X-

Caroline walked into the courtroom, a normal Monday for her and found her client sitting on the benches in front of the court they were supposed to appear in.

"Hello Mr. Saltzman." She greeted with a smile and her client stood.

"I told you to call me Alaric, Caroline." He said and stood up. "Let's get this over with, yeah?"

Caroline nodded and walked through the doors and into court, Alaric following close behind her. They walked to the desk in front of the judge and she set down her things, motioning for Alaric to take a seat besides her, as she heard someone coming into the room and she looked back and saw him walking towards the prosecutor's desk. He smirked at her and nodded slightly in greeting and Caroline nodded back before leaning over to her client, whispering in his ear.

"The prosecutor will try to get the maximum sentence, Alaric and I will try to get you off, but I really think you should reconsider taking a plea-deal. They have multiple witnesses seeing you at the scene."

Alaric shook his head. "I have faith you will do your best, and if that isn't enough, so be it."

Caroline nodded and turned to her things again, taking out a note-pad and pen. As she finished, the bailiff announced the judge and the court was in session.

"In the case of Saltzman vs. The city of New York, how do you plead?" The judge said and everyone stood.

"Not guilty, your honour." Caroline said on the behalf of Alaric.

The judge nodded. "ADA Mikaelson… How does the city wish to continue?"

"We have multiple witnesses placing Mr. Saltzman on the scene of the crime, your honour. The city wishes to continue in the pursuit of justice." Mikaelson answered and smirked at Caroline. She sighed. The fight was definitely going to be a long and bitchy one.

The judge nodded again. "Call your first witness then, ADA Mikaelson."

"The city wishes to call the arresting officer, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline nodded. She'd seen the witness-list from the prosecutor and she was sure she could create reasonable doubt, since the arresting officer was the ADA's brother.

Officer Mikaelson walked to the stand and swore his oath and the ADA walked towards him.

"Can you tell me about Friday the 13th?"

The officer nodded. "We got a call from a women, Isobel Gilbert, saying her ex-husband was trying to break into her apartment."

"And you arrived at the scene moments later, finding the defendant in front of the victims front door?"

Caroline stood. "Objection! Leading question."

"Sustained." The judge said and looked at the ADA. "Rephrase your question, ADA Mikaelson."

"Did you find anyone in front of the victims front door?"

"Yes."

"Who did you find?"

"The defendant, Alaric Saltzman." The officer said and motioned to her client.

"And how did Mr. Saltzman react to the police's presence at the scene?"

"He was very agitated and would not leave the premises."

"And then what happened?"

"The other officer and I decided to take him back to the station, trying to cool him down, but he swung at us, resisting arrest."

ADA Mikaelson nodded. "Nothing further." He said and turned to her and smirked. Caroline smirked back at him, and walked forwards.

"Officer… Mikaelson is it?" She asked and he nodded.

"Any relations to ADA Mikaelson?"

"Objection! Relevance?" ADA Mikaelson objected.

"I'm merely trying to establish whether or not the officer can be a credible witness, your honour. If there is a relation, the officer can not be counted as reliable." Caroline said and smiled sweetly at the elderly male judge.

The judge nodded. "Overruled." He said gruffly and turned to her. "Continue, Miss Forbes."

She nodded and turned to the officer again. "Do you have any relations to the ADA on this case, officer Mikaelson?"

"He's my half-brother." The officer said through clenched jaws.

Caroline nodded. "And would you say that you and ADA Mikaelson have a close brotherly relationship?"

"Yes." He answered, glaring at her.

"And would you do anything in your power to help your brother?"

The officer narrowed his eyes at her. "I would help him out in any way I could… Within the law."

Caroline smiled and turned to the judge. "Your honour, I don't believe this witness can be completely objective and credible due to the fact that the prosecutor is his half-brother. As stated by the officer himself, he would do anything to help his brother. I motion to remove the witness from the witness-list."

The judge nodded and looked at the officer, then the ADA. "There is a conflict of interest in this case, ADA Mikaelson, which you should have known from the start. I will grant Miss Forbes her motion and officer Mikaelson will be removed from the witness-list and his testimony will not be viable."

Caroline nodded. "Thank you, your honour." She said and turned around and smirked at the scowling ADA and saw the officer walking out of the courtroom. She walked to her papers and looked at the witness-list she'd put together.

"The defence calls Isobel Gilbert to the stand, your honour." She said and Isobel walked forward and swore her oath.

Caroline walked towards her. "Miss Gilbert, can you state your relationship with my client?"

-X-

Caroline smiled at Alaric as they walked out of court later that day. He'd been sentenced to community service and a fine.

"Thank you Caroline. I didn't know what to do without you. Damon was right." Alaric said and smiled at her, before walking out of the courthouse, leaving Caroline alone.

She sighed and found her phone and checked her e-mail as she heard someone clearing their throat behind her and she turned to them.

She smiled. "Can I help you, ADA Mikaelson?"

"Yes. Well, congratulations on the case, Miss Forbes, it was a very well considered… defence against the allegations." The ADA said.

Caroline smiled and put her phone back in her purse. "Thank you."

"I must admit, that when we first met I did not think that highly of you. In your state of clothes and your act of oblivion when Miss Pierce called you as her lawyer."

She shrugged. "Most men do that, and I use it to my advantage, there's nothing wrong with that, ADA Mikaelson. I only use the narrow-mindedness many men has about me and my intelligence."

"I just wanted to apologize for clearly misjudging you. You are clearly more skilled than what you pretended to be." He said with a smirk. "I hope to see you again."

She cocked her head to the side. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. After all… You're the one trying to put people in jail and I'm the one trying to get them off."

-X-

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

"No, no, no, Hayley! We're not taking a plea-deal with the Lockwood-case! I told you this already! How stupid are you? Or do you simply not listen to me when I give you specific instructions? No matter the deal, we're not taking it! So stop the negotiations and get on finding a defence!" Caroline shouted into her phone as she sat in her bed, working.

"Caroline, sweetness, you can't tell your junior-associate she's stupid."

Caroline glared at the man standing in the doorway. "I can do whatever the hell I want to, Elijah! I'm running the Lockwood-case, and what I say goes, not what some stupid, lovesick first-year thinks is best! Don't argue with me on this one!"

He walked to the bed and sat down. "The doctor told you, no work and that you had to relax."

She took a deep breath and sighed, before nodding. "I know… But it's hard… People are so stupid!"

He laughed. "I know you think that, but your cases are in good hands and if they really need you, they'll call. But please stop calling everyone stupid, it will not help your cases."

Caroline nodded, but pulled him closer to her and rested her hands on her swollen stomach. "Alright, if you say so. But if they fuck any of my cases up, I have the right to go ballistic on them when this baby is out of me!"

He nodded and put his hands on her stomach. "Of course, but right now you need to focus on yourself and our baby, not your work, Caroline."

She huffed. "Like I couldn't do both."

"The doctor said…"

"I know what the goddamn doctor said, Elijah!"

He smiled at her lovingly. "I know you know, but you don't always follow his rules. You're a week over term, my sweetness. You have to take it slow for now."

She sighed. "I just wish this baby would get out of me! It's been a week Elijah! Why doesn't it want to come out?!"

He smiled and kissed her temple, rubbing her stomach. "You've given him a home for the last nine months, Caroline. Maybe he just wants to enjoy it a little more, before coming to greet us."

"Yeah, well. This home stopped being a home a week ago, 'Lijah! Do something! NOW!"

"Have you done the things the doctor said could help?"

She nodded. "Yes. Everything else than having sex." She said with a pointed glare at him. "Because someone doesn't want to make me feel uncomfortable."

He sighed. "If you really think it'll work?"

She smirked and nodded. "The doctor's orders Elijah."

He kissed her and let his hands slid around her back and up to her neck and hair as she tried to scoot closer to him in bed, but felt something wet around her legs.

"Uhhhh… I think I peed the bed."

Elijah lifted a brow and pulled back the cover. "I think your water broke, my sweetness."

"What? But we were just doing something!" She said frustrated. "Come back to bed 'Lijah."

He chuckled. "Caroline, my dear, its time. Our son is waiting for you to bring him into the world."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Really? Oh my god! What are you doing just standing there, Elijah! Help me up and get me to the hospital! Now!"

-X-

Caroline laid in the hospital-bed, sweat dripping down her forehead and screamed.

"Oh my goooood!" She screamed and grabbed Elijah's hand. "Get this thing out of me, now!"

Elijah nodded and smoothed back her sweaty hair as she was squeezing his hand. She breathed heavily and the contraction ended.

She looked at him. "Where are Kat and Stef? You did call them, right? I need them here, Elijah!"

He nodded. "Of course my dear. They should be here in a few minutes, but Rebekah is here if you want to see her."

Caroline nodded. "Get Bekah."

He walked out of the room and came back with his sister, and her good friend seconds later. "Caroline, how are you?"

"Oh gee… I'm just trying to push out a human being of my vagina, Rebekah." She said sarcastically. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"No need to be snippy with me." Rebekah said and walked closer to her. "How can I help you?"

Caroline breathed harder and glared at Elijah. "You can find out when the hell Stefan and Katherine is going to be here, because they promised they'd be here, and I fucking don't see them anywhere!"

She screamed as another contraction hit her. "Son of a…." She shouted and Elijah came to her side, grabbing her hand. "Motherfucker…" She said and looked at Elijah as the doctor walked in.

"How are we doing here, Caroline?"

"A person is literally trying to push its way out of my body! How the hell should I be doing?!"

The doctor laughed and spread her legs. "You're ready to push, Caroline. On the next contraction you have to push alright?"

She shook her head. "I'm not giving birth to this person without Kat here! Where is she, Elijah?!" She shouted and he looked at her with wide eyes as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm afraid we can't wait for your friend anymore, Caroline. You need to push." The doctor said and sat between her legs as nurses come into the room and prepared for the arrival of her son.

Caroline glared at Rebekah. "Find them! NOW BEKAH!" She growled and Rebekah hurried out of the room as Caroline screamed again, another contraction hitting her.

"Push, Caroline." The doctor said.

She shook her head. "Not yet. Kat isn't here, Elijah." She said and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "She promised she'd be here."

Elijah nodded. "I know, sweetness, but our son can't wait for Katherine anymo…" He said as the door slammed open and Katherine ran in.

"I'm here! I'm here, Carebear!" She shouted and ran to her side. "How are we doing?"

Caroline cried. "He wants me to push and I can't Kat. I don't want to."

Kat nodded and laid her hand on Caroline's cheek, gaining her attention. "Caroline! Your son, my nephew, is telling you he wants to meet his awesome aunt Kat! You're going to push now and let me meet him!"

Caroline nodded and screamed as another contraction hit her and push, while squeezing Elijah's hand. "You motherfucker!"

"You can do it, sweetness." Elijah said, wanting to be supportive.

"You're doing great, Caroline." The doctor said and the contraction subsided. "Next contraction I need you to push a little harder, alright?"

Caroline nodded and looked at Kat. "Where were you? I waited for you Kat!"

"I was with Klaus. We came as soon as we could, Care." She said as Caroline's face contorted in pain.

"Oh my gooooood." She shouted and pushed harder than ever, squeezing Elijah's hand so hard he shouted.

"Caroline! You're breaking my hand!"

She glared at him. "You! You did this to me! You deserve to feel pain!" She said in a growl, but let go of his hand.

Elijah took his hand and massaged it. "I'm convinced that making a child takes two people, Caroline."

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" She screeched and the room went quiet.

"I'm merely stating that it wasn't entirely my fault you fell pregnant. You had an important part in the matter too, my sweetness." He said and tried to take her hand again, but she pulled it away.

"God! You're so pretentious, Elijah! And your voice is SO annoying! Don't talk to me, unless you want to apologize for putting me in this situation!"

The doctor looked at the couple with wide eyes as Elijah only nodded. "You need to push, Caroline."

She shouted and pushed, grabbing Elijah's hand again and looked at Katherine. "I'm never having sex again!"

"Caroline, sweetness…" Elijah said, but shut up when Caroline snapped her head to him.

"What did I just tell you, Elijah?!"

He only nodded. And she distantly heard the doctor say the head was out and she pushed again, giving birth to her son. Her firstborn child and she fell back against the pillow, breathing heavily.

She looked at Elijah. "Where is he 'Lijah? Is he okay?"

The nurse walked to her with a smile. "Your son is perfect, Caroline." She said and laid him in her waiting arms and she smiled.

"Oh my…" Caroline said quietly and cuddled her son's face. "He's perfect, 'Lijah." She said and looked up at him with a smile.

"He is, my sweetness." Elijah confirmed and looked down at his son.

"Give him here!" Katherine demanded and took their son from Caroline's hands and into her own. "He's so beautiful, Care! You did so well."

Caroline laughed. "It wasn't only me, Kat. Elijah played a pretty big part in it too." She said and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

He only nodded and kissed her sweaty forehead. "It's completely okay, my darling. You were giving birth to our son, I'll forgive anything you say during the birth of our son."

Katherine rocked their son for a few moments before giving him back to Caroline. "I'll get everyone in here to meet the newest Forbes, alright?"

Caroline nodded, looking down at her son. "Actually… I decided he will take both of our last-names, Kat. Forbes-Mikaelson. It's better that way, don't you think?"

Katherine nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the two new parents alone.

"What should we name him, Elijah?" Caroline asked and Elijah took his son in his arms.

"What about my father's name?"

Caroline frowned. "No. Mikael Forbes-Mikaelson? I don't think so. What about Sebastian Mikael William?"

Elijah smiled and nodded as the door opened and all their friends and family walked into the room, looking at the new-born boy.

Stefan walked up to Elijah and looked down at their son. "And who is this?" He asked looking at Elijah, who smiled up at the group.

"This is Sebastian Mikael William Forbes-Mikaelson."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Reunion**_

Caroline stood in her living room, looking down at the white envelope like it was burning her hand. She had been expecting this for some months now, but she still wasn't prepared to know that her 10-year high school reunion was right around the corner. It was 10 years since she graduated from that hellhole and now they all wanted to meet up and reminisce about their glory time.

She frowned at the offending invitation and thought back to her high school days. She had been labelled a 'nerd' straight from the beginning. Only having one sort-of friend, Ally. She had been alone most of her four years at Mystic Falls High and spent all that time in the library, working on her grades. Those long hours of being alone and studying paid off, and she got a full scholarship to Yale, where she decided she wanted to go into law. After graduating from Yale, as number one in her class, she went on to Columbia Law, with a full scholarship and basically had her pick at internships in New York.

All this made her get the best possible job, straight out of school, where she had been for the last five years now. Her bosses respected her; her colleagues feared her temper and clients waited in line for her to be their lawyer. She had come along way from the girl she was in high school. Her change starting when she arrived at Yale.

She smiled to herself, remembering her time at Yale. She had met her roommate, Katherine, on the first day and the two clicked instantly. Caroline had decided she wanted to change, for the better, and Katherine was happy to help her with her clothes, hair and make-up. She changed her wardrobe, began styling her blonde curly hair and got contacts instead of the thick glasses she had throughout high school. Not only did she change her appearance, but also the change of her looks, helped her grow into herself and become whom she had always been deep down. She became more confident, more outspoken, more daring. She still put studying high on her list of priorities, but with a little help from Katherine, she learned to let loose and have a good time, once in a while.

Caroline had confided in Katherine. Told her about her experience in high school. How she was constantly bullied, how she was humiliated, ignored and couldn't be herself. Katherine was understanding and helped her get through her problems and grow into herself, as much as Caroline helped herself. The two had lived together for all four years of college, before Katherine decided to move to New York for work, and Caroline decided to go to Columbia and live with Katherine during law school, which the other girl appreciated.

Katherine wasn't the only person she had told about her high school time. She'd told Enzo too. She'd met him at a party at Yale, and was instantly enamoured by him. His accent, that wasn't used to throw insults after her, his dark hair and dark eyes, looking intensely at her. Everything about him hit her hard, and she fell for him. They started dating, and soon they were in a relationship and she lost her virginity to him. That was something he never let her forget about. They had been together for almost a year, before they decided, mutually, that they were better as friends than lovers. It had taken some time and hard work, but they became best friends. She talked to him about everything, and he did the same. Hell, when Enzo was desperate enough, he would persuade her into helping him get laid. He always tried to do the same to her, but she wasn't exactly open to his selection of men. She had only been with two men in her 28 years, one of them being her former ex-boyfriend turned best friend. She just couldn't get herself to have a one-night stand, no matter how much Katherine and Enzo told her she would enjoy it.

The other man in her life had been her long-time boyfriend, Daniel. After four years together, two of them living together, she was hoping he would propose to her, until she walked into their shared apartment and found him in bed with another woman. She had quickly ended things between them, telling him he could have the apartment and that she would pick up her stuff later. She had run straight to Enzo and Katherine, and ended up living in Enzo's guestroom for the better part of a year, when he wouldn't let her leave, as he put it 'in fear of her life', which she tried to tell him was a bit of an exaggeration. When she finally left, she found her perfect apartment, close to her job and her two best friends.

Caroline looked down at the invitation again and smirked. She was in a better place now. She had success, had the best friends in the world and her relationship with her mother was better than it had been in years. She could go to the stupid reunion. She could show all of them how her life after high school had turned out for the better and show them the real Caroline Forbes. She would show flaunt her success in their faces, showing them how their treatment of her had given her a much better life outside of the little town.

She nodded to herself and made a decision to definitely go to the reunion, if only to rub her success in their faces and spend some time with her mom. She frowned, there was no RSVP date or anything on the envelope, but shrugged it off, thinking it would just be a surprise who came to the reunion.

-X-

 **A MONTH LATER IN MYSTIC FALLS:**

Caroline parked her rental car in the driveway of her mother's house. She smiled. She hadn't been back in nearly eight years, her mom always coming to New York if they had to visit each other. She stopped coming to Christmas and other holidays during her junior year in college, much rather spending them with Kat or Enzo, and not with her absentee mother.

Her mom realized this and really did change for the better, actually wanting to hear from Caroline and coming to visit.

She walked into the house. "Mom?" She shouted. "I'm home!"

Liz walked out from the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "Sweetie!" She said and enveloped Caroline in a tight hug, she laughed. "I'm so happy to see you, Carebear! It's been so long! You should visit me more!"

Caroline smiled at her mother and pulled out of the hug. "I know. I'm sorry I don't visit much, but you know… busy with the company and I always tell you to come visit New York!"

"No matter now! You're here! For how long?" Her mom asked and grabbed her bag, walking towards her old room, with Caroline right behind her.

The door opened and she stared in awe. The room hadn't changed one bit since she lived here. She smiled to herself.

"I have three days before I have to go back, the reunion is tonight, so we have the next two days to our self!" Caroline answered and looked at her mother. "We can go out, watch movies, whatever you want mom."

Liz smiled. "That sounds lovely, Caroline." She said and put her bag on the bed and walked to the door. "I'll leave you to change for the reunion and I have to go to the station tonight, but the next two days I'm all yours! I will take time off and we can spend some time together, alright?"

Caroline beamed at her and nodded. "Of course! Now go! We wouldn't want you to be late for your last shift this weekend! The town will miss you for the next two days, so you better make sure it's safe without you!"

-X-

Caroline walked into the high school, stopping after the doors shut behind her. The hallway being empty, bringing back some memories that she would rather was forgotten, but she shook her head and turned her attention to her surroundings. She could hear music coming from the gym and walked towards it, being met with Bonnie Bennett sitting at a table, apparently handing out nametags.

She stopped in front of the table and looked at the other woman, who only stared at her. Caroline smirked inwardly. She knew she looked good; she'd made sure she did. Her black tight Chanel dress was perfect and her nude Louboutins made her legs look a mile long. Her hair was styled as she liked it, showing off her natural curls and her make-up was kept to a natural level, only mascara on her long lashes and some eyeliner, with blush and a coat of lip balm.

When Bonnie didn't say anything, Caroline arched her perfectly shaped brow and cleared her throat. "Hello…" She said and got the other woman's attention. Bonnie smiled slightly at her. "Hi! You are…"

"Caroline Forbes." Caroline said confidently with a small smirk and put out her hand. "Nice to see you again, Bonnie." She said and shook her hand before receiving her nametag.

"Nice to see you too, Caroline." Bonnie said with a small smile. She was never friends with Bonnie; she was friends with Elena Gilbert, the girl who made high school hell for Caroline. "The party is in full swing, only missing a couple of people, but most of the class is in there."

Caroline nodded and walked into the gym. She looked around her, seeing a lot of people she wouldn't even pretend to remember, but she also noticed some of the people she would never forget. Kat would have a field day here, getting to shout at those people, Caroline thought, but kept walking further into the room, noticing how a few people looked confused at her, but nonetheless ran their eyes over her form.

She walked to the bar and smiled at the bartender. "Hi, can I get… Uh, what do you have here actually?"

The bartender smirked at her. "We have a wide range of liquor and wine."

"A glass of chardonnay then, please." She said and paid the man, as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see whom it belonged to. She smiled as she saw Ally standing behind her, with a grin on her face.

"Caroline Forbes, in person… My, my, that is a sight for sore eyes!" Ally said and Caroline smiled wider before hugging the other woman.

"Look at yourself! You've done a great job growing up! How are you?" Caroline asked and pulled out of the hug, grabbing her wine. Ally smiled at her and motioned for her to walk with her.

"I'm doing great! Went to college, got a job as a doctor in Chicago after med school, still work there, it's fantastic!" Ally said with a bright smile, that Caroline returned with a nod. "What about you? Last I heard you got a full ride to Yale, right?"

She nodded. "I did and it was great! So much more than I could ever have expected. Got a full scholarship to Columbia law too. Still live and work in New York. And I love it! I'm so happy that you're glad about Chicago! Anything else? You married? Have any children?"

Ally laughed and showed her, her right hand. "Not married yet, but I do live with my boyfriend. He's a doctor too, at the same hospital, actually."

"Really? That's so great! I'm happy for you, Ally." Caroline said with a smile as they walked to a table and sat down, not giving the other people at the table much attention. "What did you specialize in? What hospital do you work at?"

"Not so fast! What about you? Any special man in your life? And I'm an ER doctor, you know, helping people straight away. I work at Chicago Med."

Caroline shook her head. "Nope. No man yet. I broke up with my boyfriend about two years ago, after four years together and living together for 2 after he cheated, but I think it was for the better. My life is better now, so I don't complain about it!"

Ally smiled at her. "Well, tha…" She got to say before a voice interrupted them.

"This is a private event!" The voice said angrily and the two turned around, only to be met with the glaring face of Elena Gilbert.

Caroline smirked and watched as people had started gathering behind Elena. She cocked her head and smiled at Ally, who grinned. "We know, Elena. We went to school here too, at the same time as you did, actually." She said and pointed to her nametag. "So if you would excuse us, we were just catching up." Caroline said and turned to Ally again. "So you enjoy working in the ER then? I can't say I know much about medicine, but I wouldn't mind you being my doctor if anything happened."

Ally smiled. "I love it! It's fantastic getting to help people all the time. I mean, it can get hectic, but I wouldn't trade my life for another. Its am…"

"Excuse me." Elena said and stepped towards the two. "But you are sitting at the wrong table." She said with a smirk.

Caroline turned to her before looking at the table. No name cards. She looked at Elena again. "I don't see any name cards?"

"There aren't any." Elena said with a clenched jaw and Caroline smirked.

"Then how is this not our seats? We sat in them and were talking before you rudely interrupted us by accusing us of not being invited here. I would just like to sit here and catch up with my friend, is that a problem?" Caroline asked with a sweet voice.

She watched Elena narrow her eyes at her before she smirked. "Caroline Forbes. I actually do remember you… Not quite the girl you are now, were you? Always alone or in the library."

Caroline shrugged. "People change. And I think I benefitted from being in the library, so it's not really a big deal, Elena."

Elena frowned. "Well… You're sitting in my seat."

"Again, I don't see your name here. Ally and me are just talking, why are you trying to get us away from this table? There are literally a dozen other tables, that are all perfectly empty for you to sit at." Caroline said with a bored look.

Just as Elena was about to say something else, Bonnie came and rushed her away from them, shooting them a small apologetic smile. Caroline chuckled and looked at Ally. "Aren't you glad you moved away?"

Ally laughed and nodded. "Never regretted leaving this town, Care. How about you? Enjoying your life in New York?"

Caroline smirked with a nod. "New York is so much better than Mystic Falls. It's all the same people, the same shit happening and all. I don't think I would be able to live here anymore."

Caroline and Ally sat and talked for some time, drinking their wine, before Caroline stood up, holding her glass. "Refill?"

Ally nodded and went to stand. "I got it, don't worry." Caroline said and took her wine glass and walked to the bar, ordering their wine as someone walked to her side, standing close.

"If it isn't little Caroline Forbes… I must admit that you turned out quite exquisite, love." Caroline turned and saw Klaus Mikaelson standing besides her with a big smirk. She arched a brow and smirked back at him. "Well… I happened to grow up, change really goes well with that, Klaus." She said and grabbed her refilled glasses and walked away from the bar and back to Ally.

"How are you, love?" Klaus asked as he walked with her. Caroline rolled her eyes at his behaviour. He was a dick to her in high school and now he acted nice because she was hot and he was desperate for a quick fuck? No. That's not how she's playing.

"I'm great actually. Living in New York, working and all." She said. "How about you?" She asked to be polite.

"I'm an artist, maybe you've seen some of my work? One of my shows was in New York recently." Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline shook her head. "Nope. Never heard of it, sorry, I'm just not a big art-person. I'd rather just stay home, than go to a gallery."

Klaus deflated a little and she smirked. "But I'm sure its great work you're doing. It was _great_ catching up, but I'm going to sit with my friend. See you." She said sarcastically and walked away from him with a smirk on her face.

She managed to get within 10 feet of the table her and Ally sat at, before Elena Gilbert was in front of her again. Caroline stopped walking abruptly and looked at Elena with a quirked brow. The other woman glared at her angrily, hell, Caroline would say she fumed. She chuckled a little, before the other woman reacted.

"What's so funny?" She asked harshly.

Caroline shrugged. "Nothing, just thinking, Elena. Could you excuse me?" She said, really trying to be polite to her and took a step and motioned to move around her, but found Elena in front of her again. "Alright, I'll bite. Can I help you with anything?" She asked and looked over Elena's shoulder, connecting with Ally and smirked at her, receiving a grin in return.

"Yes! You could stop prancing around the room, acting like you own it! You didn't do anything for this reunion!" Elena hissed, throwing her arms around her.

Caroline looked at her and smiled her best fake smile. "I'm not doing anything, Elena. I merely went to the bar and got a refill for Ally and me. I've not been 'prancing' around a high school gym, that's simply just stupid. I came here to catch up with friends, and that's exactly what I've done, nothing else. I apologize if it annoys you that I've been talking to Ally, but there's really not much you can do about that."

Elena looked livid and Caroline had to hold back a laugh and cocked her head to the side. "I'll just go now and join my friend. Have a great evening, Elena, you did a good job organizing it." She said, really trying not to be condescending, but it was just _so_ hard, not grating on the other woman's nerves.

"And what do you mean by that?" Elena spat out. "Someone had to organize this night! It wasn't as if little Caroline Forbes volunteered for the job! Not that you could do it either, no one would want to come to a party you threw. Always the little scared lonely girl, running to her mommy when things got tough." Elena said with a smirk.

Caroline smiled widely and began laughing, drawing the attention of people around them. "Are you really saying that, Elena? Are you really brining up the past trying to get to me? That's really… pathetic, you know? I don't care what you thought of me in high school. I was alone, I did spend most of my time in the library, but it all worked out for the better. I got into Yale and got my law-degree from Columbia because of who I was in high school why would I ever be ashamed of that?" She said and took a step towards her table, a laughing Ally sitting there. "But you did a great job organizing it, when I couldn't. My job really does take up a lot of my time, you know. So I'm happy you could step up and arrange for all of us to meet again."

"You might have gone to the Ivy-league schools and ended up living in New York, but under all that make-up and designer-clothes, you're still the Caroline Forbes that lived in Mystic Falls. You're still the little girl no one wanted to play with. The little girl who's forever alone, who will never find anyone to be with. The girl who would run away crying when confronted with her problems, when anyone talked to her. You're still the pathetic little girl who went here!" Elena hissed loudly, drawing even more attention.

Caroline nodded, waiting for her to continue as a man walked over to them and grabbed Elena's arm. "Elena!" He said and looked up at Caroline. She recognized him now. Stefan Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend, probably husband now.

Caroline looked at the man bored and sighed before she looked back at Elena, missing his confused expression. "Are you done now? Got it all out of your system? Maybe you haven't changed since our high school days, but I have Elena. You might not think so, but that's okay. My life doesn't depend on whether or not you accept me, it never has, and frankly, I couldn't really care less about your opinion of me. I'm sorry you feel like you do, but I'm not going to do anything differently. I'm here to talk and catch up, much like you, so I really don't see the problem? If you didn't want me here, you shouldn't have sent me an invitation." She said with a shrug and walked to her table, managing to put down the wine, before Elena shouted again.

"I didn't think you would have the confidence to show up here! You never had any confidence, why would 10 years make a difference? You're Caroline Forbes! Not exactly the most popular girl. You only had one friend and that's another nerd."

Caroline turned around, laughing and looked at her. "I can't figure out if you're serious or not, right now. Are you stuck in high school or something? None of us goes here anymore, no one is 'popular' anymore, we're adults, Elena. We have jobs, lives other than high school. I don't care that I wasn't popular and my _one_ friend in school is someone I would like to catch up with, but you're preventing that from happening. Why? I don't know. I'm not holding you from catching up with any of your friends, so why are you trying to force me to stop talking to Ally? And we might have been 'nerds', but we benefitted from it, so why should it bother us how you saw us, 10 years ago? We're not stuck in the past, Elena, are you?"

"You fucking…" Elena said before Stefan shouted her name, and turned her to look at him.

"Stop this! She has done nothing wrong! Why are you acting like this towards someone you haven't seen in 10 years?"

Caroline frowned, but didn't say anything and sat besides Ally again, getting caught up in conversation about their high school days and college, when someone poked her shoulder. She turned to look and saw Stefan Salvatore looking down at her. She raised a brow. "Hello."

"Hey, Caroline." Stefan said and smirked at her. Caroline just continued to look at him with a blank face, when he didn't say anything else.

"Well, it was nice meeting you again." She said and turned to look where Ally had just been, but seeing her smirking at her from the bar. She sighed and took a sip of her wine, seeing Stefan sitting in the chair Ally had occupied before. "Do you need anything?"

He smirked at her again, was it supposed to sweep her off her feet? He was attractive, yes, but she wasn't in the market to hook up with someone from her high school. "I'm Stefan… Stefan Salvatore."

"I know who you are." She answered shortly and looked expectantly at him, urging him to continue, but he didn't. He just watched her with a confused face. "Was there a reason you came over here, Stefan?"

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to apologize for the things Elena said. It was over the line." He said with an apologetic smile. Caroline shrugged and looked him in the eyes.

"It's fine. I don't want your apology, nor Elena's. I just want to be able to talk to my friends about their life without Elena shouting at me."

He nodded. "I know, and it will not happen again. She's just… She was very excited about this reunion and…"

"Clearly she wasn't expecting me. But then again, she shouldn't have send me an invitation then." Caroline said with a shrug and finished her wine. "But it's fine, I don't care what she has to say to or about me. I only get to see Ally tonight, and I'm not letting Elena get in the way of that."

Stefan nodded again and looked intensely at her. "How are you then?"

She groaned inwardly. Why did the guys she went to school with think they had a chance with her now? After 10 years? "I'm great. You?" She said shortly, not wanting to give him too much, she would rather that he just went back to Elena.

He smirked. "I'm good as well. Living in New York, working, you know the deal. You live in New York too, right? Working as a lawyer?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"What? Not going to ask me anything?" He asked with a grin, clearly wanting her to ask him about his life. She shrugged.

"Why? We never talked in high school and the one person I actually came to see, is the one person people keep keeping me from."

He frowned. "You don't feel like catching up with any one other than Ally?"

"Hmm… No, not really. But fine. What do you do for a living then?"

"I'm an architect. Just finished my third building in New York." He said with a smile.

She nodded. "That sounds great, congratulations."

"What's with the short answers? Are you married?" He asked with a frown.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm not married, not that it's any of your business. I just told you I would rather just catch up with my friend and I'm waiting for you to be done with your apology-talk because of Elena."

"I'm not here because of Elena."

"Oh, so you did not come over here to apologize for her behaviour?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well… Yes, I did, but I'm staying to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why are you staying to talk to me? Again, we were never friends. Don't you have other people you would rather catch up with, I know I do." She said with a shrug.

"Am I really that horrible to talk to?" He teased with a smirk.

Caroline just looked at him. "I just don't understand what you're doing here. I was talking to Ally, and then you came. What could you possibly get out of being here?"

"Why do I need to gain something?"

She shrugged. "You don't. But then you're just a shallow man, only talking to me because I changed. Is that what you are, Stefan Salvatore? Now that I'm not some little quiet mouse in the corner, I could be worth having a conversation with? And again, if you wish to know me, then you should've wished to do the same in high school, so you see my dilemma? Either you're apologizing for Elena, which I don't really care about or else you're trying to get to know me because I changed and grew up. Which one is it?"

He frowned. "I can't just want to talk to you? About life? Talking to someone from my high school days?"

"Why do that with me? You could just as well do that with Elena, Bonnie or Klaus. I didn't know you back then and you didn't know me. Why choose me? I've made it clear that I want to catch up with Ally and not really so much with anyone else, but yet you chose to come here and strike up conversation. I think you are the shallow man, Mr. Salvatore, which is fine, but then just be up front about your intentions." Caroline said and shrugged.

"What if I told you I don't know why I came here? I saw you and didn't recognize you. I felt the need to come and get to know you and for you to get to know me." Stefan said with a smirk.

"That just proves what I just said, that you're the shallow man." Caroline said with her own smirk. "It doesn't really help your case, Stefan. You're still coming out as shallow."

"Alright, what can I do to prove that I'm not shallow?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm…" Caroline trailed off. "Tell me one thing you remember about me from school, and then we can catch up."

"One thing?"

"Yep, one thing. But it can't be one Elena already screamed out or I revealed myself." She said with a smirk.

Stefan sat there for a minute, apparently thinking before looking up at her. "Then you tell me one thing too, Caroline."

She shrugged. "You were number two in all our classes, but still got to hold the valedictorian speech at our graduation."

He frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Because I was number one, but didn't get offered to hold it." She answered. "What about that one thing about me?"

"You…" He trailed off. "You… never went to prom?" He asked rather than said.

Caroline smirked at him and cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry, but that's not true, I did go to prom. It was a valid guess, Stefan." She said and stood up. "It was great catching up. I hope you have a good time." She said and walked towards the bar to get another glass of wine.

"Wait! Okay." He said and walked to her. "You had glasses when we were in high school." He said with a smirk.

"That's actually right." She said with a smirk. "But you already used your guess to confirm how little you knew me back then. Your guess on my glasses does not impress me."

"You never said I only had one chance to tell you something I remembered, just to get something right." He stated smugly. "So I do believe you owe me some catching up, Caroline."

Caroline looked at him. "I never said anything about you winning by guessing. And that's what you did, Stefan. You guessed, which I didn't. I remembered you, just admit you don't remember me and that you are a tiny bit shallow."

"I didn't guess." He said.

"Really? Tell me why you didn't guess then." She said with a smirk.

"I remembered always seeing you in the library, pushing your glasses up your nose."

Caroline nodded. "Alright. If you remembered that, then tell me where I always sat in there?"

"By the aisle of Greek-mythology books." He said and smirked at her smugly.

"That's actually correct. Colour me impressed, Stefan Salvatore. But that doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you for the rest of the night. You get 10 minutes of catching up before I leave you again." She said unimpressed. "Better make the 10 minutes count for something."

-X-

Caroline looked at her watch. Stefan's 10 minutes was up five minutes ago. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but we are out of time." She said and looked around the room, finding Ally talking to some guy.

Stefan cocked a brow. "Looks like Ally is catching up as well, don't you think you could let her do that?"

She looked at him. "I gave you five extra minutes, okay? What do you want from me, Stefan?"

He smirked. "Your number and promise to go out once we get back to New York."

"No."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I know you probably never heard the word before, but I said 'no'. We might have talked about ourselves and all, but I don't know you and you only want to go out because I'm different from the girl I was in school. I don't go out with shallow people."

"I don't want to go out because you changed, I just want to get to know you now, is that so bad?" He asked.

She shrugged. "No, it's great you want to know me now, but what if I don't want to know you now?"

"Why are you so negative?"

"I'm not negative, I'm just honest. Your girlfriend made my life hell in high school and the fact that she still tries to annoy me by bringing up the past just doesn't do it for me, you know? Why would I want to go out with someone that condoned her behaviour towards me and so many other people when we were in school? Would you do that?" She asked with a raised brow.

He frowned. "Firstly, Elena is not my girlfriend, we broke up before college." He said and Caroline shrugged. "Secondly, I didn't condone her behaviour and I didn't do anything to you back then, so why not? Get to know me now, Caroline, then you can reject me if you want to."

"But you didn't stop her from treating people like dog-shit stuck to her shoe. You were just a silent spectator and that's just as bad. If you really didn't condone her behaviour, you would've told her to be a little nicer to the people around her, not stayed silent during her bullying."

"I was stupid back then, not wanting her to be mad at me. I didn't have the courage to say no to her back then, but it's changed." He countered. "As you changed, so did many other people here, Caroline."

"I can accept that, but I still don't believe it. Elena was always a bitch, but you were just there, doing nothing. You might have stopped her today, but only after she had tried to verbally attack me again. Why? Why not take action straight away? Not that I need you to put Elena in her place, I can do that just fine on my own." Caroline said with a smirk. "You might think you've changed, but apparently you were still scared to tell her to shut the fuck up and mind her own business."

"That's not fair. I stopped her as soon as I heard her, and I'm sorry I didn't do it before then. And I don't think you need help to tell her to mind her own business, but I still don't condone her behaviour." Stefan explained, looking her in the eyes.

"Hmm…" She said and narrowed her eyes at him. "That's all fine and dandy, but it still doesn't get you my number. What if I found out I was a lesbian? Or I have a boyfriend back home? You don't really know me, Stefan."

"I think you would've mentioned that, Caroline." He said with a smirk. "But if I don't get your number, I must still get a date."

"That's not what I said."

"You never rejected a date, just me having your number." He said with a wider smirk. "Or you could let me take you out tomorrow, if you're still in Mystic Falls?"

Caroline hummed, thinking about his proposal. He was good looking, definitely someone Kat and Enzo would push her to talk to and get to know. She was getting rather horny lately, not having been with someone in over a year. She wouldn't have to ever see him again; they hadn't run into each other yet, even if they both lived in New York. He wasn't as horrible of a person that she imagined. She could actually consider having a one-night stand! What was wrong with her?! She never did that! But it could turn out to be good, and she could just go home to her mother afterwards.

She smirked and leaned into him. "What about we just leave now?"

His breath hitched and he looked at her with a smirk. "Nobody is home at the boarding house. Elena is here and Damon is out."

Caroline nodded and raised a brow. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked and stood up, walking to Ally and saying goodbye and exchanging numbers. She walked out of the gym and towards the front of the school and to her car, when Stefan ran up behind her.

"You're serious?" He asked with widened eyes.

She shrugged. "Isn't this what you wanted from the start? I'm offering to go home with you and let out some steam."

"It really wasn't what I expected, but who am I to turn down a beautiful lady?" He asked with a smirk, leading her to his car, but she stopped.

"I'm taking my own car. It can't stay here overnight. You can lead the way." She said and walked to her car and got in.

She drove behind Stefan to his family's boarding house and parked it on the street, not wanting to be caught in between cars when she wanted to leave. She got out and walked to the house, being met with Stefan at the front door. She looked at him and he opened the door for her, letting her walk in first and shut the door behind himself. He guided her to the living room and walked to a small bar.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No thank you." She said and sat down. "So this is the famous Salvatore boarding house?" She asked and he nodded with a grin. She shrugged and looked at him. "I don't see the big deal. It's just a house."

He laughed and sat besides her, looking intensely at her. "It was apparently _the_ place to host parties back then."

"Hmm… What about now? What's happened with it now?" She asked.

"Damon and Elena live here."

"Who's Damon?" She asked confused. She didn't remember anyone called Damon.

"My brother."

"Your brother lives with Elena? Why?" She asked confused.

"They're married." He shrugged and put his empty glass on the table. "Got together a week after I broke up with her."

Caroline arched a brow. "Oh… That's… I don't know what to say?"

He laughed and moved closer to her. Looking from her eyes to her mouth. "It's a little weird, but we make it work."

She nodded and looked at him, before leaning in and she felt his lips on hers. His lips were soft against hers, trying if she would describe it, and his hands found their way around her waist as hers ran through his hair. He moaned and she smirked into the kiss before feeling his tongue asking for permission, which she granted. Their tongues exploring each others mouths, playing with each other, fighting for dominance.

One hand wounded up in her hair, running through it as his other hand landed on her thigh, pushing up her dress and she moaned into their kiss. She ran her hand down his back and moved it under his shirt, feeling his skin. She felt his hand move higher up her thigh and his lips moving across her cheek and down her neck, finding her spot and she moaned, leaning to the side and exposing her neck to him. She ran her nails across his lower back as her other hand tickled the small hairs on his neck.

His hand found her damp panties and stroked her through the lace, eliciting another moan from her. He pulled back and looked at her with eyes filled with lust. "We should move this upstairs." He said huskily and she nodded, letting him take her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

They entered the room and she found herself pushed against the closed door, her dress pushed up to her hips as his hand stroked her lace-covered slit, his mouth hot on hers as their tongues battled. She moaned into him and rolled her hips, making him smirk.

She pushed him away and looked at him with her own lustful gaze as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was unbuttoned she ran her hands over his chest, down to his stomach before the went up to his chest again and down his arms, taking his shirt with them, making it land on the floor behind him. She smirked at him, taking his belt buckle in her hand and pulling him to her, kissing him hardly, making him groan and run his hands up and down her back, finally finding her zipper and unzipping her dress, moving his hands to her shoulders and pulling it down her arms, letting the dress fall around her feet.

Caroline unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down, seeing his erection in his boxers, and she bit her bottom lip before smirking at him and palming him through the boxers, making his head fall back and she kissed up his stomach and ended up nibbling his neck, before he found his own thoughts and unclasped her bra. She quickly shrugged it off and stepped out of her stilettos and felt him leading her towards the bed. She felt the bed against her legs and found herself on her back, with Stefan hovering over her, kissing and nibbling her neck, before he moved down and took in a nipple.

"Oh." She panted and let her hands run to his hair, holding his head there as his other hand ran to her other breast and teased her nipple. "Yes."

He lightly bit down on her nipple, and she rolled her hips against him. "Oh god." She breathed and closed her eyes, letting her arousal flood through her as she let him take control over her body. She felt him let her nipple go and kiss his way down her stomach and his hands playing with the waistband of her lace panties. He looked up at her and she locked her eyes with him and nodded slightly and he quickly pulled down her panties and threw them to the side, letting a finger slide through her wet folds, finding her clit and circling it, before his finger found her entrance and pushed into her, soon followed by a second finger.

He kissed her thighs, her hipbones, everything other than where she wanted his mouth and he smirked at her whining. "So wet already, Caroline." He said huskily and she propped herself on her elbows and glared down at him.

"If you're not going to let me come, then we're going to have a problem, Stefan." She said, trying to sound angry, but rather sounding breathless and his smirk grew wider. He thrust his fingers in and out as his thumb found her clit and stroked it lightly, making her buck her hips against him and moan loudly as he kissed his way up her body and reached her neck again. He nuzzled her neck, breathing her in.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered huskily into her neck as his fingers picked up their pace and she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the pillow and her hips rolled against him. Her hands gripping his sheets tightly.

"Oh yes, Stefan." She panted and felt her walls clamp around his fingers as they continued to move in and out of her. "I'm so close." She breathed and let her hands move to his back, her nails digging into his shoulders, before moving to his hips and pushing down his boxers and he kicked them off himself, letting them drop to the floor. "Yes, oh god!" She moaned as she felt her orgasm wash over her and she grabbed his ass, squeezing it, letting her nails dig in slightly and he bucked into her hips, his erection laying on her hip as he continued to stroke her clit through her orgasm.

As she came down from her high, she felt him reach over her and into his nightstand and heard the sound of foil ripping and felt his erection placed against her entrance and his mouth covering hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him push into her and they moaned at the sensation. He kept still, but she wasn't having it. She liked slow and sweet, but she craved hard and fast, so she quickly rolled her hips against his, encouraging him to move.

Stefan got the message and began thrusting into her at a slow pace, burying himself to the hilt in her and she moaned into his kisses. "Faster please Stefan." She panted and felt him thrust slightly faster into her, moving his head to nuzzle her neck.

"You feel so good, Caroline." He groaned and thrusted harder into her, grabbing her leg and pushing it to her chest and moving harder into her, making her pant louder and thrust her hips against his.

She let her hands rest on his neck and ass, encouraging him to go faster as she continued to moan in his ear as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. She could feel the pieces from her last orgasm begin to stir again, arousal swimming through her stomach and down to her core. "Fuck." She said and tilted her head back into the pillow, baring her neck to him.

She felt one of his hands move down to their joined bodies and found her clit, teasing he for a moment, before she felt his pace become erratic, and he pinched her clit, raising his head from her neck and rested his forehead on hers, his breath fanning her face and she opened her eyes, only to be met by his stormy green ones. "Come for me, Caroline." He said huskily, yet strained, and she felt the tension in her lower body snap and felt her walls clench around him as he continued to pound into her faster and faster, before releasing himself with a groan and slumping down on her.

Caroline laid there for a moment, stroking his sweaty back as he nuzzled her neck before she began stirring. She needed to get home, before her mom would suspect anything and before the Queen bitch, Elena came home. She tried to move out from under him, but to no avail and she sighed.

"Could you move, please?" She asked and he lifted his head from her neck to frown at her quickly, before lifting himself from her and walk to the bathroom, probably to discard the used condom. Caroline took this as her moment to get out of bed and began redressing herself.

She had just put on her bra and underwear when he came into the room again, looking at her before moving to her, letting his hands circle her waist and pulled her to him. "What are you doing?" He murmured into her shoulder as he kissed it.

She shrugged his arms off her and grabbed her dress, before sliding it on her body and turned to him. "Could you zip me up, please?" He looked at her confused, not complying with her wish and she turned to look at him. "Do you want to help me or not, Stefan?"

He shook his head. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." She said as she wriggled and writhed, trying to zip up her dress and sighed when she finally had a little success and got it zipped.

"Why?"

She snorted and looked around the room, finding her stilettos at the door, quickly moving to them and slipping into them. "You got what you wanted and I get to know I fucked Elena's _epic_ love." She said bored and turned to look at him, regretting her words slightly at the hurt and confused look on his face, but she didn't feel guilty enough to take back her words. "It all worked out, right?" She said and tried to remember if she'd had her clutch with her, and in that case, where would it be?

She searched the room quickly, not finding it and she moved downstairs, and heard him follow her. She looked at him, as he'd finally put on some boxers. "Do you know where my clutch is?" She asked and continued the search herself.

"You think I only wanted to have sex with you?" He asked, looking at her with a stony expression and she sighed.

"Didn't you?"

He kept quiet for a moment. "I offered a date, Caroline. I did that because I wanted to get to know you. You were the one that pushed for sex tonight."

She shrugged. "I don't hear you deny that you wanted to fuck me, Stefan. I just cut out the date and wasting money on food for you."

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Have sex with me? Was it because of what you said?" He asked silently and she looked at him confused. What did she say?

"What?"

"Did you only come here because you wanted to have something over Elena?" He asked sternly, apparently finally having found his courage.

"No. I'm not some revengeful bitch. My name is not Elena Gilbert, thank you very much." She said in a slight sneer.

"Then why?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know you're gorgeous Stefan and I was horny. Nothing less, nothing more, right?"

"I truly want to know you, Caroline." He said in an honest voice. "Why wont you let me?"

She snorted again. "Are you doing this because of how you and your friends acted towards me in high school? Because I don't want or need your pity, Stefan."

He shook his head. "I see you've changed since then and I want to know who you are _now_."

"Maybe I can't forget how horrible my life in this town was." She said and locked eyes with him. "And to whom I could credit that."

"You can have sex with me, but you can't know me?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah." She said and finally found her clutch on the couch. "Finally." She sighed and looked at him. "Thanks for the fuck, Stefan." She said and smirked at him before walking out of the house and towards her car.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Oxford-effect**_

She knocked on the door – her new home for, hopefully, the next three years. She'd found the listing online, with her father's help and had called in advance to schedule an interview with the girl who owned the apartment.

The door swung open and she looked at the other blonde. "Yes?" She said and looked expectantly at Caroline, who smiled in return.

"Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes. I called about renting your room?" She said and the other girl smiled at her.

"Of course! Come in! I'm Rebekah, by the way."

Caroline nodded and walked into the apartment behind Rebekah. She looked around. It was big and gorgeous, and the location was phenomenally close to the university, which is why she wondered why the rent was so low.

"So… What do you think about it?" Rebekah asked and looked at her with a smirk.

"It's big! And beautiful and it's close to Oxford!" She said with a big smile. She looked at the other girl. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Not really, no. I just needed to see you… You know, to make sure you weren't a guy or serial killer, but if you want the room, it's yours."

Caroline smiled widely. "Really? I would love it!"

"Great! You can move in whenever you want to. Rent for the first month you can give me when you move in, the rent is due the first of the month, so you'll have to give it by then, alright?" Rebekah said and looked at her, while Caroline just nodded. She opened her purse and took out her wallet.

"I have the rent for the first month now, if you want it? I'll move in tomorrow, before my dad has to go back to the states." Caroline said with a smile and found the money for the rent. "Can I ask you something, though?" She asked and handed over the money.

"Sure."

"How come the rent is so cheap? I mean, I appreciate this and all, but isn't an apartment like this pretty expensive?"

Rebekah laughed. "My brother actually owns the apartment, and we will only pay for the utilities, like heat, water etc., that's why. And I just wanted some company here, since everyone else will live in dorms or something like that, so I thought it was appropriate I would get a flat-mate."

Caroline nodded. "Well, I appreciate it, really Rebekah. I would've had to live in the dorms otherwise and I don't really like to live with a lot of other people, not when I have to study and such. But really, £200 that's really cheap for this perfect place! I can't wait to move in!"

"I think we're going to be good friends, Caroline Forbes! We've got the rest of the summer to achieve being friends!" Rebekah said and Caroline smiled at the thought of having made her very first friend in London.

* * *

"Caroline!" Rebekah shouted from the bathroom.

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood from the couch and her breakfast, walking to the bathroom. "Yeah?!" She shouted back.

"Can you get me some conditioner from the cupboard?!"

She sighed. "Sure! Hold on!" She shouted and walked to the hallway closet, finding the conditioner quickly and knocking on the door to the bathroom. "I'm coming in Bekah!" She shouted and walked into the bathroom, filled with steam and walked to the shower. "Here." She said and sneaked a hand into the shower.

"Thank you, Care!" She said and snatched the conditioner from her. "Are you sure you don't want to come out with me tonight? My brothers are coming too."

Caroline frowned. She'd lived with Rebekah for most of the summer now, 2 whole months and they'd become really good friends, but she had yet to meet any of the famous brothers of Bekahs. "No… I can't do it yet, Bekah, you know that. Only 17 here, remember?"

Rebekah snorted. "Please, that's no excuse! You just have to show some cleavage and you're in! Besides, you turn 18 in, like, two months! It's alright!"

Caroline shook her head. "I don't want to break the law or use my boobs to get into a club, Bekah. The deal is we'll go out on my birthday, and you can show me London's nightlife remember? You think you can manage two more months?"

"I don't know if I can make it all the way 'till October!" Rebekah groaned.

She huffed. "Just remember we're starting school in three days, we'll be pretty busy until then, don't you worry, Bekah."

With that, she walked out of the bathroom and back to her breakfast and books. Rebekah had complained about her being boring now, since she was reading ahead before school even started, but Caroline didn't listen, she wanted to be caught up in all her classes, which she had managed, with one class left – her English Lit class, where she was required to read all the classics and some other works. She'd read some the books before, but it didn't hurt to read them again, right?

She sat on the couch, reaching for her bowl of cereal and her book, ignoring Bekah's terrible shower singing.

* * *

She was sitting in the last class of her introduction-week. It was the class she _had_ to take, but also one she was very excited about. She didn't exactly know anyone in the class, since Bekah had English Language, instead of English Lit.

She looked at her phone for a minute, answering Bekahs text about when she would be done and if they should go out for dinner or eat in. She smiled to herself and sent the text, saying she wanted to order in, talk about their week, since they hadn't seen much of each other at home or on campus.

"Funny text?" A guy's voice said and brought her attention from her phone to the person sitting next to her. She looked at him. His light-brown hair styled in a poof, the greenest eyes she'd ever seen and a friendly smile. She smiled back at him. "Just my roommate." She answered and put her phone in her pocket again. "I'm Caroline."

He nodded with a smile. "Stefan. So you're American too, huh?"

She nodded. "Yup. Actually you're the only other American I've met here."

"Same goes for you, so many people with accents here." He said and she laughed.

"I guess we're the ones with accents here, though. My roommate hates it, says she'll have to push me to speak proper English."

He laughed. "Yeah, I've gotten that too. First year for you?"

She nodded. "Yup, freshman, is it that obvious?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't know. It's my first year too don't worry. So, where you from?"

"Chicago. You?"

"A little town in Virginia, Mystic Falls." He said. "I love Chicago, it's so… energetic."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I kind of miss home too, but Oxford is a dream come true. But London is amazing too; I can't even begin to describe what my roommate has shown me in the last two months. She's been great at showing me around and all. What about you? You've seen London and all it has to offer?"

He shook his head. "No, I just got here, like two weeks ago. I spend the summer at home, saying goodbye and all."

"Oh, well I'll be happy to show you some of the things my roomie has shown me! I'm sure we can get her to go with us, you know, so we don't look like two tourists lost in the busy London streets."

He laughed. "I would like that. We can exchange numbers, then, after class?"

She nodded with a smile. "Of course, Stefan." She said as a man in a suit walked into the room and went to the desk in the front.

"Hello. I am professor Mikaelson and this is English Literature. This course will not be like some of the other courses, where you can get through without reading the syllabus, which is why I strongly suggest you do read the syllabus and participates in the discussions during class, or you will fail and be thrown off the course." He said sternly and looked around the room. "Great, I assume you've all read the classic "Hamlet" by Shakespeare and will be able to discuss it today." With that he walked to the blackboard and started his lecture, talking about "Hamlet" and how it's supposed to be understood, saving the discussion for later.

* * *

"Caroline?!" Bekah's voice screamed as she slammed the front door behind her.

"In here!" Caroline shouted back, not taking her eyes off of the T.V. as Bekah walked into the room. "What's up?"

"I brought Kol with me." She said in an annoyed voice and Caroline looked at her, noticing a dark-haired guy besides her. "Kol, this is my flat-mate, Caroline. Caroline, this is my stupid brother, Kol."

Caroline smiled politely at the guy. "Hi. Nice to finally meet one of Bekah's infamous brothers."

He walked to her and dumped into the couch besides her with a smirk. "The pleasure is all mine, darling. Bekah has been so joyful about finally having a friend."

"Kol!" Bekah sneered. "Don't hit on her! Caroline's not going to sleep with you."

Kol smirked at Caroline. "Why don't we let sweet Caroline decide that, Bekah?"

Caroline snorted. "I'm not going to sleep with you, Kol." She said and looked at Bekah. "Uh, I need to tell you I found another American in my class and we have to show him around London, Bekah."

"Really?" She said and sat down on the other side of Caroline. "Who is it?"

"Stefan… Something. Didn't get a last name, but I have his number so we could arrange something, either this weekend or next week. So… you busy tomorrow or should we wait?"

"Uh, is he cute?" Bekah asked and Kol snorted.

"Bekah dear, the little American boy doesn't want a harpy like you."

Caroline rolled her eyes as Bekah scoffed. "He's cute, Bekah, don't worry. Nice smile, green eyes and brown hair. I'll text him now, alright?"

Kol smirked. "Oh little sister, you're just going to be rejected by a little boy from the States, don't get your hopes up."

"Kol, shut up!" Bekah screeched. "I didn't even want you here, but Nik insisted on it! You are welcome to leave at any time."

Caroline smiled and locked her phone. "Done, he'll meet us at campus tomorrow at 10. Who's Nik and what should we order for dinner?"

Bekah smirked. "Oh don't worry, Caroline, Kol is going to cook for us." She said and Caroline looked at Kol with narrowed eyes. "Really?" She asked and Bekah nodded.

"Fine." Kol said and got up. "But then you tell Nik that he's going to do this the next time." He said and walked to the kitchen.

"Nik is our older brother. He's studying University of the Arts, here in London. He's graduating next year." Bekah said and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. "He'll visit us soon."

Caroline nodded. "And Kol is like, older than Nik or what?"

Bekah laughed. "No, he's only a year older than us. He's at Oxford too."

"How many brothers do you have, Bekah?"

"Five. Finn, Elijah, Nik, Kol and Henrik. Henrik is the youngest, he's only 13."

"Wow. That's a lot of kids. I wished I had siblings." Caroline said and looked at the T.V. "I had the best discussion on Shakespeare's "Hamlet" today with my lecturer. He's kind off strict and rule-following."

"But…" Bekah pushed with a smirk as Caroline looked at her. "Oh come on, Care, I know there's a but in that sentence."

"He's kind of handsome, you know? Definitely hotter than any of my teacher's in high school."

Bekah laughed. "We sophisticated Englishmen are the epitome of hotness, my dear." She said with a giggle and Caroline joined in the laughing.

* * *

Caroline looked down on her graded paper with a frown. B-?! What the hell?! She had worked hard on that paper and her professor had only given her a B-? That was not acceptable. She had read the syllabus, been active in class and used over two weeks on that damn paper, and she deserved more than a silly B-.

She walked determinedly to her professor's office, resolute to ask him about her grade and his argument for giving her such a low grade! She hadn't worked her ass off in high school, only to get her perfect academic carrier ruined by a sad, angry professor.

She knocked on the door and went in when she heard the "come in". She closed the door behind her and stepped to his desk, waiting for him to acknowledge her. When he didn't look up, she cleared her throat annoyed and got his attention and sent him a strained smile.

"Yes?" He said and arched a brow at her, and she wanted to sigh at his attitude, but thought better of it.

"Yes, hello professor Mikaelson, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to ask you about my grade on the latest paper." She said, trying to keep her voice low and sweet.

"What about it, miss?" He asked and she handed him her paper and he looked at it before looking up at her again. "What's wrong with your grade?"

"I just don't understand it, frankly sir." She said and looked him in the eyes. "What was wrong with it, since I only received a B-?"

"It was a very good paper, miss…" He said and looked at the paper again, finding her name. "Forbes. However, you failed to relate the subject to a higher meaning and taking the historic period in mind, when discussing the subject." She breathed deeply, trying to keep her anger at bay and nodded, but he continued. "I would recommend that you read the syllabus and come to class, if you wish to achieve a higher grade. This is not your American high school, miss Forbes."

She glared at him, feeling the little restraint she had left snap at his words. "I have read the syllabus, even before classes started. Hell, I read most of your precious syllabus before I freaking graduated my sad little American high school, sir. I have been to every damn lecture you held, and I have been a participant in the discussions, so don't try to belittle me, by telling me to do the minimum work required to pass your class. And, for your information, I am well aware that this is Oxford and not high school, which is why I use all my damn time researching and writing papers, having read for all my classes in advance, so I wouldn't get behind! Don't treat me like I'm some little stupid blonde that shouldn't be here!" She said and grabbed her paper from him. "Thank you for the critic. Next time, I'll make sure to attend your lectures, professor." With that she stalked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Caroline! Are you ready?!" Bekah shouted through the door to the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes and walked out, meeting the other blonde, face to face. "Yes, Bekah. I'm ready to go out with you."

She smirked back at her. "Get your party face on, Caroline! This is your 18th birthday! We're celebrating! And we're doing it with loads of alcohol and dancing!"

She walked to the living room, where Stefan and Kol sat, waiting. "Hey guys." She said and sat on the chair. "Where are we going tonight? Bekah wouldn't tell me anything other than to dress like this." She said and moved her hands up and down her body, very annoyed by the little black dress and sky-high pumps Bekah had forced on her.

"Don't worry darling, you look absolutely delicious." Kol said with a smirk and she glared at him.

"Still not sleeping with you Kol." She dismissed and looked at Stefan. "Please answer me, Stef! I can't handle this! We're at Oxford, not some second-class party college back home! I mean, is this really the standard for girls to dress when they go out?"

Kol snorted and Bekah came into the room. "Nobody tells the birthday-girl anything! And please, Care. We may be at Oxford, but we're still young and we're going out, so don't play the angel-card right now."

Kol grinned and produced at bottle of tequila. "Let's celebrate little Caroline's 18th birthday with getting her sloshed."

Bekah grinned at him. "I knew there was a reason for you to be invited." She said and took the bottle from him, pouring four shots. "Nik will be here in half an hour to pick us up, so we better hurry and drink."

With that said, Caroline had her very first shot of tequila and smiled at the group. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been."

They all smirked at her, forcing more shots on her and she happily took them all, not thinking much on the next day.

* * *

Caroline groaned the next morning, keeping her eyes closed, feeling her head pound unbelievably loud in her ears. She rolled over, only to hit something hard. She slowly opened one eye and was met with the sight of a naked chest. She recoiled quickly and stood up from the bed, finally able to see who it was in her bed.

"Kol!" She screeched. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

He groaned and looked at her. "I was sleeping, darling."

She widened her eyes at him. "Get up and get the fuck out!"

He chuckled. "Well you've certainly changed your mind since last night, darling."

"What?!" She shouted and winced, looking down at herself. She was in her night-shorts and T-shirt. "What happened last night?"

He sat up with a smirk on his face. "Oh, that hurts sweet Caroline! Don't you remember our fantastic night together?"

"No, no, no, no!" She said and began pacing the room, pulling her hair. "Please tell me nothing happened, Kol."

He smirked again. "You hurt me with your harsh words, darling."

She closed her eyes, willing away the tears, however it didn't work. She looked at him, only for him to frown at her and she stormed out of the room and into Bekah's, not caring if the other girl was awake or not. "Bekah…" She said and got into her bed, waking the other blonde.

"Caroline?" She said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Kol is in my bed…" She said with a sniff.

"What?!" Bekah screeched. "You slept with my brother?"

She looked at Bekah with teary eyes. "I don't know… I can't remember last night and he wont stop teasing me and give me a straight answer."

Bekah calmed down a little. "Oh. Well, if you don't remember, then no harm done, right? I mean, I know it's Kol, but you're just lucky you can't remember it."

Caroline cried at this. "But… B-but…"

"But, what Care?" Bekah said and scooted closer to her, Caroline resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm a virgin… Or at least I hope I am." She said and let her tears fall, sniffling as Bekah stiffened besides her.

"Like… Never had sex, virgin?"

Caroline snorted. "Is there any other kind, Rebekah?"

Bekah nodded and quickly got out of bed and stalked out of the room and into hers. Caroline laid in her bed, listening to Bekah shouting at Kol, asking him to tell her the truth about last night. Caroline couldn't hear the answer, but Bekah soon came into her room again and laid down with her on her bed, stroking her hair.

"Nothing happened, Caroline. Kol and you just slept in the same bed because Stefan is on the couch. I promise you, he isn't lying." Bekah said in a soothing voice. "Now, should we go out and get some breakfast?"

Caroline nodded and gave her a small smile, wiping away her tears.

* * *

Caroline knocked angrily on the door. This was _not_ okay! She scrunched the paper she had in her hand harder, waiting for his acceptance of her knocking before storming into his office.

"Ah, miss Forbes." He said with a smile, one that she returned strained. "What can I do for you today?"

She walked to his desk and laid her paper there, the big fat C+ staring him right in the face. "What was wrong with my paper this time, professor? I took your criticism to heart and did as you said, so I fail to understand the lowering of my grade."

He took her paper and looked at it for a second, before smirking back at her. "It was merely under the standard of which your last paper was, miss Forbes."

She glared at him. "What? I spend two weeks writing this paper, researching my ass off, fulfilling your demands and it was not up to the standard?!"

"I realize that you have a lot of work to do right now, miss Forbes, and unfortunately that did shine through in your paper." He said and handed her the paper back, smirking again. "Perhaps you should consult with one of your class-mates, before writing your next paper."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine!" She said, grabbing the paper roughly.

"Just be glad that your grade on the exam is the only one important, miss Forbes." He said and looked down at his desk, continuing working.

"What is that supposed to mean, professor? I work harder than most of your freaking class, yet you continue to give me mediocre grades and demean my work, insinuating that my work is not up to par, which it is." She said hotly, glaring openly at him. He was infuriating! How could she have had a small crush on such an arrogant man?! Sure, he was handsome and intelligent, but his attitude was so infuriating!

"Just something for you to consider, miss Forbes. Maybe you should focus more of your time on this course and be able to pass your exam with somewhat good grades." He said smugly.

She huffed and turned to the door, opening it. "Thank you for your time, professor. I can't wait to discuss our next topic in class. Edgar Allan Poe really is my favourite author." She said strained and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Ugh." She groaned and flopped down on the couch besides Stefan and Rebekah.

"What's wrong, Care?" Stefan asked, looking amused at her.

"Our stupid professor is totally short-balling my grades!"

"Really? Have you talked to him about it?" He asked and she nodded furiously.

"Yes! And he just keeps having this annoying look on his stupid face and telling me I need to study more and use more time on my stupid papers!"

Stefan nodded, as Rebekah rolled her eyes and got up. "Don't sweat it, Caroline, he'll come around. Just tell him his a wanker saying your papers aren't good enough." And began walking to the kitchen.

She snorted. "Yeah, let me just tell one of my professors that. I'm sure it will be great, Bekah."

"Alright, we have the next paper in what, three weeks, right?" Stefan asked and she nodded at him. "Okay, you write my name on your paper and I'll write your name on my paper, then we can see if it's because of you or if he really doesn't like the writing?"

She smirked. "Alright. But I'll warn you right now, that I expect your paper to be perfect, because mine will bring you an A! I'll make sure of it now!"

Stefan laughed and nodded, but turned to the T.V. again, effectively ignoring her mumblings about how stupid their professor was.

* * *

Caroline didn't even bother knocking this time. She was _so_ angry, right now and manners weren't what she was concerned with at the moment.

She closed the door behind her, his head snapping up. "I didn't hear you knocking, miss Forbes."

"That's because I didn't, professor." She said shortly and sat in the chair across from his. He arched a brow, encouraging her to tell him her problem. She laid the two papers on his desk, making him look down and then up at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm fairly certain one of these papers is not yours, miss Forbes." He said in a stoic voice.

"That's correct, professor. But you see, I took your advice and consulted with Stefan on our paper and yet, somehow I only got a B, while he got an A+? Which I wouldn't complain about, but you see, the paper that Stefan turned in, was mine."

He looked at her with raised brows. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I wrote Stefan's name on my paper and he wrote mine on his, as an experiment to see if you just didn't like my writing or me personally. Which is why I'm confused at this moment. My paper could get an A+, but only if I wrote another persons name on it, while Stefan, a person who you've only given A's, only got a B, simply because my name was on the paper. So I ask you this, what is your problem with me? Do you hate me or something? Or are you just a misogynist arrogant man, professor?" She said angrily, glaring at him through her narrowed eyes.

He looked taken aback. "You and Mr. Salvatore switched papers? You do realize that is cheating?"

She scoffed. "Right now, I just want to know what I should report _you_ for! You keep short-balling my grades and I have absolutely no idea of why! At the moment, I'm thinking it's because I'm a girl and I sincerely doubt that Oxford looks at sexism positively."

He sighed and stood up, walking to her and sat on the edge of his desk right in front of her. "I'm not giving you a worse grade than you deserve, Caroline."

She glared at him. "Well, it sure feels like it."

"I only want to encourage you to work harder, because I see that you are very intelligent and have to be pushed to perform better." He said and looked at her. "I was merely trying to get you to do what I think you can."

"And this is the way you chose to do it? By making me believe I was either stupid or that you hate me?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded. "I realize this may not have been the best way to about it, but believe that I only want you to do better, because I can clearly see that you don't give all you can."

She nodded. "Alright, but I have done everything you recommended and I've been active in your classes, what more do you expect from me, so you will give me the grade I know I deserve."

"Come to me when you are writing the next paper and we can discuss your options." He said with a smirk, reaching behind him and giving her the two papers. "Tell Mr. Salvatore that something like this will not be accepted again in my class, miss Forbes."

She nodded and took the papers, getting on from the chair, standing so close to him, she had to repress a shiver as she inhaled his cologne. "Thank you professor."

* * *

Caroline was sitting besides Stefan in class, writing down the last notes for their lecture, as the professor turned around.

"That's all for this week, class." He said and everyone began packing their things, as did she and Stefan. "Ah, miss Forbes, can you stay after class?"

She looked up confused as to why he wanted her to stay. She had been coming to his office once a week for the past month and a half, trying to push herself more and she could clearly see the results, not only in her grades, but in her writing too. It had been hard at first, her impression of him getting the better of her, but slowly that opinion had changed and her crush was back, full force. She nodded at him and looked at Stefan. "I guess I'll see you later, Stef."

"Are you sure? I can wait outside, Care?" He said and stood up.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. Go ahead, I'm sure Bekah wouldn't mind you following her home." She said with a smirk. "You know, only the two of you."

He rolled his eyes and began walking out with the rest of the class.

Caroline sat and waited, until everybody had cleared out and she finished packing, walking to him. "What's wrong, professor Mikaelson?"

He smirked at her. "Nothing is wrong, Caroline. Would you follow me to my office?"

She nodded and they began walking towards his office in silence. She was nervous, what could he want to discuss with her? They reached his office and he unlocked the door, letting her go in first, closing the door behind him and locking it. She looked confused at him. "Wha…" She said and he moved closer to her, having thrown his suitcase on the floor besides the door.

He smirked down at her, invading her personal space, tucking her hair behind her ear and running his hand down her cheek, letting his thumb run over her lips. She swallowed loudly, not moving or blinking. He ran his fingers down her throat and leaned into her, making her close her eyes as their lips met and his hand ran to her neck, pulling her closer. His other hand landed on her waist, pulling her body close to his and her hands landed on his shoulders, running to his neck, her nails scraping his skin lightly.

She responded to the kiss furiously, opening her mouth at his request, their tongues playing with each other before she got her senses back and pulled away. She looked at him with wide eyes. "What? No, this… this is not right."

He stepped up to her, laying his hands on her waist, pulling her to him and looked at her with a smirk and nuzzled her neck. "I've wanted to do that for so long, Caroline." He whispered huskily and kissed her neck up to her mouth.

Caroline quickly shook of his hands. "No! I mean… It's… Isn't it against the rules? You can't just do that!" She said and took a step towards the door. "I-I'm sorry if I lead you to believe…" She said, but was pulled back by her wrist.

"Come now, Caroline." He said with a smirk. "I certainly know that you want this too."

She gulped. "Wha… No, it's not right. You're my professor."

He nodded and looked at her with lustful eyes. "And my desire for you have only grown each time I've seen you, but not tasted your lips."

She looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. He pulled her close to him again, rubbing his hardened member against her and nibbling her neck. "Why deny what we both want, Caroline?" He whispered huskily and she gulped as his lips found hers again, their kiss turning passionate.

"But…" She said between kisses.

"No one will find out, Caroline." He said as his mouth worked its way down her throat to her collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses. His hands having found their way under her shirt and up her back. "Don't deny us this pleasure."

She whimpered as he nibbled her collarbone, before soothing it with his tongue. She could feel his smirk on her skin and he moved them, her legs hitting something hard, before he laid her on his desk, hovering over her. His hands running up and down her sides, as he kissed her hungrily. She ran her hands through his hair, down to his neck making him emit a groan. His hands moved to her breasts, rubbing her nipples through her shirt before he pulled it down, exposing her red see-through lace bra and his hands found her breasts again, rubbing harder, as his lips travelled to them. He pulled her bra down, leaving her breasts completely exposed and he pulled back slightly to groan at the sight.

"So beautiful…" He murmured before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, making her moan and arch into his mouth and his hand massaged her other breast, while his other hand travelled down her body and under her skirt, pulling down her tights to her knees, before running back to her lace covered core, stroking her through the lace. She moaned again, clutching her hands in his hair, not knowing what else to do. Her hips bucked against him and he chuckled, before letting her nipple go from his mouth and he stood up, pulling her tights all the way off of her, pushing her skirt up to her stomach and pushing her panties to the side as his fingers dipped into her wet folds.

He smirked down at her, before bending to kiss her again, his fingers playing with her clit, before one finger circled her entrance and she moaned, her hips having their own will and she bucked against him. "So eager and wet, Caroline." He murmured against her lips, as he pushed a finger inside her. She stilled for a moment, getting used to the unfamiliar intrusion, and he began thrusting the finger in and out of her slowly, his thumb flicking her clit, making her forget everything else in the world as she felt her stomach tighten and her walls clambering around his finger. She moaned loudly as his thumb and finger sped up. "That's it, Caroline. Let go and come for me." He said and sucked on her neck.

She bucked against him and arched her back into him, grabbing his shoulders tightly as she shut her eyes tightly and screamed out her orgasm. He kissed his way to her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same rate he thrusted his finger into her, before pulling away all together, leaving her bare in front of him and she whimpered at the sudden coldness. He chuckled and smirked at her, before running a finger through her folds again, his other hand working on his belt and button and she stiffened, looking at him with wide eyes, sitting up, watching him pull his hard member out from his boxers and she gasped. He was huge. He wouldn't fit inside her. She had never been with anybody and starting with him seemed like making a _big_ mistake. He leaned forward and kissed her again, making her lay down on the desk again as he continued to stroke her folds, her feet coming to rest on the edge of the desk automatically, exposing her core to him even more. She didn't know what was happening, but her body had a mind of it's own and she felt his hard member against her thigh. She heard a ripping sound and felt him run his covered member up and down her slit, making her moan and pull away from the kiss, looking at him through dazed eyes. She felt the tip of him at her entrance and she stiffened. Looking at him as he thrusted into her in one hard thrust and she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly, willing the pain away as he held still inside her.

He groaned and nuzzled her neck again, making his way to her ear lobe. "You feel so good. So tight Caroline." He said huskily as one of his hands palmed her breast and the other tightened on her thigh. She didn't respond, focussing on his kisses rather than the slight pain she still felt between her legs and he pulled out of her, only to thrust inside again and she whimpered, clutching his shoulders tightly. He felt so big inside her, she felt like she would rip apart as he continued to thrust into her. He moved his hands to her thighs and wrapped them around his waist, making him go deeper inside her she let out a small moan as he hit her spot. He smirked into her neck and moved away from her, now standing up and looking down at her, his fingers teasing her nipples and he thrusted harder and she snapped open her eyes and let out a loud whimper, looking him in the eyes. He looked at her concerned and slowed down his thrusts, before stroking her cheek softly.

"Is anything wrong, Caroline?" He asked lowly in a soft voice, continuing his shallow thrusts.

She whimpered, feeling the pain subside and the odd pleasure return to her. She closed her eyes, clutching his forearms and he sped up the thrusts, hitting that spot inside her again and again, and she felt her stomach coil with arousal and her walls tighten around him, making him groan and thrust harder.

She panted and moaned, arching her back up, tightening her legs around his waist, not knowing how she could claim her orgasm and fall of the edge. He leaned down to her again, kissing her slowly and she came undone, panting into his mouth, feeling him speed up slightly before he thrusted into her harder than before and groaned her name lowly, collapsing on top of her, his member still inside her. She laid under him, on his desk, her hands still clutching his shoulders as both of them regained their breath. She felt him move away from her, slipping out of her and moving back. She let her legs fall from the edge of the desk and sat up, wincing slightly at the pain. He looked down at his member, peeling off the condom and looked at her confused. She looked at the condom and saw the small amount of blood on it and she blushed, shaking her head furiously. She slid her panties back on her and stood up, wincing at the pain between her legs, adjusting her clothes, looking for her tights.

"Caroline?" He asked and she bended to get her tights, noticing his expression when he saw her wince and she shook her head, quickly grabbing her things and unlocking the door, leaving him alone in the office and walking briskly away.

* * *

Caroline didn't go to his office the week after they had sex, like she would've done before. She attended his lectures, but sat in the back, hoping he wouldn't see her. Stefan didn't understand what had happened since she insisted on sitting on some of the worst seats, but he humored her.

It wasn't that she regretted having sex with him, because she really didn't. She was well aware that she had to have sex at some point. She was just glad it happened with someone she had sort of feelings for and not with some douchebag, like Kol.

She had run home after their encounter at his office, locking herself in her room for the night, before Rebekah knocked on the door, demanding she came out and tell her what the hell happened, since she locked herself in her room. Caroline told her she had met a guy and had had sex with him, without telling him she was a virgin. The other blonde had hugged her and welcomed her to the life of sex, and continued to watch chick-flicks with her for the rest of the night, telling her that the pain would go away and she would enjoy sex so much more after the first time.

Caroline zoned into his lecture, trying to keep her mind on what he was saying, but not looking at him. Stefan nudged her in the ribs and she looked at him confused. He looked at her incredulously and whispered. "He asked you something, Care." And continued to pack his things, and she looked around noticing that the rest of the class was clearing out the room. She widened her eyes and began packing her things and stood up, looking everywhere but at him.

"Miss Forbes, please stay after class." He said stoically and she winced, looking helplessly at Stefan who shrugged and moved away from her.

She stood in her spot, not moving to him and he arched a brow at her. She smiled strained at him. "I'm sorry professor, but I can't really stay today. I have an important appointment." She said and hurried to the door.

"Caroline." He said loudly and she could hear him walking to her. She looked around her, seeing the room empty and closed her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't stay." She said and hurriedly opened the door, running from the room, not looking back. It wasn't that she was avoiding him. She just needed _time_. Time to think everything through and get back to normal. She just needed to forget.

* * *

Caroline looked down at her paper, frowning at the big fat B- that was mocking her. She sighed. She didn't particularly want the grade, but she wasn't ready to confront him about it yet, either. She had rather skilfully, if she were to say it, avoided him for the past two weeks, giving him excuses as to why she couldn't stay behind after class, and he'd stopped asking her to stay after the first week.

* * *

Caroline scowled at the door. Standing in front of his office, contemplating if she should just suck up the bad grade, rather than knock on the door. She knew he was only trying to goat her into talking to him, and it worked pretty well.

She cursed under her breath and opened the door abruptly and walked into his office, slamming the door behind her. And stalked to his desk, throwing her paper in front of him.

"What the hell is that?!" She all but screamed. "Never in my life have I _ever_ gotten a D+, and that paper is freaking not below average!"

He looked up at her with an expressionless face. "Well hello Caroline. Glad to see you could find time in your busy schedule to come see me."

She glared at him. "That does not answer my question."

"Well… I had to get you to talk to me somehow, didn't I Caroline?" He said angrily and stood up. "You were the one avoiding me for over a month. You were the one that stopped coming to get my input to your papers, so I gave you the grade that was fitting with what you turned in."

She clenched her jaw. "Again… This paper is not only a D+! Hell, you could've just given me a freaking F! This is not fair! Just because I didn't have time to come here, doesn't mean you get to give me a lower grade!"

He walked to the door, making her turn to him as he locked it. He looked at her intensely and she glared back at him. "Yeah… This is not happening. If you can't give me reasonable cause for my low grade, then I will definitely leave. Right now, in fact."

He walked to stand in front of her and looked her in the eye. "Your grade is not final, Caroline. In fact it's only on your paper, I registered you for an A. It was a good paper, but you wouldn't seek me out on your own, so I had to take drastic measures to get you here."

She huffed and slumped into a chair, making him look down at her. "Alright. What do you want to see me for?"

He looked at her incredulously, but quickly sculpted his face back to being expressionless. "I wanted to talk to you about the last time you were here."

She shrugged, but didn't look up at him. "What about it?"

He sighed and walked closer. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I didn't know…"

She cut him off. "That I was a virgin? I know. You didn't hurt me." She said and stood. "Can I leave now?"

"No."

She sighed. "Why the hell not? I just said it was okay and that I'm fine! What do you expect from me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I expected you to have said something, _before_ we had sex, Caroline. Having sex for the first tim…"

She interrupted him again. "Yeah yeah. It's a big deal, do it with someone you love, yada yada. I know the talk. We had sex, big deal? It's done and over with, and really it's fine professor. I'm not going to stalk you or confess my undying love for you."

He shook his head. "I know you don't think this isn't a big deal, Caroline, but it is."

"Why?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. It was the first time she had ever seen him not put together. "Because the first time is special, Caroline and I took it from you."

She looked at him and scoffed. "Please. If I didn't want it, I would've said no, trust me. Just… let's just forget about it, please? It's only a big deal because you're making it one. And, by the way, it's not like you forced me to have sex, don't worry – you don't need to feel guilty or anything."

"We can't just forget it, Caroline!" He exclaimed and she frowned at him, moving to the door.

"Why not. I have already. It was nothing. A one-time thing, we don't need to talk about it. I can go back to get the grades I deserve and you can go back to having sex with all your female students." She said and unlocked the door, not noticing him walking behind her. "It all works out." She said cheerily and opened the door, only to have it slammed closed in front of her and locked again. She turned to him. "What? Really I insist on leaving, professor, and I could call this kidnapping."

"You came here voluntarily, Caroline." He said and sighed. "And I have never had sex with any other student. I would never do that."

She scoffed. "Oh, that makes me so happy." She said in a monotone voice. "I'm the slut here, glad we got that covered."

"That was not what I meant. I mean that I have never had sex with any other student, but you and that's why I don't wish to just forget it. I was attracted to you long before we had sex, Caroline. I have desires that isn't suitable for a professor to have about his student." He said, looking intensely at her.

She shrugged. "I still don't know what you expect from me. I'm sorry you think like that, but that really isn't my problem."

"I want to know you. To know your story, your fears, dreams. Everything about you. I don't want to think that what happened between us was a mistake or a one-time thing." He sighed before continuing. "I want to see you, outside of school and know that you don't think badly about yourself."

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure that _that_ is against the rules, professor." She said and looked at the floor. "You really don't have to do this. I'm fine, really."

He walked closer to her, stroking her cheek. "I am merely stating the truth, Caroline."

She looked up and locked their gazes. "Really? You're saying that you want to date an 18-year-old student of yours?" She scoffed. "Right. Because that's what every 30-year-old want."

"I'm 25, Caroline."

"I'm not having sex with you."

He nodded. "That's fine. As I said, I just want to know you."

She looked at him, not finding anything in his eyes that told her otherwise. She frowned. "I don't understand it. I'm just a student. I'm not that interesting, trust me."

He let his hands circle her waist and pulled her to him and ran his nose against her cheek and she shivered. "That is a lie."

She scoffed and laid her hands on his chest, closing her eyes. "It's really not, but that's your prerogative."

He nodded and hummed, kissing her cheek lightly, moving slowly to her mouth and she moved her hands to his neck. "Will you give me the privilege to get to know you?"

She hummed and met his lips in a passionate kiss, losing her breath as he pulled her closer to him, making her aware of his hardened member. She pulled away slightly, making him nuzzle her neck.

"But it goes both ways then." She said breathlessly as he nibbled on a spot on her neck and nodded. "Maybe we should start with what your name is then, professor?"

He chuckled and pulled away from her neck, looking at her amused before leaning in and kissing her. "Elijah." He murmured between kisses.

* * *

Caroline walked to his apartment. They had a movie-date, and she'd given him permission to choose the movies. A decision she knew she was going to regret with all her heart. She knocked on his door, hearing footsteps coming closer and opening the door.

"Bekah?" She asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Rebekah frowned. "What are _you_ doing here, Caroline?"

"I'm visiting." She said and moved to go inside. "Can I come in?"

Rebekah moved out of the way. "Elijah!" She shouted. "Get out here now!"

Caroline looked confused at her roommate. "So… How do you know him?"

Rebekah looked at her with a raised brow. "Elijah Mikaelson… Mikaelson as in my brother, Caroline."

Her eyes widened as Rebekah took in her response. "Oh… I never put that together." She said lowly and Elijah came into the room, looking between the two blondes, before settling his glare at Rebekah. "Didn't I tell you I would have a visitor and that you should leave, sister?"

"This is the girl you've been seeing the past three months?" Rebekah asked with anger in her voice.

"I didn't know, Bekah!" Caroline said quickly and looked apologetic at her. "I'm sorry. I'll just go and leave you to talk." She said and moved to the door.

"Caroline, don't leave." Elijah said sternly and stared at Rebekah. "Yes. Caroline and I have been seeing each other, sister. Now – how do you know Caroline?"

Rebekah huffed. "I live with her, Elijah. Which you would've known if you'd come to visit."

He nodded and walked closer to Caroline. "Well, now you know, sister. I urge you not to speak of this business to anyone, Rebekah. Caroline and I enjoy seeing each other."

Rebekah looked at Caroline with a questioning glance and Caroline nodded, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Bekah, but I never put it together and I really like him. Please don't be mad!"

Rebekah remained quiet for some time, looking between her brother and Caroline before she huffed. "Is it serious?" She asked both of them and they nodded. "Alright. I wont tell anyone about it. I'm not mad Caroline, you haven't been happier than these past few months, as has Elijah. I can see you're fond of each other, but I'm warning you, 'Lijah, if anyone finds out, it wont be good."

Elijah nodded. "I'm well aware, Rebekah. However, when Caroline finishes my course in three months, we can be together without hiding it."

Rebekah nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Caroline asked. "Are you sure? Because I can leave right now and we'll never speak of it again. I don't want to lose my best friend and if you're not comfortable, I'll drop it right now, Bekah."

Rebekah smiled at her and shook her head. "That's nice, but really not necessary, Care." She said and walked to the door and turned to them with a smirk. "I'll see you at home, Caroline." And walked out of the door. Elijah walked to lock it and looked at her, pulling her to him by her waist.

"You would leave me for my sister?"

She hugged him and nodded into his chest. "She's my roommate and best friend. If she wasn't okay with it, I would never go against her wishes, Elijah."

He ran his hands through her hair, making her hum. "I apologize for putting you in that position, Caroline." He said lowly and leaned down to kiss her.

She quickly kissed him back, her hands landing at his neck playing with the small hair there as he deepened the kiss and ran his hands down her back to her waist, pulling her even closer. She moaned at feeling his hardened member against her hip and she bucked against him. She moved her hands to his chest and slid them to his shoulders, making his suit-jacket slide down his arms and her hands went back to his tie, loosening it before sliding it from his neck.

Elijah had been patient with her, waiting for her to be ready to be intimate with him again and she'd been planning on doing something about their lack of intimacy for the past few weeks now and this seemed like just as good a time as ever. She felt his hands slide under her shirt and caress her hips, before slowly moving up her back, taking her shirt with them. She moaned at the sensation of finally having his hands on her body again and began unbuttoning his shirt, making him pull away from their kisses and look at her seriously. "Are you sure, Caroline?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "I'm sure." She murmured between kisses and felt him lift her and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to his bedroom, kissing her hungrily and fumbling with the door, before kicking it shut behind them with his foot and going to his bed, putting her softly down on her legs as she slid his shirt off of his shoulders and down to the floor.

Elijah looked at her with lust filled eyes, quickly pulling her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and pants. He groaned at the sight, his hands finding their way to her breasts, palming them through the lace as he sucked on her neck and her hands ran through his hair, her eyes closed and her mouth open, as she breathed heavily. She runs her hands over his shoulders, down his chest lightly, making his muscles flex as she reaches his belt, slowly unbuckling it and snapping the button open, pulling his pants down and steps out of the pants, quickly making work of his shoes and socks, before he caresses her chest, moving slowly down her stomach, teasing her when he reaches her pants before quickly removing them, leaving them only in their underwear.

Caroline pulls him to her by his neck and crashes their lips together. Their kiss turns hungry, their tongues playing together as he lays on the bed, hovering over her. She leans on her elbows, making him unclasp her bra, throwing it on the floor before he takes a nipple between his teeth, biting lightly, making her moan and fall back, her head resting on a pillow as one hand moves to her covered core, stroking her. He kisses his way down her ribcage, to her stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel before hooking his fingers in the side of her panties, pulling them down her legs, kissing his way down her leg.

When Caroline doesn't feel him anymore, she opens her eyes and looks at him, seeing his look and shuddering. He smirks at her, kissing his way up her leg, reaching her thigh as his finger finds her already wet folds and flicks over her clit quickly, before pushing into her and she moans, bucking her hips against him as she feels him kiss her folds, before his tongue flicks her clit, moving in circles, not giving her the release she needs. She lets her hands run to his hair, keeping him between her legs as she moans and pants, her hips bucking wildly.

"Oh… Please Elijah." She pants, twisting her fingers in his hair, arching her back.

He sucks her clit between his lips, scraping his teeth against her sensitive bud before moving away, kissing her hip-bone, his finger, having been joined by another finger, still moving in and out of her, curling against her insides. He hums. "Please what, Caroline?" He asks smugly and she groans, resting on her elbows and looking at him through half-opened eyes and he speeds up his fingers. She feels her stomach tighten, her walls squeezing his fingers as she finally reaches climax, screaming out her orgasm, still feeling his fingers thrust into her.

Caroline lays panting on the bed, coming down from her high, looking down at him before he pulls his fingers from her, licking them and moving up her body, kissing her deeply and she moans at the taste of herself on his lips. She reaches down to his boxers, sliding them down his legs, making him kick them off himself, before she wraps her legs around his hips and rolling them over, making her straddle him and Elijah looks at her confused before she rolls her hips against him and he groans, closing his eyes and letting his head fall against his pillow. She leans down to kiss him, moving to his chest as she lifts herself slightly and grabs his hardened member and positions him at her entrance, before slowly impaling herself on him.

Elijah quickly snaps his eyes open, looking at her through dazed eyes, watching her slide down his hard member. He groans, moving his hands to her hips and squeezing. "Caroline…" He says strained and she begins to roll her hips. "Condom…" He says but she begins to bounce slightly on him, making his eyes close again, his fingers squeeze her hips tighter and she moans. At her moan he open his eyes, seeing her bouncing on him, her head thrown back, her hands resting on his chest and her breasts bouncing with the rest of her and he's in heaven. He quickly sits up, having her wrap her legs around him as he helps guide her hips, kissing her shoulder and she pants into his ear. "The pill." She says and he stops his movements, pulling away to look at her. She opens her eyes when he stops moving. He smirks at her. "You planned this?" He asks and kisses her neck again, thrusting himself up into her, making her moan loudly, before nodding. Her hands rest on his shoulders as she moves her hips over him wildly.

"Oh god. Elijah." She pants, her walls squeezing around him and her nails digging into his shoulders. He groans as she milks him, thrusting into her harder, his lips closing around her nipple and she stiffens, her mouth open in a silent scream as she comes undone. She pants heavily, as he flips them over, her legs wrapping around him and his hands finds hers, entwining them above her head as he thrusts in and out of her, feeling his own climax approaching. He thrusts harder, making her moan louder, her back arching off of the bed as he feels himself letting go with a growl of her name.

* * *

Caroline wakes up early the next morning to Elijah's kisses on her neck, his fingers running through her wet folds and his hardened member on her ass. She groans slightly at the early hour making him chuckle.

"So you've finally awoken, sweet Caroline." He says huskily before his other hand teases her nipple and she moans, arching into him. She feels herself get more aroused, as does he. "Mmh… So wet already."

She moans, keeping her eyes closed as she grinds her ass into him, making him groan and swear under his breath and she smirks to herself. She feels him position himself at her entrance, quickly sheathing himself inside her and hold still, letting his other hand come up to her other breast before he begins thrusting in and out of her, making her arch and open herself to him even more and he kisses her shoulder, biting down lightly. Her hands moves to his on her breast, before one slides down to her core and flicks her clit, making her squeeze her breast and she moans loudly. The only sounds in the bedroom being her moans, whimpers and the sound of skin against skin.

"Yes. So good Elijah." She pants and he speeds up his movements, his finger pushing down on her little bundle of nerves and she feels her walls tighten around him and she lifts her leg, giving him better access, letting her foot rest on his thigh and he groans, speeding up his thrusts.

"That's right. Spread your legs for me, Caroline." He hums into her neck, sucking lightly, leaving his mark on her and she moans at the feeling. She feels him thrust deeper into her and she arches her back more, panting heavily as she milks him and screams his name out loud as she comes. Elijah groans at the feeling of her already tight walls quivering around him and he thrusts harder into her before letting go and spills inside her.

They lie besides each other, still tangled up and breathe heavily, before Caroline rolls over, looking at him with a smile. "Good morning."

He cracks a genuine smile and kisses her chastely. "Good morning."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Until forever starts**_

He slaps her ass hard. Pinches her nipples roughly. Bites her all over, leaving his mark on her. Thrusts into her roughly, sets a punishing pace, earning him mewls and moans from her. He pulls out of her when he comes, rolls away from her, leaving her cold and alone.

She hates him for treating her like that. Like his own little vampire sex toy. Like she likes it when he rolls away from her, leaving her alone and cold. Like she likes him leaving her right after. She hates him for accepting her plotting against him. Against his brother, his family. Hates him for making her enjoy it. Enjoy him.

He knows she enjoys it. Knows she doesn't understand his reasoning for keep letting her come to him. Knows she wants more. Knows she wants love and tenderness, but he also knows she's not ready for it. Not ready for him and all he can offer her. He knows she will allow him back in her bed when he comes. Knows she will keep hating him. Hating him for what he is, who he is, who his family is.

They both know she will keep coming back to him. Knows she can't keep away from him, as he can't keep away from her. Knows she will someday give into him. Give into what they have together. Let him give her the world and all it has to offer, but for now she needs for him to be the bad guy. Be the brother of her enemy. Be Elijah Mikaelson, the original, instead of her lover, her partner.

They both know she, Caroline Forbes, one day will say those three words. Those words who will change her life, but until then he will keep fucking her. Keep leaving her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Betrayal**_

 _She's walking around the woods, gathering berries and fruits, humming to herself. She walks towards the falls, wanting to wash an apple right away and eat it on her way home. She smiles at this. Her home. His home._ _ **Their**_ _home._

 _She reaches their hut, smiling when she opens the door, seeing their hut just brings her mind to ease. They'd lived together for 3 months now, and she couldn't be happier._

 _She laid the fruit she'd gathered on the table and began making their supper, knowing he would be coming soon. She hums to herself, cutting up some vegetables, when she feels hands around her waist and kisses on her neck and she smiles and turns around, greeting him with a wide smile._

" _Nik." She whispers and kisses him softly._

-X-

She wakes up with a gasp, quickly sitting up and looks around her. She comes face to face with two people she doesn't know and she stares at them as they hand her a bloodbag. She takes it and drains it completely before raising a questioning brow at them. "And who might you two be?"

The two look at each other, before looking back at her and she gets out of the damn coffin. "Stefan Salvatore." One of them says and she looks at him confused. "This is my brother, Damon." He says and she looks between them before nodding and dusting off her clothes.

"What year is it?" She asks. She was 'put down' as Niklaus would so gently put it in the early 2000's and she does not want to believe it's been more than a few months. Her Nik wouldn't betray her like that. But then he did, didn't he? He did dagger her and put her away, like he promised he _never_ would.

"2013." The until now, quiet brother, Damon answers. "Now that we freed you from your coffin, that your dear brother put you in, you will help us kill him." He says with confidence and she quirks a brow at him.

"I will, will I?" She asks with amusement, walking around them. "Who says Niklaus is my brother, Mr. Salvatore?"

The two looks at each other confused. "He daggered you. He daggers his siblings." Stefan, the softer brother says. "Will you help us?"

She hums. "Why would I agree to help you two kill my husband?"

"Husband?!" Damon asks loudly and she nods. "Original hybrid is married?" He asks and again she nods.

"That is what husband means, Mr. Salvatore." She says simply, before looking around the room she finds herself in. A living room. Not her home, but then again, she have been a sleep for the last thirteen years, thanks to her husband. "Now, why do you want to kill Niklaus?"

-X-

" _I love you, Caroline." He says softly in between kisses and she smiles lovingly up at him. She knows she's being insecure and childish, but she can't help getting those thoughts when she sees Tatia trying to steal him from her. She wouldn't be able to survive if he let himself be seduced by the other woman. "I would never be with another woman, my love."_

" _I love you too, Nik. So much." She says and sees his face light up at her words. She knows he wasn't used to be loved, but she tells him everyday, making sure he knows it's the truth._

-X-

She walks down the street, having gone to New Orleans, their earlier home, after having been briefed on the story by the merry little gang of teenager's back in Mystic Falls. She'd let them live. They were not to blame for her husband's actions. For her family's actions. She'd not complied with their wishes and had taken her dagger with her when she left the small town.

She looks around, finally spotting a little vampire and drags him to an ally. He looks at her and she smirks. "Where can I find the supposed king?" She asks, having heard her husband is now fancying himself the king of New Orleans.

"I do not answer to you." The younger vampire spits and she rolls her eyes, looking him in the eyes and compelling him to take her to the king.

She walks with him to a townhouse. She could not see her family living there. Niklaus had always had much more grand houses. She walks into the house, following the vampire as he guides her inside, beckoning for the king. She waits for a moment, before she finds herself opposite of a man she thought dead. He looks at her shocked and she cocks her head to the side, giving him a soft smile. He was not her enemy, not someone she wanted to kill, even if she could.

"Momma?" The man asks and she looks around him, noting the shocked and confused faces of his vampires. "Yo-you're dead." He says and she quirks a brow.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother, Marcellus?" She asks and walks closer to him, running a hand over his cheek before he envelops her in a tight hug. "I was not expecting to be lead to you, my sweet boy." She says and he pulls back and looks at her in wonder.

"Klaus said you were dead." He says and she shakes her head.

"Not dead. Just asleep." She deadpans. "Now tell me, Marcel, where will I find the rest of my traitorous family?"

"You have been told of the werewolf?" He asks stunned and she narrows her eyes at him.

"What werewolf, Marcellus?" She asks in a low voice, willing him to answer her quickly and he complies.

"Klaus' werewolf. The one carrying his child." He says in a soft voice.

She sees red. She growls, snarls and wants to break something, break someone. "Where is he?!" She snarls, her vampire features on display, her anger tangible, apparently scaring some of the younger vampires and they rush to their king, protecting him, but he waves them off.

"She's not to be feared, men." He says and dismisses his bodyguards. "He's at home. The old house, Caroline." He says and she flashes out of there with a furry she has never experienced before.

She stops before reaching the old house. Their old house. She's painted the whole bar red. Killed every human in there, but she doesn't care – she needed to kill. Never had she killed before, knowing what it would do to her, but she needed it and she'd killed them all.

She rings the bell to the house, not knowing if she will be able to walk in and a human girl answers the door. "Can I help you?" She asks and Caroline nods, before compelling her to let her in, which she does. Stupid human, didn't drink vervain? She's clearly putting to much trust in her _dear_ husband.

"Where is Niklaus?" Caroline asks and walks into the house, towards the living room and the two heartbeats. She will get her revenge; take everything from him without even a second thought, like he took everything from her.

The human gulps. "He's out with Elijah."

She nods. "What about dear Rebekah?" She asks in a snarl. She will not hold back on any of her family. They betrayed her. Let him storage her in a coffin. Let him impregnate a little werewolf. "Kol?" She asks and looks at the human, stopping in her walking to the living room.

The human looks confused at her. "I don't know who this Kol person is, but Rebekah is out dealing with something." She stutters and Caroline nods, continuing her short walk to the living room, finding a little brunette with a slight bump on the couch watching T.V.

She stops and motions for the human to move in front of her, before she speaks. "So you're the little whore my husband chose to fuck?" She asks, gaining the attention of the wolf. She looks startled at her, afraid even, which she should be. The little harlot should be very afraid.

Caroline quickly compels the human to stay put in her place before flashing to the now standing werewolf, grabbing her by the throat and crushing her against the wall. "I asked you a question, little one!" She snarls and the little wolf widens her eyes in fear, but doesn't speak. She growls. "No bother, I don't need your answer. My Marcellus already told me the truth, harlot. Going after married men, _my_ husband." She snarls and tightens her grip on the wolf, making her whimper and tear up and she smirks. "Now… Why don't you get my husband back here, dearie?" She says in a malicious voice and the wolf looks at her frightened.

"I-I don't know how." She finally speaks and Caroline scowls, putting more pressure on her neck and she whimpers. She turns to the human and flashes with the werewolf. "Call Niklaus and get him back here. Say he's got important company."

-X-

" _Nik…" She says softly and runs a hand over his cheek. "Let them out. They've been asleep long enough now."_

 _He scowls at her. "No!" He snarls. "They will stay put in their coffins!"_

 _She moves from him, frowning. "I will release them, Nik. They deserve to live."_

 _He flashes to her, with her dagger. She knows it well. Knows its capabilities. She made it after all and traded it with his own. She glares at him. "You promised." She says and knows he won't use it on her. He never had. He shakes his head, moving closer to her and suddenly he's in front of her, dagger in her chest._

" _Sometimes, my love, promises must be broken." He says quietly and she succumbs to her sleep._

-X-

She sits on a chair, her legs crossed and playing with her nails, waiting patiently for her family to come home. The human and werewolf are behind her, tied up at the moment, waiting for the owners of the home to arrive.

She hears the front door open and slam shut and three sets of footsteps. "Camille?" Niklaus shouts, while Elijah is calling for Hayley. She shrugs, not the prettiest names, but she didn't need their names for killing them. She stands as she hears them approaching the living room and she smirks at the gasp Rebekah let's out. She looks between her husband and his siblings.

"Surprised to see me?" She asks and cocks her head to the side. "You must be, since you've made a new life for you here, in New Orleans, without me." She says and sees Elijah take a step forward and she quickly moves to her two hostages.

"Caroline…" Elijah says and flicks to the werewolf and she smirks, taking hold of her.

"Oh, this is the one you fear for, dear Elijah?" She asks with a malicious smirk and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Caroline." He says again, this time in warning and she wants to rip out the wolf's heart right then and there, but she has to be patient, and she will.

"If you want the little bastard inside her to live, you will stay there, Elijah." Caroline says calmly and she sees Rebekah still look at her in wonder. "What, dear _sister_? You didn't expect for me to find out that you betrayed me?"

"Caroline!" Rebekah says and takes a step towards her, but she growls, making the other blonde stop. "I-I-I…" She says, not knowing what to say to make the situation better. Caroline glares at her, making Rebekah look at the floor, before she turns her eyes to her husband. Her once loving Nik, who would never betray her.

"Niklaus." She says coldly and she sees him flinch a bit at her tone and she smirks wider. "Haven't you been a busy man? Breaking your curse, killing Mikael, fucking a little werewolf and impregnating her." She says calmly, before going to the human and pulling her to the werewolf, now squeezing both their throats. "Keeping me daggered!" She snarls and lets her nails dig into their throats, making them bleed and whine.

"Caroline, love…" He says, having composed himself and he walks towards her and she smirks at him, before shaking her head.

"I wouldn't come closer, Niklaus." She says, before looking him in the eyes. "Humans are so very… breakable." She says, caressing the human's neck with a smirk and he stops.

The room goes quiet, Caroline watching all three of them. She knows that if any of them will do anything, it will be Elijah. He is more vicious than he appears.

"Let them go, Caroline." Elijah says finally and she laughs.

"Why would I do that, Elijah? Do I not deserve to know of what you, my _family_ , have been doing while I was put down?" She asks with a deadly smirk.

"Caroline, love, let the girls go and you will only be daggered for a decade." Niklaus says and she grips both the girls tighter.

"I don't think I will, Niklaus. What will you dagger me with?" She asks with a smirk. "Besides, you have been a bad boy. You deserve to be punished."

He scowls at her, but soon smirks. "You forget that I have more daggers, my love. Now step away from them and come here."

She hums. "You mean the daggers I found while you were out? Those daggers, dear husband?" She asks and takes her hand from the human and produces five daggers from her back pocket, making him scowl at her. "I don't think you will be using them again, Niklaus." She says and puts them back and lets her hand rest on the human's neck again. "You care for this pathetic human girl, Niklaus?" She asks and she sees him try to hide whatever he feels, but he was never able to hide anything from her. She chuckles darkly. "You do. That's so sweet. You care for a mere human, someone so breakable…" She trails off, before she has the girls' heart in her hand and he roars, flashing to her as the human slumps together, but she moves to the werewolf, grasping her heart and the wolf sputters in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah, Niklaus." Caroline says in a teasing voice with a smirk and wicked gleam in her eyes. "We don't want the mother of your little bastard to have the same luck as your pretty little human now, do we?" She asks and sees Elijah trying to move to her and she tightens her grip on the wolf's heart. "Do not think I won't pull out the whore's heart Elijah. I will – you have all betrayed me, Niklaus more than anyone and I do not care for her being pregnant."

"Caroline." Elijah says in warning. "Let Hayley go. She has done nothing wrong."

She chuckles. "The wolf has done nothing wrong, Elijah?" She asks in amusement, before letting her monster out, making everyone in the room gasp, including the stupid little werewolf. "She fucked my husband!" She roars and pulls out the little girls heart. She wasn't supposed to let it happen like that, but she was caught in the moment and smirks at her former family, the heart still in her bloody hand before she drops it to the ground.

"Now, my family, I think it's time for you to go to sleep again." She says with a smirk, flashing to Rebekah and Elijah, quickly daggering them and they fall to the floor. She turns to look at Niklaus, who has been starring at her.

She smirks, her eyes golden and veins covering her cheeks, double fangs on display. "I may have kept some secrets from you, dear husband." She says and he flashes to her, but she's faster and props the dagger, _her_ dagger at his heart and he looks at her in confusion and hurt. "Have a nice slumber my love." She says with a smirk and pushes the dagger in his heart, watching him fall to the floor, lying with his siblings.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Second best for the last time**_

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, her lower lip quivering. "What are you saying?" She asked him and stepped towards him, trying to reach out to him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes locking with hers. "It's over. We're done, Caroline. Elena's back and I love her." He said, not sparing her feelings.

She nodded and stepped back. She couldn't be close to him right now. She didn't want to be close to him. Talk to him. She just wanted to cry and be alone.

He looked at her pleadingly as she walked to her house backwards. "We can still be friends, right? We were friends before anything else, Care."

She nodded her head again. "Sure." She said lamely, not believing it one bit. She'd told him she loved him. That she'd never felt anything like that before. "I just… I need time, Stefan."

He nodded and looked down. "Alright. I'll go then." He said and turned to his car, getting in and driving away.

-X-

She parked her car at the front of the school. She looked at the building, wincing at the thought of her day in hell. Stefan had broken up with her six months ago, and Elena never let her forget it. Kissing him in front of her, telling him she loved him, getting the same response from him, the one Caroline never got.

The other girl was angry that Caroline and Stefan had found each other after she left earlier in the year, and tormented Caroline everyday about it, while Stefan did nothing. She wasn't broken up about Stefan anymore, she knew she'd only been a rebound now, but Elena's words still stung.

She sighed and got out of the car, preparing herself for another long day at school, but comforting herself that it would only be for the next three months, then she'd graduate and go to college in New York.

She nodded to herself and walked determinedly to the front doors.

-X-

She packed the last of her clothes in her suitcase and walked out of her house, to her waiting mother at her car. She smiled brightly at her and walked to her car, putting the last suitcase in the trunk and her mother hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Caroline." Her mom said and pulled out of the hug, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sure mom." She said and hugged her again before going to the driver seat and opening the door, getting in. "I'll call you as soon as I reach campus and find my dorm, alright?"

Her mom nodded. "Okay, just remember that you can call me about anything and that your father and Steven lives 20 minutes away. Call them if you need anything right away, alright Carebear?"

She laughed and nodded. "Okay mom, I've got to go now. I love you." She said and shut the door, turning on the engine and smiling at her mom from her car before driving off.

-X-

Caroline laughed at her roommates' antics, receiving a glare in return and she bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter.

"This is not funny, Caroline!" Rebekah screeched. "Alexander tried to hook up with my brother! My own brother and my boyfriend."

"Ex." She said with a grin.

Rebekah stared at her before huffing and walking away. She'd lived in New York for six months now, arriving the first day and finding her dorm and roommate. She and Rebekah had instantly clicked and were best friends since then. She looks after Rebekah as she walks away, thinking about which brother it was Alexander hit on with a big grin on her face.

She is brought out of her thoughts as her cell phone rings and she looks at it with a frown. She hasn't spoken to him in nearly a year, why is he calling now? She hits ignore on the call, willing him not to try her again. She doesn't want it. Not now, not ever again. She'll never settle for being second best. She's a goddamn first prize, and he couldn't see that and left her for Elena. She had vowed to never again do something so stupid.

-X-

"Really Care," Rebekah says and throws her arms up in exacerbation. "He likes you! Just once! For me?" She asks with big wide innocent eyes, and Caroline sighs before nodding.

"Alright! One date!" She says pointedly. "I don't understand you, Bekah. It's your brother. Aren't you supposed to, I don know, hate everyone he likes or something?"

She shrugs. "He asks about you a lot, he's messing with you all the time, always touching you one way or another, and he was very moody when you and Enzo went on that friend-date, thing." She says and goes back to reading her magazine. "Besides… You and Kol would be good together. I love you both, why not make you be together?"

Caroline looks at her with wide eyes. "You do realize it's just a date, right? You can't _make_ me be with Kol."

She snorts. "Please! I've seen how you look at him! You're totally hot for my brother." She says with a smirk. "Just admit it and you can cut the sexual tension that's floating around every time you two see each other."

Caroline opens her mouth to argue back but there's a knock on their door. She frowns and looks to Rebekah. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Rebekah looks up and shakes her head. "No." She says and looks at the door. "Maybe it's free food!"

"Really? Free food, Bekah?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She asks with a glare. "Would you open the bloody door and find out?!"

Caroline nods with a glare and walks to the door, opening it and not expecting the guy standing behind it.

"Stefan?" She asks and looks at him confused. She hasn't seen him since she left for college and she hasn't taken any of his calls in the last two months and thought he would get the message. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles sheepishly at her, raking a hand through his hair before looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

She frowns at him in question. "You're sorry?" She asks hesitantly and he nods. "About what?"

"How we ended things. How I let you be hurt on purpose. That I broke up with you to begin with." He said and smiled at her. "That I didn't realize that I loved you before it was to late."

She frozen in place and doesn't know what to say. She hears Rebekah walking up behind her, poking her lightly on the back and she snaps out of it. She looks at him with a frown. "You… love me?"

He nods. "Yes. I'm sorry for leaving you, for choosing Elena over you; that was a mistake, Care. I only want you."

She nods and looks to her side, connecting eyes with Rebekah who shrugs and smirks. She glares at her before turning to Stefan again, but she doesn't have any words. Does she still love him? Does she want to go through with a relationship with him again? How can she be certain he wont leave her again for Elena? "What about Elena?" She asks before she knows she's doing it.

He shrugs. "I tried to make it work. I really thought I loved her, but I didn't, I don't. She's dropped out of college, moved back to her parents and expected me to follow her. She began talking about marriage and kids and life in Mystic Falls and her being a stay-at-home-mom, while I work, and I realized that I don't want any of that. I want someone with ambitions, someone that can take care of themselves. And then I remembered you, Caroline. You're the right girl for me. You don't want what Elena wants. You're making your own way into the world, not afraid of doing anything and I missed that. I missed you."

She looks at him, her eyes cold and emotionless, her blood boiling in anger. "So you want me back because your perfect little girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, is a dropout and want you to support her for life? You thought you would come to me and get me back, because what? I'm the exact opposite of her? And you _remembered_ me? What does that even mean? Like I'm just a fleeting thought in everyone's head? I'm not a back-up plan, Stefan." She said angrily and he looked at her confused.

"What? No! That's not what I was saying Care! I meant that I remembered you had plans for yourself, that I liked that about you and realized after we broke up that you're what I want." He said and took a step closer to her, only for her to glare at him. "This was not how it was supposed to go."

"How was it supposed to go then?" She asks and looks at him with a raised brow.

"I would tell you how I felt and we would be back together… you know, the big reconciliation, like from all those movies you made me watch with you." He said with a sheepish smile.

She shook her head. "I loved you, Stefan. I really loved you and you left me. You left me for Elena! The one girl you said you didn't love anymore. You let her rub our break-up in my face for nine months straight, doing nothing about it. I told you I loved you and you said nothing back! I was your rebound. I was the second choice, Stefan. Your second choice then, and I am now. You only came here because Elena fucked up, not because you love me." She said and looked at him. "I think you should leave, Stefan." She said softly.

He shook his head. "No! Please Caroline! Don't say that, I do love you."

"But I don't love you anymore. You ruined me when you left the first time. Let me think I wasn't good enough and I got over it." She said and grabbed the door handle. "I got over you, Stefan."

He looked at her desperately. "But I love you, Caroline. I don't know what to do without you." He said as a throat was cleared behind him and they both looked towards the sound and found Kol.

Kol walked up to Stefan and glared at him. "I do believe the lady told you to leave, mate."

"Kol." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes, before looking back at Stefan. "I'm sorry Stefan, but we're not going to get back together, because…" She said but was interrupted by Kol, as he walked to her and kissed her soundly before pulling her to him by her waist.

"Because she's with me now, mate, so you better move along." He said with a glare at Stefan who only nodded and looked at her.

"Just remember, Caroline, that's all I ask." He said and walked away, leaving her with the two Mikaelsons. She turned to glare at Kol.

"What the hell was that?!" She screeched. "He was pouring his heart out and you do that?!"

He snorted. "Come on darling, you don't want him back."

"That doesn't matter, Kol! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're _not_ together!" She screamed and walked into the apartment, finding that Rebekah had retired to her room and Kol follows her.

"And why are we not together, Caroline?" He asks harshly. "I have made my intentions very clear!"

She looks at him. "Because…" She trails off, but doesn't know what else to say.

"I fancy you, darling." He says and walks closer to her, running a hand down her cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly. She sighs into the kiss, letting him kiss her for a minute before she pulls back and looks at him.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I wont be someone to put in second place anymore, Kol." She says shortly and he nods.

"I know darling, which is why I want to say this…" He says and pulls her closer to him, nuzzling her neck. "I am in love with you, Caroline Forbes." He whispers and she relaxes into his embrace with a smile on her lips, before pulling him to her and kissing him deeply.

"I'm in love with you too, Kol Mikaelson."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Choices.**_

She looked up from her desk when the door opened, but quickly looked down at her books and notes again, when she saw whom it was.

"Hi Care!" Elena said cheerily and went to her bed and dropped her bag. She heard him come into the dorm, clearing his throat, but she still didn't look up at the two. "Care?" Elena asked again, as she still hadn't looked up or greeted the two.

"Yeah?" She said, trying to sound cheery, but coming off as irritated.

"You okay?" Elena asked and Caroline could hear she was moving towards her.

"I'm fine, Elena." She said shortly and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked up to meet the other girl's eyes. "Just studying."

Elena smiled and nodded. "Me and Stefan are going out for some food, want to join?"

She shook her head, not looking at him. "No, I've got bloodbags here and I'm not in the mood for real food." She said, trying her hardest not to sound bitter, not to sound broken.

Elena nodded. "Alright." She said and walked to Stefan and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be right back, just need to use the bathroom." She said and walked out of the dorm, leaving her and Stefan alone.

Caroline turned to her books again, ignoring his presence. She heard him come closer to her.

"Care-" He said.

"Don't… Just don't." She said, still not looking at him, turning back to ignoring him.

"Could you at least look at me?" She didn't answer, didn't turn to look at him and she heard him sigh. "Please Caroline."

She sighed. "Don't you understand anything, Stefan? I don't want to look at you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to do anything with you."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

She nodded. "Sorry doesn't do shit."

"Elena needs me, Care." He said and she sighed.

"It's not just that though, is it Stefan?" She asked, slightly angry at his words. "You always loved her. Always loved Elena, even when we were together, didn't you? When she chose Damon, you chose the second best thing… me. You just couldn't stand to be alone. To watch your brother and Elena be happy, with you having no one. You knew what you would do to me, what us being more than friends would mean to me, yet you did it anyway, without regarding my feelings."

"You were never second choice, Caroline." He said sternly.

She shook her head. "No, I was. I always am. Always getting Elena's sloppy seconds, only to be left because they're still in love with her. Still crave her like air. And that's fine, really. But what you did… You played me. Played with my feelings, Stefan. You promised you didn't love her like that anymore, and yet when the opportunity came, you ran straight into her open arms."

"I-I…" He trailed off, and the door opened again, Elena walking in.

"Ready to go Stefan?" She asked sweetly and Caroline wanted to throw something at her. Sure, Elena was her friend, but she knew how much Caroline loved Stefan. Knew how broken she'd be if Elena and Stefan got back together, yet they did it to her anyways. Caroline knew she'd put up an act around Elena, she couldn't be blamed that Stefan wanted her more than Caroline, could she? But Stefan… he knew better.

"Yeah." She heard him answer Elena and they walked out of the dorm, Caroline turning to look at them in the same moment Stefan looked over his shoulder towards her, shooting her a longing and hurting look.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Firsts**_

The first time he sees her, he's at the Salvatore house, planning their quest for the cure as she flashes into the room, slamming the door behind her and she's all golden hair and blue eyes, the only thing he sees before she flashes to the kitchen.

He looks around the room, watching the other people's reaction to the blonde hurricane. The elder Salvatore rolls his eyes, looking annoyed, the younger one not paying it any attention. He looks to his side and watches Elena looking annoyed and sighing. He turns back to looking at the elder Salvatore, when the blonde comes out of the kitchen, sipping on a blood bag.

She throws herself in a chair opposite of him and Elena, looking expectantly at the elder Salvatore. "Why am I here, Damon? I've got a decade-dance to plan."

"Because we're trying to get the cure, Barbie and Elena need your help." The elder Salvatore answers, and he hears Elena sigh lowly, only for his ears. The blonde nods, but doesn't offer any other words as they continue to plan their next move.

When they've finished, she stands and looks at him, apparently only noticing him then. He'd remained quiet for the most of the meeting and he stands walking to her.

He offers her his hand. "Elijah Mikaelson." He says and she takes his hand, shaking it firmly. "Caroline." She says simply and lets go of his hand and walks out of the house, leaving him baffled and intrigued, as he looks after her.

"That's Caroline Forbes." Elena says, suddenly standing besides him, her hand on his arm. "She's the town control-freak on crack." She says with a slight smirk on her face and he gets the impression that Elena doesn't like Caroline all that much.

"She's not bad, Elena." The younger Salvatore says and looks at him. "She's just involved in a lot of activities."

-X-

The second time he sees her; she's walking down the street with Elena, looking down at her phone while Elena talks. He walks to them and smiles in greeting.

"Elijah!" Elena says excitedly.

"Miss Gilbert, Miss Forbes." He says and she finally looks up from her phone.

Caroline looks at him for a moment, before going back to her phone. "Mr. Mikaelson." She says before finishing playing with her phone and stuffing it in her pocket.

"How are you, Elijah?" Elena asks and smiles coyly at him and he smiles politely.

"I'm very well, thank you." He says and looks to Caroline. "How are you both?"

Caroline shrugs and opens her mouth, only for Elena to talk first. "Oh, we're good. You know, busy with school and all that. Still trying to find the cure and all."

He sees her roll her eyes slightly before nodding. "I'm going home. See you Elena." She says and takes a step forward. "Good day, Mr. Mikaelson." She says and walks away, leaving him with Elena again.

He looks after her, hearing Elena huff lowly before taking his arm. "Don't mind Caroline." She says and begins walking, taking him with her. "She's just out of balance for the most part."

He looks at her with a raised brow and she looks up at him from under her lashes. "I mean… she's just really stressed."

He nods and looks to where the intriguing baby vampire took off.

-X-

The third time he sees her, she's sitting at the bar alone, nursing a drink and he walks to her.

"Miss Forbes." He says in greeting and sits on the stool besides her. She looks at him for a moment before turning to her drink again.

"Mr. Mikaelson." She says, but doesn't acknowledge him anymore.

He looks at her, trying to figure the puzzle that she is, out. "Why are you sitting here, in the middle of the day, all by yourself?" He asks, truly wanting to know.

She sighs. "Look…" She says and drinks the rest of her drink before looking at him with tired, but hard eyes. "I don't know where Elena is. No, I can't 'put' in a good word for you. You can't get her through me, so just leave me and go find her yourself, okay?"

He frowns for a second, before his face returns to his expressionless normal state. "Why would I talk to you if I wanted to speak with Miss Gilbert?" She sighs, but doesn't answer his question. "I did not come here with the intention of finding her."

"Right." She scoffs. "I know you're just trying to be nice and all, but I really don't know where she is, okay?" She says and jumps from the stool and walks out of the bar. He looks after her, before deciding to follow. He finds her easily and walks up to her.

"Why must I only speak to you to find Miss Gilbert?" He asks.

"Because that's how it works, right?" She asks him and looks at him with a raised brow. "You met Elena, thought she was beautiful, talked to her and became enthralled with her, or whatever, and know you think that you can get her by using her friends."

"I assure you, it's not Miss Gilbert I'm intrigued with, Miss Forbes." He said and she snorts.

"Right… That's just bullshit."

"Why do you believe that?" He asks.

"That's what everyone does." She says simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "And that's great. Good for you, finding Elena and all, but you really don't need to talk to me about it, okay?"

He looks at her, seeing her insecurities and feels himself wanting to assure her of his interest in her. "Miss Gilbert is a doppelgänger, Miss Forbes. There are plenty of people with her face, but there's only one of you." He says simply and she stops walking, looking at him through narrowed eyes. "You are the only one intriguing me." He says and walks away from her, knowing she's looking after him as he walks.

-X-

He sees her next as he's walking into the Salvatore house, apparently arguing with Elena.

"Just drop it, Caroline!" She says angrily. "He's not interested in you! I'm the one. The doppelgänger. Everybody wants me, so just leave him alone!" She says maliciously, and Elijah frowns quickly, not knowing whom they're arguing about.

"Wow." Caroline says and he sees the Salvatores come into the room, looking between the two girls, having overheard Elena's words. "Who even said I was interested in him, Elena? I don't know what got into you, but I haven't ever said anything about him to you, so where do you get this from?"

"I see how you look at him!" She shouts, the two not noticing the three men in the room. Elena smirks at her. "Besides… You're just you. Little insecure, control-freak Caroline Forbes. It's no wonder that you get my sloppy seconds. That everyone picks me. Matt, Stefan, Damon, Tyler."

Caroline widens her eyes. "Tyler?!" She shouts anger lacing her voice. "You never had Tyler, Elena." She says, taking deep breaths.

Elena chuckles, flashing her a wide grin. "I did." She says and smirks wickedly. "I screwed him before getting with Matt, Caroline. You didn't even have Tyler before me. I'm not the desperate little whore, going after guys another girl already fucked, like you do."

Caroline looks at her hurt, shaking her head. "Of course you did. I couldn't even have Tyler? And, really? You're calling me a slut? Is there any guys in Mystic Falls you _haven't_ fucked?"

He sees the two Salvatores move closer to the two girls, quietly.

Elena hisses. "I'm not the one screwing guys for love. Remember Dylan, _Care_? How you lost your virginity to him, after he said he wouldn't love you if you didn't sleep with him? How pathetic is that?"

Caroline clenches her jaw, fire evident in her icy blue eyes. "At least I'm not fucking for attention! I'm not the one that had to have two brothers in love with me! I'm not the one lusting after every single guy in Mystic Falls! I'm not the one that fucked some bouncer to a club on a public bathroom, just to get in! I'm not the one spreading my legs for every single guy that looks at me once. Who's really the bigger slut, Elena?" She shouts and he sees the Salvatores stop walking, Damon looking at Stefan before they turn to the two girls again.

Elena growls at Caroline's words and jumps at her, fangs out. Caroline looks at her angrily and evades the attack, her vampire features on display and he's enamoured with her monster. She's just as beautiful when she lets her dark secret out. Elena flashes to her, grabbing her throat but Caroline quickly throws her away and into a wall, flashing to her.

"I think you're forgetting that even though I'm a baby vampire, you're even younger, Elena." She says coldly. "If you don't watch out, there's really no saying what could happen to your pretty little face." She says before she's shoved away from Elena by the elder Salvatore and against the wall, his hand on her throat now. She glares at him, but does nothing.

"And I'm older than you Barbie." He says and smirks. "So apologize for whatever you did."

Caroline growls and pushes him from her, flashing to him hitting him repeatedly. "But I'm angrier." She says and quickly snaps his neck, before looking at Elena. "You can't even fight your own battles?" She asks viciously. "Pathetic." She snorts, before throwing Elena at the wall again and looking at him and the younger Salvatore. "Good luck with everything, because I'm out. You can have the whore and find the cure yourself, because I'm done with helping and getting called a slut." She says and flashes away.

He stands, looking at the room, still not completely aware of what had just happened. He sees Elena get up from the ground with a groan and she looks at him with wide eyes, before changing her face into innocence. He shakes his head and walks out of the house.

-X-

"Hi." She says the next time he sees her, at his house. He looks at her confused for a second, before turning back to his normal expression.

He nods in greeting. "Miss Forbes." He says and she smiles slightly. "What can I do for you?"

She looks at him shyly. "Oh… I-uh was just wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"And what might that be?"

She sighs. "Do you know if you can take back an invitation to your house? You know… from vampires? Is there some witchy-stuff that can make that happen?"

He looks her in the eyes for a moment before nodding. "I might be able to help you." He says and motions for her to follow him inside. "May I ask who you're trying to keep out?"

"Elena and Damon, maybe Stefan. I don't know yet, I just know that I don't want them to be able to come into my house. I already told my mom, and she promised not to invite them in again, I just need to take back the invitation." She says in a defeated voice. "Can you please help me?"

He nods and she sits on the couch as he walks to the bar. "Can I offer you a drink?"

She shakes her head. "No… Thank you though, but I just want to get this over with."

"And what can you offer me in return for my services, Miss Forbes?" He asks with a slight smirk.

She frowns and looks at him. "You want something in return for doing this?" She sighs as he nods. "I don't know… What do you want, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asks sarcastically with a cold smile.

He brushes invisible lint from his shoulder and smiles at her. "A… What do you call it in this century? A date?"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Timing**_

"Caroline?" He said as he walked through the door to her childhood home. "Caroline? I came right in, the door was open." He said and walked further into the house, seeing Elena lying on the floor, her neck snapped.

He rushed to her. "Caroline?" He said louder and looked around the living room.

"What can I do for you today, Stefan?" She asked calmly as she walked down the stairs, looking bored at him.

He looked at her, taking in her appearance, her cold and void eyes. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "Elena thought she could make _my_ decision for me and I strongly disagreed." She said as she walked up to him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, Caroline." He said and moved closer to her, grabbing her arm, looking her in the eye. "To tell you how I feel."

She laughed mirthlessly. "That's a little late, don't you think Stefan?"

"Caroline, I'm sorry." He said and pulled her closer, desperately searching her eyes for _anything_ , any emotion. "I should've told you the truth when you asked, but I will tell you now."

She glared at him, shrugging off his hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"I don't know when my feelings for you started to change-"

She laughed at him, interrupting his speech. "The fact is, Stefan, I don't care anymore."

"-but they did." He continued, as if she'd never interrupted him. "I like you, Caroline."

"That's funny." She said and walked away from him, looking at him with a wide smirk. "You finally figure out your feelings, while I lose mine."

"Just come back, Caroline." He pleaded, reaching out to her again but she swatted his hand away. "Come back to me."

She looked at him intensely, before shaking her head. "You know, I think you were right."

He looked at her confused. "Right?" He asked.

"About us." She said and motioned between them. "You and me? Never going to happen."

"Caroline…" He said, almost pained but took a step towards her. "Remember how you felt for me before all this. Remember I'll be here for you, I'll help you through this, just come back."

She smirked at him. "But Stefan, you told me yourself you weren't interested." She said and stroked his cheek softly. "And today just confirmed it. You couldn't tell me the truth when I needed it the most."

He subconsciously leaned into her touch. "I'm telling you now, Caroline." He said looking her in the eye.

She let her hand fall from his cheek and took a step back. "Well, that's just bad timing." She said and grinned at him. "Because I'm leaving."

He frowned at her. "You're leaving? Where?"

"Anywhere, nowhere." She said with a shrug. "We've got all the time in the world, really."

"We?"

She smirked, as there was a knock on the door. "He came for me. For my mother's funeral." She said and walked to the door. "He always comes for me." She said as she opened the door and he was looking at none other than the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. "Hi Klaus." She greeted cheerily and Klaus smirked at her.

"Hello love." He said as greeting before looking at Stefan. "Hello rippah."

"Now that everyone is caught up…" She trailed off and looked at Klaus. "Let's leave."

"Caroline, you don't want to do this." Stefan said and walked to her, grabbing her arm and spun her around. "Just turn it on and you'll see."

She scoffed and pulled her arm from his hand. "No, I do want this, Stefan. Without my emotions I could clearly see that only one person, _ever_ , wanted me – just for me. No need to think about it, no need to feel ashamed or embarrassed about wanting me, like you." She said and stepped closer to Klaus. "He came when I called, when I needed someone the most." She said and looked at him, with angry eyes. "Where were you, Stefan?"

"I do believe we have to go, sweetheart." Klaus said looked at her. "We will discuss this 'humanity-free' Caroline on the plane, love." He said sternly and looked at Stefan. "Always a pleasure, rippah." Klaus said and Caroline nodded, taking his hand in hers as they walked from her childhood home. Walked away from her friends, from Stefan.

As he watched her and Klaus walk away from him, he could feel the loss. The loss of something great. Something that would never be. And his heart ached for her. For her to turn around and come to him. To accept he was finally there with her. To feel how much he truly wanted her. For her to show him her feelings. For her to be his. He felt a pang of pain in his heart as a loud intake of air was heard. He continued to stare at the open door to the home of his never-after.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked and walked to him. "Stefan?"

He shook his head, feeling his eyes getting wetter. "She's gone."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Honest freedom**_

"What do you think you're doing, Salvatore?" He heard as he walked towards the break room. He frowned at the voice – it wasn't one of the guards, and the inmates were supposed to be in the yard.

"Go to the yard or you're next, Forbes." Damon Salvatore answered in a sneer, before he heard some rustling and decided to look what happened.

He walked there, finding Damon on the floor, and two of the inmates staring at each other, as the blonde talked to the dark-skinned.

"What's going on here?" He asked. He was fairly new to the prison and didn't know everyone there yet.

The two women turned to look at him, the blonde with an unimpressed bored look and the dark-skinned looked at him afraid. The blonde shrugged. "We were just on our way to the yard when Salvatore here fell down."

He looked at them unimpressed. "Get to the yard now."

The two inmates nodded and the blonde pulled the dark-skinned after her. He looked down at the unconscious Salvatore and sighed, slapping his cheek lightly, making the man groan. "Had a hard fall there, Salvatore?"

Damon hissed. "Suddenly felt like kissing the floor, Mikaelson." He said and got up. Klaus smirked at him and continued his previous walk to the break room.

-X-

Klaus looked at Damon as he was complaining about his _favorite_ inmate. "What is your problem with Caroline Forbes, Salvatore?"

Damon shut up and looked at him. "She just has an attitude."

Klaus cocked a brow. "Really? Because I have never experienced that. I would say she was a perfect inmate."

"Do you even know why she's here?" Damon asked in a sneer.

"No, I don't believe I do."

"She killed a man."

Klaus nodded, actually taken aback. "Really? She's a convicted murderer? Wouldn't have thought that." He said as another guard, Alaric, joined them.

"No, she got a year here for hacking into some PI's private server." Alaric said bored. "Damon is just sure she's killed a man. Well, that's the rumor and what the PI says."

Klaus looked at Damon. "Really Salvatore? She's a little hacker and you think she killed a man?"

He asked and chuckled with a shake of his head and left the two other guards as he walked away.

-X-

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you, okay?" He heard Caroline say as he walked around the yard, watching the inmates. "You only have two weeks in here when I'm gone, and I've talked to Kat. She'll protect you until you get out."

He watched Bonnie nod and Caroline smiled softly at her and Bonnie walked away from her. He walked to her. "Shouldn't you enjoy the fresh air?"

She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Is your paycheck dependent on me enjoying the sun?"

"Not that I know of."

"Great!" She said happily. "Then I think I can decide for myself how I spend this hour."

He shook his head and walked away from her, but kept an eye on her. There was definitely more to Caroline Forbes than what he'd been told.

-X-

"Forbes!" Damon shouted as she made her way to them and the gate out to freedom. "Say bye to your girlfriends and get a move on!"

She smirked at him and hugged Bonnie tightly, whispering in her ear making the other woman smile at her and walk over to Katerina Petrova, who put a protective arm around her. Caroline smiled at the two and nodded before walking up to them.

She smiled sweetly at Damon. "She only has two more weeks here, Damon and Kat's looking out for her while I can't."

Damon looked pissed at her and Klaus tried to hurry it along. "Ready to go out?" He asked and she nodded and looked at him.

"I am, officer Mikaelson." She said politely, a complete turn around with what he'd seen until now.

He nodded and he and Damon escorted her out of the jail and she walked away, the gate shutting behind her, leaving her on the other side, as a car drove up and a tall dark-haired man got out.

"Come on, gorgeous! You're finally free and in need of a drink!" He shouted at her in an accent similar to his own.

She smirked back at them. "Remember Damon! She's under Kat's protection! And remember what happened the last time you tried to touch something Kat held dear?!" She shouted and walked to the car and smirking man.

-X-

"We're so sad to see you leaving today, Bon-Bon." Damon said with a smirk as Bonnie walked to the gate, pulling over to him, trying to get away from Damon. "It's a shame we didn't get to play, you and I."

She looked at him with a glare. "A shame, really. I'm sorry that my friends kept me from your disgusting grabbing hands, Damon."

Klaus looked at her and opened the gate, for her as Caroline and the dark-haired man jumped out of the same car that'd picked Caroline up, not two weeks ago.

Damon glared at her and Caroline smirked in greeting. "Damon, officer Mikaelson." She said and looked at them, before zeroing in on Damon. "Did you have fun playing cat and mouse with Kat, Damon?" Damon growled at her and she smirked wider. "Uh, someone hasn't gotten any in the last two weeks, huh?" She asked amused before looking at Bonnie. "You ready to get out of here, Bon?"

Bonnie nodded quickly and walked to her, greeting the dark-haired man. Caroline stayed back as the two walked to the car and Klaus shut the gate again. She nodded with a smile at Klaus and looked back at Damon seriously. "Just remember that neither Kat or I take to what you do to new inmates lightly, Damon. Kat may be leaving in another month, but that doesn't mean we can't protect those small little girls from men like you. We may be in your house in there, but out here, we're free and we have nothing to lose, Salvatore." She said in a cold voice and Klaus looked from her to Damon who looked at her with a deep scowl. She smirked and turned around, walking to the car. "By the way, Stefan is doing great in his new job, Damon!" She shouted and Damon growled and tried to open the gate again.

"Leave him alone, Forbes!" He shouted and she laughed loudly as she got into the car and they drove off quickly.

-X-

"Ah, officer Mikaelson." He heard from behind him as he looked over the aisle of cereal. He turned to look who'd called him out and smiled politely.

"Caroline." He nodded and she smiled at him.

"How's it going?"

He shrugged. "Good. What about you?"

"Pretty damn well, if I say so myself. I'm back at work and in my apartment."

He nodded. "That's good."

She smirked. "How's jail-life?"

"You know I can't discuss the other inmates with you." He said sternly and she shrugged.

"Just asking about your work, nothing more. I talk to Kat daily, so I know how it's going."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes and hummed. "It was nice talking to you, but I must be leaving now." He said and grabbed a random cereal. "Have a good day."

She smiled at him. "You too, Niklaus." She said and walked away from him.

-X-

"She's a lovely lass, that one." Kol, his annoying little brother said and nodded towards a girl on the dance floor. Klaus nodded unimpressed, not bothering looking at the girl.

He downed his drink and looked around the club, locking eyes with a stunning pair of blue eyes he hadn't seen in over six months. She smirked at him and slowly walked over to him and his brothers.

Kol nudged him in the side. "Another lovely little lass is coming over, Nik and she's practically eating you up."

"Kol behave." Elijah said tiredly and took a sip of his scotch.

"Niklaus." Caroline said with a smile and looked at his brothers. "And you two handsome men must be his brothers, correct?"

Kol chuckled and smirked widely. "Ah, have Nik been boasting to be the more handsome Mikaelson, darling?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen Niklaus in six months, and he certainly never said he had such a handsome little brother."

Klaus kept staring at her, when Elijah cleared his throat and he snapped out of it. "Right, Kol, Elijah this is Caroline Forbes, Caroline these are my brothers, Kol and Elijah. But I have a feeling you already knew that."

She smirked at him. "You know me so well, Niklaus." She said as Katerina Petrova joined her, Bonnie tailing after her. "Ah, I do believe you remember Bonnie and Kat, right?"

He nodded as Kol grinned widely. "Why don't you lovely ladies take a seat here and tell us all about how you know our dear brother?" Caroline smiled and sat down besides Kol, Bonnie on her other side as Elijah moved over for Katerina. "So darlings, it's story time!"

Katerina smirked at Caroline and Bonnie blushed lightly. "Are you sure such a sweet little thing like you can handle it, Kol?" Caroline asked and looked at him. He nodded eagerly. "We know him from his job, of course."

"You're working in the jail as well, miss Forbes?" Elijah asked politely and she looked at him and shook her head.

"It was more like he looked after us and made sure we got fresh air an hour a day, Mr. Mikaelson."

Kol doubled over in laughter. "What did you three do to go to jail? Apply make-up while driving?" He asked amused and Caroline laughed.

"No, Kol. I really don't think anyone has ever gone to jail for that." She said amused and looked at Klaus. "I accidently hacked into a computer."

"That's boring darling." He said and looked at Bonnie. "What about you little lass?"

Bonnie looked at him, blushing. "Possession of marijuana."

Kol nodded and looked at her amused. "That's slightly more interesting." He said and looked at Katerina. "What about the last one?"

She looked at him. "Does it matter why I was in jail, you're going to judge me anyways."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Kat threatened to castrate and choke the wrong police-officer."

Kol hummed, as Klaus looked around the group, looking at Elijah, who in turn was staring at Katerina. "Yes, well… that's how I know them, Kol." He said and Kol smirked.

"I must admit, I thought you would be more bad."

Caroline looked at him. "Many of the guards in there believe me to be a murderer." She said seriously and looked at Klaus. "What do you think, Niklaus?"

He looked at her, staying silent and shrugged his shoulders as Kol laughed. "Such a sweet little thing like you? I would be surprised if you ever killed a fly, darling." He said amused and engaged them all in conversation.

-X-

Klaus looked over the club, watching Kol dancing with Bonnie and Elijah in a deep discussion with Katerina at the bar, leaving him with Caroline.

She giggled and gained his attention. "You never did answer my question, Niklaus."

"What question, love?" He asked, the endearment automatically coming out of his mouth.

She smiled. "If you believe the rumor most of your coworkers spreads."

He looked at her questioningly. "Would it matter if I did?"

"Just trying to get an impression on which kind of man you are." She shrugged.

"But no, I never did believe what Damon was adamant on, Caroline."

She nodded and leaned over the table, making him lean in too. "What _if_ he was right?"

He pulled back to look at her, taking in her teasing grin and he smiled. "But he isn't."

-X-

"Damon is right, Klaus." She said suddenly, six months later, lying in his bed against his chest.

He hummed. "Salvatore is right about what, sweetheart?"

"About me killing a man."

He looked down at her and smirked. "Really? Who'd you kill then?" He asked amused.

"The man who abused me when I was little." She said seriously and sat up.

He noticed her serious expression and tone and sat up besides her, turning to look at her. "What?"

She sighed and looked down. "My father sexual abused me from I was six till I was twelve, when he divorced my mom. He lived in 'hiding' from us, but I found him in my senior year at MIT and hired a PI to investigate his new life. And then… I killed him."

He looked at her, shocked at her confession. He nodded slowly and embraced her in a tight hug. "It's alright, love. He did an awful thing and you acted upon it."

She sighed and clung to him. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to know everything about me and that included my past."

"Doesn't matter, sweetheart. You're still mine, Caroline. Everyone has a past they'd rather forget, yours is just slightly more spotted than others." He said lowly and kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." She muttered and nuzzled his neck.


End file.
